Trust
by Aura
Summary: If Elena changed just a little bit her reaction to Elijah during Dangerous Liaisons (S03E14) and she let him know not to drink the elixir to bind himself with all of the other originals. Leaving him free of the curse but not knowing what to do about his family. Retelling. Elijah x Elena Other pairs: Caroline x Kol (more TBA) Rating will likely rise later.
1. Compulsion

**Chapter One:** _**Compulsion**_

_"Utter happiness is a fallacy. The best most of us can hope for is that occasional span of time which occurs at irregular lengths and intervals throughout our lives wherein for an all to ephemeral period, nothing in particular sucks about living."_

_**-Anthony Beal**_

_**Elijah -**_

The entryway was filled with the residents of Mystic Falls for the black tie event of the Mikaelsons coming to live in the small city. People of various origins and natures, vampires, werewolves, witches, humans, people that know the existence of the supernatural on edge with that knowledge; people blissfully ignorant of the powerful creatures mingled into their short lives. It was certainly the strangest party most of them would ever attend regardless of if they were 'in the know'.

The rails were hung with small lights and the various colors of gowns dotted the black suits of the males in attendance. Finn was off somewhere doting on mother, while Niklaus and Rebekah were busy mingling with the humans. Meanwhile Damon was chattering with Carol, still pretending to be on the woman's side despite his blood. Though Elijah was more concerned with the approach of Kol, while he did love his entire family that brother had always been a short step from Klaus on the sanity scale. He was the most likely to do something to disturb the event out of anyone in the family. He was being troublesome when he played the aggression game with the Salvatore brother but not to the point of open conflict so Elijah wasn't going to waste his time interfering.

When Elena came into the room his observation of other things paused a short moment, dressed in a gown she looked even more like Tatia. Of course, the second Salvatore brother was there and in a moment the two were glaring daggers at one another.

"The irony isn't lost on you eh brother?" Kol's tone held it's usual cruel amusement as he leaned on the rail next to Elijah. "Seems now you have two brothers to compete with, though neither of them are ours. I could kill them for you."

"You want to cause trouble for mother already? I'm sure she wouldn't approve of your aggression." Elijah replied with only a short glance at his youngest brother. He much preferred when the boy was off bothering Niklaus or Rebekah.

"Always so serious...oh look, Niklaus is just as gifted with the ladies as usual. Isn't that deliciously ironic. Perhaps I should ask her to dance, really ruffle his feathers." Kol's attention was thankfully short lived as one of his preferred targets was just turned down on the dance floor.

Admittedly Caroline's immediate denial of Niklaus' attempted affection was amusing but Elijah was still on guard, something was going on here. Finn was speaking with Elena even as he walked to gather with the rest of the family on the steps. To make his announcement about the opening waltz. It was swift enough, then he was down off the steps to speak with the band, his mother had assigned him to most of these preparations. It kept him busy, and that only fueled his paranoia as to what was happening, he didn't believe mother had forgiven Klaus as much as he wanted to.

Then they were on the dance floor, all of them together, as it hadn't been in centuries, Carol on his left arm and Rebecca immediately to his right. He could hear people whispering, Damon and Elena were off in their own world, Klaus seemed more honestly invested in Caroline than Elijah thought possible from the hybrid but Elijah didn't assume it was more than manipulation. When they switched partner's it wasn't a surprise that the second Salvatore brother would step in or that the human's would have their own drama. Then they were off for their own private conspiracy and Rebekah was being her usual jealous self.

The dance ended and Elijah had to leave again, checking in shortly with other people working the finer details of the party to make certain they were still in effect. In one of the side rooms he heard a disturbance, would the Salvatore's ever learn any manners? Still, Elena was there and he needed to speak with her. He caught up with her in one of the hallways and called her name, bringing her to a pause.

One of his hands reaching up to lightly touch her arm before drawing it away again, small moments were all he could afford right now. He wasn't sure if he even wanted those. "I understand my mother requested to see you?"

She was clearly nervous, though not to the point of being afraid. Elena offered a tiny nod after looking back at Elijah and replied as she slowed pace to walk with him as opposed to the rushed steps she'd used only moments before. "Yeah, why? Is something wrong?"

Elijah slipped a hand into one of his pockets, generally he had an easy time keeping a straight face but this was difficult for him. Family had always been everything, and now he was concerned as to the intentions of his own mother. He picked back up his hand, using it to accent words as he spoke. "Well, her ability to forgive my brother after everything he's done to this family strikes me as a little strange to say the least."

Elena was concerned, showing the same compassion he'd often witnessed from her. "So you think that it's an act?"

They came to a pause in the hallway with her question, Elijah turning so they were facing one another. His voice dropping to nearly a whisper. "It has me asking questions I never thought I'd ask. Can I depend on you to tell me what she says?"

Elena looked clearly uncomfortable, glancing away and then back before her brows furrowed more than usual and after a moment of quiet nodding she accented and her face grew determined. "Of course. I'll find you later. Okay?"

He looked after her, still not sure if he could trust her, but she was his best chance, with a sigh he returned to the ball, if he didn't keep an eye on his family who knew what they might do and several hours remained of the party.

_**Elena -**_

She walked away from the short conversation with Elijah concerned, she wasn't sure why she'd so readily agreed to help him. He'd wanted her to, and she was honestly worried for him. Of the originals he was the only one that she actually knew enough to trust, perhaps his methods she didn't always agree with but they'd had their own sort of truce. He'd shown that perhaps their truce was still on simply by asking her to help him.

Time to fully consider what was happening with Elijah wasn't possible though, she was already knocking on the door where Finn had told her earlier she could find the witch she was so nervous about. The portal opened and Finn was on the other side, he motioned her in.

"You're alone, that's wise." He commented. All of them seemed perfectly fine with less than veiled threats. The witch explained the sage in her hands as a protection spell so they wouldn't have eavesdroppers and dismissed Finn. The vampire left and Elena glanced from the shut door to the mother of the originals.

"You must have a million questions for me Elena. Please..." With a motion at the couch covered in plush cushions it was a silent offer of a seat. Elena approached carefully, still having a hard time meeting the woman's gaze as she straightened her skirt when she sat down.

"How are you alive?" Elena asked, confused. "Are you a ghost or..."

"Not exactly. When I died the witch Aiana preserved my body with a spell. She was a close friend of mine. An ancestor of your friend Bonnie." The explanation was polite enough, though the woman seemed a little impatient somehow. Still Elena picked up details quickly enough.

"So...only Bonnie and her mother could have opened up the casket..."

"They complete the Bennet Bloodline. I drew power from them and their ancestors who were with me on the other side." The mother had a slight smirk, like someone that had done something incredibly clever. Elena could hardly argue, she didn't know much of magic but that seemed pretty crafty. She changed the subject.

"So you've been on the other side for a thousand years?" Elena pitied the woman...

"Nature's way of punishing me for turning my family into vampires." Esther explained, her face suddenly serious again. "But there is a way for me to undo the evil I've created."

A short moment later Elena seemed to realize. "You're going to help us kill Klaus, aren't you?"

"One thing at a time Elena, for now I simply need your help."

The one thing everyone wanted from Elena. So clearly there was something the woman wasn't telling her, but the world free of Klaus, the city free of him. They could deal with any other problems from the originals with the daggers once he was dead. Elena nodded slowly, a silent accent to help. Watching as Esther got up and moved to a table with various candles and likely other ingredients for magic on top of it.

"I understand Rebekah shared the story of my family. How I upset the balance of nature by turning my children into vampires." Estele was clearly disturbed as she spoke of it, despite a mostly steady tone as she started to light candles and prepare a spell.

"She said that you did it to protect them from the werewolves." Elena replied, she felt pity for the woman, what decent person wouldn't want to protect their family?

"It's true." Estele nodded, pouring liquid into a glass as she continued. "But in no time at all they began to feed on human blood. They ravaged the town with no remorse. Eventually Niklaus turned against me..."

"How are you going to kill him?" Elena needed to know what she had in mind if she was going to agree. "He's immortal."

"It will take time, magic, and your assistance."

"What do I have to do with it?"

"My children believe I'm holding this ball to celebrate our reunion, but in truth I've gathered them together to perform a ritual. The first step requires blood from the doppleganger." Estele commented, then assured as Elena looked fearful. "Only a drop. It's essence will be in the Champaign toast later on this evening. Will you do it? Or shall I?"

Elena wasn't certain she was even being given a choice, but it would kill Klaus, that mattered. They would finally be free of his influence choking all of the life from the town. Rebekah seemed mostly to want to blend in and live a normal life, and while Elena wasn't certain of the other siblings she didn't think she had anything to fear from Elijah. It would solve so much...she reached up and took off her glove. Allowing the woman her hand, she didn't want to draw her own blood, this task still seemed questionable but what other choice did they have?

She watched her blood drip into the cup, after all the heartache Klaus had caused them, all it would take was a prick of her finger to solve it? It seemed so easy...

"Elijah is more suspicious than the others so he may need more persuasion." Estele wasn't looking at Elena and she realized immediately that it wasn't just Klaus the woman had in mind, the mother couldn't even meet Elena's eyes. "But they must all drink of the toast in order to be linked as one."

"What do you mean linked as one." Elena was surprised she managed to stay so cool.

"You said yourself Klaus can't be killed. But tonight's spell links all my children together so that if one goes, they all go." The woman shrugged a little, clearly convicted with the idea of slaughtering her own children. "I love my family Elena but they are an abomination. I betrayed nature when I created them. It's my duty to kill them."

_**Elijah - **_

His family had mostly wandered off and that made the eldest brother irritated, he couldn't know if one or all of them was going to kill someone and ruin this peace his mother claimed to desire. He couldn't listen to the conversation happening in the room where Elena went and immediately recognized the sage for what it meant. The evidence of something sinister coming up was growing much more than the Mickaelson wanted.

He would have to trust that the others would more or less remain out of trouble, being unable to listen in on his mother's little secret he couldn't make it obvious to Finn that he suspected anything so he had to play the nice little party host while he waited to hear back from Elena. She'd proven once that he could trust her, but that was when their goals were aligned, he wasn't sure if he could do so again.

A few dances later and people were gathering for a toast, Elijah spotted Elena again and managed to get close without seeming overly eager. She didn't notice him until he spoke. "So how was my mother?"

Elena was more nervous than the last time they spoke, she was uncomfortable with whatever mother had said to her. She managed a reply after a short moment but couldn't meet his eyes immediately. "Intense."

He lifted two glasses from one of the trays being passed around as he kept with the conversation. "And for what reason did she need to speak with you in private?"

Elena was staring at Estele as she began down the stairs, clearly she didn't want to allow them much time to discuss whatever they'd been doing in that room for nearly twenty minutes. Elijah was slightly concerned his mother might have cast a spell to compel her. "Elena?"

Her name got the brunette to look at Elijah again and he carefully spoke the next question. "Should I be concerned about my mother's intentions?"

Stare, stare, Elena's heart skipped a beat just before she spoke and even despite her other hesitations and body language Elijah knew the lie for what it was. "She just wanted to apologize. For trying to have me killed."

"So, it's true then, she's forgiven Klaus." He knew he had to be worried for himself, but he was curious as to if his hypothesis as to his mother's feelings of his half-brother were correct. She lied well that time, she smiled, but again he could spot the lies for what they were.

"It's true..." She even kept his eyes this time until the spoon tapping against a glass upstairs drew his attention away from her. He couldn't trust her after all. Estele was announcing how people were delivering the spiked glasses...so had she tied even the mortals into this spell of hers? No, it seemed like she was targeting specifically her children somehow. But Elijah...she'd promised him...

"...it provides me with no greater joy than to see my family all together as one..." Estele was saying in the toast. She was a better liar than Elena by far. Then she announced the final word. "Cheers."

Elijah smiled and held up his own glass, repeating the sentiment as he looked at Elena, curious if she would have anything further to add while the crowd was loud enough to cover up any whispers. They tapped glasses and Elena was staring at him, she barely shook her head but didn't say anything, likely still afraid she'd be overheard. It was subtle but he'd been alive a long time, she didn't swallow whatever was in her glass and he pretended to play along just as well as she had. Perhaps he could trust her after all...she'd stopped something. Even if he didn't know what yet.

The toast went off and no one seemed to suspect the ruse, people wandering off their own ways. He heard Rebekah and Kol speaking of murder but since she was discouraging him he had to hope that would be enough, he needed to catch up to Elena and find out what was happening. She was heading out, with the darker brother grabbing her arm. They were arguing.

"...I'm mad at you because I love you." Well someone had just confessed, that complicated the evening.

"Well maybe that's the problem." She replied. Elijah found himself smirking slightly despite his desire to remain unemotional with the doppelganger. Then she immediately regretted it, she was too kind for her own good, Damon was hardly worthy of her. Caroline was approaching and Elijah paused her, shaking his head. "Not now dear, look somewhere else please, I have business with Miss Elena. Perhaps Mr. Salvatore would aid in your search."

Caroline didn't know what to say so she just remained quiet as the normally less than friendly Elijah politely interrupted the argument between doppelganger and vampire.

"Excuse me, leaving so soon Miss Elena? Here I was hoping for a dance." Elijah commented. "Though given poor company perhaps we could simply take a walk first, I could use the air. Go help Caroline find Matt would you? She's been searching for him."

Demon narrowed his eyes at the other vampire but he walked away with a sigh after Caroline, muttering.

"You want to do this now?" Elena hissed lowly, staring at him in concern. He only smiled lightly, amused at her surprise and offered an arm. Lips curling up a bit more when she accepted it and they started to walk away from the party and outside.

"It seems only natural to thank you for your help this evening, I imagine rescuing you from such disagreeable company should suffice." Elijah commented, with a almost playful undertone that made Elena stare a long moment before she broke into a smile.

"Fine fine, I'm glad I could help. You're right though, I'd rather not stay inside, a little air would be nice. Can we go somewhere else?" Elena commented, she knew she had to play along or otherwise Estele would find out. If Estele had suspicions as to Elijah not being a part of the ritual then she might do something else to target him. She just didn't think he deserved that. Not after all he'd done to help them...even if he'd also betrayed them.

Kol was causing trouble...Elijah could hear him, it provided a good distraction for them to leave swiftly, he didn't want to be near here when they spoke. His families ears were nearly as good as his own. "Hold on Elena."

It wasn't much warning before he'd lifted her just barely from the ground and they sped away, her fingers digging into the fabric of his expensive suit. Likely as much from fright as any desire to remain stable, he would make sure she didn't fall. He had to keep in mind that he couldn't become attached, he wasn't like the Salvatore's. Elijah recognized that she wasn't Tatia.

"Speak quickly," He commented as they paused in the woods, she assumed somewhere nearby though Elena couldn't make out anything, it was dark enough that they could have traveled miles. "I do not have much time I can be away from the manor without them growing suspicious. Why didn't you want me to drink the toast tonight?"

"Elijah..." Elena stared at him a long moment, relieved to a point that he had picked up her clue, she hadn't been completely convinced. "...she cast a spell on it. She wanted to connect your family together, Klaus, you, Rebekah, all of them. She used my blood as some ingredient. She told me it was to kill Klaus, she didn't tell me how until after, she wants to kill all of you. She'll probably notice soon, she said it would take all of you for it to work."

It was what he'd expected...but it still hurt...Elijah glanced away from Elena, into the dark woods, probably able to see even in the gloom. She took a step closer, concern as always written across her face. "I'm so sorry Elijah, I wish there was something I could do...but...I couldn't let her kill Klaus if it meant killing you too."

"It didn't." Elijah muttered, looking particularly annoyed.

"Wait what? What do you mean, she said..."

"She lied Elena..." Elijah retorted more harshly than his usual collected tone, looking at her again. "I've seen such magic before, while it does require family, it only requires one other member of a bloodline. She'll kill all of them now...you should have told me sooner."

"I couldn't...I don't know why I told you. When she said that everyone would die and you were about to take a drink..." Elena stopped, she knew she didn't want to say it out loud. "I just couldn't let that happen. I said before I thought you were an honorable man Elijah. I meant it."

"And you think I should simply let them go? They are my family Elena, I've been trying for over a thousand years to reunite us." Elijah wasn't sure she would ever fully understand.

"You know Klaus will never stop, he'll control everything...we can find a way to free some of the others but...please Elijah, don't stop them. I saved you. I don't know why...but, as long as Klaus is alive he will be trying to use me as a tool and he will destroy all those I care about to get to it. I have to worry about my family too."

"We will see." Elijah reached up and plucked her necklace free, it wasn't pleasant seeing the shocked and hurt expression on her face but he had to use a compulsion on her. It was the only way he knew he would be safe until he could figure out what else he was going to do about this.

_**End Chapter**_

So, mostly a retelling of Episode 14 in Season 3 with variants to fit the alterations, the story will quickly take away from what happened in the show in the next chapter. I've been pondering since I watched the episode (only recently got into the show) what could have been different if Elena hadn't betrayed Elijah's trust. And I just really really like the idea of a romance between the pair. Hopefully folks will read and review, I'm always happy to get feedback as long as it's not just flaming.

_**-Aura**_


	2. History

**Chapter Two:** _**History**_

_"History is a relentless master. It has no present, only the past rushing into the future. To try to hold fast is to be swept aside."_

_**-John F. Kennedy**_

_**Elijah - **_

His family didn't seem to expect anything once Elijah returned to the manor, he dropped Elena off close to the door so she would get safely home with Stephan and shortly after Finn retrieved him. Mother wanted to speak with him, he wasn't sure if she might have noticed that he escaped her spell but he couldn't take chances by acting awkward.

It was clear her mood was less than pleasant when he spotted her and she motioned him to follow her into her room.

"No violence, that was all I asked, Rebekah and Kol disgraced our family tonight!" At least his mother's concerns weren't involved in his being left outside of the realm of her grasp. She hadn't realized his separation from her curse.

Elijah raised a hand lightly and spoke in much calmer tones than his mother. "It won't happen again, mother. I'll deal with them."

It was difficult remaining calm, he wanted to yell at her but he knew it wouldn't help, once his mother had decided something she was as stubborn as any of them. She looked at him sadly, approaching and putting a hand on his cheek.

_"Do you regret it I wonder...what you think you're about to do to all of us mother?" _He kept his thoughts to himself, as he often did.

"Thank you Elijah."

_"Don't thank me yet mother..."_

"I wish the others were more like you."

_"...you won't feel the same when this is all over. What happened to all of us to make you want to slaughter the family you risked everything to save?"_

Elijah lifted up a hand to take hers away from his face, staring at her another moment before backing away. He couldn't keep up the straight face at this rate, it was hard enough keeping his thoughts to himself. He didn't want to betray that he knew what she was up too. Finn passed him on the way out the door and Elijah sighed, what was he supposed to do now? Finn clearly was working with her, he'd likely been the one to volunteer his death to kill them all. Finn offered nothing more than an apologetic glance before he left Elijah to the unpleasant attitude of mother. His doting on her apparently didn't reach to sharing her displeasure with other children. Perhaps that was part of why he was so favored, he knew when to not be present. He would do anything she wanted of him, no compulsion needed.

Rebekah though...for all her aggression, she wanted a life...free of Niklaus' influence perhaps she could be saved. Kol...he hadn't had a chance to see daylight in a long time, perhaps he too could be convinced to live normally. The full moon would be tomorrow...he'd have to find a way to separate at least Rebekah. Elena and mother were right about Niklaus, and Finn wanted to die to kill Niklaus.

_"Elena risked herself to spare me from mother's plot..."_

Niklaus was the one member of the family Elijah knew he couldn't control, he couldn't let him survive this time...

He couldn't trust Rebekah or Kol not to tell Niklaus either, so he had to do this alone or risk the whole thing falling apart. Moving down the steps he headed for the door, allowing Finn to chide the troublemakers as he headed away from the building. He had other things he must accomplish if he was going to make certain at least part of his family would be spared. For that he required the witch that nearly killed his brother last time...

Elijah would have to yell at them later, for now Finn would handle it, he was irksomely skilled good at making others feel guilty. He was swiftly gone a moment after he stepped out of the house, time was of the essence and he was not going to waste any of it.

_**Elena - **_

"What do you mean you can't talk about it? Why did I help you get rid of Damon?" Stephan was clearly angry that Elena didn't want to discuss the details of what happened when she went to talk to Esther. She wasn't sure she'd want to tell him even if she could. Elijah had used a compulsion on her but he hadn't made her forget what happened, only gave orders not to speak to her friends or his family about it except in the rare cases of himself, Finn, his mother, or if one of them was the ones to bring up the topic specifically. He'd even told her not to bring up the compulsion but he hadn't made her forget when that would have made it easier on him. He even apologized after he did it...

It was all confusing and Stephan didn't make anything easy to talk about, not when Elena was still so unsure of where she stood with him. Stephan even after he'd gained his freedom from Klaus had continued to live here but he kept saying he didn't love her, that he didn't love anything.

"Stephan, I promised her all right, she's going to kill Klaus but I can't talk about the details." She finally snapped at him instead. "Just get out all right? You don't need to know and I can't deal with you and your attitude right now."

"...anyway, uh...goodnight." Stephan avoided the other questions he had. He wanted to stay but he couldn't manage it. Elena wanted to stop him but she let the door close, reaching up to turn the lock and let him walk away. She knew somewhere he had to be in there, but tonight was just too complicated. _"Why did I help Elijah? Did he compel me and I can't remember? If that was the case wouldn't he have made me forget everything"_

She started to slowly climb the stairs as she pulled off her gloves and then reached up to start taking off earrings. The thought rang completely false to her, if he had compelled her before now wouldn't he have compelled her to forget this time? He hadn't told her not to drink vervain so she could just get rid of it. Was it some sort of protection then in case his siblings tried to compel her otherwise? He said he'd meet her again tomorrow and explain more, he had to go so quickly she couldn't protest.

He'd trusted her...again...

"I sort of wish he'd stop making it so difficult..." She muttered with a sigh as she reached her room and put her earrings away, reaching up to undo the clasp on the back of her necklace. Keeping his trust was never easy, she still remembered how she and her friends had betrayed him prior to this.

"Who's making what difficult? Are you okay? Is Stephan still being a jerk?" Jeremy heard her muttering and had a slight smile on his face, he was at least trying to make her feel better. Leaning against the door frame as he looked at her. "How was the vampire royalty party?"

"They aren't really royalty, just old...don't worry about it, I'm all right. I just want to take a long shower and go to bed." Elena replied with a shrug. It was a strain to smile right now, so much was still uncertain. Elijah could betray them again, let his brother live, and then Klaus would still haunt her. Why then couldn't she help but think Elijah was worthy of her trust?

"Sounds better than 'the originals'." Jeremy commented with a grin. "I always thought that sounded like some bad television sitcom. But all right, I'll be in my room if you wanna talk."

"Thanks Jeremy, shut the door would you?" She asked, letting him do that before continuing to get undressed, pulling the dresses zipper down with a little effort and then pulling it free of her. Moving to hang it up.

It was a lovely tarnished gold blended with black lace, even when it had arrived earlier she found herself instantly drawn to it. It reminded her of some old movie she'd watched with her mother. The skirt had a ruffle with shimmering silk blend that reminded her of the way coins sparkled in a fountain. The tulle making the ruffle was expertly crafted, and the dress had a great feel of mixing traditional and modern. It had arrived with a matching jacket as well as hairpieces matched to her color and the set of velvet gloves already settled on her vanity.

_"I thought Esther sent it, as a peace offering..."_ At least that was what Elena had told Alaric and her friends when they'd asked her. It hadn't included any sort of note, but now she wondered if it had been Elijah that did it. Once she discovered it was Klaus that sent Caroline's dress she thought perhaps the same had been arranged for her by the only original she could describe as anything close to a friend.

She ran her fingers along the smooth fabric one last time before settling it in the back of her closet with a hanger. It was certainly one of her nicest dresses and she didn't want anything to happen to it. Once she'd finished getting undressed she moved into her bathroom to start the shower, taking down her hair as she waited for the water to warm.

_"I shouldn't trust people so much...I really shouldn't trust Elijah. The first time we met he took off Trevor's head and tried to kidnap me. Even if Trevor had betrayed him he just did it and moved on like someone that had signed a piece of paper and put it in an outbox. It was just nothing for him to kill Rose's family."_

There was a lot about that first meeting Elena had not thought about in detail since, her life was always moving so quickly and there was always something else she had to do. It didn't occur to her until she realized that the dress might be a secret gift that Elijah had nearly kissed her during that first meeting.

She'd been incredibly frightened, the vampires that had kidnapped her with such little effort were clearly terrified of the man. What could she have possibly done? His presence when he arrived inspired a dignified trepidation, how couldn't it when he'd moved across the room in nothing more than a blur to stare at her more intently than anyone ever had.

_"He was about to kiss me, he leaned close and I'm sure he could feel my breath on his face before he altered course, taking a deep breath of the flesh near my neck. He was so close I could pick out the light musk of his cologne. I'm sure he was going to kiss me then changed his mind..."_ Elena stepped into the shower's spray while rubbing her face, she could feel the warmth that had jumped to her body at the memory. It had been electric, though she could have pulled away, she wasn't under any compulsion, she didn't.

Was it just fear that kept her from moving then? No, her memory left her almost as confused now as she was then as Elena played it back through her mind.

_ "It's human, that's impossible." His voice was neutral, not cold but not warm, and then he glanced down at her. As though the vampires still waiting fearfully for his reaction had been forgotten an unexpected warmth entered into his voice. "Hello there..."_

_ I stood so still until he took a step forward, and while his voice hadn't gotten any colder it was as though I finally was able to act on my fear. "We have a long journey ahead of us, we should be going."_

_ That was when I could look around him at Rose and Trevor for the first time, but they looked as scared as I felt in that moment. "Please, don't let him take me..." My voice broke, I couldn't stop it. I knew Rose felt horrible but she could only glance away._

_ "One last piece of business. Then were done." The first part of his statement was still kind enough, but the second grew neutral. Him turning to deal with Trevor and Rose apparently switched off whatever minor kindness he must have thought he was showing me._

_ As he and Trevor spoke, more Trevor begging forgiveness than Elijah having a part of a conversation. His voice had gotten colder, the way you'd expect a judge to grow grave before passing a sentence. He doubled as executioner a moment later, taking Trevor's head off with nothing more than his hand..._

It made her shiver even in the warm flow from the showerhead, that was certainly one of her poorest memories of the original. Elena reached up to get shampoo, she wanted to wash her hair more than once if she planned to get all the gel and hairspray used to keep it up out again. As she lathered she found herself returning to memory lane.

_ The effortless kill over, he'd only looked at his hand, as though checking to make sure there wasn't any gore to disturb him left on it. Rose had screamed and he'd done nothing more than tell her to cease. "Don't Rose...now that you're free."_

_ She cried, nearly hyperventlating on the steps, but didn't take any more action against him. Rose knew more than any of us even then how paramount the abilities of the originals were. A small roll of his neck and he'd held a hand toward me, telling me to go with him but I didn't want to have anything to do with him then. I blurted out the first thing I could to keep him from touching me. I mentioned the moonstone, and it was enough to give him pause. I suppose I'm good at surprising people if nothing else._

_ His good natured voice didn't return however, it was nothing but determined. He asked me about it and I tried to stall but there was only so far I could go, it was difficult to focus then. During that short exchange his voice had softened again. He looked annoyed and yet almost amused when I tried to make a deal with him. Before he compelled me he even tried to ask Rose, it was as though he was attempting to be polite. Which was followed by him ripping the necklace from me and tossing it aside to compel me to tell him about the moonstone regardless. I think he had more to ask actually...but that's when Damon and Stephan arrived to rescue me._

She'd finished both washes but left some conditioner in her hair so it would have the ability to sit. Instead starting to lather her skin as she sighed at herself. Certainly if someone had told her back then that she would come to trust Elijah she wouldn't have believed it possible. Of course, right at that moment they'd thought he was dead, he only returned later...she saw him in a window and later that night he arrived.

She thought that he meant to take her, but all he did was kill the other men that were after her, Klaus' men. The first one went down and Rose left, he looked straight at me and I could only shake my head, too surprised by the fact that he was still alive. Damon was too, given how quickly he'd been to point it out right after I'd thought it. Elijah only had a conversation with the men there shortly, he made certain no one knew they were present and then killed them and just left her with Damon. It was so confusing then, though his intentions then weren't exactly honorable.

_"He planned to use me to kill Klaus, but then he also had the potion to bring me back to life. Elijah had planned to keep me safe even when I'd been such a constant bother for him..."_

Of course, that was certainly high on the list of reasons to trust him. He wasn't like the other originals, he wasn't exactly a perfect moral compass but compared to the rest he was a saint. He'd gone well out of his way to make sure Elena would be safe and she knew that. He didn't have to try to bring her back after she was a part of Klaus' ritual yet that had been a part of his plan all along.

"Maybe if he had just been honest to begin with I wouldn't have had to stab him." Elena muttered in irritation. "What's up with vampires and never just explaining what they want to do?"

She finished her shower after her mutter of irritation, all this memory searching didn't help her at all. What did it matter if he was honorable, he wanted to allow less honorable members of his family to survive. He'd allowed Klaus to live even after Klaus had killed Jenna.

The thought of her aunt and part time mother brought a little moisture to her eyes, it was still so soon after the woman's death...and while logically Elena knew Elijah hadn't killed Jenna, some part of her was still bitter with him for making the death of those women completely in vein. Would he back out again? They didn't have any sort of official deal this time...but then he didn't have to tell her how the spell actually worked at all. Elena had assumed it wouldn't work on anyone and he'd been honest with her. He'd always been rather straight-forward compared to most of the vampires she knew, why would he tell her if he planned to stop it?

_"You could have said more than 'we will see...'" _Elena thought in frustration as she dried herself off and brushed through her hair. It was still thick but it would lose that within the next day or two after she had it up for the ball. _"What are you up to Elijah?"_

_**Elijah -**_

The shocked expression on the young witches face when she opened the door was quite entertaining. If he wasn't so pressed for time he might have lingered longer without saying anything. As it was he couldn't help but get in a little humor; dry as his humor was. "I don't suppose you would allow me to come in, so I'm afraid I have to ask you to speak however you are comfortable."

"Uh...what do you want Elijah? Your family said they wanted to live peacefully...and if you haven't noticed, we witches and you vampires don't really get along most of the time." Bonnie managed to recover from her surprise at the unexpected visitor quickly enough. Having enough sense to take an extra step back from the doorframe. She didn't have the power she had when she was ready to take on Klaus. Her mother wasn't here, she had gone to get them dinner which the young woman was thankful for. Answering the door in this town was becoming a mistake.

"Yes...well some of us do want peace." Elijah observed, considering Bonnie carefully before being more blunt. "You're working with my mother to kill all of us."

"Us?" Bonnie frowned openly, taking another step away from the door further into the safety of a home a vampire hadn't been invited into. "What do you mean us?"

"My family and I? We're all bound by a particular spell, I've seen it before as have you if my research is correct. To kill Klaus, but you want to kill all of us." Elijah retorted, narrowing his eyes at her. "I want an out, for Rebekah, Kol, and myself. I want something that will protect us when Finn martyrs himself and takes Niklaus with him."

"Even if I could do that, I wouldn't." Bonnie shook her head and remained well away from the door as they spoke. She realized it was pointless to play dumb, clearly Elijah knew a lot of what was happening. Esther had warned them that Elijah was the most likely to say something to them. "Esther is right, you are unnatural like the rest of your family. Besides, it's not my spell, I'm the youngest witch around here. I couldn't make something like that without access to the details of the original spell and even then I might not be able to pull it off. Beyond that, the witches whose power I utilize with my own wouldn't let me. They want all of you dead, just like your mother."

Elijah's lips perked slightly, though it was clearly not in amusement despite the half smile that broke out and subsequently vanished just before he replied, bringing his hands up in front of him, his fingers coming together lightly a moment before he dropped them again. "I do not have time to discuss finite details. I have spellbooks that will contain what you require, do you assume all of the grimores belonged to the Martin witches? You will help me, lets not do song and dance about it. Perhaps I cannot enter your home, but I can hear where you are, and if you die, none of us die. Not Niklaus, not Finn, your death will serve nothing more than to make complications. I would rather not stoop to this but my mother has left me no choice. Simply make us the protective devices and then I will not interfere with Niklaus' death."

"For a vampire you seem to think you know a lot about magic. Why should I trust you anyway? You didn't kill Klaus last time when your hand was in his chest or we wouldn't be having this issue." Bonnie replied, hating that he was right about the magic. If she died then nothing would complete, even if she let him kill her then none of the vampire originals would die.

"You do remember my mother is the original witch? I believe you've met her." Elijah retorted in explanation of his formidable knowledge. "Stop stalling, if you are not there, they cannot complete the ritual and if you are gone too long they will grow suspicious. If we do not accomplish this tonight then you will not have time tomorrow."

"You have to agree to leave Mystic Falls. You and your siblings, unless you're here to get rid of the other ones I don't want you in my town." Bonnie commented with a frown, she couldn't just walk away from this with nothing. If she could get at least them out of the town then everyone and Elena would be safer.

"That is not possible. Though I can agree that if Rebekah or Kol start killing it's citizens I will re-dagger them myself for a few decades." Elijah re-negotiated after a moment to think over the offer. "More than likely Kol will leave the area regardless, but Rebekah wants to be near family as I do, and we have certain investments here. If we are to live a peaceful life anywhere, it should be here."

"What's to keep you from hurting anyone?" Bonnie retorted. "I want you gone or there's not much reason in casting the spell to kill any of you. My family won't be safe while yours is here."

"You are relying on my word in either case. If you mistrust one, you have no reason to trust the other. Elena clearly trusts me, are you not her friend?" Elijah hated being manipulative but he didn't have much choice if he wanted to protect his family. It was something he abhorred yet had a natural skill with. "I will protect you and your family for as long as I remain within the city Miss Bonnie, will that also suffice?"

"I don't seem to have much choice...lets get this over with...what do you need me to do?" Bonnie asked, feeling a little like she was making a deal with the devil as she stepped over the threshold of her door. She held out a hand expecting him to zip away with her but he only motioned at his car and walked that way. For someone so fixated on limited time he sure seemed okay with taking his...

**End Chapter**

Whew, lots of thoughts of past events, then moving on to more alterations of the original story. Elijah enlists Bonnie XD. Still adjusting to writing for the characters, hope they aren't too ooc for the circumstances. I'm enjoying writing for Elijah though, he's such a fascinating character. I really am looking forward to him returning to the show. Sucks that it'll be a few months. I'll have to make due with fan fiction in the meantime.

_-Aura_

To my reviewers:

_beth_ - I wanted her to stop him so much in the show as well, and even when she betrayed him he was angry but he didn't actually harm her. Put her in harms way without a doubt, but he seemed so bitter about it. I think in some way he does care about Elena since he loved Katherine. Even though he said he wouldn't make the mistake again he always protects Elena. More subtle hints will be brought up as my fic continues XD.

_LysCat _- Thanks, hope you continue to read for as long as I'm working on it.

_Gorramit Girl_ - LOL Glad you liked that, I wasn't sure how many people would notice since it was just a side sentence.


	3. Warmth

**Chapter Three:** _**Warmth**_

_"I don't think that you can fake warmth. You can fake lust, jealousy, anger; those are all quite easy. But actual, genuine warmth? I don't think you can fake it."_

_**-Keira Knightly**_

_**Elijah - **_

Returning to the house his absence went unnoticed by his siblings, the usual trio that argued were at it again. Kol was trouble making, Rebekah was threatening to beat him senseless, eventually Klaus agreed to go out with Kol. When his pair of brothers left Elijah came in to speak to his sister.

"Rebekah." Elijah wasn't sure what he should tell her, if anything...it was too much to refuse to do something for her. Though Klaus had betrayed them multiple times Elijah couldn't bring himself to betray her as well. It was still difficult to agree to allow any of his family to go...but Klaus had brought it on himself and Finn wanted death. What sort of brother would he be to deny Finn his peace?

"Not you too Elijah." Rebekah rolled her eyes, expecting more teasing from him as well. Which would have been amusing any other day...but there was too much on his mind to take the bait.

"I'm worried about mother, have you not noticed her strange behavior?" Elijah asked, perhaps just a hint and Rebekah would be able to pick up on her own that something was amiss.

"She's been dead for a thousand years, what's strange for her?" Rebekah asked.

_"It's a testament to nature that you were born blonde Rebekah..."_

"I imagine you are right." Elijah nodded slightly, dropping it for now. "I have something for you."

"For me?" Rebekah lit up at the idea of a gift, he knew she would. She was always the easy one when it came to this sort of thing, she'd always been spoiled by the rest of them since she was the only sister. Kol would be the more difficult target, he would have to wait until just before the moonrise to bring up what was happening to the most impulsive of his siblings. "Elijah, are you feeling sentimental with us all together again?"

"Yes, it seemed a good time to celebrate, as we're trying to become closer now that we're a family again. Here, while Kol and Klaus are away.." He pulled out a long black jewelry box and it was clear by the way her eyes lit up that she was taken in by the simple ruse.

"A dolphin...you always were the one with the best memory Elijah." Rebekah smiled at him slyly and nodded to it. "Will you put it on for me? I want to see how it wears. Perhaps I'll take it out today, make my various suitors jealous of nothing."

Rebekah had loved dolphin's since they were children, she'd grown fond of them during their mortal days when they sailed to the new land. They would follow the ship and she would always marvel about the playful creatures.

According to the witch the talisman that protected them had more of a chance of working if they were related to his families humanity. It would help them remember who they were, separate them more fully from the bind his mother had placed. Elijah didn't have time to argue with Bonnie though he thought she was up to something more. He would be immune regardless so he agreed, he didn't plan to wear the item Bonnie had enchanted for him at all. Later he would give Kol the cufflinks she'd worked magic for. His brother had always enjoyed hunting and archery in particular, it was a task finding cufflinks in the appropriate shape of a bow but that was why Elijah maintained a wider network of people working for him than most of his sibling's were aware of.

It was better he waited to give something to Kol regardless of his slight desire to do so early, they wouldn't be suspicious if his only gift was to the only female sibling. It was in line with them to spoil their little sister. Giving only she and Kol something would raise flags he wasn't prepared to answer for. He finished hooking it to her neck and she seemed to approve, beaming before she kissed his cheek.

"Why can't they all act like you Elijah, you actually know how to treat a lady. I'll see you later." Rebekah commented with a smile, walking away without knowing the irony of her comments. Elijah glanced away and then shook his head, he had to shower and be on the move after a change, he had promised to speak with Elena and hesitating would be unwise. He wanted to trust her but if Katherine was any indication there was always a limit to such patience before she would do something irreversibly stupid.

_**Elena - **_

"I don't know...but I'm glad you made the talismans for him." Elena rolled her eyes when Bonnie leveled her an annoyed look. Thankfully Bonnie had brought up the topic of the spell and what she and her mother were doing with Esther. Since it had been her friend to broach the subject she could talk about at least parts of it without breaking her compulsion. Elijah had worded it very carefully...it was surprising how detail oriented he could be...

"Don't give me that look Bonnie, I don't like that he wants to take Kol and Rebekah but he saved me before, or at least he tried to. He didn't have to do that, how can I just turn my back on him and let him die? It feels wrong..."

"He threatened to kill me and my family Elena..." Bonnie replied with a shake of her head, seeming about to continue before Caroline busted into the room.

"First of all this privacy spell is totally not working. Second, Elena, you are not doing this. Esther is doing this. Bonnie already agreed to help them, she just...altered things a little bit. It'll be better for everybody."

"Altered things?" Elena glanced between them, frowning. "What, what do you mean?"

"The things I had Elijah gather to make into talisman's...I added another spell to them. If they use the items to protect themselves from the binding spell, they will also be subject to another spell since the items will dissolve into their flesh as a part of the ritual. It'll make them unable to drink blood from an unwilling or compelled human Elena. It will make them less able to harm people, forever. I know Elijah helped you but he also betrayed us once before, I couldn't take him at his word. Besides, hopefully if it effects them it will effect all vampires connected to them. You can congratulate me on how brilliant I am..."

"Unless they figure it out and kill you without feeding from you." Caroline pointed out then pursed her lips at the dirty looks the comment earned her. "What? I'm just saying, they probably won't be too happy about it."

"You agreed it was a good idea...I'm sure Elena thinks so too. Oh well if they say something, Elijah agreed to protect me regardless. I guess I'll see for sure if he's actually a man of his word like Elena seems to think he is." Bonnie retorted. Apparently more concerned with making sure the vampires had clipped fangs than if she might pay for doing the clipping.

"Yeah...I...I understand..." Elena nodded, she couldn't bring up her other concerns to them, not now. They were her best friends but if she mentioned her concerns as to Elijah's feelings they might figure out that Elijah was already immune. It was already difficult for her not to bring up the oldest of the originals she had things she wanted to speak with them about that didn't involve the spell. "Well, you should go help, thanks for trying with the privacy spell. When you have a chance maybe look into it more? It would be nice if we had that."

"Of course, I'm glad you told me Elena, look, don't feel guilty, only a few of them will die and the others will be safer now. Elijah will make it, that's what you wanted." Bonnie said as she gathered her things. She could tell there was still something wrong with Elena but she knew when she shouldn't push. Fearing Caroline might, since the blonde never knew when to shut up, Bonnie changed the subject. "Hey, I guess he's a step up from Damon."

"I'll say." Caroline immediately piped in. "Damon's such a jerk, at least Elijah seems like he wants to be a gentleman, but you still have to fix things between you and Stephan."

"Not now Caroline, I know you think we're perfect but I can't worry about that right now. Maybe once tonight is over we can all have a sleepover next week. I could really use some girl talk later" Elena said and followed her friends out of her room and downstairs to the door.

"Just be careful Elena, you've always been a little too trusting." Bonnie commented, then smiled. "I'll bring the nachos next week, Caroline can make the chili."

"Wait..." Caroline was protesting as she followed Bonnie off out the door. "It's your turn to do the chili Bonnie, stop trying to get out of it by pushing it on me."

Elena shut the door and leaned on it, sighing with a light smile as she listened to her friends head away. She still was unsure if she should have told them about Elijah or not...though as she was thinking on it there was a knock on the door.

_**Elijah - **_

Elena's friends were preparing to leave, he'd arrived only to hear the witch saying he was a better choice than Damon. He wasn't sure if that was more insult or compliment, either way he didn't dwell on the subject, knocking on the door instead. Her expression was surprised and then she offered a light smile as he said her name.

"Elena."

"Elijah..." She returned, leaning a little on the door.

"I don't mean to intrude. I was hoping you might accompany me." Elijah asked, watching as she glanced back and around her house. Her heart rate jumped, she was afraid again, though when she said goodbye to her friends she had been fine. And they had been attempting to cast a privacy spell, he could smell the burnt sage in the air. "I want to show you something."

"Sure...let me get dressed...we can't talk here?" Elena asked as she moved to a closet to start pulling out her coat.

"I could use some air, and as I said, there is something I'd like to show you." Elijah replied, waiting outside despite the fact he'd been invited into her home before. Elena put on a scarf and pocketed her phone before walking out, pausing only to lock the door before following him to his car. He opened her door for her and she glanced down before offering a quiet nod of appreciation and getting in.

She put on her seat belt as he walked around and was a little surprised to find music coming from the radio. "Jazz, I thought that was more Rebekah's interest."

"It's her C.D." Elijah replied. "I like a variety of music however."

"I...suppose that makes sense." Elena looked out the window as they drove, it was getting colder, there was some snow on the ground. She was honestly a little glad for the weather change, it meant some things remained normal even if nothing else in her life seemed to be. "You lived here before, is that why you want to come back?"

"With Michael gone my family can finally make a home without the need to run away from him. It seems fitting to make it in the place where we were trying when the curse started. There is much we owe the descendants of this area." Elijah commented, keeping his eyes forward as he drove, hands loosely around the wheel.

"You...want to make amends?" Elena asked, she hadn't thought to hear that sort of sentiment. She'd always knew Elijah was the most 'good' of the siblings but his comment seemed almost charitable. He glanced at her, then paused as her phone started to ring, looking back out the front. How many times had that small box interrupted their conversations?

"Hello, not now Damon," She knew Elijah would be able to hear the other end of the phone line without difficulty. Though she wanted to apologize, she didn't want to right at this moment. "We can talk later okay, if not today then tomorrow. I just need some time to myself."

He'd be irritated she'd turned off the phone mid protest, she went into it to shut it down just as it started to ring a second time, Stephen's name popped up just before it went black. Blushing at the slight glance Elijah gave her, he didn't say anything but she got the idea he was amused by her response to the Salvatores'.

"It's not funny." Elena huffed, glancing out the window to watch the trees and grass outside as the greenery passed. This wasn't the first time she'd ended up in a car with Elijah...though it was more pleasant than the first time.

_ Elena remembered how dull it was to wait in the basement of the Salvatore manor, it hadn't been her first time. She was eyeing the dagger in one hand and otherwise just waiting when Elijah's body snapped backward and he sucked in air. He looked awful, mostly thanks to Damon's attempts to flamethrower him while he was staked on the floor._

_ I didn't think he seemed particularly all right, the way his body was almost seizing on the floor. When I ran to check on him he was manic, feverish if I had to compare it to a human condition._

_ "Katerina..." It wasn't the first or the last time someone would mistake me for her. He was still gasping for air, laboring to breathe though vampire's shouldn't have that need..._

_ "Elijah, it's me...it's Elena..." _

_ Not that my words seemed to reach him then...he still didn't recognize me. He seemed somewhere in his pained gasps relieved or saddened, possibly both. He managed to get out. "Oh, my...god..."_

_ He stared another moment, he wasn't seeing me as far as I knew, then his head rolled back and his consciousness left him. I was at a loss, I still didn't trust this man, I was the one that had stuck the dagger into him not even a few days before that, but when I got over my nervousness and reached to check his neck his body flailed again and I pressed myself back on the rock in the middle of the cell., only able to stare as his bones snapped while he moved to get to his feet. Still gasping, like someone whose lungs were shutting down on them..._

_ "I can't...I can't breathe..." He got out in a broken rasp before falling to his knees again. Fighting even to keep his head up to look at me while he searched for answers. "What...what's happened to me?"_

_ I shook my head, my mouth gaping as I didn't have much answer to offer, all I got out was a confused. "...I..."_

_ Then he dashed for the door but missed, slamming roughly into the frame before he bounced off and I rushed over to help hold him up. That's when he was the first to figure out what was wrong. "I can't be in this house..."_

_ I realized he wasn't invited and he asked me to get him out before running again, slamming into the wall just outside the door then twice upstairs judging from the slams I heard as I chased after him. When I got to the front he was catching his breath just outside, it was the most ruffled I've ever seen him. He ran at me then, it was only the lack of invite that kept him from me. Would he have killed me that day if it wasn't for the invisible wall that kept him out?_

_ He seemed to recover swiftly from his open displeasure, instead asking. "What happened?"_

_ I had to interrupt, putting a finger to my lips as I hurried to shush him. Pointing upstairs and then to my ears to indicate others might hear us. Though how they missed his race through the house I'm still not sure about, I guess it was my luck that Stephan and Damon weren't paying attention when I decided to let him free._

_ "I'll tell you...but not here. Can I trust you?" It was the first time I'd openly asked him that question and I haven't stopped wondering yet._

_ "Can I trust you?" His mirrored question made me glance away as I wasn't sure of what I was about to do. Still, I sucked it up and I handed him the dagger, it was enough to surprise him. He took it and he came with me when I left the house. He even drank the bag of blood I'd stolen from the basement for him. I guess after setting him free he had no reason to fear me poisoning him._

_ I was driving him that time, though I felt about as in control as I do now...which is to say; not at all..._

Elena blinked as the car came to a stop in the woods, her trip down memory lane had gotten her distracted from the time. Elijah hadn't interrupted her thoughts, only stopped the car and she moved on her own to get her seat belt off and got out of the car a moment after he did.

"I forgot how much I missed this land..." He commented, glancing through the forest before closing his door.

Elena shoved hands in her pockets, the cold effecting her more than her undead friend. "I can't imagine what it must have been like a thousand years ago."

"Your school was built over an Indian village, where I saw my first werewolf." Elijah commented, his voice reminiscent as he thought about those days. Taking a hand to gesture toward the area he spoke of next. "The town square was where the natives would gather to worship, matter of fact near that was..."

He paused a moment, looking away from her face as he reminded himself he didn't need to get so sentimental. It didn't do him any good, when he finished it wasn't with the same emotion he'd started with. "...there was a field. Where wild horses used to graze."

Elijah paused to put a hand on a tree, Elena wasn't looking at him but he knew he had to be giving away more than usual, her heart rate was getting high again now that the drive had stopped. Though she was interested in the story, honest, innocent...

"That's incredible." Elena said, perhaps on queue with his thoughts. She was looking around the forest and he was considering what it was she was hiding. She'd helped him once but he wasn't certain he could continue to count on her...and particularly her friends. Bonnie had directly stated she didn't trust or like him or his family.

"Come..." He directed, walking further into the forest, he had to know what they were up to, if that required kidnapping Elena until things were complete then he would do that even if she hated him for it.

They came to some large boulders settled on the forest floor, Elijah walked up to them to touch the surface as she asked her question, she was turning more suspicious the further they went.

"Do you know this place too?" She asked, keeping slightly back from him. Even though she'd rescued him from the spell she was still afraid of him. Elijah couldn't blame her for that, there were a great many people justifiably fearful of the originals.

"I do..." He had to answer her, stalling, buying time. Explaining more of his history though he had no real reason to do so. He always ended telling her more than was necessary. "Below us is a cavern I used to play in as a boy. It connects to a system of tunnels that stretch across the entire area. Perhaps it's nature's way of providing us shelter against the savagery of the full moon. My mother said: 'There must be a balance.'"

He bent to the ground, picking up some of the fallen pine needles to look at before glancing at the woods, likely seeing places and times Elena wouldn't have dreamed of only a couple of years ago...

"Elijah...I should...probably tell you. Bonnie..." Elena started nervously, pausing as he stood back up. When he didn't say anything she continued. "Bonnie plans to add another spell to the talismans."

"What spell?" Elijah approached closer, looking at her directly, she seemed to have a harder time lying when he was looking her in the eye. He would use that to his advantage.

"It's...a good thing Elijah...I agree with her. It won't kill anyone with the talismans...and it won't effect you. You don't need one." Elena said, she seemed to want to take a step back yet she remained where she was. Swallowing as Elijah's face hardened.

"What is it, Elena?" Elijah insisted, stepping closer to her again, his posture wasn't overtly aggressive but the friendly tone of voice he'd used earlier when he spoke of his memories of this place had been replaced by a cooler neutrality.

"Please...you asked me to help you...I did, I'm still helping you, Elijah. It's nothing that will hurt them, it's for the best. I give you my word." Elena insisted, holding out a hand. The chill wind prickling at her wrist as she waited.

He glanced between her and her hand, her heart had remained steady. As resolute as the dark gaze she was offering him now. She'd fooled him once before, when she'd stabbed herself at the lake house. Drawn his guard down so she could kill him, however temporarily it had lasted. Of course she'd pulled the weapon back out herself and handed it to him over her own threshold. It would be easy to rip the vervain free of her and use a compulsion her, she wasn't drinking any of the liquid. She still smelled perfectly human other than the necklace.

Finally he reached out to take her hand, shaking it lightly though he remained uncertain. He didn't have much else as far as options went. The next question caught him slightly off guard.

"Why do I want to trust you Elijah?" Elena had her own suspicions. "You didn't use a compulsion on me and I've seen you betray us before. What aren't you telling me?"

"I've told you an incredible amount Elena, though I still need to do things today to make sure my family is taken care of. I'm sure you understand that." Elijah replied, he didn't want to discuss with her any more of his past. He'd meant it that day when he'd said he had no intention of repeating the mistakes of his past.

"I...understand." Elena finished differently than how she'd planned that statement. As much as she wanted to protest she still couldn't bring herself to, Elijah had betrayed her once for her betrayal. Hopefully he would leave it at that. "Won't your family miss you if you stay gone too long?"

"No." Elijah shook his head negatively just once, glancing out at the forest again. "Mother will grow more suspicious if I linger around her often or do too much snooping. Despite my desire to do otherwise, I can't exactly dot on my family despite it being the final day for some of them. It won't be the end of it, mother will want to kill the rest of us."

"Maybe not..." Elena's protest died when his irritated look leveled on her again. He took a breath slowly and barely pursed his lips before speaking.

"No Elena, mother will not stop until all of us are dead. After she kills Klaus she won't suddenly have a change of heart. It will not take her long to discover the rest of us escaped her plan. We'll only truly survive if she dies as well..." Elijah's voice was lighter than usual. He wasn't sure he even wanted to do that. "Perhaps Klaus and I have more in common than I ever realized."

"Elijah...don't." Elena knew what he wanted to do. "You can't kill your mother, she's your mother."

"She's trying to slay all of us right now, I had to kill her Elena or everyone in my family would die." Elijah replied with a shake of his head.

"Kill her...you killed her? But she can't cast the spell at all...you..."

Elena's protests died in her mind as well as aloud when Elijah put a finger on her lips. "The poisons already been given to her, I watched her drink the tea this morning. If the spell is completed the toxins in her system will burn through her magic and while they will seal the spell without a doubt, they will also destroy her body."

"You poisoned her?" Elena was shocked. For as intense as meeting Esther had been the woman seemed to truly want to make the world right again. It was hard to believe that Elijah, the man so obsessed with his family, would poison his own mother.

"I added the herbs to the usual mixtures, though Finn made the tea, he hadn't the slightest idea what he was mixing in." Elijah commented, with the same light voice he used whenever he was particularly regretful. "She trusts anything Finn brings her, she didn't blink before finishing two cups this morning. She'll die within a few minutes of the spell being complete, Finn will stake himself and take Klaus with him."

"Elijah..." It was all Elena could say, she couldn't really blame him for wanting to survive, she certainly had done as much as possible to do that herself. She didn't fault him, just found his actions incredibly sad...

"...over a thousand years and I'll lose four members of my family in only a month's time..." Elijah shook his head then, gesturing along the trail they'd approached on. "We should head back Elena, you must be cold."

He froze a moment later, eyes widening slightly as he felt the warmth against his back. Her arms were wrapped around his chest, she was hugging him. It was from behind, but the scent of her filled his nostrils, the temperature of her body fought against the chill of his. Elijah wanted and didn't want to protest, it was such a simple human gesture...it was too much too soon for him to mourn. If he did he may never allow the spell to take place at all, and he didn't want to break his word on Klaus' death yet again. He settled his arms on hers a short moment before gently pulling away, leading her back toward the car without saying anything about the short moment of sentiment.

**End Chapter**

Starting to take more away from the series itself, though some things will remain the same, others will have to alter all based on what happens where. Elijah and Elena are each starting to realize there's more to their complicated relationship than either really expected.

_-Aura_

To my reviewers:

Well, I'd reply if I had more since last chapter. Any ideas on how I could improve?


	4. Experiences

**Chapter Four:** _**Experiences**_

"_The purpose of life is to live it, to taste experience to the utmost, to reach out eagerly and without fear for newer and richer experience."_

_**-Elanor Roosevelt**_

_**Elijah- **_

The hum of the engine was light, he'd made certain of it before he'd picked this particular vehicle. He had never liked the loud cars of older centuries. Even now they were much too noisy for his acute senses; the light hum that Elena barely made out was still quite the growl to his ears. It was a step up from horseback. However, the noise was why he insisted on having music in the car, even if it could be problematic when it came to volume it was a more pleasant alternative.

"If you don't like jazz, feel free to pick something else. There is a small selection of C.D.'s in the glove compartment." Elijah said as she put on her seat belt. He never wore his, it was less painful to get tossed from a crash than it was to get caught in a car, particularly if it caught fire. The suggestion also took the topic away from his family, which he wanted to avoid. He wanted to protect Elena, even from Klaus, and the less he dwelled on the idea he was willing to let his brother die for that the better it would be for all parties involved.

Elena opened up the compartment, not so much because she didn't like jazz but because she was curious what else the usually stoic vampire would be interested in. As she browsed his collection he was the one left to consider their past interactions.

When she'd pulled the dagger from his heart he was so disoriented he couldn't completely remember his fleeing the Salvatore estate. He recalled that he went for her and only the barrier of no invitation stopped him from punishing her less than kindly at that time. He managed to calm himself after a moment and she'd handed him the dagger, it was more than he ever expected...so when they drove off he had to admit she'd managed to intrigue him.

He was still sipping at the bag of blood she'd given him when she pulled off to the side of the road and they spoke. She'd been at the wheel then, in more control of the situation than was preferable.

_"You look better." She said it seriously, though it was clear she was somewhat glad for the change. What she'd seen after he woke was certainly nothing like usual. He was looking at the bag as she watched him expectantly; he didn't want to look at her, seeing Elena would make it difficult to remain resolved._

_"Where did you get the dagger?" I asked, adjusting the bag so it would be easier to drink from though I already had enough blood to have healed._

_"I'll tell you everything, but we have to work together Elijah, I need your word." She said; ever expectant that he would simply allow her what she wanted. Was that only the fact that she was human? Or was there more to her assumptions?_

_"Your ability to make demands has long past." I retorted after a moment. I had good reason to still be angry, she'd just stabbed me in the heart when I was trying to help her. I wanted to heal her and she'd shoved a knife in my chest, bitterness was logical. _

_"No demands." She regretted what she'd done, shaking her head, though it was clear she was emotional, disturbed by what had taken place. By her fear of what could still come in the future. "I'm offering you my help, and in return I want yours."_

_"And why should I even consider this?" I finally managed to look at her, the blood forgotten for the time being._

_"For the same reason that you haven't killed me; You need my help to kill Klaus..." Her eyes narrowed a little before she finished her statement. Perhaps as confused as I was by the words she chose next, "...and I need you."_

_Her phone rang, I wanted to crush it but she answered it and instead I just put my hand over my mouth and kept to myself the various thoughts that were curling across my conscious. I remembered far too well the women she so resembled. Knew that at every turn she was proving herself to be nothing like Katerina or Tatia and yet she still managed to so draw my interest. I let her speak._

_Her boyfriend, the younger Salvatore, asked how she was, what had happened to Elijah. It was amusing such young vampires thought they would stand a real chance against him. Even after the debacle with the dagger they didn't realize they would never truly do more than slow an original. Now that he had possession of the dagger there was nothing any of them could do to him. Stefan had offered to come get her but she paused him, so quickly she'd changed her tune from a frightened human begging other vampires to protect her and keep her away from him._

_"No Stefan. Elijah and I need some time alone." Elena had quickly intervened. Then despite the fact that her lover was telling her he would only use her she had continued. "Elijah is a noble man Stefan. He lives by a code of honor, I can trust him."_

_I couldn't keep her gaze with the last comment, my plans thus far had been to kill her...there was no way of knowing for sure the centuries old elixir would work. I hadn't even mentioned it yet, I wasn't sure if I wanted to after she killed me; twice._

_"He knows I would be incredibly stupid to betray him again. By removing the dagger I have proven myself." She continued then sounded somewhat annoyed with continued protest on the other side of the line, "It's my decision Stefan, please respect it. And, make sure that Damon doesn't do anything stupid. I'll be in touch."_

_She hung up the phone and I held out a hand, despite the hesitation after a bit of a silent stare off she settled it in my palm and we were able to continue. She trusted me more than she logically should have even then...I knew before we reached the house I'd end up giving her the elixir I'd been holding onto for centuries._

"You really do like a lot of music...classical I figured, but rock, country, polka? Why so many different things? With all sorts of stuff in here, how am I supposed to pick something and assume we'll both like it?" Elena's comments drew him from his memories of the past and his lips barely perked.

"It is my collection; the offer was so you could pick something you liked specifically. It would not be there if I didn't enjoy it." Elijah replied without looking away from the road, it wasn't a long trip from the city. They only had another five minutes or so before they would be back at her house. He still had a day to waste before his family would die...he'd never make it without something to occupy his time. Not without doing something he'd agreed not to do. "Are you hungry Elena?"

_**Elena - **_

"Uh...I..." Elena wasn't sure what to say, it was such an unexpected question, then her stomach growled and she blushed as she looked out the window. "I guess I am. Though do you really need to eat? Do vampires even get anything from food?"

"We still enjoy the taste, sensations are amplified after all, we often enjoy expensive food and drink as a result of how developed our palates become with the change." Elijah explained, amused at something. "There is a lovely Italian restaurant about twenty minutes from the city. Care to join me for lunch?"

"I...guess..." Elena commented with a glance out the window. She still wasn't sure what to think of Elijah, but she supposed it was logical for him to want to keep an eye on her today. So she wouldn't back out of her end of the deal by warning anyone. It wasn't really a date, despite her first idea at the comment. He was just protecting his family, nothing more. She couldn't blame him for being paranoid, not after what she'd done to him in the past. Instead she returned to looking at his music selection, "You have every genre represented in here, I guess you weren't kidding when you said you enjoyed lots of music."

"Yes, we all have things we particularly enjoy. Klaus liked art, as did Finn, Kol and Rebekah each loved dance; I liked music, though it wasn't as revered in the past as the last century. Technology has done much to aid the development of the music industry." Elijah conversed as he took the turn that would lead them to the restaurant. It was a little out of the way but it was a popular restaurant, Elena hadn't been there since her parents died, it used to be somewhere they'd go for family dinners at least once a month.

"Do you play any instruments?" Elena was easy to get off topic, but then she also was exceptionally curious. It didn't take her long to find questions to ask.

"I play several yes. Piano and organ would be my favorites; the former is a little easier to come by than the later. I am versed in a variety however..." He explained, not sure why he spoke so easily with her. He was too easy to trust her or he wouldn't have been stabbed the last time. Perhaps people's quick nature to take care of Elena was part of being a doppelganger. Katerina even after all the people she left hating her had managed to survive as well, "...you?"

"I started to learn the clarinet in middle school but I had to choose between that and choir in high school. I stuck with the choir since that's where my other friends were," Elena explained with a shrug, "I enjoy music though, and we were always involved in dances so I know several of those; probably not as many as you."

"Few would..." Elijah replied with a brief smile, "You can always choose to still learn."

"Not too sure about that, I'm amazed I haven't started to fail the classes I do have with everything that's been going on. All this supernatural stuff doesn't really lend much free time for new hobbies." Elena stated, fiddling with the bottom of her shirt since she didn't really want to only watch him drive. "I'm sort of glad to be graduating next year."

"Perhaps things will calm down once tonight is over..." Elijah suggested, though he knew now that rumors of his family had started to circulate people would be trying to find them before long, hunt them in some cases. He'd made certain to safeguard as many of the daggers capable of killing them temporarily as possible that night after their mother had walked in on them. Only one remained in the grasp of Elena's group, though he would have to wait on retrieving that one.

"So...if you guys stay will Rebekah be going to school with us still?" Elena asked, still a little nervous about her. "I don't think she's going to forgive me..."

"It's not in Rebekah's nature to forgive Elena, but she is capable of maintaining peace, particularly if it will mean she finally gets to settle in one place. I know very well how tired of running she is. She was the fastest among us to adopt mother's idea of settling and living peacefully. She doesn't know what's going to happen. It's better for her; I'd appreciate it if you didn't tell her of my involvement once things are finished. I will need to discuss specifics with her." Elijah said, he didn't demand it, just asked calmly.

"I won't tell her." Elena assured, she didn't want to speak to Rebekah at all after she'd stabbed the girl in the back.

Then Elena noticed it had gotten quiet. The jazz c.d. had finished and she still had the rest of the collection on her lap. She snatched the first c.d. on the page though she didn't recognize the band, switching out the discs before replacing the holder in the glove compartment.

A gentle voice came on with a light series of notes, the woman on the cd whispered. _"Once, I had a dream, and this is it."_ Then it broke into a heavier beat that she didn't see coming. She glanced at him curiously but he still had his eyes on the road, he didn't react any differently to music than no sound at all as far as she could tell. Not that she could picture him singing along or bouncing his head with a beat, then she hadn't expected him to be a music lover at all. He had danced at the ball their family threw last night, she hadn't paid too close of attention but his partner hadn't complained about him stepping on her feet. She wondered if she'd get the chance to dance with him someday.

It was heavier than most music she listened to, with a dark gothic feel that somehow made it ironic that she was listening to it in a vampire's car. The amount of instruments involved were pretty, there was a choir as well. It sounded a little like it was a retelling of Peter Pan's story. Elena couldn't tell for sure, as pure as the singer's voice was the lyrics moved fairly quickly and many were hard to make out even though she was listening to it.

"What did I put in?" She hadn't really paid close attention, just picked one more at random. She shrugged when he offered a short glance sidelong. "What, I just picked one."

"Nightwish, they're a fairly recent group." Elijah replied. "I've only listened to it once before, though I believe it's about a decade old."

"A decade is recent?" Elena paused, she had to remember he was a centuries old vampire, "well I guess a decade to you is almost nothing."

"We live long lives but we still feel the passage of time, when we aren't dead." He remarked, perhaps still a little irate about them killing him. "Not many things use an orchestrated ambience; it's what drew me to this group in particular after I heard them somewhere else."

"It's different…" Elena said, glancing back to the radio where the same song was still going as they spoke. "…not bad but, usually I like just a little rock, some pop, occasionally country or oldies like my parents did. I haven't heard something like this before…it's like heavy metal meets classical."

"You are welcome to change it if it doesn't appeal to you." Elijah remarked politely but Elena shook her head, they'd be there in a few minutes, probably there would only be one more song before then but she wanted to try new things. And it wasn't bad, just different; it would take getting used to. The woman's voice was pretty though, a little surreal and haunting as if she was sad about some mysterious past event. She supposed that might be what really drew Elijah in; he seemed to possess all of those qualities.

The first song finished. The second a moment later started fairly clearly. _"I wish I had an angel for one moment of love. I wish I had your angel tonight…" _Then it broke into a heavy beat and she thought perhaps she was seeing a trend but it calmed when the singer started back up, dipping in and out of a heavy and lighter melody. _"Deep into the dying day, I took a step outside an innocent heart. Prepare to hate me fall when I may. This night will hurt you like never before. Old loves they die hard. Old lies they die harder."_

Elena was a little surprised, the lyrics weren't exactly positive, but in some ways they were closer to some of what she was going through than she liked. If she hadn't chosen the c.d. herself she might have thought that Elijah was being cruel to her. She stopped paying close attention after that…instead frowning. She still had so much to deal with in regards to Stefan and Damon; they both would be up in arms when she told them of her little part in this deal.

If she got the chance, she wasn't sure Elijah wanted her to tell anyone, word could get back that way somehow to his siblings and she didn't want to mess up whatever story he'd decided on. Perhaps it wasn't honest, but if it would keep everyone safe then Elena was quickly deciding the safeguard of her friends and family was more important than honesty. Her thoughts ended when the car got silent again, Elijah had taken the C.D. back out of the player and moved to retrieve his case with a single hand. So quickly she only noticed the difference because the glove compartment was open and it was on his lap.

"The song appeared to be disturbing you." He explained at her confused expression, pressing a classical disc into the player instead. His motions blurred a short moment as he replaced things. He was faster even than most other vampires she'd seen, and anymore she was getting quite experienced when it came to the blood sucking species. Speed was difficult to judge but it was just how many different vampires she'd seen that gave her the impression Elijah was swifter. He was the oldest one left and an original, so it made sense that he would be stronger and faster than most, if not all, others.

"I was all right, I sort of liked it. I'm just worried about other…things…" Elena broke off; it seemed rude to say she was concerned about Damon and Stefan's feelings when Elijah was losing several members of his family. Sure, Klaus was a raging douche bag as far as she was concerned, but Elijah still considered him family and she couldn't imagine what he was going through. "Don't worry about me Elijah."

The c.d. hadn't gotten far through a song she knew she'd heard before but couldn't quite place before the car came to a stop. It was difficult to see the restaurant; it had been such a part of her family life before the accident. Still, she couldn't be feeling sorry for herself, Elijah's day was much worse than her own.

"You've been here before." It wasn't a question. Elijah was fairly observant so Elena saw no reason to lie about it.

"Yeah, it's been a while though, over a year. They repainted since I saw it last." She said, mostly making conversation as she headed up toward the building. She had to move beyond the past, this place had good memories for her, it didn't do her any good to let those go.

Inside there was a greek décor, pillars, small carvings of cherubs, vines and grapes, all the usual sort of thing you would expect from a restaurant of a mixed Italian/greek theme. Some people would find it cliché but Elena enjoyed the simplicity of it, it was a good reminder of days when the world wasn't constantly haunted by shadows and fear. As Elijah asked about a seat she smiled, it was surprising how much the good memories made this visit much less grief-laden than she expected it would be. Sort of like when Jenna had made them visit the lake house for Christmas.

She followed the waitress and vampire to a table, slightly amused at the woman's less than subtle flirting with Elijah after they were seated and handed menu's. He didn't react to it, but Elena had a feeling that wouldn't stop the woman's attempts, some people were shameless. The girl worked here with her family as far as Elena knew, she remembered seeing her running around cleaning tables. This was the first time Elena could recall her waiting tables. He turned his eyes to the menu so she did as well, though after seeing the spaghetti with meatballs she glanced away; suddenly struck by the emotion she thought she had managed.

It was what she and Jeremy always had, they'd order it and then her father would ask if they were ever going to try anything else. Then her mother would say it's good to know what you want and order the same thing they did…

_**Elijah – **_

Elena was having mixed feelings about this visit, it was written on her face. First she was hesitant, then determined as she walked forward. He was about to offer to take her elsewhere but she was already on the move so he closed and locked his car, following her into the quaint business. The décor was questionable but the food had always been exquisite, hopefully that hadn't changed since his last visit. A woman came to greet them but Elena was lost in memory, looking around.

"Two, a booth please," He requested calmly. He noticed immediately the attraction the hostess/waitress possessed for him, her eyes dilated and she wet her lips with her tongue before speaking.

"Of course, I'm afraid I don't recognize you, you new to town?" The girl had worked for the restaurant most of her life. After middle school her parents had decided to home school her so she could continue to help with the family business. To a point she recognized Elena but she was more interested in the familiar girl's escort. She didn't get much chance to do girl things, when a cute guy came into the place she figured it didn't hurt to flirt.

"I am visiting for at least a short time." Elijah replied as he followed her to the booth where she seated them.

"If you need anything at all, let me know…It'd be a real pity if you didn't find our gracious little town welcoming." The waitress said as she handed them menu's, barely glancing at Elena. "I'll get you some water and let you look over the menu."

Another clear look up and down Elijah with the waitress checking him out before she left to get the aforementioned water, there weren't too many people here but there were some others around. It was a popular place for business lunches but usually people her age weren't here unless they were skipping school or it was a weekend. Other adults had sent Elena judgmental stares but she didn't seem to have noticed. The waitress had been kind enough to seat them out of line of sight of any other diners.

He lifted the menu to browse, glancing over the top of it at an alteration in Elena's breathing. She had seemed happy a moment ago, now there was moisture in her eyes and she seemed on the verge of tears.

"I apologize, I didn't realize this place would be difficult for you for you to see, we can go somewhere else." Elijah stated, setting down his menu. Though the waitress was returning with their water and shook her head before Elena had a chance to respond.

"Nonsense, you don't want to miss the best food in town? Elena used to come here all the time." The girl said, apparently so set on impressing Elijah that she didn't think about Elena's feelings. "Her and her family usually came out once every weekend or every other weekend before her parents died in that horrible..."

"Coke…um I mean diet coke." Elena interrupted the girl, though she was still staring at her menu and seemed closer to tears than even a moment ago. "I want a diet coke, and then I need to keep looking…"

"Sure thing, one diet coke and…" The waitress seemed oblivious to the fact that she'd only worsened Elena's mood. "What about you?"

"I'd like you to cease attempting to have idle conversation with us and simply do your job pleasantly otherwise." Elijah commented. His tone with an edge of shadow to it as he caught the woman's eyes and gave the compulsion. "I'll just have water. Please return in a few minutes to complete our order and bring Elena her drink."

"Of course," The woman wrote it on the ticket and vanished a moment later. Not thinking twice about her actions. Elijah didn't like compelling others, but he didn't appreciate selfish people either. It was a minor punishment, nothing compared to what some of the other vampires that commonly kept company with her would do.

"I'm all right." Elena said, managing to control herself enough that the tears didn't fall, though her eyes were still troubled, clouded with moisture. "…I just haven't been here since…I thought I was okay but then I started to remember when I sat down. I'll be okay, I don't want to leave."

Elijah nodded to her, it was her decision, and it was brave of her to face something even when it was painful. That sort of attitude was what continued to bring him back to her, what set her apart from any of her predecessors. She was one of the bravest creatures he'd ever met which was impressive considering how long he'd been alive.

"What are you thinking about having?" Elena had managed to clear her eyes of moisture and was considering her own menu when she asked the question.

"Lobster Fra Diavolo," He replied, his accent altering slightly when he stated the name of his dish, "This is one of surprisingly few places capable of pulling it off. Or at least it was the last time I visited this area. It's been a generation; hopefully things haven't changed."

"You visited here…what, before I was born?" Elena asked curiously, she never thought about the fact that the originals could have come back here beyond when they'd left…

"I visit every hundred years or so, most of my family does. We each retain a little land in this area, though only Klaus has a physical home." Elijah explained, pausing in his story when the waitress returned, giving her his order.

"Penne alla vodka," Elena added, she had meant it when she decided to try new things, new music and new food. She'd never heard of the dish before but the picture looked good and if she didn't like it then she'd know better next time. She couldn't just go through life always ordering the Spaghetti.

**End Chapter**

Yay, personal time with Elijah and Elena was fun to write. Even if they're still pretty awkward with each other! Elena could use a new man in her life amongst her other new things XD. Even one review rocks my socks, thanks so much to those that offered them. Makes me know for sure that someone is reading this madness I post.

_-Aura_

To my reviewers:

_LysCat_ – Thanks so much for the kind words. I thought the very temporary hug was sweet, I'm glad you picked up the 'short moment'. I wasn't sure if people would since it was a pretty brief hint. I hadn't thought about the holidays thing but that makes sense, it is pretty busy this time of year. Your review made my day yesterday XD

_Lilylulurose _– Thanks, hope you continue to enjoy it!

_Bitumz _– Ask and you will receive? XD

_Lotheriel_ – Thanks for all the awesome reviews! I tried to make it still logical enough to fit into the show. And I see Elijah as a fairly manipulative character. Though I think he has a personal code of honor it's darker than most morality. I think his hesitation with Elena is more memory of past mistakes. Far as names: Whoops, I will have to try to spell them differently, I haven't read much for the show or fan fiction yet so some of them I wasn't sure how they were spelled. Thanks for the comment though. I'll try to fix it up in the future.


	5. Hope

**Chapter Five:** _**Hope**_

"_A very small degree of hope is sufficient to cause the birth of love."_

_**-Stendhal**_

_**Elena – **_

The meal was taking a while but she was enjoying it regardless, she'd started asking questions about where else Elijah had been and he had no apparent end of stories to tell. Perhaps his observations were fairly dry but it was informative. Europe was one of his favorite continents judging from the majority of his tales but he'd traveled in all of them except for Antarctica. She'd finished her meal and the tiramisu he'd ordered them once the main course was finished and they were still chatting. It was pleasant, not at all the sort of conversation she'd ever expected to have with the original.

He was so versed, it made her feel all the less experienced. Listening to the way he described Paris in the mid-eighteen hundred's, the way he spoke of things with such detail it was easy to picture him there. What she could only read about in history books or see recreated in film he had personally lived. It was a thought she'd had more than once before with Damon and Stefan. With Elijah, who was so much older, the concept was more meaningful.

It wasn't until her third diet coke and an empty desert plate that she realized it was nearly five PM. They'd been chatting for hours. She had been able to feel like a normal person for a while, even with thoughts of vampires. Still, Damon and Stefan were probably up in arms by now since she'd turned off her phone. Just as she realized he spoke before she could.

"It is getting late; we can continue this another time. I have a few other things I should do tonight. Unless you wanted something further from the restaurant I should escort you home." Elijah had returned to the cool politeness she knew so well. He'd still been refined even when he was telling stories but there'd been a less formal ambience than when he finally decided it was time to leave.

He tossed a few bills on the table and walked toward the door, Elena following slowly as she glanced around again. Perhaps fond memories were things she'd always keep in this little restaurant outside the city, somehow conversation with Elijah about some of his travels had made it feel more like other times when it'd been talks with family. She got back into the car, a light smile on her face as she put her seat belt back on, warming her hands since it was starting to get cooler with the approaching nightfall.

"Thank you Elijah, I enjoyed that…" Elena did appreciate the reprieve to forget about what was coming for a short while. She'd let the world vanish for a couple of hours, but only thanks to help. "You're quite the storyteller."

"I've had a little practice," Elijah remarked, which was likely an understatement. Instead of starting the car he turned toward her, as though considering how to proceed or what he wanted to say. The light moment had passed, just like that, and now Elena felt nervous again. She couldn't know what his intentions were, he'd been kind to her all afternoon but maybe he'd just been treating her to a final meal.

His voice dropped and she blinked as he leaned closer while keeping his voice low. "The Salvatore brothers will be here momentarily; do not tell them about what we discussed regarding my family. Are we understood?"

The slight glance of his eyes down at her necklace reminded Elena that he could just rip the necklace free and use a compulsion on her. The fact that he didn't made her wonder if Damon and Stefan could see them. She nodded slightly despite her misgivings. "Yes, I won't tell anyone Elijah. I already promised…"

He was out of the car before she could say anything further, a small wave of air passing her from the rush of his exit, the driver's side door was still open and Elena noticed three figures behind the car, one was Elijah, the others the Salvatore's she'd gotten to know so well. Apparently they'd finally decided to rush in, ever playing the heroes; she shouldn't have left her phone off so long. She scrambled to get out, coming around the car to join the rest of the group standing behind it.

"What the hell are you doing with her?" Damon, subtle as ever, was asking in a less than kind tone of voice as she caught up with them, shaking her head.

"Stop it, what are you doing?" Elena demanded in irritation, frowning when she spotted the dagger in Stefan's hand. She knew it well, it was the same one she'd used on Elijah once before.

"What are you doing?" Stefan mirrored her question immediately; clearly everyone was less than pleased. Emotions' being high with vampires was always a bad sign. "You weren't answering your phone all day, what are you doing with Elijah?"

"That's none of your damn business!" Elena retorted, her feathers ruffled, "Look, I'm sorry I snapped at you last night Damon, and that I hung up on you Stefan. Thank you both for worrying but I'm fine. I just wanted to go out with a friend."

"You are friends now?!" Damon scoffed while Stefan only scowled at the revelation. "You remember he wanted to sacrifice you and then let your aunt die for nothing. We're still dealing with his psycho family and the brother he refused to kill wants to use you as a personal blood bank to make hybrids?"

"It's not your decision Stefan. Elijah isn't Klaus" Elena returned hotly. "If you are both done over-reacting you can go. Now!"

Elijah watched the exchange, unbuttoning the front of his suits jacket and then smirking just slightly as Elena ordered them away. When they made no move away from the area he finally spoke. "It would be wisest if you listened to Elena."

"Yeah, coming from you? That's a laugh!" Damon again, somehow he brought cocky to a dangerous new level every week. "If you haven't noticed mister big and bad there are two of us, one of you, and we have the one thing that can kill you. And oh, yeah, we've already done that, twice!"

Elijah's smile widened temporarily but it wasn't in a truly amused way, it was predatory, serious. After a moment his expression cleared and before Elena could cry out for them to stop he'd slammed into Stefan. The younger vampire went flying and Elijah paused to meet Damon's gaze as the older of the Salvatore brothers grabbed the front of Elijah's collar. "Stop, do as the young lady requests. Take your leave of us, a nice slow walk back should give you time to consider how foolish this was."

He had acquired the dagger in his rushed assault, perhaps the only reason he'd attacked at all when a moment and a compulsion was all it took to stop the other vampires that would attack him. Damon let go of the fabric with a curse and slowly started to walk away. Stefan recovered more quickly than the original must have expected and Elijah went flying into the air as the second of the Salvatore brothers snatched the back of his jacket and spun around, tossing Elijah toward the forest like a rag doll.

"Stop it!" Elena called out, Damon was still walking away, forced to comply with the original's compulsion. "Stefan! Elijah!"

She ran after where she saw them vanish into the forest. Why it was no one could resolve things peacefully!

_**Elijah –**_

"Young vampires…" He muttered to himself. It was quickly becoming a personal curse. He fell through the underbrush and landed a moment later, catching the Salvatore brother's hands as the young blonde attempted to assault him a second time; coming in with a makeshift stake but only managing to press Elijah down to a knee.

Even that was only luck. One of the branches during his fall through the canopy had stuck into his leg, smaller cuts were already healing and he let one hand go of the boy's arms to grab him by the collar and pull him off of balance. The shocked expression on he blonde's face was slightly satisfying before he slammed Stefan to the ground with such force that the ground cratered around where he landed. It would keep the younger vampire down for at least a few minutes.

Elijah didn't waste the reprieve, rolling his neck as he reached down to pull the offending branch from his leg. The same wood that had been sticking through his thigh a moment before he used as a cane, pressuring it to allow him to stand even as the hole began to heal, blood falling freely from it was ignored by the elder. He was close to the Salvatore in a moment, the makeshift cane about to be made into a makeshift stake.

"Elijah!" Elena's call was all that saved the second Salvatore from Elijah's wrath. "Stop! He's down…you have the dagger. You don't need to kill him. He's my friend; he was just worried about me. Please…"

He remembered the last time she said that, she followed it up by throwing a grenade in his face. Elijah pursed his lips; it wouldn't help him to lose his temper now. He made a light 'tsk' sound as he parted them to speak. Hands coming up to adjust his collar despite the debris still on his suit, "I apologize for the interruption Elena, let me escort you home."

Tossing the branch to the side he walked back toward her; he was already healed though his suit was far less impeccable than usual. It had holes, tears, and a number of stains. Elena glanced past him to where Stefan was coughing and trying to slowly push himself up. "I'll be there in a minute…"

Elijah glanced back at the young vampire before shifting his gaze onto Elena. Only nodded slightly, continuing to walk away. What mattered was his possession of all daggers that could kill him or his family. Klaus had spoken to him as to Stefan's ability to resist compulsions or Elijah would have used that to get what he wanted. Since he knew it wasn't beyond them to kill him, as Demon had pointed out, he'd used a more direct approach.

"_I should stop involving myself in Elena's personal affairs…"_ He thought as he reached his car, opening the driver door and frowning at his torn jacket. Reaching back to slip it off, tossing it into the back seat, the Salvatore's seemed to be racking up owing him an entire new wardrobe. Another suit ruined because they were both needlessly aggressive. He turned around to lean on the car, the dagger still in his hand, he didn't plan to let go of it until he could hide it somewhere safe or possibly drop it into the ocean, there were too many threats out there as it was with rumors of the originals return on the rise. Even if he wasn't there in person, he could still hear Elena and Stefan speaking in the forest. He glanced over toward the forest, the moon was starting to rise, he didn't possess more than another hour to waste.

_**Elena – **_

"Stefan…that was stupid." Elena pointed out bluntly. She still leaned down to offer him a hand up despite that. "Are you okay?"

"I'll be fine…" He just looked at her hand; he neither took it nor knocked it away, sitting on the ground, dusting off his chest. He could feel that several ribs were broken but they were already on the mend. It wouldn't be as easy for him as it was for the original to heal such massive wounds. "What are you doing with him Elena? Does it have to do with Esther?"

"I can't talk about it Stefan, if you would have listened to me the first time this wouldn't have happened. I can trust Elijah." Elena said, backing a step when Stefan wouldn't take her hand. "You don't feel anything anymore right; it shouldn't matter to you who I spend my time with. Klaus will die, that's all you wanted, don't worry about anything else. Don't attack Elijah anymore; I doubt I'll be able to stop him from killing you next time."

"Why did he this time? What's going on between you and Elijah? Why were you with him all day long? Why were you here?" Stefen even sounded jealous, if only a little. He looked fairly bad still, his shoulder was bent at an odd angel and he was breathing strangely.

"Elijah and I are friends, we were talking. I was asking him about his travels and he was kind enough to tell me about some of the places he's seen." Elena sounded surprised by the accusation in Stefan's voice. "Regardless of what I was doing, this isn't an okay way to react. We aren't seeing each other Stefan, it's none of your business who I decide to spend my time with."

"What about Damon, or is Elijah your flavor of the month?" Stefan hesitated just after he said it; he knew it had been a mistake to bring it up. He was still too insecure himself about what was going on. Not knowing what Elena felt was getting him to act more emotional than he wanted to.

"Charming Stefan," Elena shook her head. "Worry about yourself, you seem really good at that these days…and tell Damon not to do anything stupid. I'll see you later."

Elena walked away, she was embarrassed and frustrated. She knew parts of it were the vampire talking but Stefan didn't have to be so cruel. He at least was pretty clear on not wanting to be with her anymore. That didn't mean she suddenly wanted to be with Damon, sure she loved them both to some degree, was attracted to both to some degree, but she was still getting over everything that had happened this last few months. She didn't really want to get into another relationship, at all.

"If he's bothering you, I could kill him for you." Elijah commented dryly as she came back out of the woods. His voice was calm but Elena couldn't help but smirk slightly, giving him one of her 'quit being bad' looks before she headed around to her side of the car. Opening it then leaning on the roof as he turned toward her. Much as she was angry at the Salvatore brother's, to a point they were right. She'd just called her and Elijah friends without really thinking about it. He'd never said they were that, far as she knew she was just an ally of convenience.

"Why do you want to be friends with me Elijah?" Elena figured direct couldn't hurt her. At least he might tell her right out that they weren't friends.

"That's a self depreciating question Elena." Elijah offered a non-answer, gesturing to the car before he moved to get in himself. "We should be on our way."

It was Elena's turn to purse her lips, rolling her eyes at what he said before she obliged getting into the vehicle. She shut her door and was just clicking in her seat belt when the car started. He switched it into reverse, glancing into the mirrors as he backed out and then switched it into drive. It was a short trip back into Mystic Falls.

Elena didn't press the subject, if Elijah wanted to answer her he would, and she couldn't force it out of him. To a point the way he'd replied was a compliment, perhaps he didn't explain but he didn't say he wasn't her friend or that he didn't want to be. Of course, that could just be him being polite until after tonight, when he finished his plan and got some of his family free of the curse his mother was planning.

_"Am I making a mistake helping him? Should I warn the others somehow? Is this just me being manipulated like Damon and Stefan think it is?" _Elena thought with a sigh as she looked out the window. She'd promised she wouldn't tell anyone else, and she still wanted to trust Elijah. She didn't want to pay the price of losing family again…if Klaus didn't die he could keep coming after them. Already she had to be worried about Rebekah and Kol. Rebekah was still less than pleased with Elena since she'd stabbed the blonde in the back. Who knew what she might do to repay that attack…

Then, there was Elijah, who had promised to keep his family in line. Elijah who constantly managed to confuse her and yet even when he frightened her he seemed to hypnotize her. Despite everything, she still wanted to trust him, and she couldn't believe everything in the world was out to get her or betray her. Not after what happened to Stefan, she needed to believe in something. Elijah had lied to her less than almost anyone else she knew. _"No. I have to keep my word. I lie to everyone all the time; I don't want to lie this time. It might end us in worse trouble than we are now but I want one person in my life I don't have to be dishonest with."_

The outside was passing but lost in thought she wasn't really seeing it, it wasn't until he pulled to a stop at the curb that she realized they'd made it back already. Elena smiled, about to wish him farewell when he spoke.

"As far as your question is concerned…" Elijah wasn't looking at her despite the fact that he was speaking. His chocolate colored gaze was still over the wheel where it seemed to usually stay while driving. His voice drifted off and it seemed like he might not continue at the point where he spoke again, "…what would you say Elena if I was to tell you I did not believe in love?"

Elena laughed, finally drawing his slightly surprised gaze. "What sort of question is that? I'd say it's a horrible lie Elijah. If you didn't love you wouldn't be here doing what you can to protect your family. You definitely would not have let Klaus live last time. You already told me you loved Katherine remember? Are you going to be all right Elijah? You can come in if you want too, or if you need to talk."

Elijah smiled slightly, his expression softer than a few moments ago. "I told you once before, I admire you Elena. Why wouldn't I then, want to remain close? I am honored that you would call me a friend. Do you need reasons beyond that?"

"No…" Elena smiled at him, reaching over to squeeze his shoulder. "I'm here…if you need someone to talk to after…"

"Nothing personal but I'd rather not discuss tonight now, I still have things I need to finish. I hope you manage to enjoy your evening." Elijah said, looking back outside when she mentioned what was happening later. His moment of warmth evaporated with the thought of his families' death.

"Goodbye Elijah." Elena said, slipping out of the car and heading toward the house, glancing after his car when she reached the porch. She could have sworn he was looking back at her over his seat for a split second but then she blinked and he was turning around the corner. She shook her head and pulled out her keys to unlock the door. _"Great, now I'm hallucinating. All this supernatural stuff is starting to destroy my brain."_

_**Elijah – **_

The drive back Elena was quiet, though he was glad for the momentary reprieve the silence offered. He was a little surprised, in fact distracted, by her question. His first inclination for an answer he'd been wise enough to keep to himself, but now that he was driving back he still wasn't certain just how he could answer her.

Katherine had seemed innocent at first, then she'd betrayed him and he'd chased her for hundred's of years while Klaus only fell further into his monstrous side. Whatever Klaus was now, it was a far cry from the brother he once was. As much as it hurt Elijah he couldn't continue to allow Klaus to be as he was. What sort of older brother would he be if he only ever allowed his siblings to get away with everything? How could he consider himself honorable if he didn't allow his own family to take the punishment for their mistakes? Perhaps if Klaus died his other siblings might finally learn a little humility. If not, Elijah feared he'd have to act as Klaus did and put daggers in them for several years. He would have to become his sibling's keeper.

Much as he hated it, as he'd been refusing to admit to others or himself he knew he felt something for Elena. It wasn't like what he'd once felt for Katherine, he'd cared about her but the more he spent time with Elena the more he knew he couldn't just step away from whatever this strange relationship they had was. Perhaps Katherine had been right all those years ago, that it was just too sad to have a life without love. If all he could ever be to her was a friend, then he could accept that. It was more than he expected, perhaps more than he even deserved with all the darkness his family had brought into her life.

"As far as your question is concerned…" His thoughts had allowed the trip to go by quickly, when they stopped he knew he wanted to answer her but he wasn't even sure how to express how he felt. If he should tell her at all; instead the whim hit him and he asked her another question. "…what would you say Elena if I was to tell you I did not believe in love?"

Elena laughed, which drew him away from where he'd been staring at the road, not wanting to look at her. He was surprised by her mirthful response, it was opposite of the one he'd gotten from Katherine when she still lived.

"What sort of question is that? I'd say it's a horrible lie Elijah. If you didn't love you wouldn't be here doing what you can to protect your family. You definitely would not have let Klaus live last time. You already told me you loved Katherine remember? Are you going to be all right Elijah? You can come in if you want too, or if you need to talk."

Elijah smiled slightly, his expression softer than a few moments ago. It was the sort of response he should have expected from her. It made it easier to finally answer her, "I told you once before, I admire you Elena. Why wouldn't I then, want to remain close? I am honored that you would call me a friend. Do you need reasons beyond that?"

"No…" Elena smiled at him, reaching over to squeeze his shoulder. He knew it was a horrible idea allowing this to happen. He was quickly taking a road that would end him in a worse place, but he couldn't control his emotions as easily as he pretended. "I'm here…if you need someone to talk to after…"

"Nothing personal but I'd rather not discuss tonight now, I still have things I need to finish. I hope you manage to enjoy your evening." Elijah said, looking back outside when she mentioned the death of his family. That was right, he was here thinking about frivolous things and tonight he would lose family he had possessed for most of his existence.

"Goodbye Elijah." Elena said, slipping out of the car and heading toward the house, he immediately pulled away but glanced after her a moment. She was beautiful, like Tatia had been, like Katerina was, but more than either of them combined. Her personality was what made her truly magnificent. Then she turned to look at him and he snapped his eyes forward. He would have to consider his reawakening emotions later; he at least had hope for a future of some kind. It would carry him though what he needed to finish.

**End Chapter**

Merry Christmas to those of my readers that celebrate the Holiday! We're getting closer to the fateful moment of spell being cast! Elijah is sort of kicking himself. He knows what he's doing is probably a huge mistake but he can't help it regardless. I personally think he loved Elena the moment she handed him the dagger across the threshold. I ship this couple so hard. 333

_-Aura_

To my reviewers:

_Bitumz_ – I think any real relationship that's going to last needs time to build, though to a point I think these two were a little fated as well. I hope you continue to enjoy reading!

_Ms.' _ – Like your name 3. Yes, I'm trying to make a story that can still work with the characters without altering them so much they're just ooc the entire time. It's a somewhat difficult line with Elijah but I really enjoy writing for him. The amount of depth to his character in the show never ceases to just keep drawing me in.

_Lotheriel_ – I'm sure Elena will end up being damsel-in-distress sometime, it's sort of a large roll for her on the show but that's not the only way to build drama. Though the Salvatore's just assume she's in distress anymore XD. Glad you liked the scene with the waitress, it was the most fun to write.


	6. Release

**Chapter Six:** _**Release**_

"_Absence and death are the same – only that in death there is no suffering."_

_**-Theodore Roosevelt**_

_**Elijah - **_

The electric green liquid in the glass sparkled lightly, reflected along the bar in thousands of broken emerald shards of light. It was the beautiful result of the ice, while keeping the alcohol cool it also functioned as a prism. Not that Elijah cared to see much beauty in the world just now, the complex patterns were just something to watch, a minor distraction. Only a few hours ago his family had been permanently altered by his mother's spell. Rebekah was out with Matt, Kol was somewhere as well and Elijah hadn't been able to do more than pull up their names on the phone a few times before settling for sending them a text to contact him when they were no longer busy. Kol had been silent so Elijah could only assume he too was busy with his own myriad interests. They would know in time, it was only two hours after the spell had been finalized. He'd been here for the last twenty minutes, spending his time considering if what he'd done tonight was a mistake as he sipped at the uniquely colored drink.

_ The forest was dark for a full moon, as though the shadows themselves could feel the deplorable betrayals about to take place and coalesced as though anxious to witness what was to come. Elijah was shielded from view among the trees, bent near the ground where there was a carpet of needles and leaves. The scent of them along with his placement would hide him from his brother's senses. He felt slightly like a spider, hiding away and waiting for the web he'd neatly spun to capture his victims. They wouldn't see it until they were already so tangled they would choke to death in its silken strands._

_Ten o' nine, the moon was full and his mother, no Esther…she'd ceased to be their mother the moment she decided to slay all of them. Esther cast the spell, wind and electricity curling around the circle where she and Finn stood. It was mystical, and by the look of it Elijah could only assume that it would work to protect them as much as it was a part of the current spell. Esther was still nervous about what would happen even then. There was no way for Elijah to tell if his family was actually safe as a result of the talisman's that Bonnie had given him but she would suffer greatly if the young witch betrayed her word. There was a static in the air, a small aroma of ozone mixed with the pine and when her words paused she reached up to touch Finn. He was covered in an illumination so bright that even from this long distance Elijah was forced to squint to continue to watch. It only lasted a few seconds before fading, the binding spell was complete…_

"_Farewell Finn, I always loved you, all of you." Esther stated sadly, perhaps some part of her did regret what she was doing. Yet, that part wasn't large enough to stop her._

"_I know mother do not anguish, we'll all be at peace, finally. You are releasing us. Thank you." Finn replied, steadfast in his commitment to be the martyr. Elijah ignored the small desire to ask his brother to stop as the white oak stake settled over his heart. A detail Elijah would need to look into later. The last of those weapons was supposed to have been destroyed when it was used to kill their father. _

_Finn didn't hesitate, in a moment he'd shoved the stake so roughly into his own chest that it poked through his back. If the spell worked, Klaus too had gone through the same painful expression Finn held before he burst into flame. It was a long five seconds watching him turn to ash and drift away his expression relaxing as the initial burn ended. As though he had never been Finn and the white oak were completely obliterated by his fiery death._

The Mystic Grill was fairly empty, it was a school night so at midnight there weren't many people other than the workers and himself. He would decorate the bar with empty glasses before the place closed. There was only one now, but there would be more before the night was out. Not that the licorice flavored liquor did much to him, one of the various 'special' qualities being an original offered a greater constitution. It would take more than a dozen or two drinks before he would be influenced to the point of fault as a result of the poison. For now it was more for comfort, the burning in the back of his throat when he took a swallow was a good anchor, he didn't want to lose control and do something rash. Yet, allowing his family to die, arranging the death of his mother, he had to punish himself in some way, no matter how tiny this was.

He'd lost two brothers and his mother in one night, after a thousand years of trying to keep his family safe he'd arranged the entire plot that would see half of them destroyed. Now all he had was Rebekah and Kol, and he wasn't sure how he'd even tell them about what happened. It would be trouble, neither of them was bound to be happy with him, particularly Rebekah, but he had to hope they would understand.

They couldn't know of the deal that had been made, he had already discussed it with the witch. If asked she would say she had only the time to make protections for them but not for Klaus because as a hybrid his would work differently. It wasn't a complete lie, it would have taken more time to craft Klaus' a protection, but she hadn't lacked the time, Elijah had simply agreed to let Klaus go with Finn. He closed his eyes, but only for a moment before he opened them to refocus on the glass. The memories were still too crisp, the images haunted him the moment his eyes were shut; they would be clear for far too long…

_Esther had settled on her legs next to the tiny pile of ash that remained from Finn, she gasped when she looked up to see Elijah approaching. The eldest son was offering her a grim expression as he came to stop a foot away from the circle. He knew he couldn't cross inside the circle while she was still alive. She was rubbing her left arm, not yet having realized what was coming for her. If it wasn't for the barrier she'd created he'd at least lean down to hold her hand. Her life force was already ebbing away, he could hear her heart racing dangerously fast in her chest. Her magic was going haywire thanks to the poison Finn had unwittingly put into her drink; burning her life away with her power._

_ She was shocked to see him, possibly because he was alive, possibly because as he leaned down closer she finally recognized what was happening to her. He could only stare from the edge of the salt, eyeing her sadly before he spoke. "I'm sorry Esther. You didn't leave me a choice."_

_ "Elijah…" She breathed out the name he'd given her, her face contorting painfully. She picked up that he'd called her by her name and not her family relation. Her voice rattled as her body continued to quickly deteriorate in front of him. "You poisoned me, how…how did you escape the spell?"_

_ "It doesn't matter. Klaus is dead with Finn. I thought you deserved to know that much of your plan was accomplished. I couldn't protect him; only Kol, Rebekah, and I survive now. I'll take care of them. I'm sorry…mother; I knew you wouldn't be able to stop if we escaped. Try to rest now, you've done all you can." Elijah stated, calling her mother despite his first inclination to do otherwise. He had hoped she was telling the truth when she'd said she wanted them all to live together, he was sorrowful it had to come to this._

_ "With all your claims to nobility you are no better than the rest. You aren't less of a monster." Esther remarked as she swallowed, it was probably painful to breathe, her heart was thrumming so loud she found herself clutching her chest as she spat out the words. "My…my only regret…is that…I didn't kill you a thousand years ago…"_

_ He body twisted backward as her eyes rolled into her skull, a seizure taking hold that left her flailing enough to interrupt her own circle. Elijah looked away, not wanting to watch her final moments, swallowing once before he reached beyond the now powerless edge of the salt and picked up his mother. This time at least he would offer her a proper burial; he'd already built a pyre outside the city. "It's never over…"_

It took the fire he'd built an hour to leave the bones nearly ashes, there were a number of enchantments involved. Another witch that worked for him on occasion had helped in the regard of making sure her form wouldn't be able to rise again. Sealing Esther's mortal from the living world. What bones and ash remained he gathered with the ashes he could find of Finn and Klaus. Burying them in a hole near where they once possessed a home and a family, a living family without the centuries to build hatred, to become monsters.

_"She was right…"_ He thought to himself as he motioned the bartender to pour another drink. _"…when it suits my needs I kill, I maim, I torment. Today I arranged Finn to be the one to poison her in part because I thought there was a poetic justice in it. If he wanted all of us dead, he should be the one to help Esther get there as well. That's what makes her right…she made us vampires not monsters. We did that to ourselves…"_

He couldn't stand to be at the small grave site he'd erected for more than another few minutes, so he'd come to the local bar. It was as good a place as any to reflect on his many sins as he waited for his family to contact him. He wanted them together; this wasn't a topic he wished to discuss multiple times. Elijah glanced to his side only when someone else picked up his glass.

"What is this…it smells strong but a little sweet." Elena observed, sniffing his glass before setting it down in front of him again. She sat on the stool next to his, raising a hand and speaking up to the bartender before lowering her voice when addressing the vampire. "Sprite, please…Elijah, are you…"

"I will survive, I appreciate your concern." Elijah replied, and didn't discuss the topic Elena clearly had in mind; instead answering her original question. "Absinthe, it's a fairly uncommon vice, and not served in a traditional manner here."

He didn't bother to ask her why she was here, that was already fairly clear and he had no desire to play the game of pretenses. Elijah was relieved when she just sat next to him quietly, not asking any other questions or pushing him for any details. He didn't want to lose her as a friend the same day he'd apparently gained her. She didn't even ask if Klaus was among the dead, though it was likely on her mind. She only nodded a little to his answer and then muttered a 'thank you' when the bartender dropped off her carbonated drink.

He instead watched the alternations of the green pattern on the bar when he turned his glass, not really focused on it but instead various somber thoughts or memories. It was a full few minutes later when he finally started to speak. "You'll be glad to know that Klaus did not sur…"

The scent of her various soaps and perfumes reached him a moment before the finger interrupted his statement by settling on his lips. Lavender and strawberries with hints of vanilla and the touch of something else, perhaps she'd been baking today after he dropped her off. Her finger was soft, with a gentle pressure that interrupted what he'd been about to say, she was leaned close to him on her seat when he turned his eyes to her, surprised by how direct she'd been. Her own chocolate gaze was sad, understanding, the fear or mistrust he'd seen hints of many times was currently clear of her eyes.

"Don't." Elena said simply with a single shake of her head to accent it before drawing her hand away again. "I'm not happy about it Elijah, and I'm not here to ask you anything. Let's talk if you want to talk, you don't have to reassure me of anything right now. Caroline told me she saw you here. I just didn't want you to have to be alone. Everything else can wait for now."

Elijah blinked once and then returned his gaze to his glass. He didn't comment, neither protesting nor openly accenting to her presence. Since he didn't tell her to go however, she seemed to take that as permission to stay. He didn't know what he wanted; certainly he didn't want to speak about it. Her presence offered some minor comfort, her arrival made him feel less like he was suffocating, so he accepted the gesture and just continued to quietly drink, waiting for his family to get back to him.

_**Elena – **_

After being dropped off Elena lacked much of anything to do, it was on a whim that she started to dig out all the ingredients to make banana bread. She used to make it with her mom. If they were worried or anxious about something they would use it as a way to pass the time. Now seemed as good a time as any to pick back up the practice. Working on creating something kept her from dwelling too much on what was happening tonight, if it went the way they'd agreed then Klaus would not threaten her anymore. Still, she feared the possibility that she'd been a fool to trust Elijah.

She was putting a second banana bread in the oven several hours later. Pies, cakes, and cookies decorated the counter next to the first bread. No news was supposed to be good news, but it was driving her crazy not being able to tell anyone and not really being able to talk to anyone. Damon and Stefan had finally picked up her clue to leave her alone despite the fact that she would have enjoyed any company. She couldn't call them, they would know she was hiding more than they already suspected. Instead she was stuck flipping through pages of the cook book searching for a recipe that she still had the ingredients for. Elena had managed to use up most of what they had at the house in her day's frantic attempt to distract herself from reality.

A knock on the door and she dashed from the book to open the door, visibly disappointed when it was Caroline that breezed past her into the house a moment later. The blonde didn't seem to even notice however, immediately going into a tirade. "God, I can't believe that catty…thing. Do you know what she's doing?"

"What? Wait, what are you talking about Caroline?" Elena asked, slowly closing the door as Caroline paced up the hall then back toward the front door.

"Rebekah, stupid, mean, hateful, slutty Rebekah, do you know who she's out with? She's out with Matt! Well, fine then! You know? She can have my cast offs, who needs him?" Caroline ranted. Then she peeked into the sitting room/kitchen area as her nose got the better of her. "Wow Elena, why are you baking so much? Christmas isn't for another week you know."

Elena was used to Caroline's wide changes in mood and just shrugged. "I just wanted to bake. It's been a long time since I did it. Do you want some? We have more than enough."

"Yeah…ooh pumpkin cookies! Those were always one of my favorites that your mom made." Caroline piped up cheerfully, plucking one of the orange glazed cookies from its pile to take a bite. "Mmmm. This is good Elena."

Elena couldn't help but smile a little, Caroline was good at making people forget what else was going on. Even during serious situations. "You can take some home with you;; here let me get a tin."

"Thanks Elena, you're a life saver. I couldn't get a hold of Bonnie, who knows where she is. Things are just going crazy in this town since the "Mikaelson's" showed up. What sort of name is that anyway? You'd think in a thousand years they could have come up with something better for themselves. I was gonna rant for a while at the bar to the tender cause we talk sometimes but Elijah was there."

"What was Elijah doing at the bar?" Elena blinked at the news, glancing at the stove. It wasn't set to regular time because of her baking binge. She dug out her cell…almost midnight.

"Drinking at the bar and looking like his dog just died." Caroline rolled her eyes and took a second bite of her treat. "They're all so damn melodramatic, just think they're going to walk in and take over, we can't put up with it Elena. We work hard to do things here, this is our town, where do they get the nerve?"

"Hey Caroline, I need to go get more ingredients, can you help me out by putting this stuff away, you can take a little of everything home with you if you want, just gotta pack it up." Elena said, heading out to get her coat.

"Sure, are you okay Elena?" Caroline asked, she had her blonde moments but she wasn't always completely oblivious.

"Yeah I'm fine, just distracted with a lot of things, you understand. Give me a while and we can bitch about the Mikaelson's later?" Elena asked, throwing her scarf around her neck and digging out her keys.

"I guess, just be careful Elena, I'll get what you aren't telling me out of you when you get back. Maybe I'll stick around and help you, I miss making things for the holiday. I'll try to finally get a hold of Bonnie. I think some early Christmas cheer could do us all a world of good." Caroline replied as Elena nodded, opening the door; calling out after her as Elena was closing the door, "get some more supplies for pumpkin cookies!"

Elena had forgotten the cookies by the time she reached the car. If Elijah was drinking she could easily assume that he'd done what he said he would. His family was dead, and he didn't have anyone with him; not anyone that he actually knew. At least when her parents had died, when Jenna died, people were around her. Friends and family that tried to make sure she was all right. Even if she didn't always want them there, she wouldn't have been able to make it if she was alone.

Speeding over to the grill, she was getting good at getting around Mystic Falls in a hurry. Once she was through the door and spotted Elijah she had to admit that for once, Caroline hadn't been exaggerating.

Elijah's face looked sunken, his dark gaze only earlier that day sparkling with vague mirth when they spoke were empty, seeming more charcoal than chocolate. He was staring at the odd colored drink in front of him. He occasionally twisted the glass in his fingers but seemed to be looking through more than at it. Two other glasses of the same size were set nearby so it wasn't his first. She took a deep breath approaching slowly, what could she possibly say to him?

"What is this…it smells strong but a little sweet." Elena observed, sniffing his glass before setting it down in front of him again. He hadn't even moved until she picked up his glass. Settling on the stool next to him she kicked herself, she wasn't talking to Caroline, acting like that wouldn't do anything to help Elijah.

"Sprite please…" She asked the bartender before lowering her voice when she returned her attention to the vampire, "Elijah, are you…"

She couldn't finish the question; it was such a stupid question to ask. Of course he wasn't all right! _"You aren't helping at all Elena, might as well have left him here to drown sorrows alone…"_

"I will survive, I appreciate your concern." His reply was practiced, the proper response to the situation. A gentleman even during crisis apparently, though he then changed the topic back to the alcohol, "Absinthe, it's a fairly uncommon vice in this area, and not served in a traditional manner here."

He didn't say anything else and Elena just nodded. She went quiet, if he wanted to talk then he would. She remembered times when she just wanted to be near people when she found out about her parents death without them talking or actively trying to make her feel better. She only nodded a little to his answer and then muttered a thank you when the bartender dropped off her order.

After the short glimpse he was back to watching his drink, barely blinking though his eyes were slightly closed. It was depressing seeing him this way, but there was nothing she could say that could possibly alleviate the guilt and pain he felt. When he finally started to speak, even his usual confidence seemed to have been tarnished somehow. "You'll be glad to know that Klaus did not sur…"

Elena didn't think about it, she just acted, putting a finger on his lips the same way he'd interrupted her only that morning. Was that what he thought she was here for? God, no wonder he looked like he did, did he think any of his family actually cared about him in return? Apparently her motion surprised him since she earned a raise of his brows when he met her eyes.

"Don't." Elena said simply with a single shake of her head to accent it before drawing her hand away again. "I'm not happy about it Elijah, and I'm not here to ask you anything. Let's talk if you want to talk, or not if you don't want to talk. There is nothing to reassure me of anything right now. Caroline mentioned that she saw you here. I just didn't want you to have to be alone. Everything else can wait for now."

Elijah blinked once and then returned his gaze to his glass. He didn't tell her to get the hell out so she guessed he accepted her presence. It was fine with her; she'd just said it didn't matter if they spoke. She needed to just be here for him, that's what a friend would do. He had several more drinks, and Elena just sat, concerned for the vampire sitting next to her. She was determined to keep her word so she just waited nearby hoping she could be the presence for Elijah that Elena so desired when she'd lost her parents.

_**Dark Alaric– **_

"You weren't supposed to see that." Meredith shot Alaric, he just had to go peeking where he didn't belong, and the files that she kept weren't for his eyes. She never should have let him stay the night. They were at the bar and she'd had a lot to drink. He was a handsome man, she was a lonely woman, one thing had just lead to another. What happened next she could have never predicted.

"That…that's impossible…" Meredith muttered as she backed away from Alaric, she'd shot him square in the chest. He should have fallen and then his ring would bring him to life later. She was still trying to get her mind around what was happening since he only glared at her. When his arm entered her chest, the pain was incredible, her entire body twitched around the unmoving grip of the person in front of her. "A…alaric?"

Alaric was disoriented, his chest still hurt but the bullet had cleared his back and the wound was closing slowly. His memories were fragmented but he could now recall speaking temporarily in a cave with the original family's mother yesterday; Esther. She'd called him there somehow early that morning, said she was planning to kill all of them but that if it didn't work when he was killed next while wearing the ring it would inject him with blood and he would immediately be reborn as a vampire himself. His job was to hunt them down…now that his weaker persona was locked away he would be all too happy to oblige. Supernatural creatures had taken everything from him…he would do the same. He dropped Meredith to the ground, glancing at her microwave, it was late but he'd need to call the founder's council, there was much he needed to prepare for. He would have to force a human to pick up the white oak stakes stashed away in Esther's coffin for him.

He'd of only changed into a new stronger vampire if any of the other original's still lived, that was part of the deal that had been made. If Esther had succeeded his weaker half would have banished his control forever, it was a gamble both parts of Alaric had made, only the stronger piece survived. He left Meredith on the floor, dropping her heart as he walked to the sink; he washed off his hands and then pulled out his cell phone. He could call the meeting and get one of them to retrieve the daggers for him; then it was a visit to the Mikaelson's.

**End Chapter**

This was; no question, the most difficult chapter to write yet. Elijah is quite the character to tackle, I go over his parts multiple times and generally am still all 'well I like it but I hope it's IC'. I tried to retain a noble quality writing Elijah even when he's so conflicted/sad. Alaric still got turned just sooner and differently than the show, Elijah wasn't the only person that could make plans on multiple levels. Esther was pretty clever too, maybe where Elijah got his manipulation from.

_-Aura_

To my reviewers:

_Lotheriel_ – Thanks for the kind review. I sort of wonder if you have skype just cause it would be cool to rant at each other about how awesome Elijah is 3. As for a rating change, it will happen sometime, but I'm not predicting the next few chapters from the outline in my brain, there are other problems that will need to be resolved before a rise in rating occurs. It's a pity I only got into the show a couple weeks ago. With Christmas passed my fic will hit the holiday later than we did. Hopefully not too much, depends if my muse continues to work so hard, I hope she does. I really love working on this and writing for Elijah even if there are moments where I wanna tear my hair out cause I don't have things just right XD.

_Lilylulurose_ – Thanks for reading and taking the time to review. Hope you continue to enjoy the way I write this pair.


	7. Destruction

**Chapter Seven:** _**Destruction**_

"_To attempt the destruction of our passions is the height of folly. What a noble aim is that of the zealot who tortures himself like a madman in order to desire nothing, love nothing, feel nothing, and who, if he succeeded, would end up a complete monster!"_

_**-Denis Diderot**_

_**Elena – **_

At least she had the state of mind to stop off at a Walmart to pick up supplies on the way home. Caroline really would skin her after she'd ditched her friend for an hour to sit next to Elijah and then also forgot ingredients. As it was after she stopped the car she had an angry blonde vampire heading her way. Elena opened the trunk to get out bags.

"Are you okay? Why didn't you answer your phone? I was worried about you, where did you go Elena? Bonnie is inside, you didn't answer for her either. Are you all right?" Caroline was looking her over. Direct as the blonde could be, and as annoyed as she sounded Caroline was a good person and Elena reminded herself of that. All the while wishing her friends would start singing a different tune, she'd heard the same sentiment too much today.

"I'm sorry Caroline, I turned my phone off earlier cause Stefan and Damon wouldn't leave me alone. I stopped to see Elijah since you said he looked sad. Before you start getting the wrong idea, we're just friends." Elena was quick to point out. Letting Caroline take some of the bags before she shut the trunk, "Let's go inside and I'll turn it back on, I probably have four dozen messages to go through from the angry wonder twins."

"You still haven't made up with Stefan?"

Elena should have known that Caroline would start if she mentioned anything that related to her now non-existent love life. Elena set bags on the counter and smiled to Bonnie, who was munching on a piece of apple pie. "Caroline, I know you want to believe we're some sort of fairy tale but Stefan and I am not going to get back together. He doesn't want to and I'm not waiting around for him anymore, he made his choice to end this not me. I'm just going to respect it. I don't want any relationships right now. I have to worry about managing to do enough school work to actually graduate, boys aren't really on my 'to do list' right now."

"Boys are always on a 'to do list' Elena," Caroline replied with a cheeky grin as she started separating all the ingredients on the pumpkin cookies recipe. Elena couldn't help but smile a little despite her concern for Elijah.

He'd left after receiving a text message and told her he would contact her later tonight or tomorrow. She'd just nodded and told him he could call any time. It was already after one, so she was going to be pulling an all-nighter before school tomorrow. Not good since it was the second to last day before the end of the semester and a couple of her finals would be happening…

"Aw Elena, you forgot the cans of pumpkin." Caroline said in disappointment, picking up her car keys. "I'm going to go get some, no falling asleep on me girls."

"Elena…" Bonnie said more seriously as she went to putting away the groceries after Caroline left. She was moving the few things that needed to be in the fridge there. "I…the spell mostly worked…then Esther. She was gone when we came out of the house. You should know Elena, when an original dies, its entire line goes as well unless they were protected somehow at the time."

"Like what you did for the originals that survived?" Elena asked curiously, not making the connection immediately to the threat it posed to her other friends.

"Yeah, something similar anyway," Bonnie confirmed. "I had to make some for Damon, Stefan, Tyler, and Caroline. I know you'd want them safe. We couldn't know what line they were a part of. Best I can tell they made it, they're suspicious of me but they kept the items on them like I asked. We can't let it get out, our part in what happened, just being involved makes it dangerous for us if someone discovers. As it is all of them will probably figure out I had a part in it once the news of death's happen."

"I know Bonnie." Elena nodded, glad to hear Bonnie had protected everyone they knew that could have been at risk. Then sighing as she started to pack up the things she'd already made. No reason to let them go bad, digging out containers as she spoke. "Do you think things are over for a while at least? Maybe all these supernatural problems will calm down now."

"I hope so." Bonnie replied with a shrug of her own, she didn't seem willing to get her hopes up. All of them had become paranoid as a result of the last year. "Who knows? I guess it depends on if Elijah sticks to his word."

"I'm less worried about Elijah than his siblings, or some new thing entirely, seems like the moment we solve one problem the next comes along immediately." Elena shook her head after the statement. Finally remembering to dig out her phone and turn it on. "Let's try to be positive though, can you measure these, I should check my messages. Turn off the phone for a day and everyone goes crazy."

Bonnie grinned at her friend and nodded, taking over while Elena stepped out of the room; she was on the seventh message of fourteen. Not listening to more than who it was before deleting it if it was either of the Salvatore's voices. The door opened and Elena started to speak, expecting it to be Caroline. "Can we just bake tomorrow, it's late and I have parts of finals tomo…oh sorry Alaric, I thought it was Caroline, are you okay?"

He had blood on one of his arms; it didn't look like it was his since he wasn't injured. It seemed as if it had splashed there from some outside source. That wasn't a good sign at all. The dark expression creasing his face was what frightened Elena, she slid the phone shut a moment before it went flying away from her. He had gotten across the room in an instant, his fingers tightening around her throat even as he lifted her fluidly from the ground. Her feet dangling helplessly as she stared wide-eyed at the hateful expression of her 'guardian'.

_**Elijah –**_

The unwanted text eventually came from Rebekah, asking where everyone was and saying Kol would be back to the manor shortly so if Elijah wanted to speak he should return now. He bid a short farewell to Elena and told her he'd call her the next day. She insisted he could anytime so he said he might later but he didn't plan to. She had school and she'd already expressed concern as to her ability to finish it. Instead he'd left and driven back to the manor where they'd been celebrating the reunion of their family under mother's false pretense only the night before.

Rebekah looked concerned and Kol wasn't far from that; his expression grim.

"What's going on Elijah?" Kol was the first one to speak. "We can't get in contact with Mother, Finn, or Niklaus. His hybrids are missing as well. The cufflinks you gave me earlier? They sank into my skin. What sort of game are you playing?"

"They're dead Kol." It was three simple words; the effort was in saying them without his voice breaking. As it was his voice altered from the normal unconcerned tone to be colored lightly with melancholy, "Mother killed them, and I killed her."

"What?" Rebekah was staring; clearly she was attempting to put what he'd just said into some sort of context. Likely hoping, then immediately realizing it was not, a joke, it was not in Elijah's nature to jest about such. "Elijah, what happened to them? What do you mean they're dead? We can't die."

"You know that's not true Rebekah," Elijah replied with a single shake of his head. "Mother cast a spell at the ball to bind all of us together; it was all a curtain to distract us from her goal. Earlier tonight at the full moon she finished her spell. I watched Finn stake himself which would have killed Klaus."

, I was hard pressed just to protect us."

"The cufflinks," Kol was the youngest, but he was still as quick as any of the siblings. His tone remained grim, his usual cocky smile had been wiped clear, "I thought it was unlike you to give gifts…why didn't you just tell us?"

"The necklace…" Rebekah commented, frowning as well when she reached up and it wasn't there. She'd been distracted with Matt, she hadn't even noticed the small dolphin figure had gone missing until Kol mentioned a gift. "…why didn't you protect Klaus!?"

"There wasn't time; because he was a hybrid there the spells involved were too much for the witches I had available. I couldn't stop Mother's plan. Only make sure she died so she couldn't continue to try and kill us. I was hard pressed to rescue even us from her wrath." Elijah explained. He didn't have to pretend when it came to the pain; it was quite evident the deaths of his family affected him deeply.

Rebekah nodded slightly and then was next to him, she'd started to cry and he put his arms around her pulling her close as he continued to explain. "Before you ask, I didn't tell you because there was nothing you could do. One last day of ignorant bliss was the best I could offer you both. I only managed to arrange your safety by agreeing we wouldn't attack the people here in Mystic Falls. We need to be careful beyond even that."

They were silent for a long while except for the sniffles and muffled tears of Rebekah. Kol and Elijah shared a short glance; though each of them had moisture in their eyes as well they didn't let them fall. That didn't mean the sadness didn't exist even for the male heirs. There simply weren't more words for them to exchange. Elijah knew his siblings would be wary, but in the end they wouldn't hate him forever. It was the best he could hope for that they never learned the truth.

"Do you know if she did anything else?" Kol got control enough of his emotions to speak first. "Mother is clever, she must have known if any of us got wind of what she did that we would try to thwart her. She could have had other back up plans."

"I don't know." Elijah retorted honestly, patting Rebekah's hair as she withdrew from his chest. Elijah paused long enough to hand her the handkerchief from his front pocket, which she silently accepted. They continued to speak around her light sniffles, "we shouldn't remain here however, and if she has already planned something else this place isn't safe. I've arranged another few houses in the area that will be as safe as we can expect for the time being. I have a somewhat powerful witch in the area that will be aiding us."

"The witches were trying to kill us, why would one help us?" Kol asked.

"Not all witches belong to the Bennet bloodline." Elijah retorted with a tiny shrug. "Even those that do built the protections that kept you alive. The witch that came by my request is from another line entirely."

"We should still kill the Bennet's, they helped mother kill Niklaus right?" Kol mentioned, focusing on hate, putting blame somewhere.

"No Kol, we're only here because they helped us. Their safety was part of the agreement for ours." Elijah insisted. "I agreed to keep them safe in return for our survival."

"You and making deals for the rest of us…" Kol snorted, clearly distasteful of Elijah's decision. "Fine, I won't kill them but you need to st…someone's here."

Kol was on his feet even as Rebekah and Elijah's stances stiffened, they sensed someone just before the sound of the door being kicked in downstairs and a flaming bottle crashed through one of the windows where it caught flame to the carpet.

Several things were happening at once, the door opened and Alaric Saltzman knocked over a lamp as he rushed across the large area. There was barely time to react; the intruder only paused when Elijah interrupted his assault. The oldest Mikaelson brother had shoved the youngest out of the way. Kol slamming into the floor as the white oak stake intended for the youngest Mikaelson's chest went clear through Elijah's palm.

The crash of the lamp a moment after that was the least of the sibling's concerns.

Kol was scrambling to his feet and Rebekah seemed to just be catching up with what had happened as Elijah hissed. His face contorted with pain. Normally it hurt when he was stabbed but he'd grown fairly used to taking hits through the centuries, it was nothing like this. His entire hand felt like he'd shoved it into lava and the burning sensation was swiftly making its way along his arm. It was up to his elbow when he twisted his hand to get the dangerous weapon out of the history teacher's grasp. It shifted in his flesh more than it should have, but the wood caught on one of his bones and Alaric released it, instead of reusing the stake he followed up with a kick.

Elijah took the boot square in his sternum, flying several feet backward he could feel that several of his ribs had been broken with the impact. At least three had snapped, more damage than anything but another original should have been capable of dealing him in a single strike. His usual stoicism replaced by astonishment as he reached over to pull the white oak stake from his hand. The burning was nearly up to his shoulder, though it thankfully vanished when the offending lumber was removed from his flesh. Just holding the weapon did no damage but the hole it had left in his palm wasn't as closing as quickly as it should.

Kol hadn't wasted time while Elijah was down, though the blows he landed didn't seem to be doing anything to Alaric as he was now; clearly not human. As Alaric pulled a second stake of the same pale wood material he had made the mistake of forgetting about Rebekah. The blonde charged him and shoved him straight through a window while Alaric was still trading blows with Kol; the entire pane of glass shattering, sparkling innocently in the house lights around the falling vampire. The entire exchange hadn't lasted more than ten seconds. "We have to get out of here! I think we just met mothers back up plan. Come on."

She vanished, Kol and Elijah speeding after her a moment later, they didn't have time to linger at the estate when someone possessed stakes that could offer them their final demise. There was no knowing how many of the dangerous weapons he possessed since he hadn't seemed concerned about losing the first and had easily drawn a second.

_"What did you do mother?"_ Saltzman hadn't been someone Elijah particularly admired, but he hadn't deserved being turned into a vampire. What else could mother have done? Was this her only back up? She'd only been awake a few days and most of her absences in that time Elijah had been able to account for. Hopefully this was the last of her tricks, but even if it was. It remained a uncomfortably dangerous threat until dealt with.

Elijah paused in the forest near his siblings after the run from Niklaus' manor, looking at his hand, the wound was still healing but it was slow, there was blood running from the open gash down his wrist and soaking into the fabric of his suit. It was far more painful than any other weapon that had pierced his flesh in his long lifetime. His hand still tingled and even as the wound steadily re-knit itself there was black puss oozing from it. Perhaps some sort of poison being purged from his system, similar to the times he'd taken a werewolf bite. If it did that to him as an original he could only imagine what it would do to a normal vampire.

"Are you all right?" Rebekah was looking at his hand, her frown half disgusted.

"I'll be fine, it's already healing. We need to find out where he got white oak, and how much he has." Elijah retorted, back in poker face mode. "We'll need to warn the Salvatore's, if he's out to destroy all vampires, they'll be on his list before long and we could use them to our advantage. Rebekah, be so kind. Kol, you've met Caroline?"

"Yes." Kol nodded, looking the most agitated between the trio. He was the least accustomed among them to being hunted, and it was his heart the stake had been seconds from plunging into.

"Contact her, we may need every set of hands available, like them or not the vampires here have proven incredibly resourceful in the past." Elijah had to remain strategic; he couldn't go losing the few pieces on the board they might be afforded. "There are three of us and one of him Elijah. Let's just go kill him." Kol finally said, growling. "He tried to kill me, and..."

"Don't be stupid Kol." Rebekah snapped in annoyance. "Did you see what he did to Elijah? He's not a normal vampire, you're lucky Elijah was there to take the hit for you."

"No fighting, not now." Elijah let his voice rise in volume as he corrected them. Perhaps enough memory of him being the eldest brother got them to be silent; perhaps they only recognized the truth of his words. The reason didn't matter, they'd gotten quiet and that's all he wanted. "Go, now. Find them and bring them with you, I'll be retrieving people as well. Meet me at the farmhouse north of the city near the cliffs in two hours."

Kol pulled out his phone to call Caroline it seemed, Elijah and Rebekah ran in different directions toward their separate goals.

He needed to speak with the witch he'd called to the city but more than that he wanted to warn Elena as to the new threat. With Alaric acting as her guardian Elijah knew she wouldn't be aware of his new nature yet.

_**Elena – **_

The fingers were tightening around her throat, they hurt but less than the burning in her lungs that had started as she continued to stare at Alaric. Her and Jeremy's temporary guardian was a vampire now? When had she missed that? Why was he attacking her but not drinking from her?

As much as she wanted to breathe her mouth and nose couldn't draw in the air, Alaric's hand was stopping her ability to do so. She scratched at his arm but she couldn't budge it, she kicked him but that too was futile. As the world started to grow dark spots his grip wavered and he dropped her, she started to gasp for breath as Alaric held his own neck. Gritting his teeth and muttering curses as he stumbled away from where he'd dropped her unceremoniously to the hardwood.

Bonnie came around the corner, she was about to ask a question about baking when Alaric rushed from the home. The young witch blinking in surprise before she noticed her friend and rushed over. Putting a hand on Elena's back, "That was Alaric…what happened?"

"I…" Elena barely managed even just that, it only came out as a raspy whisper. Her tiny breaths doing little despite her desperation to refill her lungs with the oxygen they had been deprived. Her neck had an uncomfortable ache that she feared was worse than it currently felt, that her body might not have caught up to what had happened. Or adrenalin was keeping her from fully experiencing the pain she expected to arrive soon.

"Elena?" Bonnie helped put her back against the wall; Elena was having a hard time moving at all. The grimace on Bonnie's face when she saw Elena's bruises wasn't faith inspiring. Elena knew it was really bad. The statement she followed up with clinched the seriousness of the assault. "Elena I'll call an ambulance, hold on…"

"No need." Elijah's voice was the last thing Elena expected to hear. He was in front of her a moment later, though his face was blurry with her still spotty vision. She heard him break the chain of her necklace, letting the talisman with vervain fall away. Then he caught her eyes. "When I move your head back and hereafter do not move, do not even shutter, and do not pass out. I'm going to give you blood, drink Elena, until I tell you otherwise. I apologize in advance, this will hurt."

He bit his own wrist before tilting her head back; at first she didn't recognize that he had given her a compulsion. The movement was accompanied by a sickening crackle and flashes of agony through her skull. It was only the compulsion that kept her from losing consciousness, though she choked out a broken whimper as more of her air passage opened. Tears were falling along her face when the blood was pressed to her mouth. It was thick and sickly sweet, the aroma of copper filtering up to her nose as the liquid trickled to the back of her throat. It slowly began to gather there, coalescing slowly as her mouth started to salivate.

Elena made the most painful swallow of her life. The movement was enough to make her wish he'd of just let her go into unconsciousness, she'd never felt this sort of agony. The second swallow was just as bad as the first, each tiny twitch of her throat nothing but misery. She let out another choked sob, her body only still thanks to the supernatural power of the command he'd given her. Otherwise she would not have been able to continue.

Alaric must have shattered the vertebrae in her neck when he'd choked her, within her body her eardrums picked up the echo of her bones scraping against each other. They were starting to repair themselves with the aid of vampire blood. By the third drink the pain was slightly lesser, by the fifth she had let her eyes slide closed.

"What's going on? Why did Alaric attack Elena?" Elena could hear Bonnie speaking but there was a welcome numbness washing over her. The rush of Euphoria the blood brought on was starting to wash away the pain as she sucked weakly at his wrist.

"My mother I assume, he's been turned into a vampire, stronger than an original. He attempted to assault my family only a short while ago. I feared he might attack Elena because of her unique position as doppelganger…I'm not sure why he left her alive."

"He looked disoriented when I walked in…does she need that much?" Bonnie was still quite wary when it came to vampires, she was glancing between Elena and Elijah's wrist with occasional looks at the vampire himself. It was to her credit that she kept the disgust from her face.

Elijah followed the witch's glance to Elena's face, wiping away one of the tears staining her cheek. His voice uncharacteristically gentle, "Elena, stop."

It was the only order he need give, she let go as he pulled his wrist away from her, seeming to remember that she still didn't have much oxygen as she started gulping in heavy breaths. Her esophagus healed enough to allow the much needed air to travel to her lungs.

"Elena, are you okay?" Bonnie leaned forward, looking at her friends face more closely. Watching the bruises steadily vanish from her skin; like water evaporating off a heavily heated surface. "Should I still call the hospital?"

"No, I'm fine…don't, don't call anyone. I just need a minute…" Elena spoke clearly though unevenly as she was still trying to catch her breath. "Can you get Jeremy? Tell him to pack, we can't stay here."

"Of course," Bonnie nodded and headed up the stairs two at a time.

Elena looked up at Elijah, opening one eye as he stood from kneeling next to her. He'd just saved her life…

"Elijah…thank you…" Elena knew it couldn't quite cover what he'd just done for her, but she had to say something. "…if you hadn't been here…"

"There will be time for such discussions later, get any things you need. Alaric could return at any moment and I do not believe I could stand against him alone." Elijah told her, walking back over to shut and lock the front door while she still recovered on the ground. "Whatever mother turned him into; he's stronger than I and my family. He's no longer the Alaric you knew."

Elena nodded once, her neck wasn't even sore, the blood he'd given her had worked quickly. Still leaned heavily on the wall as she picked herself up from the ground; moving slowly out of fear that she might faint otherwise. She'd just reached the bottom step when she realized what had happened. "Alaric…he dropped me…then he held his neck. We're connected, like your mother connected all of you."

Elijah frowned at her. "Are you certain of this?"

"The way he acted? I remember when they connected me to Katherine. I didn't know what was happening. I just wanted to run away, he must have left me alive because he realized." Elena said, more certain of her hypothesis the more she thought about the way he'd dropped her, as though he was suddenly dizzy from a lack of air. Then he'd grabbed his neck in the same place where he'd choked her.

"For the moment, keep it to yourself Elena, such spells are difficult to cancel. Though Bonnie should be able to make you a protection trinket." Elijah commented. He appeared troubled by the information, following her up the stairs as Elena headed for her room. "Let's get you what you need so we can be on our way. I have a safe house where many of us will be meeting."

"I…don't want to impose on you Elijah. You've already done so much to help me…" Elena said, though she wasn't sure where else she could go. Alaric had been invited in to most of the places where she could stay. Elena had seen Alaric in Bonnie's house at the wake for her grandmother so he'd been invited there, she didn't know as far as Caroline's but given he and the sheriff had spoken a few times she couldn't put it past the realm of possible.

"I believe this is where I am supposed to say 'that is what friend's do for one another'." Elijah retorted dryly, looking at the pictures around her vanity's mirror. "Just be swift Elena, as I already said, now is not the appropriate time for such discussions."

Elena hurried after the second urging. Wondering how he had time for his drab sense of humor, maybe he didn't sense Alaric nearby. She dug a suitcase from under her bag that was half packed already. Then she grabbed a few things extra, tossing them in her bag with little effort in keeping them organized. She paused at the vanity and picked up a make up bag and her hair brush, she'd gotten used to needing to leave quickly. Vanishing into her bathroom to get other things she needed, most were still packed from her last emergency. She added those and tossed in her book for the book report due a few days after the Christmas holiday would end. So much for starting finals tomorrow, she would be lucky if she got her friends to let her attend at all. It was a little after three A.M. she wasn't sure how well she'd do on her tests even if she did make it into the building.

"Good, I'm good." She said, more for herself than Elijah, following when he headed out of her bedroom at the self announcement.

Jeremy frowned as he watched them descending the steps toward where he and Bonnie were waiting with his overstuffed backpack and plastic bags full of containers with the baked goods. At least all her effort wouldn't go to waste.

"What's he doing here?" Jeremy asked in immediate mistrust. It was going to be a long night.

**End Chapter**

Chapters just keep getting harder to write. This wasn't as difficult as the last chapter but still pretty close. Action has always been difficult for me, so usually it takes me a long time to get it out. Even when it's short (as I figure most action actually is between vamps) I went over and over this chapter; I spent way too many hours on it. I hope it at least ended up semi-okay. Next chapter there should be a little more humor, particularly at the beginning.

_-Aura_

To my reviewers:

_Lilylulurose_ – Thanks for the encouraging words. I look at it like Elijah even when he's being brutal or somewhat humorous he still retains that noble air. I figure he'd still do it when he was sorrowful as well.

_LysCat_ – I think Elena to a point would understand, she's lost a lot of family lately in her life. To a point that's why I like them so much as a couple; both put such an importance on that part of their lives. Kol an Rebekah weren't exactly told everything, nor did they have time to be severe against Elijah. Things are moving too quickly for that.

_Bitumz_ – I'm glad you liked it. I figure the hurt/comfort parts of their relationship are the most logical way to build them as a couple. I always think it's sort of weird when people write them as just jumping each others bones after hanging out for five minutes XD


	8. Compromise

**Chapter Eight:** _**Compromise**_

"_Games are a compromise between intimacy and keeping intimacy away."_

_**-Eric Berne**_

_**Caroline – **_

Elena was so stupid sometimes, didn't she realize she was perfect with Stefan and belonged with him? Sure okay, Stefan had a few moments that were questionable the past several months but he was a vampire. Elena knew what she was getting into when she started dating him, or at least a long time while she was dating him. Elena had to realize he'd make a mistake sometimes, sure it sucked but she shouldn't just cast him out forever. First she was hanging out with Damon and now she was hanging out with Elijah?

"Gross." Caroline muttered to herself as she moved another can of pumpkin into the arm cart she was carrying. _"He's like three billions times older than her, and he's not even hot…though I guess Stefan's not too much of a winner either. Damon's sexy but he's such a jerk his looks could never make up for the pure douchebaggery."_

"Hello Caroline." The voice was vaguely familiar, drawing her from her thoughts and making her frown when she realized it belonged to Kol. Wasn't it enough that Klaus kept trying to scuttle into her underpants? Was it becoming a game to the Mikaelson brothers? Who can sleep with Caroline Forbes first?

"God, don't try, I have a hard enough time stomaching Klaus' advances. I don't even know you. Let's just pretend you didn't see me and then I can finish shopping and go bake cookies." Caroline commented, looking back to the isle and picking up another can to toss in the basket.

"Well, you don't have to worry about part of that anymore, Klaus is dead." Kol replied, moving closer when she looked back to him at the unexpected remark. "We need to get out of here Caroline, there's a hunter going after all the vampire's in the area and you, as delicious as you look, aren't going to be excluded from his list of bloodsuckers to slay."

"You better not be joking with me." Caroline snapped back, though she'd lowered her voice and followed up with a question. "What do you mean? What killed Klaus?"

"You really are a blonde…we can't talk here, come on, if I wanted to hurt you or kidnap you I'd of done it already. I tried to call you but apparently you don't answer your phone." Kol said with a roll of his eyes at her hesitation. "Much as I hate to say it, my brother thinks we can't get rid of this issue without all of us working together. Given my lack of presence in this time I'm inclined to trust his judgment for now. If everything works out Damon and Stefan will be there before the night is out as well."

"Who answers an unknown number? There are way too many telemarketers and apparently stalkers that's a waste of my time." Caroline eyed him in distaste, but she had to admit she was curious of details if he was telling the truth. He could have just overpowered her if he wanted to take her somewhere to rape her. Not that he failed to give off the vibe he wanted to crawl under her skirt even more than Klaus did. She finally nodded; setting the basket down; cookies would have to wait. "Fine, let's go then. Get this over with, so much for Christmas cheer."

"I could always stop for some mistletoe. That's one tradition I'd like to participate in." Kol murmured cheekily, laughing when she rolled her eyes at him.

_**Rebekah – **_

Dead.

Her family was half dead, gone forever or at least as close to forever as she would ever truly know. Niklaus she'd been the closest to, just the thought of him as she ran through the woods toward the Salvatore mansion brought further tears to her eyes. Finn perhaps she hadn't always gotten along with but they were family, she never wanted him dead. And mother…no, their mother died a thousand years ago…whatever had done this to them, she wasn't whoever Rebekah had once called mother.

She blinked the tears away, she didn't have time for that right now, she needed to find the other vampires and bring them to the meeting place Elijah had designated. Perhaps she hadn't always seen eye to eye with Elijah but he was the closest to her after Niklaus. He and Kol were the only family she had left; she would do anything to keep them safe. This latest hunter would die swiftly if she had anything to say about it.

She went right through the front door and paused in the large living room area where Damon and Stefan were drinking, both of them looking less than pleased to see her when she came to a stop.

"Look, I know you're new to this whole modern culture thing. Let me make this clear: it was a one night stand, I don't really want a repeat performance." Damon remarked in his usual sarcastic amusement.

Rebekah was next to him in a moment and her backhand landed harshly enough that he'd spun a quarter of a circle before stopping himself. Stefan laughed as he headed over to the table that held the liquor for another drink, he didn't make a move to interfere.

Damon mirrored the laugh of his brother. "That's not quite how a booty call works either; you should look into things a little more before you try them."

"If we didn't need you I'd stake you right here you waste of blood." Rebekah retorted, her accent very heavy she knew; a result of her unstable emotions. "Look, we need to leave, much as I hate the idea we need each other at the moment. A hunter is on the loose and you'll be one his stops since he already attacked my family."

"Just have Klaus eat him, he is pretty much immune to everything right?" Stefan commented as he poured the drink then put the stopper back on the container. "Why the hell come here? What are two 'baby' vampires going to do about a problem the 'orignals' can't handle?"

"Klaus is dead you fool." Rebekah's voice broke in the sentence but then she continued. She refused to let them see her cry, "A lot has happened tonight you are clearly ignorant of, just hurry up, if it was up to me I'd of left you to get killed. It was Elijah that wanted all of us to work together."

"Now she sounds legit…" Damon finally commented, ignoring the fact that she'd hit him. He was assaulted so frequently that likely it didn't stand out as anything out of the ordinary. His voice had softened slightly, probably a false show of pity for her loss. "…if she's right we should get out of here, at least watch the place. You wanna keep an eye outside and I'll go see what happened and what Elijah has planned. I guess I could summon the energy for a quickie if she's just playing a game with us to get me out of the house."

Rebekah ground her teeth, if she didn't trust Elijah's judgment she would stake Damon and leave his brother to his fate.

"I could have gone without knowing that." Stefan assured, nodding his ascent nonetheless. "Yeah, I guess I can keep an eye on the place and see if someone comes to visit. If someone is hunting us we'll want to know what he looks like."

"You already do, it's Alaric Saltzman." Rebekah remarked, "Somehow he was changed into a vampire, but I can't tell you the whole story here. Just realize he's stronger than we are, and he has white oak. You know what that means. If he finds you nearby you don't stand a chance against him, even if it was both of you. I'm not going to beg though, come or don't come. If this is one of his targets. I plan to leave in about twenty seconds with or without you."

_**Elijah – **_

_It should not have been his first choice; he knew logically he should have gone to contact the witch he'd brought into the area before he visited Elena. Logic on rare occasion, completely failed him, and this time he was glad for that. Even as he approached he saw a blur of Saltzman hastily fleeing from Elena's home. Elijah was inside a moment later as the hunter hadn't noticed the original. Elena's crumpled form on the floor gave him a split second of pause. Then she moved, he could hear her heart racing and the fact that she wasn't dead was a relief._

_ "…I'll call an ambulance." Her friend the Bennet witch was saying._

_ "No need." He told her, moving forward he could see Elena was in bad shape; her breath was uneven and broken. The bruises around her neck and the lack of much motion from where she leaned on the wall and he could surmise what happened. He moved next to her and looked into her eyes. His compulsion was a need, if he didn't use it she could end up letting herself die. "When I move your head back and hereafter do not move, do not even shutter, and do not pass out. I'm going to give you blood, drink Elena, until I tell you otherwise. I apologize in advance, this will hurt."_

_ He bit his wrist and gently tilted her head, though his care didn't stop the crinkle of the shattered vertebrae in her neck as her muscles moved. It was a miracle she'd survived the assault, if he hadn't been here she likely wouldn't have made it until the ambulance arrived. Her whimper when he moved her was a sign of her regrettably required discomfort. Elijah didn't want to hurt her but pain was better than death. He pressed his wrist to her face, letting himself bleed into her mouth as her lips weakly surrounded the bite marks he'd put into his flesh. It was agonizingly slow waiting for enough of his blood to trickle into her mouth; she finally managed to swallow though he couldn't imagine with her slightly crushed larynx that she'd gotten much. After the second she let out a choked sob before continuing to slowly drink._

_ His choice of words had been wise, judging from the tears streaming along her face and the few noises she made there was no chance she would have swallowed more than once or remained still or conscious on her own. She at least quieted after the second swallow; there was some small consolation in the fact that his blood was strong enough to heal her quickly._

Elijah sighed and opened his eyes, pushing the memory away. It had been immediate, his need to save her, to offer his blood for her recovery. After that it hadn't taken them too long to prepare and they were on the road, her friend and brother complaining while Elijah remained silent. He still was disturbed by the night's events; his hand had taken an extremely longer period to heal than would be required from any other weapon. At least it had finished by the time he had reached Elena's; he would have been hesitant to give her blood while any sort of toxin remained in his system.

Jeremy was helping Bonnie in one of the upper bedrooms, he'd already set them to preparing a charm to protect Elena before they'd reached the home. It was in a mortal's name but he had them in the kitchen where they were less likely to get into trouble. They were under orders only to invite people in if Elijah told them to.

It was a common tactic, though he didn't prefer it, at the moment they needed to use extreme measures and this area had been defensible as well as remote. His witch he'd contacted shortly on the phone. She was in the city trying to gather further information at his request; it was in her nature to take care of herself so even if Alaric attacked her Elijah trusted she could get away from him. That seemed unlikely; even if she worked with Elijah she was still a creature of nature and mother didn't want anything living killed. Regardless, his orders had been to avoid the ex-teacher; there was no point in not being careful. Elena had gone with them a moment to give something to Bonnie she could attach the enchantment to. Kol and Rebekah hadn't gotten back to him but even their phones could be at risk if Saltzman convinced the police to help him get a hold of records. The family had taken to using new cell phones, the old ones had been destroyed, and it was simple for them to get new things. Rebekah had thought it extreme but she hadn't been awake as long as he had in the modern time.

"She said she'll need about forty minutes to finish it." Elena announced as she came down the stairs. "Jeremy is going to stay with her upstairs, neither of them really like vampires much…"

"We're not often popular." Elijah remarked, still looking out the window, waiting for his family as he considered just what they might be able to do regarding Alaric. "You can wait there as well if you prefer. This will not involve you."

Elijah was hesitant to keep Elena present at all, at least without a compulsion. He still had her necklace in a pocket with the vervain, it was a stifling thing to keep on his person but he didn't want to return it to her yet. He wasn't sure if he should make her forget her hypothesized connection to Alaric.

_**Elena – **_

"I wanted to thank you again…if you hadn't arrived…" Elena dropped off her comments. She didn't want to say aloud that she would have died without his help. She wasn't sure what to ask or say; eventually she ended up saying it more bluntly than she wanted. "Why did you save me? If you let me die then Alaric would be gone."

Elena already had watched Elijah lose so much of his family. If her death might be able to finally forge a peace and safety for everyone, then wouldn't it be better to do that before anyone else got hurt because of her?

"I will not sacrifice you to save myself Elena. We cannot even know if your guess as to such a connection is correct. Would you die based on a hunch? If you cannot offer beneficial suggestions then please stay with your witch until we've worked out a suitable plan in your absence." He sounded insulted by her comments, his jaw setting after he'd finished his statement.

Elena stared quietly, not certain how to reply to the passive-aggressive behavior. Elijah always made her nervous when he adopted the expression he wore currently. The few times she'd seen that expression someone had usually gotten hurt or died. It made her go quiet; she didn't know how to respond so she just went silent. Why was he angry that she didn't want to see anymore people hurt because of her? She doubted his family would have the same hesitations; Rebakah would probably love to kill her.

"If you suggest it again Elena I will have to remove the memory for your own good. Mother wanted to kill us because we were monsters, letting you die for our gain only proves her right." Elijah remarked somewhat coldly. Elena nearly spoke up again but her chance was lost when the door opened.

_"He's not human…"_ Elena reminded herself, a little insulted at the way he spoke so simply of removing her memories. She had to take a deep breath and force herself to relax. He was right that her observation about Alaric could be wrong, she wanted to live and without proof the whole argument was a moot point. _"He's trying to protect me in his own way. Perhaps the only way he knows how…"_

Kol and Caroline entered the building. Caroline looked annoyed and Kol had the usual half-smirk of superiority he wore. "Elena, thank god, somewhat tolerable company."

"Oh, come now dear, you don't want to give me a complex about being disregarded so early, you barely know me." Kol remarked. He had to know about his family's deaths if he spoke to Elijah yet his reaction to it was as different as night and day. He didn't seem like he felt anything at all…

"Thanks Caroline." Elena dead panned, she doubted her friend even realized her words were an insult to Elena as well. "Are you all right? Has he told you about Alaric?"

"If you exclude the creeper stalker original who stole my phone number from somewhere? I'm just peachy," Caroline retorted as she crossed the room to stand near to Elena. "Wait, Alaric? What the hell is going on Elena?"

"Alaric's been turned into a vampire." Elena said, somewhat sad to put it into words. "He attacked me earlier…if Elijah hadn't been there I'd of died."

"Aw…isn't that sweet Elijah, nice to see some things never change." Kol commented, amused. Though the less than pleasant expression Elijah offered inspired him to move the subject matter along, "Any word from Rebekah?"

"Yeah, I'm here." The blonde walked in the door, she had Damon and Stefan in tow. "We need to figure something out, or I'll end up killing them myself before the hunter has a chance."

"Anyway, what's Alaric doing that has the mythical originals shaking in their boots?" Damon asked, shamelessly egotistical. Though Elena could tell from a wrinkle near his eyes that discussing his friend was difficult for him; the lack of politeness was to control his emotions not to dishonor Alaric. "Whatever the plan is; I'd like kill the bastard so I can fix things. I was sent a warning from the sheriff that Saltzman told them we were vampires and that Tyler was a hybrid. Whatever's possessing him needs to be taken out and soon, it apparently can remove other compulsions since now the whole squad that works for the sheriff can remember being manipulated by yours truly. Don't gimme that look, its city survival 101 to have the law enforcement on your side."

"He's not Alaric anymore." Elena assured them, certain of her words. "He looked the same but…he just isn't him."

"Now that we're gathered, I will offer what explanation I can of this hunter." Elijah interrupted, taking the role of leader and snuffing out any possible attempt from Elena to be a martyr. He had seen far too much of that lately. "Earlier this evening, my mother plotted to kill my family. She succeeded in killing Niklaus and Finn before she died as well."

"Good riddance." Demon muttered with Stefan nodding.

The tension in the room shot up as Kol's sprint at the Salvatore brother's was interrupted by Elijah appearing between them. Kol paused, surprised by his brother's intervention and frowned. Before any protests could be made by the younger brother Elijah continued his story while staring down at Kol. The eldest Mikaelson could be rather intimidating when he chose to be.

"At some point my mother turned Alaric Saltzman into a vampire of incredible strength; greater even than we as originals. I presume to finish her plan to kill her children, undo the evil she created when she first made us." Elijah glanced back toward everyone when Kol took a step away from him. Understanding it as silent accent he wasn't going to continue to attack Stefan, at least for now.

"So?" Stefan said with a shrug, still no love for the originals since his instance working for Klaus. "Why should we care if you die?"

"When an original dies, all the vampires they've created also are unmade." Elena said, knowing the story from Bonnie and wanting to help somehow after Elijah's earlier insult. "Bonnie told me. If the originals are all killed, all other vampires will die as well."

"Well that sucks." Damon observed, annoyed at the news but quick to move on. He was less bitter than his brother toward the Mikaelson's, and while he didn't trust them he did have faith in Elena. "Guess we'll have to kill Alaric then. If he's all super-vamp like you say then do you have any idea how we do that?"

"Not yet, though I already have some people working on the research of possibilities. Our personal interactions need to remain limited as whatever Alaric has become he retains memories of the man you knew. He has access to white oak stakes, though I and my siblings clearly remember the tree being burned down. You both lived here more recently than we. If you have any idea where he could have gotten such a thing now would be a good time to mention it." Elijah glanced over a shoulder at the Salvatores. It was simple enough to ignore their less than noble behavior. He'd come to expect they would react as rabble. He couldn't assume any creatures made by Katarina would know basic etiquette.

Damon and Stephan offered each other a short expression that Elena recognized meant they knew something, but neither spoke. She wasn't sure if she should mention it but apparently she wasn't the only one that noticed their exchange.

"Before you think about lying to us there's something you should know about white oak." Kol broke in. He'd been watching the scene like a hawk. With his own life on the line he wasn't quite as amused with the world as usual. "It works on normal vampires the same way a werewolf bite does."

"Yeah, or you're just making up another fairy tale like the Curse of the Sun and Moon." Stephan was quick to remark. "We have no reason to trust anything you would say when it comes to this topic. You'll all do anything to save yourselves. Besides, if that's true, Klaus is gone, there isn't a cure for werewolf bites left."

"You really are stupid." It was Rebekah's turn to sound annoyed. "Was it Niklaus that told you only his blood could cure werewolf bites? It's the blood of an original not a hybrid that can save a vampire from a werewolf bite."

"Wouldn't we have heard of more survival then?" Stefan still sounded sarcastic, clearly not believing it. "We don't exactly have a reason to take your word, us coming here was planned, and this story is probably practiced."

"Why you little…" Rebekah started forward around her brothers but Elijah put up an arm, he wasn't looking at her but the Salvatore's as he turned to face them.

"Refrain from such petulance or I will allow my sister to put our theory of what white oak might do to a lesser vampire." Elijah commented, even his patience had limits, particularly at the moment. "When one of us is bitten by a werewolf the wound heals more slowly than those caused by other means and is accompanied by a black bile as our bodies reject the poison. The same occurred when I was stabbed by one earlier this evening. Unless you'd prefer us test the theory on you, let us assume we're correct for now."

"There was a white oak tree cut down many years ago to help build the Wickery Bridge." Damon shrugged as Stefan turned a displeased expression on him, continuing, "If it is the same as a werewolf bite I'm just as for it being destroyed as they are."

"Rebekah, Kol, start there; take Damon and Stefan with you, burn down the rest of the bridge, preferably without witnesses if you can handle that. Better to remove the possible threat, make sure there is nothing but ash, and wash away what you can. I'll remain here with the rest and wait for word on any further information as there is no other place my contact will look for me." Elijah commanded without hesitation.

Elena found herself impressed as she watched Elijah so easily take the role of leader. He seemed militaristic as he made such remarks. Taking in information and reacting to it likely to the best of his ability. He was much more direct than Elena would have been. She would be too concerned second guessing what could happen to act like that about anything but her own life.

"I'll go too." Caroline volunteered, she didn't want to be inside.

"No, I don't think that's a good idea." Elijah replied, ignoring the glare he earned for the observation from the fiery blonde. "Caroline, I want you guarding the perimeter, if someone with blue hair approaches they work for me. Otherwise warn us if you see anyone else, particularly Alaric. I have other safe houses prepared should we need to fall back from this one."

"Well, just like his brother. Telling everyone else to go do things while he waits around for minions," Stefan remarked, though he still headed out of the building with the other vampires. "I'll stay here and play watch dog with Caroline."

Damon nodded; he wanted at least one of them near Elena. "Yeah, we don't really need all of us to burn down a bridge."

They were out the door then, Elena frowning as it closed. She was left alone with Elijah all over again. Everyone else was useful but her, everyone risking themselves while all she could do was remain in hiding. At least Bonnie could cast spells, and Jeremy was helping her, Elena couldn't help but feel a little worthless.

Elijah was quiet so she couldn't know what he was thinking. She drifted closer, she didn't want to go back upstairs and possibly interrupt Bonnie's spell casting, that would downgrade her from worthless to nothing but trouble. She couldn't see much outside, there wasn't much lighting and the single indoor light left her only her and the vampire's reflections. "You aren't going to help keep watch?"

"One of us should remain in the house on the off chance Alaric slips by. I agreed to keep Bonnie and her family safe, so I'll be remaining here." Elijah replied lightly as he turned the blinds so people outside couldn't look in. "How is your neck?"

"Fine now, thanks to you," Elena replied, offering him a light smile. "I'm more worried about you than me. You said you were poisoned today."

"I'm fine now." Elijah replied. Turning around and walking toward the couch, he had little reason to remain standing. "I'm more concerned with my mother's contingency plan."

"Alaric…" Elena sat in one of the chairs near where she'd been standing when Elijah took a seat. "…he's gone isn't he?"

"Yes Elena, I'm sorry." Elijah stated and Elena immediately shook her head.

"I already assumed…but why Alaric? Your mother didn't seem like she wanted to harm anyone." Elena was confused by it, Alaric was a good man. He hadn't deserved this. "Elijah, I want to do something, I'm tired of not helping. I know you say you don't want to hurt me to help yourself but I can't just stand aside while my friends, including you, are in danger."

"Means to an end, if one man dies to right the complete imbalance of nature? What is that in the scheme of history?" Elijah's question was rhetorical, in answer to the first part of Elena's statement. His voice slightly distant as he considered her words, finally continuing, "If you mean that, I have an idea as to how we can draw him out."

_**Elijah – **_

It was troublesome having to keep his family calm while dealing with the children, it was no wonder he often didn't prefer the company of many others. At least they'd listened to him and left to do as he asked, despite their complaints. This would be more difficult if they continued to remain so argumentative.

The sound of the door closing he knew would only be a temporary relief, hopefully his siblings remained well behaved enough not to kill the Salvatore and bring more trouble than they could afford at the moment.

He was still thinking about contingencies if his family members lost their temper's when he noticed Elena approaching in the reflection of the window he was staring out of. She spoke up, "You aren't going to help keep watch?"

"One of us should remain in the house on the off chance Alaric slips by. I agreed to keep Bonnie and her family safe, so I'll be remaining here." Elijah replied lightly as he turned the blinds so people outside couldn't look in. He didn't want to risk being spotted if the safe house was discovered somehow. "How is your neck?"

"Fine now, thanks to you," Elena replied, offering him a light smile. "I'm more worried about you than me. You said you were poisoned today."

"I'm fine now." Elijah replied, walking toward the stairs. He didn't have time to get distracted by Elena and his uncertain feelings about her. They had more important things they had to focus on now. He slipped over to sit on one end of the couch after closing the blinds, no reason to appear uneasy. "I'm more concerned with my mother's contingency plan."

"Alaric…" Elena sat in one of the chairs near where she'd been standing when he'd taken a seat. "…he's gone isn't he?"

"Yes Elena, I'm sorry." Elijah stated and Elena immediately shook her head.

"I already assumed…but why Alaric? Your mother didn't seem like she wanted to harm anyone." Elena was confused by it. She hesitated a moment, perhaps slightly afraid to ask him, "Elijah, I want to do something! I'm tired of not helping. I know you say you don't want to hurt me to help yourself but I can't just stand aside while my friends, including you, are in danger."

"Means to an end, if one man dies to right the complete imbalance of nature? What is that in the scheme of history?" Elijah's question was rhetorical, in answer to the first part of Elena's statement. "_If I don't let her do something she'll let her connection to Alaric slip to someone that will be less reasonable than I."_

It was an honorable course, wanting to be involved. He couldn't blame her for her desires to protect her family. If all he ever did was attempt to hide her away they wouldn't retain the tentative relationship that did exist. His voice slightly distant as he wondered if he would come to regret this compromise he was about to make. "If you mean that, I have an idea as to how we can draw him out."

**End Chapter**

Elijah's becoming very mastermind in this fic, which isn't how I pictured it originally but sometimes characters just write themselves into areas. I think it is fitting for him. I've decided this is my belated NaNo project. Just have to finish 50k words within a month of starting it…a random thought.

_-Aura_

To my reviewers:

_Gorramit Girl_ – Yeah I like Kol thus far, though we haven't actually gotten to see much of him. Of course I like most of the originals. Elijah isn't too happy in general thus far, his life sort of sucks atm. I try to make Elena the way I see her in the show, she's a very understanding and caring individual. I think a lot of people make her more aggressive than she needs to be.

_MidnightMoonRomantic_ – Thanks for the lovely review first of all 3. I really try to keep characters IC, though I don't always succeed I try to make my fantasy as 'logical' as possible. Something you could see happening. Dangerous Liasons had so many options they could have gone with, I think of it as a major point where the plot could have gone just about anywhere. I am actually sort of sad the writers didn't do more with the originals living in Mystic Falls. That's another fic I want to write sometime. Also, nice Once upon a Time reference, I'm a fan of that too! I hope you continue to enjoy my fic!

_Bettingonalice01_ – Not a long wait I think.

_Lilylulurose_ – Thanks, I wasn't sure how people would take how graphic Elena drinking from Elijah was.

_Pypera_ – Thanks! Hope you continue to enjoy.


	9. Waiting

**Chapter Nine:** _**Waiting**_

"_We must let go of the life we have planned, so as to accept the one that is waiting for us."_

_**-Joseph Campbell**_

_**Elena – **_

The air was crisp, a lot cooler than Elena was used to; there was a cold snap happening and five in the morning made her wonder if all the supernatural activity had summoned the arctic. Mystic Falls had the frost on the ground as visible proof to the winter that had hit hard. It wasn't likely to last into the afternoon but for now she couldn't escape it. It was still dark outside, though the street lamps cast sparkles across the school's lawn where the light snow had gathering on the grass. She was waiting nervously near one of the side entrances, there weren't any students here yet, and if the plan went the way they wanted then she would be working on her finals later this morning without having slept at all.

Watching her breath turn to mist as it slipped through her fingers when she attempted to warm them she was doing her best not to shiver. She couldn't remember when she last felt this cold. There was a threat of snow, the gray overcast nearly as foreboding as she was starting to feel.

"_I didn't realize me freezing was a part of this plan."_

She was tempted to check her watch but then her arm would be even colder and she'd only checked about a minute ago. She'd gotten there a couple minutes early and was supposed to be waiting for someone to let her in. One of the originals should be there soon so they could all get into the building. If the plan went the way they wanted they would be 'meeting' in the kitchen connected to the cafeteria. They weren't here yet so instead she was left to consider how it was she'd gotten herself in this position.

"_If you mean that, I have an idea how we could draw him out." Elijah was unfocused as he spoke. As though just saying that had been hard on him somehow. She had perked right up though, completely oblivious to his discomfort only two hours before when she was speaking with him. Her being able to protect her friends though, to actually be a part of the plan instead of the damsel in distress was a distracting option._

"_Of course I mean it." She'd said, not even knowing what he might have in mind. She hadn't even thought about the fact he once planned to sacrifice her to complete his revenge on Klaus. Later left to wonder how wise it was to always trust Elijah so easily._

"_If you are correct, and your life is bound to Alaric's. He'll have realized it as well..." Elijah continued in that same somewhat distracted tone. His lips pursed and he finally looked at her, his tone and eyes focusing, "and he will not be able to risk harming you, much."_

_Elena felt her heart thrum a little faster as she met his coffee colored gaze, she paused a moment, it was though he was silently making certain she truly wanted this. It was a warning and without the usual protests that followed people pointing out the danger. He was leaving it to her to move forward though he clearly didn't want her too._

"_So, I would be bait?" Elena asked, feeling a little guilty as he looked away. "I'm okay with that, whatever you think would help Elijah."_

"_Why are you so eager to put your life in my hands Elena?" Elijah asked, reaching to the table to pour himself some tea, the woman who owned the house had brought it in earlier though Elena hadn't thought on it at the time. "Would you like a cup?"_

"_No, thank you. And you already know my death could save you and you refuse to take that option." Elena replied, smiling slightly as she watched him squeezing a bit of lemon into the dark liquid. He'd looked so human just then, like he belonged somewhere just enjoying a normal life of tea and conversation. She waited a long moment before realizing she was staring and continuing hurriedly, "I can't think of a better reason to trust you to come up with another plan where I'm involved."_

"_I would mistake you as innocent if I didn't already know better." Elijah remarked, stirring his tea and leaning back with it as he considered her. "While I do not agree with your desire to put yourself in harm's way I respect your intentions in doing so. Still, my family cannot know of your connection to Alaric and so the Salvatore's cannot be told either."_

"_They'll respect my decision." Elena said immediately. "They will protest, complain, and act rude but then they'll accept this is what I want to do. I can tell them about Alaric."_

"_It's not them I'm concerned with, Rebekah is exceptionally good at picking up the emotions of others; she'll know something is being kept from her. I love my sister but I make no mistake as to what she would do if she discovered your little secret. It will not take much for her to figure it out." Elijah continued, as though he was explaining part of a plan he'd long had prepared. "The Salvatore's and Caroline both have to believe you're going while Alaric still tried to kill you. Otherwise she'll know she's being left out of the overall issue and she'll be searching for what she missed. They will be less than willing to allow you to do anything while unaware of that detail. Besides, it will also be safest for them, if they suffer so much as a splinter they would likely die. A werewolf bite kills slowly enough to be helped. I don't believe death from white oak would be delayed long enough that they could be rescued in the midst of battle. I'll spare you the grim details of my experience."_

"_I…" Elena hesitated, she knew he was right. He certainly had come up with this so quickly it was suspicious. That didn't make him wrong though, from the lies to the danger it seemed he'd accounted for a number of possible issues. _

_Damon and Stefan were hard enough to convince to let her get anywhere near harm even when they thought she would be safe in the end. If they thought Alaric was out to kill her Elijah was right, they'd never allow it. Elena had seen Rebekah read Stefan like a book before, he'd never pull off a lie of this level with her. She had no reason to think Elijah would lie to her about the white oak, if he believed it could kill her friends almost instantly she had no reason to doubt him._

"_You want your friends to be safe and you want to do what you can in person to rescue them right?" Elijah had interrupted her thoughts with the question. It felt slightly like saying yes might be making a deal with the devil, yet she hadn't known him to fail on keeping his word. "I'll make certain you're involved and do all I can to protect all of your friends if you agree to allow me to control of this as I see fit. You'll have to trust me regardless of if you like or dislike my methods or things could unravel quickly."_

_Elena hesitated; she didn't like this part of Elijah. The warmth he often used when speaking to her had been replaced by the calculating neutrality he retained when plotting macabre. Yet, that was the same sort of attitude that they needed to get out of this. "I don't think that sounds like a good idea Elijah, I can't agree to anything unless you tell me what you are planning to do about protests Stefan and Damon would make."_

"_Compel them," Elijah answered her when she'd expected he would be hesitant to go into the details of his plan. "It is not generally my preferred method but it will keep them out of harms way. My family and I will compel Damon, Stefan, and Caroline to remain in the basement here when they inevitably refuse your involvement. My family will not know your connection to Alaric and they will join us when we go to hunt the hunter. Your friends and family remain safely here, uninvolved in the further plan and out of harms way. Yes, I want you to be bait, but in a poisoned fashion. I will use you to lure out Alaric and you will wear one of those clever wrist mounted bows of his armed with a white oak stake. The originals and you will be the only members present when we find him. You will need to kill him, can you do that Elena?"_

"_I…" Elena was staring at him in shock as he sipped at his tea, calmly waiting for her answer in a businesslike manner; he was presenting a proposition and waiting to see if she would invest or not. "…think you already thought that I was going to insist on helping. This seems like a plan you already had."_

"_All of it except for your involvement, but as you seems to insist on suicide if I don't substitute you into the plan I haven't much choice. It is a better alternative to letting my sister know the truth. If you think you'll be able to kill him." Elijah repeated, still watching her intently._

"_I…can…Alaric isn't himself anymore. You said that yourself. But your family…" Elena was surprised that he was so quick to risk what family he had left in his plan while leaving hers out of it. "Shouldn't there be as few of us as possible?"_

"_My sister and brother are capable. While I realize past encounters with me may have inspired you to think that I am easily downed do not let that color your judgment. We have a better chance of holding him with all of us together if you miss the first shot, we cannot be the ones to drive in the stake and survive. You already know what happens to a vampire that uses white oak on another vampire. If you want to be involved this is the only roll available to you Elena, you are the best choice of attacker as Alaric will not be able to kill you." Elijah explained. Despite the somber topic he seemed a little like he was enjoying dealing with her…_

Elena sighed as she thought about the conversation. Somehow her relationship with Elijah had become incredibly complex and only seemed to be getting more so by the day. She knew that the Salvatore's would be angry at her if they discovered her involvement but Elijah had made sure his family compelled them when she wasn't there. She didn't want to give anything away as to her guilt. It was logical; she knew she wouldn't be able to keep a straight face watching that sort of interaction. The same as she couldn't even stay in the house when Damon had first compelled Jeremy for her. Elena could choose to just let them think Elijah and his family was behind their temporary capture.

It certainly felt like the times she had allowed Damon to compel Jeremy to keep him safe, just this time it was on a bigger level. It was a compromise, and she knew in his way Elijah was offering her what she wanted, but she was still nervous about it. This wasn't exactly the sort of deal she would usually make and she certainly didn't want to encourage this sort of behavior.

Elijah had been right though, about Damon and Stefan, they had seemed ready to kidnap her and take her away before Elijah's family had intervened. Rebekah seemed under the assumption the Salvatore's would try to help Alaric since he'd been a friend and Elena's guardian. Elijah pulled the strings of those around him with the ease of a practiced puppeteer. She knew she shouldn't be impressed but she couldn't help it, he wasn't using the most honorable means but he was keeping his word. Her friends would be safe, she'd made that choice.

The door opened and she was quick to duck in, glad that the wave of warm air surrounded her; she blinked and jumped slightly. Kol seemed to enjoy standing uncomfortably close to people, and her jumping away when he did also amused him. "Hello Elena, I guess I can see some of what the fuss is about, though I've never been one for a bleeding heart."

"Consider mine gushing." Elena retorted, wondering if she was suddenly channeling Caroline with as cold as she'd made those few words come out.

"That's fine; from what I hear doppelgangers are high maintenance." Kol retorted smoothly with a shrug before motioning down the hall. "Come on, we need to get you in place and get the weapon attached to your arm. Can't have you getting put at too much risk…"

"Why is that?" Elena asked her voice so low she wasn't sure if he would hear it. Kol's behavior always made her uncomfortable, like he looked at her in a way that he was a hamburger for a starving man. When Elijah was there it was easier to handle but in a dark hallway she wasn't as keen to hang around the youngest original.

"Elijah would pout for decades if he lost another one." Kol answered with a 'isn't it obvious' tone of voice to his light tone. "I might not agree with my brother's tastes or his moral compass but we're still family, even you should be able to tell the way his voice alters when he talks to you."

"What?" Elena blushed as she listened. "I am friends with Elijah, that's all."

"Oh that's rich, you hadn't noticed? I know Elijah can be subtle but here I thought anyone could tell he had it bad for you." Kol touched her arm lightly to get her to take a turn around one of the halls. As rude as his personality was, he hadn't left his touch to linger inappropriately; it had been a polite correction. Perhaps he was just unfocused because of the topic but at some point in time he'd been at the very least trained as an actual gentleman.

"I think you're wrong Kol." Elena denied immediately as she continued to follow. _"Is he right? He's known Elijah since they were human, sure I guess he was in a coffin for a long time but Elijah has always treated me strangely. He has gone out of his way for me over and over, even yesterday he could have compelled me if he wanted me safe but he never made good on that threat."_

"Well, enjoy figuring all that out later." Kol opened the door for her to let her into the cafeteria. "Did you bring your weapon? Elijah has cut down the stake but it needs to be loaded. You sure you can kill him? You aren't exactly muscular."

"Yes. I'll do this." Elena said vehemently.

She was less concerned with her physical capability and instead the fallout of her actions. She had thought about that a lot in the whole two hours she'd had to come to terms with this plan. People might end up angry with her but they would be safe, and that's what mattered to her. She had to push away the idea that Elijah was in love with her for now. She still glanced away when she entered the kitchen and saw him there in one of his tailored suits. Thankfully Rebekah only rolled her eyes at them. It reminded her of the time Elijah had saved her from Rebekah outside her car…she'd called them pathetic. Was Elijah in love with her because she looked like the other women he'd fallen in love with? It wouldn't be the first time she'd gone through that…

No, she couldn't think about that now. In a few minutes Elena was going to have to stab Alaric in the heart. Elena was going to kill Alaric. She could put all this to rest…then try to stay awake for finals. Her social issues were going to have to wait and see if she lived to deal with them.

_**Caroline – **_

Caroline had always assumed actual vampires would be less emotional than the books and movies made them out to be. Yet the Salvatore brothers seemed to be worse than any of the novels she'd indulged in. The longer she sat here the more she was convinced every bad vampire novel had to have been based from the brothers.

In the basement of the so-called safe house, Stefan and Damon both had been horrible company. They had been pouting for the last hour while they paced around square room. It wasn't like they could leave, or scream, or do much of anything thanks to the little compulsion from the originals. All the Salvatore's could do was walk like wild animals trapped in a yard and it was driving her crazy.

_"Too bad I can't compel other vampires; it'd be useful about now."_ Caroline thought in irritation, _"Maybe I could force them to be better company. All I wanted to do tonight was make Christmas cookies and do girl talk."_

"Those original bastards better get back so I can get to school." Caroline commented aloud as she remembered another problem. "I have midterms to take tomorrow and the next day, if they don't let me out of here then I'm going to dagger the lot of them."

"I'll help you. I plan on doing it as soon as I get the daggers back." Damon snapped, finally moving to sit down when he spoke. "What the hell is that bastard thinking? Putting Elena at risk like this! I helped those old bloodsuckers burn that bridge; I should have taken some of the wood to stick in them instead."

"I'm gonna leave Mystic Falls, when this is over with Alaric." Stefan remarked, he'd stopped pacing but was standing looking out the single basement window. "I don't have a reason to stay here."

"Don't start Stefan, I have enough people I need to concern myself with taking down. I don't need to lock you in the basement too." Damon remarked; the irony of his threat not lost on him.

"God, you two are just a bucket full of holiday joy aren't you? Stop whining Stefan, it's not attractive." Caroline muttered, getting up to check the fridge that was down here. She'd been curious for the last ten minutes but had assumed it would be empty. "Well there's a Christmas miracle, the lady upstairs apparently keeps a stock of liquor. Maybe if you both get wasted, you won't be such horrible company. Come here, have drinks. I guess at least they left us these."

"Blood in here too…how long did they expect us to be down here?" Damon asked, frowning as he looked in under her arm at the fair amount of food and drinks in the refrigerator, as well as the fresher filled to the brim with blood bags. "I guess I have to give Elijah he can plan ahead, even if he's a dick."

"God, don't get me started on that guy," Caroline muttered as she drew out bottles and found glasses. Though she silently agreed the small apartment like basement was nicer than some of the places she'd been held hostage. "I don't even know him but if he's anything like his siblings it's too bad we can't kill him without dying ourselves."

"We can still dagger him, that's a nice consolation." Damon remarked, he glanced to where Stefan was still looking out the window and rolled his eyes. He didn't want to be all brotherly bonding moment right now, particularly since Caroline's remarks seemed to have stopped Stefan's 'I'm gonna run away' tirade.

"Yeah well, not that it would last; Elena would just let him out again. She's been hanging out with him for days. Ever sense they were chatting it up at the ball she's hung out with him a few times. She went to the bar to talk to him when he was…well never mind that. I don't know why she wants to be friends with him but at least it's not Kol."

Caroline got quiet after her ramble slowed, she realized at 'never mind' for the first time the reason Elijah had been looking like his dog died…half his family had died. That's why Elena had gone to support him. She sipped at her drink and wrinkled her nose at the flavor, suddenly disappointed in herself with her earlier observations. Sure she didn't really like the originals, but she knew what losing family was like, she suddenly felt new pity for the creatures she wanted to kill only moments ago.

"Well, maybe one of them will get killed before they take out Alaric." Damon said cheerfully. "Hopefully Rebekah, that bitch is sure to want to take out some vengeance after my recent talks with her, it'd be great if she just vanished."

"God Damon, you are such a man whore, Rebekah? Ew. I wish they had a shower down here…" Caroline wrinkled her nose again, though it wasn't from the drink this time. She'd slept with Damon before…and then he slept with Rebekah…that was just shutter worthy…

"You were the one nearly in bed with Klaus half the time. Now it seems Kol has you in mind. What is your thing for originals and dog boys?" Damon could give as well as he got and he grinned at the scowl Caroline offered him.

"I _–never-_ got into bed with Klaus. I really hope Kol will leave me the hell alone. The only reason I was with Klaus is cause I was always having to distract him for YOU sick perverts. And Tyler is ten times the man you'll ever be." Caroline rattled off in a huff.

"So that's why you like the hybrid's…" Stefan remarked; inspiring a grin from Damon at his brother's innuendo.

"You two were better when you were pacing like dejected teenagers." Caroline muttered into her glass. Suddenly wishing she had back the quiet she had loathed only minutes ago.

_**Elijah – **_

It was nearly the appointed hour; Alaric would be here soon.

Elena had agreed to his alternative plan. He still didn't like her presence but given her insistence it was the only alternative to compelling her. Something he worried he would come to regret if she came to harm. He was allowing his long unexplored emotions to cloud his judgment when it came to the young woman. He scratched his hand more from a nervous habit than any need, Rebekah was all too eager to put Elena at risk and Kol went along because it gave him a chance at the man that had tried to kill him. At least he'd been left some of the most predictable of his siblings to have to deal with. He remained concerned, a misplaced blow and they could all end up dead.

Then Elena came in, looking a little awkward as she glanced away from him, a slight flush to her pale cheeks. Elijah stepped closer and offered the white oak stake. "It is the only one we were able to wrestle from Alaric. If you miss your first shot then we'll need to recover it and you'll have to try again. Thankfully for us, you don't lack for experience with staking vampires."

"Do you think he'll believe me?" Elena asked as she placed the bolt in her wrist loaded crossbow and got it prepared. Silent, likely coming to terms with what she would have to do to someone that had been a friend to her. "I mean, he's got to suspect something."

"Well, just try to make sure you stick him the first time and then none of us should be at risk of getting caught in the crossfire." Kol pointed out, glancing out one of the half windows that separated the kitchens and main cafeteria. "He's a uppity prideful little prick, he'll come."

"You'll be fine Elena." Elijah's voice calmed her where Kol only made her more nervous. At least the mastermind of this little ambush believed in her, she would have to do her best. "Go ahead and get in position, then call him, we'll be nearby."

Elena slipped out the door and walked to a table in one of the corners of the room, he wondered idly what she felt like but she listened to him, sitting in the exact chair he'd insisted upon.

"Are you going to be able to sit back and watch if Alaric gets rough with her?" Rebekah asked, causing a short snicker from Kol. Apparently her observation of emotions wasn't limited to non-originals. "We all can see your infatuation, not that I have the vaguest idea what you see in the little Delilah."

"You know I will follow the plan Rebekah." Elijah returned, offering his light smile of aggression. "Just keep to it yourself; I think all of us want to exit this encounter safely."

"Oh, of course, of course, lord knows you have to have your little doppelganger whenever a copy arises." The 'you're still pathetic' was silent but Elijah could hear it anyway. He'd suffer his sister's displeasure, her recognition that he had feelings of some kind for Elena was a mixed blessing and curse. They'd continue to tease him, but at least neither of them should actively attempt to kill her; though he'd been wrong about family on matters of love before so her connection to Alaric would remain a secret as far as he was concerned.

Elena was speaking lowly; he could hear her explaining during their conversation that she'd hidden at the school after escaping because she didn't think the vampires would look for her here. She wanted to trade herself in for the chance for them to just live in peace. She was good at sounding genuine, and over the phone listening to her heartbeat would be impossible for the hunter. Elijah could still hear a slight waver when she was dishonest; though nothing like the times she'd hesitated on telling him the truth. Alaric of course agreed to meet her, even meet her alone and in ten minutes like she asked. His witch contact would let him know if Alaric came with others. They would finish this tonight, and then other issues could be dealt with in the time they deserved.

_**Elena –**_

She couldn't truthfully say she wasn't scared, she was a little terrified, but she knew she had to do this regardless. She hung up the phone after her short conversation, Alaric had sounded angry, though he'd agreed to meet her alone. Now all she could do was wait on the hunter so her mind started to wander. Kol's accusation about Elijah was now at the forefront of her concerns.

He had continued to insist on protecting her, even when it would save his family, at least those that remained, if he hadn't. He'd even allowed Klaus to die when she asked him to, despite not having possessed the nerve to kill him only months before. Was he protecting her even at the cost of what she knew he cared about most? What was love if it wasn't that? Wouldn't that make Kol right?

Of course, the possibility was there that Klaus had finally run out of extra lives, that Elijah didn't trust his brother not to dagger them all again whenever his temper took control of his judgment. Finn had betrayed the rest of them with Elijah's mother, so it was just as likely Elijah had felt justified letting them die.

Still, he'd been so depressed at the bar earlier; despondent as he sat watching his glass until his family had called. Now he came off as strong, and while it seemed a long time ago that she was sitting in support on that stool next to him, in reality it had only been several hours.

_"I dunno what I feel but I know what I have to do." _Elena steadied herself as the door opened and a moment later Alaric was in front of her. She thought it was to her credit that she didn't jump out of her chair, instead watching him as he stared back at her.

His face was curled in a malevolent sneer that made her skin crawl; he was so unlike the man she'd had dinner with days ago. The man that had fallen in love with her aunt Jenna was gone. Maybe it was just circumstance but she was sure it made what she was going to do easier.

"There's no way you're here alone." His paranoia wouldn't make this easy.

"Of course I'm not, Bonnie is nearby. If you try to attack me again you'll earn quite a headache." Elena assured with false bravado. "Now, I want to make a deal."

"You want me to leave the vampires alone?" He laughed, taking a menacing step closer to her chair, though he was still too far away for an ambush to work he was slowly moving forward as he continued, "No, you should have realized that wasn't going to happen. Do you think I'd let them live after all they've done to me? Done to the world? Vampires are unnatural monsters, they steal life and they don't regret a minute of it. They occasionally play at having emotions but it's all an act, a dance they put on for the sheep when it's convenient. They're so good at it they even fool themselves on occasion. You've seen it yourself with Stefan; he just turned off his humanity like you would a light switch. Not that you are any better than they are; wanting to forgive him after the way he dismembered entire families. Maybe Damon should have brought you pictures of the horrific things he did to them. You're as deluded as they are if you think the occasional guilt trip means anything compared to what they destroy. They are a plague on this world and I will do absolutely everything to see them wiped clean even if there have to be a few innocent deaths now. It saves on the countless bloodshed all over the world."

"I don't believe they're just evil Alaric, you didn't once too. People are just as capable of darkness, of murder and bloodshed. Vampires have more tools but they can choose not to use them just as men can choose not to pull a trigger." Elena stated, stalling as he continued to move closer. It was impossible to believe this man was the same one that would sit and drink with Damon at the grill. "You know what you're saying is a lie, or at least you would have once."

"Not anymore. Now get up Elena, your little attempt to make me see the light of the vampiric race isn't going to work. I'd rather not have to find and hurt Bonnie just to drag you out of here." Alaric ordered, leaning with one hand on the table and one on the back of her chair. It was a gesture meant to intimidate her Elena knew, but it was the sort of stance she'd been waiting for.

Her arm snapped up incredibly quickly, with more speed and strength than she'd been expecting from herself. The snap was deceptively quiet as the spring loaded weapon activated and the white oak shot through the flesh of her once guardian.

The impact was enough that it pushed him away from her despite the fact he'd been leaning over, he fell backward and Elena could only stare wide-eyed at her handiwork. The stake had definitely found the right area for the heart. Though as she watched his body twitched and he started to reach for the wood, he was supposed to be aflame already yet he was reacting to the white oak like it wasn't a big deal.

"Won't work Elena," there was a dark delight in his tone that sent a shiver down her spine. He was on his feet much more quickly than she could react to what was happening. "I'm not like the other originals; the white oak won't kill me. Now, get up and…"

His words were interrupted as he took a shoe to the cheek, flying into the wall with such force that the stone cratered slightly. Elijah had interrupted Alaric and then leaned down to pull her to her feet. "Get out of here Elena, we'll find another…"

Elijah hadn't expected Alaric to recover as quickly as he had; the apparently invulnerable new vampire had gotten up quickly again though his left shoulder was dislocated by the look of it. The stake Elena had just used on Alaric he was now ready to use on Elijah so she reacted the only way she could think of in that short moment, she bit her hand as hard as she could. The flavor of blood reached her even as Alaric winced and fumbled the weapon before sending a glare at her. The victory was short lived however, there was a short flash of light and pain and darkness rushed in to steal her from what was happening.

**End Chapter**

Whee, cliffhangers are fun. I'm starting to wonder if each chapter is going to get successively more difficult. I wrote five (sometimes wildly) different versions of this chapter before I decided on this one. I'm exhausted, I feel like I wasted half a day of vacation on other possible plotlines I decided not to take. In good news at least I reach the 40k search bracket with this chapter. Now to look forward to 60k XD.

_-Aura_

To my reviewers:

_MidnightMoonRomantic _– LOL thanks for enjoying my Caroline thoughts, I was proud of that particular line. The originals do seem to take a shine to our favorite blonde vampire. I like adding in little mystical explinations never explored in the show, of course they could come back later and contradict me but oh well. On OUaT, I'm glad it'll be starting up again soon. It and TVD are what I'm most looking forward to this month, and more writing of course.

_Bitumz_ – I see him as someone that would take charge if no one else would. He always sort of stands down for Niklaus but with Niklaus not there its logical to me for him to step up.

_LysCat_ – Yes, that's my thought as well, I think he would be the one to take over since Niklaus isn't present. Though the hideout hasn't lasted long thus far, Elijah had other plans in mind. Thanks for the comments on how Elijah fed Elena, though it was sort of dark I can't see him letting her die, not after the way he reacted so strongly in the show when she stabbed herself.

_Lilylulurose_ – I agree with your opinion on the matter. I think if Niklaus didn't possess that whole 'I'm immune' thing Elijah probably would have killed him years ago when he first thought Niklaus had killed other family members.

_Ms.' _ – Um, I'm sorry if I offended you somehow. I'll try to explain it. I think Elena is aggressive when she needs to be. Elijah only threatened her with compulsion twice at most (I think just once aloud) and Elena is also functioning with the understanding Elijah lost three members of his family in one night. (This is the still that same night) I can't see her just candidly going 'oh yeah if you compel me you're a monster' with the knowledge he'd just pretty murdered (or allowed the deaths of) half his family in his mind. Not without her just suddenly seeming really childish. I think Elena has a backbone when she needs it and she has the strength to remain silent even when something insults her. I think too many people assume silence equates to being a doormat. I have learned there is a lot of strength in knowing when to pick your battles. Aggression in that situation comes off as all needless to me. So that's why I wrote it that way. I hope that clears it up a little.

_Pypera_ – Thanks for the compliments, I like exploring with Kol a little, he allows for a fair amount of interpretation which is fun when you write fan fiction. I hope my version of him won't be ruined with the new episodes later this month.


	10. Creation

**Chapter Ten:** _**Creation**_

"_Every act of creation is first an act of destruction."_

_**-Pablo Picasso**_

_**Elijah – **_

Elena took a deep breath before the door opened, steadying herself for what she'd agreed to do. Elijah was confident his own hiding place along with that of his family would remain unnoticed. Alaric had immediately run up to Elena, who stood her ground better than he'd expected with the hunter glaring down at her.

"There's no way you're here alone." His paranoia was expected. The fool had glanced around but not picked them out. Perhaps he possessed strength and abilities greater than theirs but he lacked centuries of experience, he would make the mistakes of most young vampires. His incredible ability made it easier to abuse the blindness that accompanied pride.

"Of course I'm not, Bonnie is nearby. If you try to attack me again you'll earn quite a headache." Elena assured, Elijah silently applauded the clever lie. "Now, I want to make a deal."

Alaric launched into a speech about the never ending darkness that stalked in the footsteps of vampires or something akin to that drama. He wasn't concerned with the particular words the hunter used to state his case. Elijah had heard enough of the vampire hating club the past twenty-four hours to last him several human generations.

Alaric was moving slowly closer to Elena as she listened to his tirade, it really all sounded the same. Elijah wasn't certain how much the attempted intimidation would work on Elena, he knew she wouldn't be talked out of the plan. She kept up conversation as though she was trying to get Alaric to come to his senses, she might have been. Though he knew well how gifted Elena was at getting people to drop their guard.

Alaric threatened her as the conversation then made the mistake they were waiting for. He leaned close, the dolt was offered her the perfect opening, and Elena didn't waste it. She exploited that moment with a ruthless sort of precision he hadn't expected from her. The resounding shot of the makeshift crossbow was spot on; Elijah could see the end of the projectile sticking from his chest as Alaric's body fell backward. Then he did what should have been impossible, he reached up like it was nothing and pulled the stake out of his chest.

"Won't work Elena," there was a dark delight in this new vampire's tone. He'd left the opening on purpose; he'd wanted to leave her no doubt as to his superiority. "I'm not like the other originals; the white oak won't kill me. Now, get up and…"

Elijah intervened, he knew it wouldn't buy her much time but he couldn't let Alaric take Elena. His kick met Alaric off guard, landing firmly and knocking him away. Elijah turned to Elena and then pulled her to her feet from the chair he'd sat her in. "Get out of here Elena, we'll find another…"

Elijah hadn't expected Alaric to recover as quickly as he had; the apparently invulnerable new vampire also recovered with incredible speed. The stake Elena had just used on Alaric he was now ready to use on Elijah. The oldest Mikaelson raised a hand, about to catch the ammunition the way he had the first time. His palm was prepared to intercept when Alaric winced and his hand let go of the white oak. Elijah didn't even continue to watch the hunter. His gaze snapped over to where Elena was biting herself; just in time to watch Rebekah's hands wrap around either side of Elena's skull.

"No!" His futile protest echoed in sick dissonance with the crack.

Elena's neck had been snapped by Rebekah. Her body was like a marionette whose strings had been cut, collapsing to the ground in a short series of thumps, Alaric was choking and stumbling more slowly to a death nearby but Elijah didn't spare a glance. He was next to where Elena's body had fallen even as it was coming to a pause. Her eyes rolled in her skull; staring lifelessly at the wall without actually seeing anything. It was all too easy for Rebekah to take her life; Elijah reached over to gently close Elena's eyes even as his own slid shut.

"Rebekah…" his whisper was barely audible, though clear enough for the other vampires he shared occupation of the room with. He didn't know what to say to her action, it was too fast for him to have stopped her. The one thing he'd wanted to avoid…that he allowed by ignoring what should have been done.

"Don't start Elijah…it's pathetic you didn't do it yourself." Rebekah retorted hotly, her own temper was raised. "It's a good thing I was paying attention! That I've seen the spell before! You knew! You knew they were connected! How dare you keep it from us that her death would kill the hunter! We already lost Niklaus, Finn, and mother…you'd put the rest of us at risk for a worthless copy, how…"

Rebekah stopped as Kol put a hand on her shoulder, shaking his head at her in an uncommon solemn moment.

"That was the wrong path Rebekah…can't you see that? She was an innocent…" Elijah replied slowly, as though it was difficult to find his own voice. He was surprised himself that he managed to keep it even. He opened his eyes again and reached forward to pick Elena from the tiled floor. He couldn't leave her there looking like a doll discarded by a cruel child. Slowly starting to get over the shock only made the pain more clear; he'd wanted to help Elena…but now…his uncertainty had allowed this.

"Elena was no innocent Elijah. She stabbed me in the back while pretending to be my friend." Rebekah snapped back. Frowning in disgust at him as he lifted the body from the floor, seeming to alter what she'd planned to say when he glared at her with moist eyes, "She's not Katarina, she's not Tatia, and you have to stop pining over her, it's been..."

"Rebekah!" It was Kol's harsh tone that interrupted her more directly this time, shaking her slightly instead of just leaving a hand on her. He wasn't often the voice of reason, but today hadn't exactly been like any other day. "Stop it! Can't you see Elijah cared about Elena?"

"Care about her…" Elijah said in robotic correction, uncertain how he'd managed to control his tone. It didn't last, when he started to speak his voice quavered, barely controlled as rage infused his voice, "She had my blood in her system you impulsive, selfish, spoiled child! She didn't want to be like us…if she won't complete the transition…she'll…"

_How many times will I be forced to watch people I care about die today?_

He couldn't bring himself to finish the statement.

"Elijah…" Rebekah hesitated; she was nervous where she'd been angry only moments ago.

"Get away from me Rebekah…I don't want you here…" Elijah's voice was low, unsteady, his body shaking slightly as he pulled Elena's body closer to his own. All the things he'd wanted to say to her, they wouldn't matter now. His sister's careless actions had...

A hiss came with an intake of breath, as he'd resettled her closer Elena's head lolled unnaturally forward on her own chest as a result of how hostile Rebekah's onslaught had been. If he hadn't been cradling her he'd of attacked his sister then and there.

"Elijah…I didn't know…" Rebekah's voice quickly changed to desperation; she saw where this was going. There was little she feared more than being cast out, he hadn't said he was going to kick her out permanently but her insecurities were present nonetheless. "Don't act like this, we're all disturbed after today. We need each other, it's just us now. You said we could stay here; you and Kol are all I have left. You can make sure she feeds on human blood, if she comes back, if she's made a vampire you'll be able to..."

The glare he leveled on her made her protests come to a swift halt, she rarely saw Elijah truly angry with her but he couldn't recall a time he'd been less willing to forgive her. When he spoke it was a vehement dolorous whisper. _"Get. Out. Now."_

"Rebekah, let Elijah take care of Elena." Kol jumped in, pulling his sister away from the exchange as they moved toward the body. "We have to get rid of this prick's remains, put them in a steel coffin and dump them in the Mariana Trench. That'll be less than easy to arrange. Then we have a lot of clean up to get this town to forget about the last day or two."

It was all the effort Elijah could manage not to yell at Rebekah. He was so angry he was still shivering lightly, for possibly the first time he was grateful Kol had gotten involved. He would have done something he would regret later if she had continued to treat this sin so lightly. He vanished a moment later, keeping Elena's form close to him though he could feel her temperature already starting to fade as he dashed out of the school and away from Mystic Falls.

_**Caroline –**_

Why couldn't they have coffee in high school?

The young Forbes was sitting at her desk in biology, she'd miraculously managed to finish her final with six whole minutes to spare and she couldn't help but think about how tired she was after not getting a wink of sleep the night before. She knew caffeine wouldn't actually do much for her as far as wakefulness was concerned but it might aid in fighting off the after effects of the alcohol they'd taken in the night before. It had gotten somewhat tolerable, at least until Rebekah had returned…

_Damon had just said something to make Stefan roll his eyes when the door opened; Rebekah was alone as she came down the stairs. The original's expression lacked, its superiority had been replaced by anxiousness, it should have been Caroline's first clue something was wrong._

_ "Great, can we finally get out of here?" Stefan remarked not bothering to cover up how irritated being benched made him. "Are you all done playing heroes? Is Alaric dead? Where's Elena?"_

_ "You are free to leave; Alaric and Elena are both dead." Rebekah stated, seeming more than a little disturbed. At least until Damon slammed her into a wall hard enough Caroline swore the whole house shook. Able to react faster than her shock could have allowed. Elena was dead?_

_ "What the hell do you mean Elena's dead?" Damon demanded, Caroline could hear the pain in his voice. She was starting to feel it herself…Elena and she had been friends since they were children. She'd have to tell Bonnie, she'd have to tell Jeremy…_

_ "Elena no longer lives…" Rebekah's moment of humanity had passed; she was glaring at Damon and took his hand from her neck. Cracks were audible as she bent it backwards, bones snapping in his wrist. "…her life was connected to Alaric. White oak didn't work on him; the only way to kill him was for Elena to die."_

_ "Yeah I'm sure that worked out great for you." Damon snapped, wincing at the pain from his hand. It didn't stop him from glaring at the only female original._

_ "I snapped her neck myself." Rebekah smirked at the further narrowing of eyes she earned for the remark. "She was a frail thing wasn't…"_

_ Her comments stopped, Stefan had snapped half a leg off one of the tables and then it was sticking neatly from the front of Rebekah's chest. Her body desiccating as her skin cracked and its color altered to gray; though as it wasn't one of the special daggers so the condition would be temporary._

_ "I see my sister already told you about our interaction at the high school..." Kol commented, pausing to backhand Stefan away when he charged the youngest original. "Don't press your luck Salvatore's, I'm not Elijah."_

_ "Just let us out of here Kol." Caroline spoke up, trying to keep things from falling apart before her friends got themselves killed._

_ Kol's slightly amused look brightened further when his eyes landed on Caroline. "Rebekah had come down to do that; perhaps she lacked the chance before you stabbed her so viciously. We aren't done, however. We have many people to remove from the influence of vervain, to compel so they forget the little incident that your friend the history teacher caused. We agreed to live here peacefully but Elijah never said we wouldn't defend ourselves."_

_ Kol stepped forward, then leaned down to pluck the wood from his sister's chest, looking at the makeshift weapon a moment before shrugging and dropping it. Attention back to the other vampires. "You do know how to clean up a city?"_

_ "Why the hell should we help you?" Damon was as charming as ever. Caroline wasn't sure why she even tried to help him anymore; probably just for Stefan's sake._

_ "Because I imagine you'll want your little town nice and safe when your friend returns. There are more hunters in the city." Kol stated in annoyance, as though he was growing bored. "Besides, are you all that dense? The human race really is getting less intelligent as time goes on. Think about it carefully, Elijah's blood was in Elena's system. Leave Rebekah, she'll come to soon enough…"_

The bell rang and Caroline stood up, she had to play the social butterfly. Do what she could to spy out any students that might have been warned about the supernatural. Rebekah was there as well, on vervain detection duty as Caroline had chosen to see it. _"Another useful thing for originals; that they are able to sense when people are immune to their compulsions. Pick out one of the things that poison's them."_

A vampire…Elena was going to be like them, like her. At least if she chose to complete the transition. Kol had implied that was going to be happening but he hadn't said it directly. Caroline didn't have the heart to point out to Damon and Stefan that Elena might choose to die. She didn't want to believe that herself. She instead hoped that she would be able to discuss more things with Elena, help her friend get through this the way others had aided her.

It would be nice to have another female vampire around other than Rebekah, she hadn't really been able to discuss wanting to sometimes eat people with Bonnie and Elena when they were both still human. The one time she'd mentioned someone smelling delicious they'd both avoided her for two weeks.

Chatting wasn't getting her anywhere. No one was acting any different than they did any other day, so hopefully the school was clean. When she'd spoken to Rebekah at lunch the fellow blonde had said no one that they didn't already know about had any vervain. Matt and Jeremy were it, so that at least was good news. Perhaps Kol's text was just blowing things out of proportion. She sat down, still with a few minutes before the next bell signaling her final class would ring so she dug out her phone. No new message, hopefully that was a good sign as well, she scrolled down to her last text.

_"Caroline."_

Did he have to put her name in? It was her phone, who did he think was going to get it? Who writes names in a text message?

_"Do not panic: Tyler and Stefan were both injured by one of the new arrivals, though they will both recover shortly. Continue with the plan as discussed and don't act suspicious…"_

Caroline swallowed, that still made her want to leave, she wanted to check on Tyler. But she managed to remain at the school and not act on her impulses, she supposed it was a good sign her emotions were finally starting to calm down.

_"There were some other fun exchanges though I'll explain the details later, meet at the grill when school gets out so we can swap stories? I can't imagine it'll take longer than that to finish this part of the clean up. You might even find school cancelled early this afternoon. We can discuss details over an early dinner."_

She rolled her eyes as she slipped her phone back into her purse. She had a hard time believing they'd actually lost members of their family the day before. Rebekah at least had the decency to pretend to be sad sometimes. Kol was still flirting even through text message; apparently not being able to take a hint was a family trait. Then there was the comment about school getting cancelled early and she was left to be concerned with just what he had in mind.

The class started so she couldn't dwell on it more, she had half of her final to do today and then half tomorrow. Math distracted her for a good half an hour before she went up to turn in her paper, glad other people finished after her. She'd just sat back in her desk when an alarm went off that wasn't the signal for the end of class. Everyone started screaming as the sprinkler system went off, clothes were quickly soaking through and she got up to follow the others in irritation; grinding her teeth. _"What the hell happened to not drawing attention?"_

_**Elena –**_

Her head hurt, she felt dizzy and less than oriented didn't quite cover it. Then suddenly she took a deep breath, gasping repeatedly. Her hands dug into smooth fabric and she looked frantically around as she continued to fight for air, terrified and unsure of where she was. The expensive room, the four-poster bed, the pictures, the decoration; none of it was recognizable; she was a step short of full panic until she focused on a familiar face and the owner of it took her hand.

"Elijah…" She spoke his name in sudden memory, her mind was still fuzzy and she squinted at him just to focus. She squeezed his hand, grateful for the support as she tried to gather her wits. "Wha…what happened? Wait, Alaric, the stake…Elijah are you all right…your family? What happened?"

Elijah watched her silently a long moment, she was still catching her breath and staring back at him while she waited for an answer. "Alaric is dead Elena. After…you bit your hand, Rebekah figured out what was happening. She killed you and then Alaric died as well."

"What…but I'm…oh my god…" Elena's eyes widened as it added up to her, it had only been a few hours since Elijah had given his blood to heal her. To save her life; not it seemed to have lasted much longer. She gripped his hand more tightly. "Am I dead?"

"I'm sorry Elena."

"No…" She shook her head slightly, unconsciously protesting as much as she was aloud. "No, no, no. No Elijah, I don't wanna be, I…I can't be a vampire… This wasn't supposed to happen…there has to be another way…can't Bonnie, or your witch...there has to be another way."

"Elena." His voice rose just barely but his saying her name managed to keep her from completely unraveling. "There isn't another way, you are already in transition. You either feed on human blood or you choose to die. It's a choice you will need to make but I will not force you into anything."

His voice broke and he paused instead of continuing his statement. Until then his words had been robotic, neutral, as though every line was practiced. His eyes were puffy and red; Elena found herself staring silently…he'd been crying. More of the night before coming back to her; she bit her lip and swallowed back her fear, Kol's words haunted her…

"_I know Elijah can be subtle but here I thought anyone could tell he had it bad for you." _

Elijah had taken her away from the scene, was protecting her, promising to respect her wishes...was it really as far fetched as she'd first believed? But then, he also loved Tatia, Katarina…and she looked just like them. Perhaps he was just connecting his feelings to her through them…that seemed like it would always be a possibility for anyone that liked her.

"Elijah…" Elena didn't know what else to say but his name. There was something about his presence that made her chest ache even more than her stomach. Without knowing how long she had to figure out an answer she knew she needed to ask questions. Yet she couldn't manage to get out the question she wanted to, it would be too cruel. "I'm so hungry…I feel like I've starved myself for days. Should that be happening?"

"That is to be expected." He answered in the same rehearsed manner. His thumb tracing the back of her hand lightly, the sensation made her throat tighten and then she spoke again without thinking about it.

"Kol, yesterday, he said you loved me. Is that true?" Elena bit her lip after she said it, not sure why she'd let her curiosity get the better of her. If she decided not to complete the transition then what sort of person was she?

Elijah's expression was surprised as he looked up from where he'd been stroking her hand. A deer caught in headlights a split second before he set his expression. "To be honest with you Elena, I…don't know. It's been a very long time since I've even thought about love. Despite your aforementioned faith, I'm not sure I'm still capable of it. I know on some level I care about you but…that's not the same thing. I think my infatuation is more selfish than anything, I thought about compelling you to complete the transformation, making you believe it was your idea…"

His eyes fell away from her again with the admission. Elena squeezed his hand in return and had not expected him to continue his statement. "…I let you die, Elena, I should have compelled you to forget about what you knew last time I had the chance. I could have kept you away from Alaric, you would be alive."

"That wouldn't have done anyone good Elijah." Elena protested immediately, sitting up straighter and looking at him seriously. "I remember what happened with the white oak. If I wasn't there he could have killed all of you, then so many people I care about would be dead. I…I would not want to live because others died for me. I'm glad I was there, I wouldn't have offered myself before then if I wasn't ready for it. Please, don't blame yourself Elijah, what you did was noble. You allowed me my own choice even if you didn't want to; you're doing it again now. That's the opposite of selfish."

Elena wasn't sure how she managed to speak so reasonably. Perhaps she just needed to make sure that regardless of her choice people left behind wouldn't suffer. It wasn't a good thing for him to even consider those options but it meant a lot that he'd chosen not to take them. "Is there something I can eat?"

"You wouldn't keep the food you are accustomed to down." Even that sounded like he'd planned ahead for it, knew what he would have to say. The only thing thus far he'd said that didn't sound practiced was when she asked if he loved her.

"There's nothing else I can eat?" Elena wanted to have that slightly soft voice he used with her back, the tone Kol had described the night before. She suddenly missed his alert gaze and dry humor. It was as though those things had died with her and Alaric. Elena tried to swallow the lump that rose in her throat, something about that thought was so sad she felt the sting of tears a moment before they started to fall.

"Your emotions will be unstable. If you feel so strongly I will look for something in the kitchen." Elijah stated, releasing her hand as he stood. Then Elijah's body did an incredible imitation of a statue as she wrapped her arms around him. She'd leapt from the bed after him and clung to him as he started to move away.

"I…I'm sorry." Elena sniffed and rubbed at her eyes, backing up quickly again. "I don't know why I did that…I just…I really don't want to be alone. Can I come with you?"

"Of course, I've tried to have all the windows covered." As though his nervous system had shorted while she was holding on, and then started up again when she'd let go. Judging from the other vampires she knew guilt was a part of being dead, she was already racking up a lot of it.

"I should talk to Jeremy, and my friends. I don't want to impose Elijah…" Elena couldn't stand the idea of breaking Elijah's heart and she didn't know if she'd complete the transition or not. She didn't want to die but she didn't want to hurt anyone to survive…if she was a vampire she could end up being like Stefan…a ripper.

"Jeremy is at school. He had some midterms today. Caroline and Rebekah are there as well. After Alaric's involvement with the local council a group of hunters came to the city and started to attack and attempt to kidnap vampires. We were already on guard however so their attempts didn't go as well as they hoped. My siblings and your friends are making short work of them and starting to compel the people who were informed as to the truth by Saltzman." Elijah explained, back to the machine voice she was starting to hate. "Stefan and Tyler were shot by what we believe is a third party hunter, a tall bald black man that I'm told went into hiding after Damon attacked him. We'll find him as well, in time, your friends have already healed."

"I have to go then…I could help them." Elena started toward the door but it was Elijah's turn to catch her hand. She turned to look at him nervously. "Elijah? I appreciate everything, I really do. You've done more for me than I could ever thank you for but I can't stay here."

"Elena, it's one in the afternoon." Elijah mentioned the time and she had been about to ask why that mattered when she realized why he'd said he'd covered the windows. "I'm sorry."

"A ring…you had a witch working for you too…if she makes me a ring I can go."

"She's not here Elena, she's aiding the others. This was the closest house I possess that wasn't compromised by these hunters and even if I could call her away she would not get here before tonight. I imagine they will have the majority of the problems dealt with by then. We can return to the city when the sun goes down, you'll still have several hours left to decide." Elijah explained hollowly. When she didn't reply he slowly began to walk again.

Elena followed as they moved out the door and along a long hall decorated with a number of rugs and pieces of art. There were a dozen doors at least along either side and they walked to a central area with a grand staircase that went both up and down. He took the steps down and passed through a tiled entryway and two arches before entering a large modern kitchen. She supposed she always sort of assumed he would have a castle or something with less electronics, it was huge for just him and yet it felt more like his personal home than the small place he'd stolen the use of last night.

"You keep human food?" She asked curiously as she looked over his shoulder into a lightly stocked refrigerator. Her hunger was making it easy not to worry about having to wait to see the rest of her friends, to see Jeremy.

"I have already told you that vampires still enjoy the flavor, though generally it takes a while for young vampires to get used to eating as they once did." Elijah explained. "You are welcome to anything that catches your fancy."

"I…don't know." Elena said. Her brow furrowed as she moved closer and looked it over. "You don't keep blood?"

"Not in here, I have a secondary refrigeration system in the basement." Elijah remarked, stepping away to give her free reign of the ice box.

"I didn't think I'd ever say this…but I can't stop thinking about blood. If I…well you know…will that ever go away?" Elena had never asked much about this part of vampire life from Damon or Stefan, if she didn't ask she couldn't make a logical choice as to what to do.

Sure she'd heard about it, she particularly feared wanting blood the way Stefan seemed addicted to it, she didn't want to lose who she was, for her humanity to ever switch itself off…

"To some degree it will always be present but it becomes reasonable. Once you've had time to adjust, completely controllable as long as you remain fed." Elijah explained. His voice still lacked, he'd never exactly been someone that wore his heart on his sleeve but there had been personality to his neutrality. It'd transformed into a hollow nothing that she found herself loathing. "Everything is more difficult at first, though with effort one can learn to control the desires and emotions that accompany being a vampire."

Elena picked up a cheese tray that was inside, it had crackers and meat with it. Since she couldn't think of anything she actually wanted she drew out a cracker and cheese tray. It seemed the safest thing if Elijah thought her stomach would be so unsettled. She set it on the counter near the sink and opened it. She wasn't sure what else to ask, so hungry she couldn't think so she put in a mouthful.

She was certain she'd just turned as green as someone in the cartoons she used to watch on Saturday mornings. Elijah was already holding out a handkerchief and she snatched it, quick to spit out the offending food. "Oh ew…are you sure that isn't expired? …can I have some…"

He handed over water he'd retrieved while she was spitting out her short lived meal. She took the glass and was taking a drink as he spun her to face the sink. She spit the water out a moment later, choking and gagging as she leaned over the counter. It all just made her want to throw up, her body wanted nothing to do with anything that came near her mouth despite the fact her stomach was screaming to be filled. "Yuck, how can you eat and drink anything…"

"Right now your body is likely going to reject anything other than blood Elena. When a regular diet is not kept vampires have difficulty keeping down anything else." Elijah stated.

It was so annoying, but she couldn't blame him - he'd tried to warn her. She shuddered again and he set a hand on the small of her back. "Why don't we go back upstairs, there's less light there and as long as you rest you'll feel better than if you move around too much. Besides, a few ribbons of light escape the curtains on this floor and I don't want you to end up burned."

There it was again, he was looking out for her, even when he sounded so lost. Elena shook her head, "Wait…I want some blood."

"Elena? You know what that means yes?" Elijah's steps had come to a swift pause and he didn't turn back toward her as he spoke. "Are you certain of this? You only said this wasn't what you wanted fifteen minutes ago."

"I…never wanted to be a vampire Elijah, I don't want to be…but I don't want to die either. I…have a lot of people who will be here for me." Elena stepped up closer, taking his hand again. Smiling when he finally met her eyes, there was a little life back in them. It made her feel warm for the first time since she'd woken up. "I know everyone will help me. And…I'm not trying to be pushy, but I'm starving Elijah."

**End Chapter**

Happy New Year! I think it's sorta a fitting coincidence this is my first new chapter for 2013. I managed to make myself feel bad for Elijah yet again. I am sorry to those that hoped there would be no Vampire Elena. Alaric is out as a threat but it seems like the theme of the fourth season is 'there's always another hunter' though I will be focusing more on drama than action. Clearly a lot of what happened in the show I've altered even into the new season. Other characters will still make appearances (particularly Caroline as I enjoy writing for her) but Elena/Elijah will always be the main focus. I think Kol/Caroline are slowly becoming a fan couple for me…which is odd XD

_-Aura_

To my reviewers:

_MEL Petrova_ – I'm glad that my fiction entertains you! Great minds think alike! I really want anytime I see the ball episode for her to dance with Elijah! XD I need to do an AU where that happens too someday! I hope you continue to enjoy this.

_Lilylulurose_ – Yeah Caroline is a lot of fun to write, somehow she makes comedy very easy. I also am looking forward to the originals return, sadly I don't think Elijah will be back until Feburary. His absence sucks, part of why I started this. I was all; 'I need more Elijah so I'll write a fan fiction.' Yeah, after the ripper stuff with Stefan I don't want Elena with him ever, at this point he seems more like an ex that needs to remain that. I really hope the writers don't force him back in again. They need to just realize Elijah is a better choice than any of the other guys! XD

_Dante 101_ – Thanks for your kind reviews. I enjoy Elijah's character greatly, and well I'm definitely a fan. Also, I look at Rebekah as someone that while she can see a lot she can also be incredibly blind as well when it comes to her family/people she cares about.


	11. Nature

**Chapter Eleven:** _**Nature**_

"_Death, like birth, is a secret of nature."_

_**-Marcus Aurelius**_

_**Elijah –**_

Just survive until she made her choice that was the goal. He knew most of what he had to say, and he could just coast along while doing his best to just stick to what he assumed she would ask about. Ignore his conscience, his guilt, the desire to protest, the anger at Rebekah, the rage at the world in general: all the emotions raging just beneath the cool exterior he'd gotten so masterful at over his years.

Then she gasped, coming to consciousness suddenly. Her eyes wide, expression nearly delirious as she searched around the room; she paused on his face when he took her hand, seeming to realize who he was even if she had no way of recognizing the guest room he'd put her in.

"Elijah…" It was difficult to keep from breaking down. What worth was centuries of keeping himself above sentimental afflictions if that fine tuned control failed him when he most wanted it? She gripped his hand, still speaking, questions that he'd expected. Those were the easy ones, the ones he had already thought of replies to, that didn't require him to break the monotony of just surviving.

A short apology was the best he could muster without breaking into tears, the last thing she'd need was for him to cry. He assured her there weren't other ways out of this, once a transition started, there were only two choices. Still, his voice broke and he had to pause, remaining quiet as he watched her hand, stroking the back of it with his thumb as he answered questions.

"Elijah…"

Did she have to keep saying his name? It made it so much more difficult to retain his composure. She spoke more and he offered what small candid answers he could. Then she asked something he hadn't prepared for.

"Kol, yesterday, he said you loved me. Is that true?" Elena bit her lip after she said it, was she nervous about it? _"Kol, I'm going to kill you at least twice later. Am I just another in a long line of admirer's for Elena? I knew to begin with that I likely would only be a friend…not that I even succeeded at that responsibility."_

Elijah paused and forced his expression back into neutrality. "To be honest with you Elena, I…don't know. It's been a very long time since I've even thought about love. Despite your aforementioned faith, I'm not sure I'm still capable of it. I know on some level I care about you but…that's not the same thing. I think my infatuation is more selfish than anything, I thought about compelling you to complete the transformation, making you believe it was your idea…"

His eyes fell away from her again with the admission. Elena squeezed his hand in return and not expecting him to continue his statement. "…I let you die, Elena, I should have compelled you to forget about what you knew last time I had the chance. I could have kept you away from Alaric, you would be alive."

"_The fault is mine."_

"That wouldn't have done anyone good Elijah." Elena protested immediately, sitting up straighter and looking at him seriously. "I remember what happened with the white oak. If I wasn't there he could have killed all of you, then so many people I care about would be dead. I…I would not want to live because others died for me. I'm glad I was there, I wouldn't have offered myself before then if I wasn't ready for it. Please, don't blame yourself Elijah, what you did was noble. You allowed me my own choice even if you didn't want to; you're doing it again now. That's the opposite of selfish."

Elijah wasn't certain how she could continue to be so gracious but he didn't have it in him to argue with her, returning to his muted replies when she changed the subject. She was insistent on food despite his hints how unlikely she was to actually be able to keep it down. Elijah started to release her hand as he stood. His body froze on its own when she leapt up and slipped her arms around him, clinging to him as though he was a buoy in the middle of a hurricane at sea. Why did she keep doing that?

"I…I'm sorry." Elena sniffed and rubbed at her eyes, she sounded embarrassed as she drew away. "I don't know why I did that…I just…I really don't want to be alone. Can I come with you?"

"Of course, I've tried to have all the windows covered." Elijah managed once she'd let go of him.

Her topic moved to her friends and he was able to return to those answers he had already planned, at least she'd followed up the outburst with something he was prepared to speak about. It was a short conversation; she seemed to accept when he mentioned her new weakness to the sun that she couldn't currently run out after the local vampires and the minor concerns. Kol and Rebekah had dealt with hunter uprisings before this and they would do so now. He led her through the house, idly wondering if he would sell it after today; he doubted he would return if she chose to die.

More conversation followed their trip downstairs. If it had been that she was going to live then likely he would have been amused at her reactions. The handkerchief and the water were an easy prediction with Elena. She'd shocked him earlier but in some things she was as simple to read as a book. They talked for a while longer and he suggested they return upstairs, he kept noticing strips of light that made it through the curtains on the first floor; they hadn't been designed to keep out all light.

"Wait…I want some blood."

Elijah stopped, blinking slowly, it was the one thing he hadn't expected to hear, he wasn't sure if it wasn't just wishful thinking. "Elena? You know what that means yes? Are you certain of this? You only said this wasn't what you wanted fifteen minutes ago."

"I…never wanted to be a vampire Elijah, I don't want to be…but I don't want to die either. I…have a lot of people who will be here for me." She stepped closer and he glanced over his shoulder as he took her hand, watching her smile lightly. In that nervous manner she often used when she wasn't completely certain despite the fact she was deciding on something. "I know everyone will help me. And…I'm not trying to be pushy, but I'm starving Elijah."

"Come with me, we'll get you something." He opened a door that lead to a downward staircase not far from where they were standing between the stairs and the kitchen. Leading her into a rather plain basement compared to the extravagance of the upper floors. He moved through a short all to a room with a second large refrigerator, entering a code into a small pad on the front of it.

"You put your blood in a…refrigerator safe?" Elena looked around as she followed him; it was high tech compared to what he'd of the Salvatore's system. Of course when he pulled a few bags from the inside she likely forgot about whatever she'd just said. She fixated on the blood and seemed tempted to rip the bags from his hands. He didn't force her to wait, holding out one of the three he'd drawn from the fridge.

At least she didn't snatch it, though she took it fairly eagerly, tugging the top free with her teeth. Elijah settled the extra bags to one side, he preferred not to drink in front of others so instead he found himself quietly relieved as she took a drink and her eyes closed. The blood would be overwhelming that first time…

She tore into it with fangs a moment later, the thick burgundy liquid flowing around her mouth, down her chin, staining her shirt and his floor without her even realizing it. Elijah wasn't surprised by it; he'd seen much more ravenous first feedings.

Regardless of where their strange relationship went, she would be here for it. That was more than he'd thought was possible only five minutes ago. Elijah reached up, wiping a tear from his cheek. When Elena opened her eyes, still drinking and distracted with her newfound appetite he finally returned her smile as he offered the second of the blood bags. She hadn't the faintest idea how she was eating…he would have a lot of work to do.

_**Damon – **_

The grill was as fittingly drab as ever, there weren't too many people around at this time of day since school hadn't gotten out yet. It was just him and a few of the neighborhood lushes right now. It was just after two so once school got out things would pick up. He'd only come in cause two was the time of day they started serving alcohol and he knew what he had at home wouldn't cut it.

Not that he didn't occasionally enjoy slaying his enemies but today had been much more work heavy than Damon preferred. Some of the council was so heavily on vervain it would have taken a week to get them off, too many for their disappearances to be covered up. Instead Kol had gotten what he called an 'artistic inspiration' and compelled the pastor after ripping a bracelet from him to call the rest of the members of the council to a building. It had been a rush just to contact the mayor and sheriff before they ended up barbequed like all the rest of the council members in the gas explosion. For a guy that hadn't been awake in most of the modern era Kol was learning new ways to get away with mass murder a little too quickly for Damon's tastes.

Another hunter had attacked Tyler and Stefan though they'd gotten away and Damon was irritated they'd let him escape. The rest of the goons he, Kol, and Rebekah had made short work of. It was all much easier than the last time he'd dealt with hunters' years before. These had been armed well, as though specially trained but they still weren't prepared for originals. Still, he was irritated he hadn't seen the one that went after Stefan and Tyler, despite having a description he wanted to rip off the man's head himself. Elena would be returning as a vampire and the last thing she needed was to deal with someone that spotted supernatural creatures for a living.

"Oh, are you planning to pout here all night? We only missed one of them, I'd say our little anti-inquisition today was quite the success?" Kol commented, sitting in Alaric's stool and earning a distasteful sneer from Damon. "Come now, we just cleaned up eighty percent of a problem in eight hours…we don't make a horrible team, the Salvatore's and the Mikaelson's."

"You sound like you already had a bottle…or seven. Don't let your sister hear you saying that, I doubt she'd agree." Damon remarked, still annoyed that Kol had sat in Alaric's spot. Then Kol ordered two White Russian's and Damon wanted to shudder at the insult. "What the hell do you want Kol? I already had to spend the day with you, I'm not out to be best buds."

"Me either, I just want a few celebratory drinks…there's still work left but I think we've done a fair shift for the time being." Kol nodded to the bartender, and picked up his cream colored drink's as he tossed a hundred on the counter. "Start me a tab. Don't worry Damon, I don't plan to ruin your little coyote act, what I was after just came in. Excuse me, I told her I'd catch her up on the day."

"What the hell is your problem Kol?" Caroline was already doing as well with this Mikaelson as she had Klaus apparently.

Damon assumed Kol must be over the events at the ball or he was more psychopathic than most of his family since all the death and manipulation today had left him so overtly cheerful about his 'creativity'. Either way, it was even creepier than when Stefan went all Ripper mode as far as Damon was concerned. He felt a bit of pity for Caroline but not enough to interfere, Kol's preoccupation with her kept him out of Alaric's chair.

It was still a few hours before the sun would be down. Rebekah had assured him earlier that Elijah wouldn't arrive to town before then. Elena lacked a daylight ring, so at least until then she was still in the eldest original's care. It made Damon less than pleased, she'd gotten much too friendly with the guy lately and now he was her sire. He was the leader of the snakes so that wasn't exactly the sort of placement Damon would have wished on her.

_"Of course he has that boy scout feel to him that seems to make Elena immediately wet."_ Damon thought in irritation as he took a long draw of the amber liquid in his glass. Figures Elijah had to jump in when Damon had finally viably gotten a chance at Elena with Stefan's screw ups.

At least she'd be back tonight, she wouldn't just stay away after what had happened, she would insist on telling Jeremy. If Elijah was honest with her as to what was going on in town she wasn't going to be too pleased with him. It was less than a day since Bonnie saved Kol and Rebekah and Kol had already burned nearly a dozen of the people that lived in Mystic Falls. That had to be somehow going against one of his high and mighty promises.

_**Elena – **_

Elena was enjoying the blood, she'd thought she would be grossed out by it when she was still human but it was amazing. Before she knew it she'd finished the first two of the bags he'd taken out for her and was accepting the third. She was half way through that one when she realized that he'd shed a tear…her appetite was still immense yet it had calmed enough after that first indulgence that she could think about something other than the desire for blood, the hunger; not that it wasn't still present, she probably could have gone through another dozen.

She worried a short moment that he was disturbed she'd chosen to be a vampire until he smiled at her. It was a light thing just the sort of smile he would wear, not a grin but not the superior smirk of most of his family. It was the first time since she woke up that it felt like Elijah was actually himself. Elena sipped again at the bag she had though without the same urgency as she'd finished the others, she was relieved he had stopped being so robotic. "Elijah…thank you for helping me, for everything, you've always been kind to me…well usually."

"I doubt your, somewhat backward compliments, will continue. I don't plan to give you anymore tonight. You've had more than enough and if you indulge it will be more difficult to resist the craving when it is necessity." Elijah replied, folding the small bags she'd finished and putting them into a metal trashcan nearby. "I'm afraid we still have a few hours before you'll be able to go outside. There is a bathroom connected to the room I've spared for you, as well as extra clothing."

"I can wear what I have; it's a little wrinkled but…" Elena started to say then paused as he leaned forward and touched her collarbone before drawing his fingers back to show her the crimson, making her eyes widen. "I…I didn't do that…I thought…I didn't mean to."

Elena was certain she'd just drank from the small straw like she'd seen others do…but now that she put her hands on her jaw she realized she must have bit into the bags themselves, the sticky red substance covering her chin and along her neck.

"I'm not judging you Elena. Let's go and when you are more presentable we will speak further." Elijah assured, holding out his handkerchief before gesturing back toward the stairs as he took the final bag from her. Elena released the plastic, licking her lip as there was still a swallow or two left, she wanted it…she was tempted a moment to grab it back from him.

_"What are you doing Elena? Stop it!"_ She thought at herself and nodded, moving up the stairs ahead of the older vampire. _"God, what's wrong with me…this must be like when I used to clean dribble off toddlers I babysat for."_

Elena had blood covering her and she hadn't even noticed; she'd been so taken with…the flavor. Oh the flavor; It reminded her of every delicious thing she ever had, ever wanted, or ever could want. But…she should be grossed out; she should be horrified that she'd so easily just dug right in and indulged, even shortly, in human blood. Shouldn't it scare her to her core that she was like this, what if she ended up hurting someone? She couldn't just hide around other vampires shredding blood bags forever; she would end up wanting to bite people when she saw them.

At some point in her thoughts Elijah had moved ahead of her and they'd reached the bathroom. He stopped her and reached over to get a towel, wetting it as she stared at herself in the mirror.

She looked like she'd walked out a horror movie. How did she do this to herself without even noticing? She didn't think there was this much blood in the bags, but it looked so… _"Oh god, my face!"_

Her eyes had darkened and changed to an unnatural red, there were veins visible around them that were monstrous. She turned away from Elijah as he finished squeezing extra water from the towel. She didn't want him to see her like this; she didn't want anyone to see her like this. "I…I'll be fine, I can clean up myself. Than…Thank you Elijah."

"Elena…do you think I've never seen a vampire's face as yours is now?" Elijah asked, pulling her around to face him despite the light groan she released. She knew it was silly, he'd probably seen it more times than she should count but it still bothered her. She bit her lip, near tears.

"I…it just happened…the blood…" She admitted in embarrassment, turning a little more so she couldn't see the blood on her clothes. "What does that mean?"

"It means you only transitioned, it is natural, just relax Elena." Elijah replied, lifting up the rag to wipe her chin quietly. Elena was staring at him as she felt her face return to normal, his easy confidence made it easier for her to listen. To breath without the desire to hyper-ventilate. He was starting to draw away when she kissed his thumb, it was close to her lips thanks to his kind gesture and she'd just done it before thinking about it.

Elijah's fingers traced her cheek a final time before he settled the damp fabric in her hand. "Here, I imagine you can handle yourself now. There are clothes in the closet; I'll be down the hall in the study."

Elena nodded as he walked away glad she couldn't blush as he closed the door. What the hell had gotten into her? Why had she kissed him? Oh god…he was just trying to be polite and she was just walking over him at every turn.

Why did he have to smell so nice? She hadn't really paid close attention to whatever cologne he used before but since she woke everything had been overloading her senses. There was a unique musk to him mixed with freshly cut sawdust and chocolate covered coffee beans, with a hint of something else she couldn't quite place. Elena had been half tempted to kiss him again before he pulled away…

_"God stop it Elena!"_ She snapped at herself, moving to pull off her strained shirt and other clothes quickly before she started the shower. _"What the hell is wrong with me? Elijah's trying to help me and I'm just doing anything I want. No wonder he ran away, he must just be trying to keep me from embarrassing myself further. What the hell was I thinking taking emotional advice from Kol? Elijah told me himself he had feelings but he didn't know what they were. I'm not helping anything acting like this."_

Elena took a deep breath to keep from freaking out. Glad for the stream of hot water, there was nothing like a shower to help someone clear their head. She just had to listen to him. If she relaxed then she should be able to keep things under control. Her emotions and senses were going to be all over the place, she already knew that. That was part of this and she picked it, she decided on it. She had stop alienating Elijah after everything he'd done for her.

"A vampire…" She was washing her hair as she thought. _"…I can't believe I'm dead. It doesn't feel like I thought it would. I'm still so hungry. I gotta try not to think about that. I don't want to ask for more after what Elijah said; if I've had enough that I should be able to control myself I have to do that. The faster I learn the better…I have school."_

School...

Elena let out a groan about midterms as she realized she would miss them all. Today, and then she didn't trust herself to return around so many people tomorrow. She would have to speak to her teachers and try to make them up early when the next quarter started. The last half of senior year was going to be anything but dull.

As she dried off she held the towel a little closer to her face, it was so soft. It had to be expensive, she rubbed her cheek against it another moment, it reminded her of the way Elijah had drawn his fingers over it earlier. She shivered slightly and then bit her lip, continuing to dry off quickly. She wasn't sure how she was going to survive three more hours if this kept up. None of the vampires had warned her just how wild emotions went, it was like hormone's on crack.

_**Elijah – **_

"I'm not judging you Elena. Let's go and when you are cleaned up we can speak further if you prefer." Elijah assured, holding out his handkerchief before gesturing back toward the stairs as he took the final bag from her. Elena released the plastic, licking her lip as she watched the lost blood. It was a good sign that she was able to let go, he'd judged how much would help keep her capable of controlling herself.

He wasn't surprised she hadn't realized how involved in her feeding she'd gotten; her reaction was also something he could have guessed. It would be difficult for her to learn to be what she was now. At least for the time being she would be able to survive on bags, he would deal with teaching her to feed on people soon enough. He expected more than a little resistance when that time came.

Elijah paused her in the bathroom, which seemed to interrupt her thoughts. He was dampening a cloth when her eyes landed on the blood reflected in the mirror and then they went black. It was desire in physical form for a vampire; something to be expected of any youth and many older members of the race. She was horrified at herself and then quickly turned away, embarrassed to be seen by him. "I…I'll be fine, I can clean up myself. Than…Thank you Elijah."

"Elena…do you think I've never seen a vampire's face as yours is now?" Elijah asked, pulling her around to face him despite the light groan she released. She'd already wiped off part of the gore away with his handkerchief but he wondered if she'd even noticed the way she was wriggling the thin silk in her hands.

"I…it just happened…the blood…" When she began glance at the mirror instead she turned away from the looking glass. She sounded as though she was riling herself more than she needed to. "What does that mean?"

"It means you only transitioned, it is natural, just relax Elena." Elijah replied, lifting up the rag to wipe her chin quietly. Elena was staring at him as he cleaned the smears she'd left on her chin. Wiping the stains away from her clear skin with a care he rarely took with anyone. Her skin was subtle, it moved easily under his touch as he worked. Then velvet lips closed momentarily on the pad of his thumb. The kiss caught him off guard, the way she was staring at him. The hunger in her gaze threw his mind to a topic that was less than gentlemanly.

_"No, Elijah."_

His self-discipline was still too raw to resist a final trace of her cheek with his fingers, then he dropped his hands to hers, exchanging the handkerchief with the cloth he'd used to clean her face. "Here, I imagine you can handle yourself now. There are clothes in the closet; I'll be down the hall in the study."

Elijah ducked quickly from the guest room, taking a deep breath as he moved toward his study. There were bookshelves on nearly every wall unless that space was being taken by filing cabinets. There was a mini-bar near a couch and pair of overstuffed chairs off center of the room. Opposite a desk with a lamp, laptop, and a few files on top of it. Everything was in perfect order, though Elijah ignored the work and moved straight for the sherry. He could hear Kol laughing at him as he poured the alcohol into a glass, his family would be so swift to make remarks if they had seen his little scene in the bathroom.

He settled the glass decanter back in its place and replaced the stopper before he lifted his glass to his lips for a sip. Despite the files on his desk he just sat on one of the couches near the mini-bar. There was paperwork involving various investments that needed to be done, though he leaned back in his chair to sip the liquor again.

A thousand years and he was starting to feel like a child. Certainly it wasn't in the same overly dramatic way that Rebekah or Klaus tended to become when they were enamored of someone but even he could tell he wasn't acting as he would otherwise. It should disturb him, but instead he found it was becoming steadily more difficult to not relax his usual composure in Elena's presence.

_"That expression…"_ The lustful way she looked at him no matter how chaste the brush of her lips on his hand had been made him knock back the rest of his drink, and then reached to pour another. He'd considered, however briefly, holding her down and having his way with her then and there; it was pathetic, as Rebekah would likely be accusing him before long.

Somehow he doubted Elena would appreciate him taking advantage of her delicate condition. If he abused what small forgiveness she'd offered him he likely wouldn't earn her trust again. He had to stop reacting so strongly to such simple impulses.

_"Follow your own advice."_ He thought to himself. _"Just relax and stop thinking about it. There is only eternity to sort this out, rushing won't help anyone involved."_

It was just as well he was so old, perhaps if he was still the Salvatore's age then he would have done something presumptuous. He'd been passionate once, and perhaps he didn't share an incredible amount of personality with his family but at least that trait had run through all of them. Thankfully his passion also involved an enjoyment for propriety; it was what kept him level-headed when he was certain he would otherwise not be at all.

_"Elena as a vampire…"_ A vague smile turned his lips upward. _"Certainly not something I expected to see, not to mention being her sire. Not what I wanted for her, but something she's easily strong enough to handle. I wonder if she has even a vague inclination how difficult this process will be for me as well?"_

Judging from the sleek low-cut but stylish shirt and tight jeans she'd picked out to wear he doubted that, she was stunning.

"Please come in Elena, would you like something? Alcohol aids us in lessening our hunger and muting other emotions." Elijah explained after he made the offer, he'd seen her drink before but she would need to learn these things. He didn't know what might have already been taught to her by the Salvatore's.

"No, after the water earlier…" Her nose wrinkled as she stepped inside. It was clear she was doing her best to remain polite. "No, thank you. Elijah, I'm sorry for…before…I just sort of acted without really thinking. I didn't mean…"

"Suit yourself, if you change your mind feel free to help yourself to your preference." Elijah commented with a light gesture to the bottles when her apologies drifted off.

She continued to look at anything in the room but him. While his study undoubtedly would be enthralling for a bibliophile he knew Elena's preoccupation wasn't a matter of scholarly interest. Her insecure behavior was akin to other interactions they'd had in the past. Before recently he was certain her apprehensions involved what he might do, tonight it had more to do personal concern. Somewhat ironic given how doubtful he was about his own ability for constraint. He didn't comment on her further apologies, perhaps if he ceased to recognize them she would stop spouting them at every available interval.

"I…guess I could try a drink since you think it will help." She relented, stepping closer and looking over the bottles before finally picking one up. Her eyes trailed the area searchingly.

"The glasses are in the cupboard." Elijah directed, drawing a finger above his lip before propping his head on the arm. "Am I making you uncomfortable?"

"No." She said it too quickly for it to be the complete truth, picking up her drink and still not meeting his eyes. "I mean I'm not exactly sure of what I think about everything yet, it's not you though. You've been more than kind to me Elijah; I just don't want to…make a mistake."

"We all err Elena, as I already mentioned I'm not here to criticize." Elijah reassured, patting the couch. "Have a seat. Ask anything you like."

Elena finally glanced at him and then the other end of the piece of furniture as though it was a prison. She smiled apprehensively before moving to take the offered opening. "All right, I don't know what to ask. I've hung around Damon and Stefan for over a year now. Most of what I know is from watching them but I already understand most of the weaknesses and strengths, at least in theory. I want to actually practice but I'm a little…stuck…"

"There is no need to hurry. Time is now something you possess in abundance." Elijah stated. Her eagerness to embrace her new nature was unexpected yet he didn't want to discourage any sort of progress.

"I feel like I drank a pot or three of coffee. I have all this energy and I don't know why or what to do with it. It's hard to just sit still, is that normal?" Elena asked, taking a deep steadying breath.

"It should level out in a few weeks as you learn to adjust." Elijah said, finishing his second glass and standing up. He held a hand out toward Elena to help her up. "Come, there is a small gym in the basement. Given the presence of hunters in the area the sooner you practice defense the better. It'll give you a chance to utilize some of that vigor."

**End Chapter**

Enjoying the addition of a little more electricity between our male and female leads; Damon leaves Caroline to Kol's devices. I really love writing for Elijah, I think he's well on his way to entering my top five favorite characters ever, which doesn't change too often. Funny since I heard his character was only supposed to last only one season. I get to write some Elena/Elijah training next chapter!

_-Aura_

_P.S._ I did a music video to Elena/Elijah over on youtube. If anyone wants to look it up my information is: Username: NaliaAsh Video name: Vampire Diaries Elijah x Elena Thousand Years. (a tad cheesy but I had fun making it)

To my reviewers:

_Lilylulurose_ – Thanks for the review. I'm looking forward to seeing Elijah's reaction in season 4 when he returns and finds out Elena's a vampire. I'm sorta hoping he mistakes her as Katarina at first.

_LysCat _– Well Rebekah didn't have any love for Elena to begin with, so when she recognized the spell connecting Elena and Alaric she just did it. She's sort of a bitch and all. Thanks for the kind words, I tried to keep some of the things that have happened in the show but alter them. Like Kol being the one to compel the Pastor into blowing up the council. He's very…hit or miss the way I look at him. I know he hasn't been around long as a character so I'm able to take him the way I want.

_Lotheriel _– Much appreciation for the kind review. I try to not have Elijah ever come off as young, though he might not agree with that view himself all the time. He tends to think anything out of character is childish though. Hope you keep enjoying the story!


	12. Disorder

**Chapter Twelve:** _**Disorder**_

"_In all chaos there is a cosmos, in all disorder a secret order."_

_**-Carl Jung**_

_**Elena – **_

Elena approached the study as he'd mentioned slowly, she half wanted to just hide in her room until night fell. That would be incredibly rude after all he'd done for her, so she instead knocked weakly, doing her best not to look at him. Her emotions were still jumping from one extreme to the next as she thought about various things. She'd almost started crying four times as got dressed.

"Please come in Elena, would you like something? Alcohol aids us in lessening our hunger and muting other emotions." Elijah explained. She'd heard that from Damon or Stefan before but she just shook her head, looking at the rows of books in this room. It was like he was trying to recreate a Barnes and Noble.

"No, after the water earlier…" Her nose wrinkled and she tried not to adopt the disgusted expression with the memory of her eating attempt. "No, thank you. Elijah, I'm sorry for…before…I just sort of acted without really thinking. I didn't mean…"

"Suit yourself, if you change your mind feel free to help yourself to your preference." Elijah commented with a light gesture to the bottles when her words drifted off…

She continued to look at anything but him, she knew her fears had to be obvious but after that short scene before her shower she didn't want to push her self-control. How could Elijah handle always being so refined? Certainly she'd seen him pull out hearts, behead men, choke his sister, but even in those moments he seemed disciplined. It wasn't the sort of rage Damon or even Stefan used with their strength. Other than the basement when Elijah was afflicted with some sort of problem because of not having been invited in she couldn't recall a moment he didn't retain a dignified ambience.

"I…guess I could try a drink since you think it will help." She relented almost immediately after refusing. Perhaps it was just more indecision but she hoped that perhaps it would make her stop thinking about her problems.

"The glasses are in the cupboard." Elijah directed as she looked for one. "Am I making you uncomfortable?"

"No." She knew she bit out the word hastily. Even she heard the lie in it as she picked up the drink she'd made. She couldn't leave it at that. "I mean I'm not exactly sure of what I think about everything yet, it's not you though. You've been more than kind to me Elijah; I just don't want to…make a mistake."

"We all err Elena, as I already mentioned I'm not here to criticize." Elijah reassured, patting the couch. "Have a seat. Ask anything you like."

Elena finally glanced at him then fearfully toward the small couch he was gesturing her to sit on. She didn't want to sit too close to him after her error in the bathroom. Still, she couldn't just refuse, instead offering a strained smile before slowly sitting down. "All right, I don't know what to ask. I've hung around Damon and Stefan for over a year now. Most of what I know is from watching them but I already understand most of the weaknesses and strengths, at least in theory. I want to actually practice but I'm a little…stuck…"

"There is no need to hurry. Time is now something you possess in abundance." Elijah stated.

It was probably all too painless for him; he didn't feel like someone had dosed him with speed. At least she assumed that's what this would feel like, she'd never actually tried drugs. She wanted to hop right up and start jogging in place even while she talked to him. She only managed to keep her knees from bouncing by having sat on her legs. Her entire body was screaming to move, she had energy in boatloads she had no idea what to do with.

"I feel like I drank a pot or three of coffee. I have all this energy and I don't know why or what to do with it. It's hard to just sit still, is that normal?" Elena asked, taking a deep steadying breath. If it hadn't been daylight she might have gone outside just to run for…the rest of the night.

"It should level out in a few weeks as your body learns to adjust. There will be moments that make it difficult to remain still." Elijah understated, finishing his drink and standing up. He held a hand out toward Elena. "Come, there is a small…gym of sorts in the basement. Given the presence of hunters in the area the sooner you practice defense the better. It'll give you a chance to utilize some of that vigor."

"Oh…"

_"He is tormenting me on purpose for that kiss earlier…"_

She finished her own drink in a few burning swallows and set her glass down before accepting his hand, he was warmer than usual but then it could have just been her imagination. Once she was on her feet he relinquished her fingers and led her back into the basement. They passed the coded refrigerator room and moved down further. There was a hall with metal lockers and a single door on the right side and three doors on the left. They passed the lockers and he opened the room on the right.

It didn't really look like a gym to her. She'd been expecting a treadmill, possibly an elliptical or weight set, instead it looked like a really odd gymnastics room. There was thick padding on every surface; each wall, the ceiling, the floor, even the back of the door where they'd entered. A few lights only gave a dim illumination as they were under several inches of plastic; the entire room seemed reinforced.

"Uh…" Elena felt herself sink slightly into the padding as she stepped into the area. The padding was thicker than the type the school used. She kept her balance easily enough though, there wasn't much give. "Why is the ceiling padded? This doesn't look like any gym I've been to."

Elijah smirked slightly; there was a impish amusement in his expression as he unbuttoned his suit's jacket to settle it on the knob of the only door. "It's a practice area, vampires aren't exactly weak, if we are to exercise then it takes more than a usual room to warm up in."

"Okay…so what exactly are we going to be doing? We don't have any weapons." Elena was curious if it was more stone beneath the padding, the basement outside seemed to be made of it. She was inspecting the area around the door in an attempt to see what was there; she didn't see the ambush coming before she was pressed into one of the padded walls from behind, Elijah had grabbed her arm and twisted it behind her in a blur she barely figured out even after the fact. She hadn't had a chance in hell of predicting it.

"Weapons will come later. Vampire's are dangerous predators, learning to wield those abilities that come naturally make you a better weapon than most things men can forge." Elijah instructed, holding her arm firm despite her struggling lightly.

"Okay, I get it, so what do you want me to do? I can't exactly overpower you…I'm like five minutes old and your like five thousand." Elena mumbled, slightly annoyed with how easily he held her in place. That didn't seem like fair practice.

"Not quite that old, though there are none older," Elijah remarked. At least his pride was firmly in tact, she could pick up the touch of amusement in his dry voice. "I'm not using all my strength however, the point is training so fight back. Use the wall as leverage to push instead of allowing it to constrain you."

Elena tried again but he pushed her right back into the padding so she growled and launched them both backward, breaking away from Elijah before returning the favor of pressing him into the opposite wall. She had a hand around his neck but he didn't seem concerned by it. He'd slipped downward pulling her arm so suddenly it knocked her balance off, that was followed by a hit to her mid-section from both his palms that launched her backward and sent her rolling several times before she came up several feet away, looking toward where he had been.

His hand settled over her neck a moment later.

"Lesson one, if you are fighting someone with the same speed as a vampire or a werewolf you never assume they will be where you last saw them. It's an amateur mistake a seasoned warrior will not hesitate to take advantage of in a brawl." Elijah explained as she turned around to look at him. His hand dropped from its threatening position and he took two steps back. "Now, your turn, attack me."

Elena stared, still catching her breath from her tumble across the floor. There was pain in her chest where he'd knocked her away. Her equilibrium was still a little out of sorts as she'd never been in a combat like this before. That would have left her hospitalized as a human. Stefan and Alaric had caused a few bruises when she worked with them but it was always by accident, they were afraid to hurt her by taking it too far. As a vampire she would be able to heal, already she could feel her broken ribs repairing and her bruises starting to fade. _"And this is Elijah holding back?_

"Come at me." Elijah said as she hesitated to think to herself. He wasn't going to let her have a break, but then combatants wouldn't either. She had to learn to do this so there was no time like the present.

Elena ran at him, taking a swing with a fist though he had ducked to the side and let her continue her forward momentum. This running thing, she thought it might be fun when she watched Stefan or Damon do it, now she wasn't so sure. She fought to stop before she slammed into the wall. Elijah had his left hand in a pocket when she turned; his expression was more neutral than she would have guessed. It made her bite back the select words she'd prepared for the smile she thought she would face.

She rushed him again; though she managed to slow as she got closer he still dodged her strike, his hand settling just under her shoulder blade and propelling her with her own dash into another of the walls. At least she wasn't still curious as to why all the walls were padded. "Coming up from an angle with a stake you would be dead. Never put so much effort into an assault that you leave you back or chest open."

"Well, a little easier said than done…I was lucky I was able to stop at all." Elena was a little frustrated already, it seemed like 'practice' meant she just got tossed into walls repeatedly.

"In combat you have to discover the right finesse, the exact push and pull so you don't knock yourself off balance while still being open to interpretation. Everyone is going to be a different challenge no matter how similar a style. If you are against a clearly better opponent if the opportunity arises that's when you run, or attempt to find a weapon to even the odds." Elijah instructed as though she hadn't spoke at all.

"You've only had millennia to do this…" Elena muttered as she faced him, looking him over. "Well, you're clearly a better fighter than me, so I should…try to run out the door? Aren't you supposed to be teaching? What am I supposed to do exactly?"

"You improvise. Many things you will practice that will help but sparing is key to developing experience and instinct. You'll have quite the pool to draw from which is lucky, the more people you fight with the better you become at adapting to you enemies. Be willing to break routine. Combat between vampires is harsh and unforgiving, you have to be willing to do what it takes to win, the other side will." Elijah retorted as he dodged another strike and came in beneath it to brush her side. It was a light moment, a warning of where she'd left herself open without tossing her into a wall or making an audible correction.

Elena pressed but any hits she did get in were always arms, legs, once on a shoulder, and Elijah didn't seem at all concerned by her strikes, though she was trying. The less her assault seemed to effect him, even though it was practice, the angrier it seemed to make her. His light corrections were a one time event, if she left herself open in the same area she took another flight across the room. She continued to try different ways to approach but he seemed to know what she was going to do before she knew.

Even the couple of times she attempted a feint he seemed to predict, reacting before she was completely certain herself what would come next. She grit her fangs, unable to keep them relaxed as she bounced off the wall and rolled several feet - again, this was going to be a very long few hours…

_**Caroline –**_

"Don't take it out on me." Kol was saying calmly as he set a drink in front of her. It looked like coffee with too much milk but she knew it wasn't that, she'd done some underage drinking before. Besides, the grill served all its coffee in particular cups. She didn't intend to drink it either way, Kol seemed like the creeper all the video's warned you would slip a sedative in your punch at the school party.

"You ruined my new outfit, if you were going to flood the school you could have at least warned me ahead of time!" Caroline snapped at him in a low voice. She had changed before coming in but the gall of this guy just irritated her. She'd only come to talk to him cause Tyler was still busy when she texted him and she was waiting to hear from the hybrid.

"Lovely, that's going to be the least of your worries before this conversation is over." Kol commented, amused with her fiery temper. He enjoyed the ones with that sort of spirit. "Your cities little council, minus a couple select members, is dead."

"Wait what?" Caroline frowned, she didn't know everyone on the council, but the ones she did she'd known her entire life. Then it hit her and her eyes widened. "My mom…"

"She's safe, as is the mutt's mother. The rest were called together mysteriously by Pastor Young and he, in a psychopathic bent, blew up his home with them inside of it." Kol remarked without a hint of remorse. "With that out of the way there are only a few people we need to retain in custody and then compel. The hunter that went after Tyler and Stefan regrettably escaped but he's only seen them so far. We're safe for the time being and we'll catch him soon enough, we have the home team advantage."

"Stop! Stop!" Caroline threw her hands in the air, scowling as she hissed at him. "You killed the council? How could you do that? They were good people, they had families! You agreed…"

"Keep your voice down. _I_ didn't agree to anything." Kol interrupted, stressing the 'I' before he then shrugged his own tone low. "Besides, nothing in Elijah's little arrangement stated we couldn't defend ourselves, the council arranged for that little anti-supernatural task force we had to kill. Don't be a hypocrite Caroline, it's not a very becoming feature. You can't seriously defend them. You helped kill two of the militiamen yourself this morning."

Caroline was staring wide eyed through most of his little speech, she was quiet a long moment as he calmly pointed out her 'flaws'. She bristled then when he paused, completely butchering a common turn of phrase as she snapped back. "Oh, isn't that just…the black kettle. You have the nerve to call me two-faced? I killed people that were actively attacking me, not a group of people that could have had their memories removed. You could compel the Pastor and all you did was cause more death…and I don't want to kill anyone. I certainly don't enjoy it, and I definitely won't sit here with you having drinks like it doesn't matter that people I've known my entire life you murdered."

"Oh, if you want to argue semantics I think you'll lose. Any one of the deceased members of the council would have put a stake in you or me without a second thought if they came to know the truth. That's why they were working against us, why they wanted to find and kill us all. Just because a few hadn't openly attacked us yet doesn't mean it wouldn't come to pass. I simply remedied the future threat." Kol replied, dark gaze amused as he watched her get more animated as he continued to speak.

"Kol, that's sick. Anyone could find out and then attack us. By your logic we should we just start killing everyone in sight in case they could become hunters?" Caroline shook her head, snatching up her purse and frowning as things fell out of it to the floor she dropped things to the floor. Leaning down to gather things up as she muttered, "I don't know why I agreed to talk to you at all. You should be ashes with Klaus."

"It's not the same thing and you know that." Kol retorted, not making a move to stop her retreat or help her with her bag. A little more muted at the mention of his fallen brother, the smirk had left his face. "There are stark differences between Niklaus and myself; though we can discuss them at a later date. You've soured my good mood so go, run to your little puppy dog. You'll see the truth of my words sometime; hopefully it's not with your death."

"If the truth of things makes me anything like you, I'd rather be dead." She retorted hotly finishing on the floor and storming away. As she headed for her car Caroline felt a little pang of guilt, Klaus had only just died, and she'd just told someone they should be dead too. She shook her head as she got behind the wheel. She shouldn't be sparing any pity for Kol! Kol had mass murdered the council they never should have let him escape his mother's curse.

Disturbed by her impromptu information session she drove to Tyler's quickly, not caring that he hadn't messaged her back yet. Surprised when she arrived to be crushed in a hug by her mother, "Whoa, mom, calm down, are you okay?"

"Yeah, I was worried about you. Why didn't you answer your phone?" The Sheriff backed up after the bear like embrace and looked over her daughter. Carol was standing nearby and Tyler was heading down the steps. "You got out of the school after the alarms went off?"

"I left after yeah, we used the locker rooms to change, those didn't flood just the main building. I had to talk to someone or I'd of gotten here sooner." Caroline said, deciding it was better not to mention Kol's involvement. Perhaps he'd just kill anyone else that found out what had actually happened. "Are you okay?"

"Well, I'm not sure about that." Her mom answered with a sigh. "I was about to head out again. I have to look around the building where…well Pastor Young killed the rest of the council except Carol, Damon, and myself. I think…well it doesn't matter. You're safe and that's a relief."

"Thanks mom." Caroline smiled lightly at her, it wasn't often they had good moments as mother and daughter but she counted this as one of those.

"All right, ask Carol about the memorial. We only had the chance to speak briefly but I'm sure she could use the help. Be careful Caroline. I'll see you later Mayor, Tyler." The Sheriff said, patting her daughter on the shoulder one last time before she went out the door.

Caroline sighed a little, she didn't like all the secrets she had to keep…and she didn't know what her mom's hypothesis was but she couldn't just ask without looking suspicious. Instead she hugged Tyler when he reached the bottom of the steps.

"Do you two want to help with the planning?" Carol asked, the woman looked tired, she'd had to much extra work since she'd taken over as mayor. Caroline nodded even before Tyler did, they could talk about what happened later. Would anything ever be normal again in Mystic Falls?

_**Elijah –**_

"Once more," Elijah said as she hesitated again. She'd taken some minor injuries but he'd been careful not to break anything that would keep her from continuing, that would be adverse to the point of teaching her self-defense. She was doing well enough for only being a few hours old. She had developed some small instinct for battle in her human life but it would take a lot more practice to get her to utilize the skills she now possessed to the best of her ability.

Despite her occasional muttered complaints it hadn't taken her long to start attempting to fool him, feinting a few times between other strikes, though he'd have to actually fall for a bluff before she could consider exploiting it. It'd been about two hour's give or take a few minutes since they'd come down, she was starting to show signs of the effort. She had more physical prowess overall but her stamina needed to be built as much as much as her other reflexes.

She had the ability to improve and that was most important. There were a few habits as to leaving specific spots open when she attacked but others she had already began to improve. The area of her back and her chest she'd gotten quick to protect, which was necessary given being hit with a stake there could mean death for her. Her footwork in quick hand to hand bouts was abysmal but there was little to be done for it now. People in the modern era didn't train in combat as they had in ages past. He had much he needed to instruct her on.

It had been some time since he'd sparred with anyone. It was nostalgic considering what their family had been like before Niklaus' paranoia began to destroy them one by one. Years ago he and Niklaus or rarely he and Rebekah (after they had been turned of course) would spar with one another. Otherwise scenes like this one only happened on the rare occasion's he sired someone.

Elena was the first in over a half dozen decades and even she had been on accident, unlike Niklaus he didn't regularly pass his blood to others. There were already more than enough of their parasitic race to go around. Much less now that Finn and Niklaus had been killed, all over the world other vampires had died as well within hours of their passing. Elijah had hoped it would give them a little peace but at least locally hunters seemed more active than before.

His trip down memory lane got the better of him, he allowed himself to get distracted and Elena had found the small opening. She jumped on it in the same way she had ruthlessly shoved the white oak into Alaric's chest. Elijah's head snapped backward from the force of the upward kick meeting under his nose but connecting neatly. Staggering him just long enough for her to tackle him, pulling him off balance and pinning him to the floor, her hands wrapped around his wrists.

"There…" Elena hadn't the vaguest idea she'd gotten through while he was reminiscing as opposed to focusing on her attacks. There was a triumphant expression on her face, breaking into a grin. "I thought I'd never get you."

The corner of his lips twitching into a half-smirk as her victorious features transmuted to shadowed annoyance. He rolled her and she fought against him to keep the upper hand of the bout, flailing slightly before she was instead held fast when he got the upper hand. He remarked thoughtfully. "Make a note; your pins need polishing."

"Yeah yeah…" Elena mumbled. "Everything needs polishing, I'm horrible. Let me up and I..."

"You are needlessly demeaning yourself. No one begins a master of anything they pursue." Elijah answered, staring at her face as she caught her breath, chest raising and lowering. Her eyes had darkened and she was watching him with hunger. He realized then there was a small line of blood that had just reached his lips. When she'd kicked him it had been hard enough to cause a the minor wound. "Elena…"

"Blood…you're bleeding…" She muttered, as though he wasn't already aware of the issue, at least he already had her pinned to the floor. Then she pressed her eyes closed and turned her face away from him, fighting against the urges that were telling her to bite him. He remembered the change all to well; he knew exactly what she was going through.

Her heart was racing; he could hear the thunder of it in her veins, feel the pulses in her blood from where he held her. The action of their practice followed by the heavenly scent was dizzying.

"Elijah. I'm sorry…I know you said no more but…" Her whisper drew him away from the precipice of infatuation he'd nearly fallen over. He instead stood, pulling her to her feet with him at a speed that made her grasp his arms to catch her own balance after the forcible relocation.

"I'd say another drink was earned, no more sparring for the time being. We will be able to leave before much longer, I require a fresh set of clothing as well before then." Elijah announced, walking from the room with her in tow as he went back to his basement ice box. He took out two bags before closing the door, handing her one and keeping one for himself. "I'm going to go clean up, make yourself at home."

It didn't take long for him to reach his own room, irritated at how his distraction had threatened Elena's ability to cope. He ripped away the remains of his suit, dropping them for later collection by the help as he moved toward his closet to lay out another suit. They'd spared for two hours and then suddenly…what was that charged moment exactly? He felt more like a venerable degenerate than a mentor. It was just as well he had to return her to speak to her family and the Salvatore's soon. The break would be appreciate, while she explained to them he could find Kol and get an update on what was happening.

_**Bonnie – **_

"He said his family wouldn't hurt anyone, he said they'd be under control!" The witch was pacing next to her couch where Jeremy was watching her. Her hands waving as she spoke. "Elijah isn't here! He couldn't stop Kol from killing the council. It was stupid to think he'd control them; I shouldn't have saved them, if I'd of let his family just die like the plan…then this wouldn't have happened."

"Don't Bonnie," Jeremy reached up to take Bonnie's hands, shaking his head at her. "We don't know everything yet, maybe you're right and he let his family do it, but maybe since he's not here he didn't know about it. It was Kol and Damon, Damon didn't stop Kol either. Not that I think much of Elijah but for all we know it was only his brother's idea. Whoever is at fault, it's not you Bonnie, if you wouldn't have helped he would have killed you and your mother. Just calm down, if we're waiting to meet with his witch isn't it a bad idea to be bad mouthing him?"

"That's the other thing; we kept missing her during the past few days. After everything that was happening why does she want to meet with us now Jeremy? I don't trust her. I was supposed to meet just the two of us but…" Bonnie glanced nervously at the door when there was a knock. Her last experience with witches working for Elijah hadn't exactly gone pleasantly. She could still remember the panic when Mr. Martin stole her powers…

"It'll be okay." Jeremy whispered reassuringly, moving to open the door. She knew what was on the other side but she hadn't expected what she got. Witches had always been pretty normal before but this…

The woman had slightly almond shaped eyes and other features that hinted at a partial Asian and part European ancestry. They were an unnatural cobalt blue color that hinted at contacts, though that was the least of her unusual attributes. Her hair was dyed an electric blue, drawn up out of her face then left to fall in ringlets down to between her shoulder blades. She had on a long sleeved shirt with small belts down the front as opposed to buttons, the theme continued down to her pants and even her boots. There were several silver rings on her fingers and a spiked collar around her neck. She was incredibly pale; if she didn't already know you couldn't be both a vampire and a witch Bonnie would have thought this person to be both.

"Unless you have the worst dressed doorman of all time I think you misunderstood the whole 'meeting alone' thing." The woman remarked slightly sarcastic, eyeing Jeremy up and down once before her electric gaze switched to Bonnie. "I guess it's a compliment that I frighten you enough to bring your boyfriend. So…may I come in?"

"You wanna talk about how I'm dressed…" Jeremy started before Bonnie broke in.

"Yeah, yes, come in." Bonnie spoke up. "Sorry, we just don't see many people that uh…"

"Have impeccable tastes?" The woman suggested, smirking a little as she stepped into the house, pausing just inside and focusing more on Bonnie. "Here I'd heard this town was interesting…you though…the stories around you..."

"What do you want with Bonnie?" Jeremy asked. Sitting next to the witch he was worried about protectively.  
"Well, a number of reasons. First, it seemed polite to introduce myself as I am staying in the area. Second, to offer my condolences, the Bennet line is an ancient one. Your grand mother's loss is felt by many of us." The girl had to be not more than twenty; she looked like someone just out of high school or early in college. It was so weird to see someone dressed like that that might actually have witch powers. It made it difficult to focus.

"So, what's your name?" Jeremy asked. At least he was doing a slightly better job than she was, usually Bonnie got some sort of strange feelings from other witches, but this witch seemed to have some sort of static field around her, it was difficult to pick up any details about her.

"Fiona." The girl answered, speaking fairly quickly. "Fiona Kieran, though my bloodline isn't traditionally from the new world."

"I'm Bonnie and this is Jeremy." Bonnie introduced, trying to keep up with the girl's fast paced conversation. "Um…new world?"

"We only arrived to the United States in the late eighteen-hundred's, my ancestor's came over looking for work in New York." Fiona replied with another smile. Something just put Bonnie off though she tried to smile back, it was much more forced.

"You don't look that Irish." Jeremy earned an elbow from Bonnie. Couldn't he have come up with a less direct way of asking that?

"Jeremy, why don't you get us some water or soda?" Bonnie tried to keep the peace, starting to regret having invited Jeremy at all.

"Water," Fiona requested as Jeremy headed toward the kitchen with a hurt glance at Bonnie. "He's a protective one isn't he? Well, with all this town's been through I can't blame you for your paranoia."

"What do you know about it? I'm not trying to be rude, but why are you here?" Bonnie asked. She wanted to know many more things about witches, she'd never really gotten much training and every other witch she'd known had died or left town before they died.

"I hear a lot of things." Fiona smirked at her own words, like she had some sort of personal joke to be amused about. "I'm here to protect you and your mother, just for a while. This little town isn't really my scene as you were already so kind to notice. I'll teach you to defend yourself and then I'll be moving on."

"Why would you work for Elijah?" Bonnie asked, glad Jeremy just set down glasses on his return instead of breaking into the conversation. "Does he have something over you?"

Fiona laughed, her tone amused as ever. She seemed care free as opposed to rude, Bonnie was more confused by her than anything else. "No Bonnie, not exactly, I owe him a favor. You are him collecting on part of that favor. Given your potential it's actually easier than I was expecting, of course I don't know with your mother but you at least shouldn't be much trouble."

"You?" Jeremy sounded confused. "Aren't you a little young to be teaching?"

"I'm nineteen, and I've been practicing magic as long as I can remember. Prodigy is the closest description without trying to sound egotistical." Fiona remarked as she sipped at the water. "If you don't mind trading contact information we can set up a time later to discuss it. You'll be leaving soon and I need to go talk to my landlord."

"Leaving?" Bonnie blinked, trying to take in all that was said. Then protesting… "Wait, I don't have anywhere to be today. I want to learn more now. Is your bloodline famous too? It's from where?"

Bonnie was tired of not being able to help more, she wanted better control of her abilities, if she could learn she wanted to do it fast. She suddenly was a little less willing to complain about her deal with Elijah. She'd have to still mention Kol's glaring issue, but maybe Elijah would agree to let them dagger him.

"You don't yet, and I will be here to teach you, you can't absorb it all in a day. Well, not without exceptionally poor side effects; that would be against the general idea of the training in the first place so I couldn't recommend that method. My bloodline is from Ireland, and yes you could consider us famous. I'll let myself out."

Jeremy's phone rang just as Fiona's comments finished. She offered Bonnie a light smile as Bonnie tried to get her to stay with a pleading stare. All she did was offer a gesture to the phone before ducking out the door quietly.

"Hello, Elena! Are you all right? Okay, we'll be there soon." Jeremy stated, nodding at Bonnie. "We need to go, Elena's at the house…something's wrong…I can tell."

Bonnie had several things to worry about as they made their way to Jeremy's house, she was glad he was old enough to drive with a permit now. She wasn't certain she could have concentrated on it; she blinked in surprise as they drove up. Elena was on the porch with Elijah, so she was still hanging out with the original. Elena needed to get better taste in men, like live ones.

"What happened Elena? Why's he here?" Jeremy snapped irritably as he got out of his side of the car. Were all boys so confrontational? Wasn't Jeremy just the one talking reason into her less than half an hour ago?

"Jeremy don't…" Elena said with a shake of her head. Her next sentence telling as to the problem at hand, "I need you to invite me inside, so we can talk."

**End Chapter**

The sparring was fun to write, and Kol/Caroline's 'what is right/wrong' philosophy conversation I enjoyed working out as well. Always nervous about using OC's in a canon universe and still not that comfortable writing for Bonnie. Hope folks are still enjoying this. Elijah/Elena - Always and Forever.

_-Aura_

_P.S._ I am in fan mode lately. I made another video which is over on youtube. Though it was more an Elijah tribute than Elijah/Elena. Username: NaliaAsh, Video Name: Elijah Mikaelson – Invincible – The Vampire Diaries.

To my reviewers:

_MEL Petrova – _Thanks, I thought it was fittingly sweet without breaking Elijah's character. Writing the training was fun, I tried to do it the way I think Elijah would teach someone.

_Lotheriel – _I think Elijah never really believed Klaus' comments about 'not feeling'. I think he loves but he's afraid of his own emotions. After Katarina, after Tatia, you can't really blame him for resisting that. I'm hoping to see him more active in season 4 on those matters but we'll have to wait and see. Thanks on Kol, I like him a lot, I can see him enjoying doing something like forcing others to do his dirty work…you'll see more of that. XD

_Ms.' _ – I don't look at the sire bond the way I've seen it with Elena/Damon. Where people blame her feelings for Damon on it, I think of it more like the bond that Klaus had with Tyler. Personally I think part of Elena's feelings for Damon come from the blood sharing; they never described it in much detail beyond it being 'intimate'. I'm still planning to do something with it, but not like the show does it, there have already been hints of that. It won't take Elena over completely. I like her having a character of her own, as does Elijah. And I think people that don't like Elijah are crazy, he's easily the best character on the show despite not being a main character. I hope you continue to enjoy the story.

_RaviePoo316_ – Glad you like it. I enjoy writing for both my couples thus far XD

_ElijahhKlaus_ – Thanks, I try to keep Elijah true to the way he's acted in the show previously. I hope you continue to enjoy reading.


	13. Betrayal

**Chapter Thirteen:** _**Betrayal**_

"_To me, the thing that is worse than death is betrayal. You see, I could conceive death, but I could not conceive betrayal."_

_**-Malcolm X**_

_**Elena – **_

"What happened Elena? Why's he here?" Jeremy snapped irritably as he got out of his side of the car. Elena internally sighed at Jeremy's comment toward Elijah. She was staring at her brother and her best friend as they walked toward the house. She could hear their hearts, the blood going through them. If she hadn't had that extra bag before she and Elijah left his house she was certain she wouldn't have been able to keep her vampire face from showing itself.

"Jeremy don't…I need you to invite me inside, so we can talk." Elena said with a shake of her head. Regretting what she said next right after it was out of her mouth, so much for subtly.

"Elena…" Jeremy slowed as they reached a few feet from his sister. "You're?"

"I'm a vampire…" Elena mumbled lowly, this hadn't been how she wanted to tell them. She'd wanted to at least go inside first.

"How?" Jeremy was looking between them, clearly shocked by this news. "What happened? I thought they were supposed to protect you! What the hell…"

"Jeremy." Bonnie grabbing his hand stopped him from continuing, it was still early enough that a scene could draw the wrong kind of attention. Particularly after the murders today… "Not out here."

Elena shot her friend an appreciative glance even as Bonnie was offering her one of pity, Jeremy walked by glaring at Elijah as he unlocked the door and motioned. "Elena, you're invited…he can stay outside. I'm gonna go make us something to drink…"

"He's been…" Elena started to explain as Jeremy walked off but Elijah set a hand on her shoulder and she paused. Bonnie frowned as she glanced between them. She still had a bone to pick with the original but now didn't seem the most appropriate moment.

"It's better if this discussion remains a matter between you." Elijah said lightly, holding out a ring. It was set with a large sapphire cut into a moon shape and three diamonds, certainly expensive, though not as gaudy as some people's rings around here. "Take this, Bonnie should be able to use that to craft you a ring for walking in the day. I need to catch up with Kol. I have a feeling he's used my temporary absence to sew chaos. I will not be long."

Before she could agree or protest he was gone, the wind from his swift exit knocking some brunette locks into the air around her, she stared after him a moment before glancing to Bonnie. "Hey…"

"Hey." Bonnie mirrored as she followed Elena inside, shutting the door. "You should know…Kol attacked the council, he used a compulsion to have pastor Young draw out the ones he could and then he blew up his own home with them inside. The Sheriff and the Mayor are still okay, but they're the only ones that made it out. Damon too, since I guess he is a part of the council. On the news its being reported that explosion was the result of a gas leak, including the Pastor there were a dozen bodies. The Mayor is going to be arranging a memorial for this weekend."

"Why?" Elena frowned, walking into the kitchen with Bonnie and sitting at the counter while Jeremy set the coffee, the scent of it filling the air. "I mean none of the originals seem nice but why would he do that?"

"That's what we're still trying to figure out." Bonnie replied. "Just be careful Elena, the originals…they weren't supposed to hurt the people in town. That was the deal I made, I doubt Elijah will hold up his end now that his brother killed someone."

"Elijah's only broken his word to me once Bonnie…" Elena said, still shocked at the news that had been given to her. They'd been allowed to live and in a day Kol had already killed a dozen people…

"Yeah and it was for his brother, Kol is his brother too. He gave me his word that he would dagger them again if they started to kill anyone. Do you really think he'll do that?" Bonnie sounded skeptical.

"If that's what he agreed to I think he will, but Elijah's good at sticking only to the exact terms of what he agrees to." Elena explained, frowning as she leaned on the counter. Was Mystic Falls only ever going to be a place full of death and pain?

"What about you Elena?" Jeremy asked, sitting near his sister and pushing some hair from her face before he pulled her into a hug. "What happened? Are you all right?"

"I don't know…" Elena said honestly. "It happened sort of fast. I was there and I'd gotten Alaric but he was immune to the white oak. Then…Rebekah discovered I was connected to Alaric, I'd bitten myself to stop him from attacking…she killed me when she realized. That killed Alaric…and…"

Elena couldn't continue, Alaric too was dead, because she'd died he was dead…he was another in a long line of her family she continued to lose. She just let herself cry, she hadn't let herself do it until then, she'd come close a few times but she'd never just completely let go to the sorrow. Now she had so many more people that were dead because she'd helped Elijah…it was her fault…the Pastor, the council, everyone that he and his family killed from now on…because she thought he didn't deserve to be killed.

Elijah hadn't deserved death, but his family had. She should have made him agree not to allow anyone else to live before she told him what had happened. Though that rang hollow, it wasn't as though it would have been an option. As Bonnie had said, the one time Elijah had betrayed his word it was for his family. He could have stopped everything, Klaus and Finn both could still be here. It was Kol's mistake, but she had to agree that she doubted Elijah would dagger Kol.

It was good that she was able to just completely break down, her brother held her and she clung to him while he cried back. Even Bonnie joined in the group hug, unaware of how much Elena was concerned about.

"Hey you guys…" Caroline's voice warned her of the blonde joining in on the group hug/tear machine a moment before more pressure was piled to the lot. It was a little pow-pow of good old Mystic Falls students bawling their eyes out together. Finally it was Caroline that spoke again, "…Elena, are you going to be okay?"

Her asking the question seemed to bring the overt sobbing to an end, others backing away as they wiped at tears and Tyler handed over a box of tissue uncomfortably. He hadn't joined in on the group experience but there was moisture in his eyes after having watched it.

"I…will be okay." Elena answered, her voice broken by a sniffle. "I have all of you to help me. We'll figure this out."

"What happened?" Tyler asked the question of the hour. Elena glanced at Bonnie and Jeremy. She didn't want to repeat it. She wasn't sure she could without breaking into a fresh round of tears.

"When they went to kill Alaric but the white oak stake didn't work. Elena was connected to Alaric, like the time the spell connected her and Katherine. She hurt herself to hurt him, then Rebekah realized what was happening and killed Elena. Since Elena had only been healed a few hours before by Elijah…" Bonnie raised her hands; they all knew how the rest of the story went.

"So you were made a vampire by Elijah?" Tyler commented thoughtfully.

"I guess it could be worse, at least it wasn't Damon." Caroline added.

Elena smirked at Caroline's continued dislike of Damon, at least some things never changed. "I…don't really know how I feel yet…I'm still new to all of this. I need to find somewhere to live. I can't stay here."

"This is your home." Jeremy protested immediately while Bonnie busied herself getting people coffee, seemed it was going to be another late-nighter and she did not want to get in between that part of the family talk.

"I know Jeremy, but I'm still…really young, and I don't want to hurt you. I'm going to have to live somewhere else, around a vampire until I can learn to control myself like Caroline did." Elena explained. She was a little uncomfortable that she was alone with them now; she could still smell their blood even if they weren't bleeding. The warmth of it seemed to call to her, but she was ignoring that desire. Glad that Caroline and Tyler had come in; both of them would be able to stop her if something happened. "Elijah offered to help teach me too."

"Oh of course he did." Damon's voice remarked as she felt a hand settle on her shoulder. "Were you going to tell us that you got turned into a vampire? Or was that Elijah's plan all along?"

Stefan was there but he was leaning on the frame of the arch that connected the main hall and the living room, also visibly irritated but not speaking. It seemed all the super natural members of the community had heard about her new existence already. She had planned to tell the Salvatore's separately but they were already here.

"Damon, Elijah didn't want to turn me into a vampire, he didn't even want me to go along. If he hadn't though, he'd be dead and so would his family and Alaric would still be trying to kill who knows who else." Elena replied. Damon's attitude was the last thing she wanted right now. "Before you complain, that would have killed you guys too."

"But you're a vampire." Stefan finally commented, frowning. "How do you know you'll be able to handle it Elena? You've only been a vampire for what, a few hours? He already gave you blood, human blood, or you wouldn't be sitting there next to Bonnie and Jeremy so easily."

"Yes Stefan, Elijah fed me so I wouldn't attack my brother. That must be a part of his mastermind villain plot. What's wrong with you both, I'm here. Vampire is better than dead." Elena wanted to cry more but she couldn't do it, perhaps she'd already cried too much, perhaps she was just too angry. How could Stefan dare judge her when he'd just gone on a mass-murder spree that summer?

"Vampire is much better than dead." Damon agreed, smirking a little. "You are all sorta sexy angry vampire too. I still don't believe you on the Elijah thing, if he didn't want you to go, you wouldn't have gone. Elijah didn't have qualms compelling the location of the moonstone right out of you when we rescued you from his –kidnapping-. He could be compelling you to tell us what you're saying right now."

"He's not. I told him I wanted to go and he respected my choice, unlike…" Elena broke off, suddenly remembering a few years ago. She'd met Damon before, before her parents died that night at the bridge. He compelled her to forget…then again…when he'd told her he loved her. "…I…I trust Elijah. It's Kol that's an issue. I need to get Bonnie to make my ring, at this rate I'll be listening to you complaining about him into tomorrow."

"I'll work on it now Elena…" Bonnie said, a little amused at the way Elena told off Damon. She shot the jerk brother a glance as she picked up the ring Elijah had given Elena. It was prettier than most of the rings she'd enchanted, a lot of care had been put into crafting it…she was certain it was very old.

"All the time in the world now," Damon grinned, he was taking her change better than she was. It was like he was happy she was a vampire, she wasn't sure what to think of that. Or the suddenly remembered confession of his feelings before he made her forget…it only made matters worse…

Meanwhile Stefan was still moody and she didn't know what he wanted, if he was never going to get past what happened then perhaps that was for the best. She didn't know what she wanted anymore...and at least as things stood; she and Stefan hadn't been an official 'couple' in months…she and Damon had never been one, and she and Elijah…well what were they exactly?

"Can you sound less happy?" Jeremy was scowling at Damon. "I need to find Bonnie a spell to un-invite a vampire just for you. Elena, you want me to move out? Just temporarily, I could go live at the lake house. It's not that far and then you'll still be in town without being indebted to anyone. You'd have the house and it'll be good if you have somewhere you know. I can come visit every day and then you can pick a vampire to chaperon if you want."

Elena had to smile at him, Jeremy was her younger brother but he really wanted to play an older brother roll more and more. One of these days he'd just gone and grown up when she was so busy with all this supernatural stuff that she could barely pay attention. He was turning into a man. "Maybe we could trade, switch back and forth between them so you aren't just put out."

"Yeah, we can do that too. I'll go pack a bag so you can have your bed tonight."

Jeremy seemed happy she'd taken his suggestion at all but she grinned back at him. He was something to hold onto, the last family she had left, his being there made this easier. He loved her and didn't blame her at all, he'd been surprised and hurt by her change but he was thinking about her.

"Did Elijah tell you Kol murdered the council?" It was Stefan, he just had to ruin her one good moment since she'd gotten home.

"Hey, he doesn't get all the credit, I helped." Damon remarked as though annoyed he'd been left out. "The guy's a psycho but it was a pretty good plan. Thankfully he let me know in time to get the Mayor and Sheriff out or that would have been annoying."

"They weren't supposed to be killing anyone." Caroline snapped, jumping in. "There's a difference between defending yourself and killing people that weren't involved with the attacks. You shouldn't encourage Kol, those were good people, and some of them weren't even involved in the attacks. Even the ones that were involved could have been taken off vervain and compelled."

"Attacks?" Elena asked, clearly she was missing the whole story. Had it been self-defense? That wasn't the same thing as murder. "What happened after last night?"

"The few that were that uninvolved with the little task force of hunters only hadn't attacked yet." Damon scoffed, not realizing how close to Kol he actually sounded. "I think it was a good idea, we don't know who else they might have called in. We still have the psychopath that Stefan and the dog let escape; we didn't need other loose ends."

"Hello, I'm sitting right here, what happened?" Elena asked again, raising her voice over the other two arguing vampires.

"The council arranged the group of hunters that attacked many of us." Tyler remarked as he joined Caroline glaring at Damon. "Them and one other guy I didn't recognize that attacked Stefan and me when we were dealing with some of the hunters. Sure I agree something had to happen, particularly to the Pastor, but I agree with Caroline. They should have been taken off vervain, they didn't know what they were doing. They were good people who just thought they were protecting their town."

"They'd of protected you right into death." Damon retorted with a roll of his eyes. "Elena, us, you, everyone in this room but the kid they wouldn't have blinked twice about killing. Bonnie's a servant of nature, one of the good guys remember? They'd burn her as a witch. They were ignorant bigots, no different than a KKK member that kills someone because they're black."

"Damon's right." Stefan remarked, which killed Caroline's argument. The blonde always put him on a pedestal. "The Council has been gunning for us since before we arrived. These people were raised to hate vampires, to look at them like a scourge on the earth. It's unfortunate but just a little compulsion wouldn't be enough, we couldn't know all the places they might have books or notes on vampires, it would be too extensive and might not work out with how much a part of their lives hating us has been. They weren't going to stop coming, not while they were alive."

That seemed to just quiet everyone, there was a clear divide and all the discussion in the world wasn't going to really alter people's perceptions of morality. Elena was a little numb, she could see parts of both sides but how could the Salvatore's just shrug off so much death? She expected it from Damon, but Stefan too? Elijah wouldn't be any different; vampires just didn't look at the world in the same way no matter what they fed from. Was she going to end up the same way? No, Tyler and Caroline wanted to do the right thing…not all of them were without a conscience.

"Well, at least I know some people to not invite to the service." Tyler said, moving closer to Elena. "Hey, I know it's not much but if I or Caroline can help just let us know all right? I'll make sure you and Jeremy get the details about the service though I think mom said she was going to have the local news announce it. We need to go help my Mom with set up or whatever else, I'd rather not leave her alone right now."

Tyler offered a light hug, he and Elena had not really seen eye to eye for a long time or been the closest of friends but it was their town, they had to stick together. Caroline offered another hug and repeated similar sentiments before they left, though Elena was a little unsure she wanted to be left with the other vampires.

"Thank you both…I'll see you later." Elena remarked, then was distracted as Bonnie tugged at her sleeve and held out the ring. Elena smiled slightly when she spotted it, picking it out of Bonnie's hand and slipping it on.

"A daylight ring already? Let me guess, Elijah?" Damon said, pulling Elena's hand over to look at it. He didn't bother to hide the fact he was jealous. "Well, isn't he just fancy, that's quite a rock. Did he propose?"

_**Elijah –**_

Elijah didn't really want to leave Elena alone but she'd fed well and with the witch she shouldn't get into too much trouble. Elijah sent a message to the Salvatore's as he ran to the manor Klaus had renovated, Kol had decided to retain residence there with Rebekah. He didn't consider it wise with hunter's on the loose but with the silver daggers in Elijah's possession there was nothing that could kill Kol in any hunter's arsenal.

Kol was leaning back on the couch, watching the news, they were talking about an explosion at a local home, a tragedy since a dozen men and women had died in the fire. Elijah pursed his lips as he stepped down into the sitting area. "I assume you're applauding your own handiwork."

"Of course, get a glass and enjoy it with me Elijah. We've gotten the town nearly clean of hunters. The only remaining one as far as we can tell was the man the Salvatore and the puppy let escape, we'll track him down soon, hunters are always stupid enough to think they can kill everything." Kol remarked as he gestured at the small bar and then back to Elijah, glancing over long enough to note his soured expression.

"Oh don't start Elijah, I didn't kill anyone personally before you lose your temper. Neither did Rebekah." Kol rolled his eyes. "I compelled the priest to blow up his building with his little club of would be hunters inside; it falls under the terms of your little agreement. It's actually sort of fun keeping your word and just skirting around it, inspires all sorts of ideas."

Elijah nodded after a moment, stepping forward to get himself a glass as Kol had offered. He could appreciate Kol's vigor even if he didn't agree with his methods. It had gotten the job done, they would all be safer. "I must admit, it was clever. I am surprised you wanted to stay in the area. I assumed you'd have things to revisit in the east. Is there some reason you're staying in Mystic Falls?"

"Oh, I am going to be checking on what I still retain after Niklaus' last fit with me. Your witch agreed to help me find some of my old friends; I can get them to look into what is still mine. I just cleaned up this town, until it's outlived its ability to entertain me I see no reason to leave yet." Kol shrugged lightly, as though not incredibly concerned. "Speaking of reasons to be in the city; how's your latest doppelganger turned vampire? Going better than the last one?"

"The embrace was accidental but unlike you I can't simply leave those of my blood to fend for them selves." Elijah retorted, sipping at his wine as he stood near the back of the couch, watching the picture of the burned out house on the television.

"Oh, I'm sure the Salvatore's would be happy to make sure she's taught." Kol replied, amused at his new game. Elijah was the only brother he had left to tease.

"You have met them." Elijah remarked, in a less than complimentary manner. "I wouldn't do that to her. Her unfortunate position is the result of our survival; I will not return that favor with the insult of leaving lesser creatures to stumble through attempts to tutor her."

"That and you fancy her." Kol grinned at the irritation he earned for the remark. "Come on Elijah, you haven't cried in ages, I doubt that much changed while I was dead. This girl is under your skin, have you been in hers yet?"

Elijah reminded himself that reactions were exactly what Kol was fishing for.

"Elena and I are not intimate, she's helped me in the past, and it would be nefarious if I left her to the devices of the Salvatore's." Elijah replied instead after schooling his expression. "I'll be training her over time. I'd like if you could spar with her on occasion once other issues have cleared."

"You sure you wanna show off my superior skill? I wouldn't want to steal your girlfriend in a moment of passion." Kol remarked, not discouraged with Elijah's neutrality, he'd always been a hard nut to crack. He'd find a way to bother his brother yet, and Elena seemed the easiest. "It wouldn't hurt to work a little with her; I'm probably rusty after a hundred years in that overstuffed coffin."

"Kol, what are you going on about?" Rebekah's words dropped off as she walked around the corner and into the living area, pausing in the frame of the door as she spotted Elijah. He hadn't looked up to her, instead tilting back his glass to finish the rest of the wine.

"I'll let you know of a date another time. I shouldn't stay; I have other things that require my attention." Elijah stated, not even looking at his sister. He still couldn't stomach dealing with her after her recent actions. The television was announcing the time for a service that weekend for those people caught in the horrific accident. The vampires had gotten quiet after the blonde's entry.

Elijah set his glass back on the bar. "Can I trust you'll be wise enough not to attend the memorial?"

"There's only a dull funeral, I'd only be interested if there was a wake." Kol replied, completely lackadaisical about the request.

It was just as well he retained that attitude as far as Elijah was concerned. As it was he would likely have to listen to incessant whining from those that surrounded Elena as to Kol's actions. He headed away from the house again, ignoring Rebekah on his way past her. She was wise enough not to step in his way.

Some member of his family would need to be present at the solemn event given their recent 'arrival' to the city. He would need to speak at some length with the Mayor, she likely would require reassurances after the recent problems. Discussing intimate details would be difficult but Elijah preferred a peaceful resolution to this. She'd been a wise woman in the past, and if needed he would compel her once he got her off vervain again. Once this other hunter was dealt with he should have time to tutor Elena without a threat to her.

_**Elena – **_

A little more discussion and Elena had gotten rid of the Salvatore's as well as Bonnie and Jeremy. The later two were harder to kick out of the house than the brothers, Stefan stormed off moodily and Damon had moved after him with a sarcastic remark. Things with them at least were regular.

Bonnie and Jeremy only left after Elena assured she just wanted to be alone for a while; she was relieved when she shut the door after their exit. As much as she'd loved her moments with her brother she also was starting to feel like if she didn't get away from him she might treat him like a happy meal. She wondered how she was ever going to learn to deal with being close to people if she couldn't handle being close for more than an hour.

Her back was still against the door when she felt as much as she heard the rap of knuckles meeting the surface of the wood outside. She let out a long sigh and turned to open the door, she frowned when it was Stefan on the other side. She'd expected Elijah's return; Stefan had only managed to irritate her since his return to the city. She wanted to understand but he'd just continued to show how much he didn't care…he was still the Ripper in some way, he'd never fully returned from that even if Klaus had set him free.

"What is it Stefan? I said I wanted to be alone." Elena remarked seriously, irritated that he didn't respect her wishes.

"Come on Elena, Damon's in the car, we're leaving town." Stefan said, holding out a hand toward her.

Elena felt her lips turn downward. "No Stefan, this is my home. I'm not just going to run away."

"Elena, you don't understand, with that many hunters, there are bound to be more people that will come to look into this place. You won't be safe here. That's why vampires have to move on after a while, when something happens that is this extreme we have to get out." Stefan explained, his hand still up and out toward her, beckoning her to leave with him.

"No Stefan." Elena repeated. "I'll be fine, Caroline, Tyler, Bonnie, they're all here, they aren't going to run away. Elijah and the Mikaelson's aren't running. I'm not either. I thought Mystic Falls was home to you and Damon as well?"

"Not…right now…" Stefan remarked, frowning as he dropped his hand. "Do you think Elijah and the Mikaelson's will protect you or the town Elena? Kol mass murdered the council and was proud of his creativity. Elijah might not be like Kol but he isn't going to stop him either, just like he never stopped Klaus."

"That's not the point." Elena snapped, frustrated. "Why do you want to move, really?"

She backed up when he walked inside toward her and held his hands up near her face, eyes widening as she remembered Alaric nearly choking her only the night before. "What are you doing?"

Stefan paused at her wince, dropping his hands but still leaning in to kiss her. Elena could only turn her head. She didn't want to actively protest but she didn't want to kiss him back either. He'd just gotten a peck on her check when she noticed it: there was a syringe in Stefan's hand that was closing in on her left side. She tried to pull away, yet she was still so young and he was over a hundred. She only pulled from him when he let her, when he'd already finished pushing the vervain into her system.

It burned, her entire body felt like it'd been shoved into a fire and she gasped as she fell to her knees, hearing herself brokenly scream. Her body buckling and refusing to move despite her mind screaming to run away from this. She could feel her consciousness already beginning to fade. The guilty expression on his face couldn't come close to making up for the betrayal she was feeling. "Elena, this is because I love you. I'm sorry but I have to protect you."

Words she'd longed to hear for months felt tainted. How many months had she wished he would say that to her, longed for him to return to who he'd been but…this was some contaminated shadow of what they'd once had. What had happened to his respect of her decisions? Why would he drug her? Even as her consciousness left her, she felt him lifting her from the ground, her mind reeling with dizziness she couldn't help but feel as though whatever she and Stefan once had was a lost cause. She had to stop clinging to what was in the past, her relationship with Stefan had shattered beyond repair the moment he'd slid the needle into her side.

**End Chapter**

Last chapter was easier than this one. I had a time figuring out banter between the large group at the start but liked Jeremy. He's a good brother. Kol's kind of a dick but he's clever at least, and I am usually amused by writing him in. Most of the time he just is *shrugs and eats popcorn* which is a fun attitude to toss in with a personality like Elijah's. Stefan means well, but…he's not got the best way of going about things. I am excited to actually put in another cliffhanger; usually I don't end up getting too many in this fiction.

_-Aura_

To my reviewers:

_LysCat_ – I hope I don't come to dislike Kol with what happens with him in approaching episodes but I guess I'll have to see what the show does with him. XD I'm glad you enjoyed the chapter.

_Lotheriel_ – I really liked Elijah to Invincible, it's a good theme for his character, I enjoyed working on it. It's fun having him killing others to a good beat XD I'm so happy to hear you enjoy the story so much. There will be more sparring as the story goes on. I put a lot of time/effort into it so I'm glad someone enjoys it so much.

_Ms.'LijahLuvr_ – Well, she'll get better but she won't really 'knock Elijah around' too easily. But hey, she did make his nose bleed; she just shot right in there when he got distracted. XD

_Bitumz_ – Thanks, I just hope people have as much fun reading as I do writing. Though with less hair-pulling on the readers end XD

_MEL Petrova_ – Heh, well, I think fighting an original for a long time might get someone to think they'd never actually land a hit. At least until they got distracted XD.


	14. Yield

**Chapter Fourteen:** _**Yield**_

"_Battle, n., A method of untying with the teeth a political knot that would not yield to the tongue."_

_**-Ambrose Bierce**_

_**Caroline, Bonnie, and Jeremy –**_

___"That…that jerk,"_ Caroline thought as she slammed her car door with vigor. The echo of it around the parking lot was enough to earn a few stares but she wasn't paying attention to them. She'd gone back to Tyler's only to find some young werewolf waiting for him. He was awkward and the she-bitch was amused, and when Caroline demanded an answer as to who she was or how Tyler knew her all they'd said was they were friends. _"He met her while he was off learning to break the bond my butt…"_

He'd been so guilty it was clear there was more to it, the way the other woman had been so friendly, had not seemed to respect space at all. The way she'd walked right up and kissed him! The nerve of that little harlot! Caroline needed to talk to someone but Elena didn't need her drama right now so Caroline had agreed to meet Bonnie and Jeremy at the grill instead. She slipped inside, walking toward Bonnie and Jeremy when they waved her over to their table.

"What's wrong Caroline?" Bonnie asked, frowning when Caroline seemed near tears, glancing at Jeremy. "Hey could you get us a couple sodas?"

"Of course," Jeremy offered Caroline a concerned expression as he moved off toward the bar. Giving the two girls time alone and retreating from the exchange, it seemed no one was coping well with the recent events. He wasn't sure how he'd be doing if he didn't have Bonnie to help him so he couldn't deny someone else that same experience. Caroline was a little air-headed but generally the blonde meant well, he'd known her long enough to recognize that.

Instead he headed up to the bar, up-nodding to Matt and considering a black man there curiously, the guy met the description of the hunter pretty well. Pity none of them had had the chance to tell Matt what had happened yet. "Hey, can we get a few cokes? I think Caroline isn't having the best day."

"Do you know what's wrong?" Matt asked, he still wasn't exactly on the best ground with Caroline but he didn't wish her ill. Jeremy could only shrug as he wasn't over listening to her.

"Tyler…I think he was cheating on me when he was gone Bonnie." Caroline was meanwhile describing to Bonnie. "With some werewolf bitch that's here in town now, she was all over him. He couldn't even deny it, he didn't say he cheated but when I asked him if he slept with her he didn't answer me. That's the same thing as saying he did it."

Caroline blurted it all out at once, hugging her friend. "I cared about him Bonnie. I was waiting for him, I thought he was out there breaking the bond so we could be together and he was just…sewing his wolf oats or something!"

Bonnie was patting her back, just listening while Caroline ranted about Tyler. "I mean, if he'd of told me he had a friend called that, or about her at all then okay but he never mentioned her but he'd been happy to see her 'til he realized he'd just passed right over that."

"Maybe he didn't cheat Caroline, he didn't say he had." Bonnie attempted though it didn't sound good for Tyler's innocence. Bonnie didn't know all sides to the story. Tyler had always been too passionate for his own good, part of the werewolf thing probably. "Maybe you should talk to him more."

"I tried." Caroline replied, sniffing and digging out some tissue to wipe her face with. "He just said they were friends and that she helped him break the bond. When I asked him if he slept with her he said 'it didn't matter' but he wouldn't tell me what happened. Of course it matters, I mean okay I flirted with Klaus sometimes but it was on command, people used me like an apple to distract a horse. That's no where near the same thing. I told him we're done. How am I supposed to be with him if he won't tell me what's going on? If we can't rely on each other for the truth then what sort of future would we have?"

"I'm sorry. You'll be okay." Bonnie remarked, with that line of reasoning and the way Caroline sounded she knew her friend was done with the relationship. Caroline was wishy-washy sometimes but this was her determined face. If she believed Tyler cheated on her she would be done with him. Bonnie couldn't blame her if it was true, but she still didn't know the whole story so she just remained quiet beyond that.

Jeremy meanwhile had offered a nod to the man at the bar after making his order, walking back toward his table with Matt following. "Nice ink."

The bald man looked after him curiously while Matt canted his head, helping to carry drinks. "What ink?"

"The tattoo?" Jeremy said as if he was pointing out the obvious. "It went up his whole arm."

"He didn't have a tattoo…" Matt said, and then paused as he arrived back to the table and set down drinks. He looked at Caroline a moment quietly then hurried back toward the bar. He'd hoped to get a look at the tattoo but the man had already gotten up and was leaving the bar, making his brow furrow before a call from another table distracted him again since he had work to do.

"I think I just saw the hunter…" Jeremy remarked, which was enough to draw the attention of Caroline and Bonnie away from boy troubles. "…there was a bald black man that was really muscular at the bar…a minute ago. He had a tattoo all the way up his arm though, so I'm surprised they didn't mention that before. It was really intricate."

"I didn't see him." Caroline said, digging out her phone. "I should tell Stefan we saw him. We know for sure he stuck around after they ran into him this morning that way. You should warn Elena too, if he has that sort of mark then you should tell her, it might make it easier for her to recognize her."

Jeremy stood right back up after patting his pockets. "Bonnie can you call Elena? I don't have my cell with me. I'm gonna fill Matt in since he didn't know yet."

Bonnie sighed as she tugged out her phone, this was getting messy…of course Elena wanted to be alone so she wouldn't answer, she'd have to settle for leaving a message for now.

_**Damon – **_

__He pressed the button to take out the crappy country CD Stefan had put in, sure the guy was bitter but why did he have to make everyone else suffer by putting on that garbage? Tossing the disc into the back seat Damon instead flipped through the case as he waited for Stefan, you'd think if he really wanted to get out in a rush he'd hurry up instead of arguing with her over it.

_"Don't listen to my advice…" _Damon muttered as he slid a Linkin Park CD into the player in place of whatever drivel was in there before. _"…can't just snatch her and let's go; got to try to talk to her first like you're a nice guy or something."_

Damon leaned back, not listening to the house when they continued to talk, he'd get her out of there soon enough, they had reinforced the back seat a while ago for other possible vampire problems so they could keep her inside. It would get them to Miami, he'd never been there before but that was part of the beauty of the idea. No one was likely to start searching in a city none of them had been to before.

It was the scream that distracted him; he frowned as he leaned over to look at the house. He'd expected Stefan to be having a little trouble with her, not for her to be over a shoulder though he opened the back and put her body in a moment later before slamming the trunk of the mini-van.

"Dammit Stefan, what are you doing? You vervained her didn't you?" Damon frowned at his brother as he got into the passenger seat. "You couldn't just pull her into the back? I mean she's a day old, it's not like she could have taken you."

"It was faster than struggling for ten minutes then listening to her whining the whole way…let's go." Stefan retorted, turning off Damon's music while he was more concerned with the woman in the back. "We don't know when Elijah will be back for her and we can't let him have her. You agreed to that."

"Yeah I didn't know you were gonna go all rapist inspired psychopath." Damon retorted in irritation, putting it in reverse and waiting for the car from the neighbor's to pass. "Vervain hurts like a bitch; you could have just cracked her neck you know. Now you choose to be effective?"

"Elena's a vamp now Damon, she'd wake up too fast, this way we'll get away and we can cover her eyes and tie her with the chains once we're out of town." Stefan shrugged. "This is completely within your usual M.O. so you shouldn't have a problem. Hurry up!"

"Stefan, I…"

Whatever he was about to bitch at his brother about as a loud shot came from beneath them. The passenger side of the car slammed to the ground as a second pop echoed a split second after the first. Damon cursed as the car went to the left and the rim from the busted tire dug into the dirt of the lawn a moment before a third and fourth pop followed the first two. No, this wasn't good at all…

_**Elijah – **_

_"…have just cracked her neck you know. Now you choose to be effective?"_

Elijah heard the words amidst the notes of a song on his return trip to Elena's home. He didn't recognize the vehicle in the driveway but he knew the faces inside. The next sentence he heard was enough to provoke him to action.

"Elena's a vamp now Damon, she'd wake up too fast, this way we'll get away and we can cover her eyes and tie her with the chains once we're out of town." Stefan's shoulders were raising and lowering as Elijjah reached down to pick up gravel from a driveway in a fluid bend so quick most onlookers wouldn't have seen him break a steady pace. "This is completely within your usual M.O. so you shouldn't have a problem. Hurry up!"

"Stefan, I…" Was as far as Damon got in whatever he planned to say when the rock hit the first tire. Elijah always had impeccable aim, where he was usually a step behind Klaus had been in hand to hand he more than made up for that minor failing in the use of projectiles. The second tire went a moment after the first, and then he reached the other side to leave the vehicle attempting to move as its rims spun and dug into the ground. Walking up to the back of the mini-van, he eyed Elena and then frowned at her unconscious body, had they really thought they would get away with this?

Elijah reached up to pull the door off and only managed to bend the back, raising a brow at the strength of the metal. His nose twitched slightly, they'd certainly put in clear effort. As they came around the back, both were shooting him with wooden bullets. The damage hurt but not in a way that was incapacitating as it would be to any other vampire, more how a wasp sting might feel to a human. Elijah only caught Stefan's gaze, his eyes narrowing slightly as he focused. "Remain still until I give you further orders. You'll…"

"Don't," Damon grabbed Elijah, slamming him so roughly into the tree trunk in the front that the bark splintered away from it and he could feel some pieces that had pierced his fabric though none entered his flesh. Elijah broke Damon's arm as he pulled it away from his neck, repeating a compulsion on the other brother. Did they both purposefully ignore what they knew of an original's capabilities?

"Do not act aggressively and listen to all future orders I give to you." Elijah remarked. Amused as Damon's stance relaxed then he failed to choke out some words, whatever he wanted to utter would have undoubtedly been a violation of the orders.

Elijah straightened his jacket's collar. "Now, unlock your car and return Elena to the house, wait there with her. I have your brother to deal with."

"Bad plan to hurt him Elijah, Elena still loves him." Damon offered with a smirk, his words weren't openly aggressive so he got away with making them sarcastically cheerful. "Don't think she'd forgive you."

"Consider how witty you'll be if I have you cut out your own tongue. Take her inside without further commentary." Elijah said lightly, only needing his voice to order Damon after the first compulsion. The lesser vampire fought a moment to open the caged back of the van and carried Elena inside.

"Stefan, you were the one I didn't expect to go along with something like this." He was somewhat disappointed in the youth, though only Elena's feelings of friendship kept Stefan alive. Elijah stepped in front of the younger Salvatore again, making sure he had eye contact. "You will listen to any order I ever give you. Answer my questions truthfully and do not move until told. Whose idea was it to kidnap Elena?"

"Mine." Stefan was glaring, his fists balled as he watched Elijah. He was unable to disobey the command despite how much he wanted to. Instead watching as the original paced slowly in front of him while asking questions.

"Your brother was perfectly fine with going along with it?"

"Yes."

"Did anyone else know about it?"

"No."

"You were trying to avoid me?"

"Yes."

"Why?"

"It's your fault she's like this. Elena was never meant to be a vampire. You took her and let Rebekah kill her. She trusts you and you killed her. We have to protect her from you. You'll make her into something she's not."

Elijah took a long breath, setting his jaw before he continued his questions. As much as the original wanted to tell the Salvatore brother's to commit suicide he had to resist indulging himself that. The rest of his queries were personal but being an original had certain perks.

"Forget the next few questions once you've answered them. Do you still love her?"

"Yes."

_"Of course you do. Misguided or not you wouldn't have bothered with this bid to kidnap her if you didn't care."_ Elijah thought, irritated at the events.

"How did you knock her out?"

"Vervain."

Elijah's questions paused, the single word answer made him raise a hand, scratching his forehead as he let out a light, contentious chuckle. "You have come a long way from always protecting her Stefan. So, let me tell you how life will continue."

He leaned back in, staring Stefan in the eyes. The gentle if malevolent amusement had been swept away by an arctic chill. There was a will behind his cool neutrality he rarely put into any compulsion. "You will no longer tell Elena anything you feel for her, you will not show it to her; you will do absolutely nothing that would give her the idea that you have any care at all. You will look at her like you would a sister, you will protect her. You will train with her or listen to her as she requires but you will never again be with her. When the time comes you will not remember my presence tonight beyond me taking her back from you and compelling you to return home. In the future you will not take a single aggressive action against me, Elena, or my family. You would rather take off your rings and see the sun than disobey a single of these commands."

"If you die, even temporarily, I'll remember this." Stefan remarked hatefully. "Your compulsion will fail and I'll know exactly what to tell Elena."

Elijah stared silently, his face unmoving. "Yes, and you'll know how happy Elena is without you if that time comes to pass, I wonder how willing you'll be to attempt to tear her away then. If you actually care about her, I doubt you'll be so swift to harm her again. Tonight, you attempted to take Elena, once I arrived after a short yet vein struggle you gave up on this hopeless little venture and went home. You realize it is pointless to take her away from her home. You will not imbibe any Vervain willingly after this. Go home with utmost haste and remember only my commands and the story I just gave you."

Elijah's nose twitched slightly as Stefan vanished, he'd of rather killed the creature but Elena was attached and she needed all the friends she could get right now; even the horrible ones. He headed inside, amused at glare Damon was offering, Elena was still unconscious. Elijah eyed the 'other' brother, though Damon spoke before he could.

"I heard your little speech; do you really think you won't get daggered again? Unlike Stefan I won't have the smallest issue with telling Elena what a loser you are. What sort of man just compel's away the competition?" Damon ranted quietly as Elijah took off his suits jacket and hung it on a post near the door.

"Once you leave this house you'll travel straight to your home and all you'll remember is the following: Once you discovered Stefan used Vervain on Elena you were enraged, you wanted to kill him but I arrived and the pair of you struggled with me shortly. I compelled you both in short order to return home, where you will remain intolerant of your little brother. He's earned your lasting displeasure. You won't recall my compulsion beyond me telling you to leave once stopping you both yet you'll continue to listen to any order I give without questioning why. You will not imbibe any vervain willingly after this. You'll always be willing to lend an ear to Elena, you will help her or talk to her as needed but you will never express feelings for her or react in any manner that would imply you possess anything further than friendship." Elijah described in the same frigid tone of voice.

"You know this won't last forever. Someone's bound to dagger you again." Damon retorted, narrowing his eyes as he couldn't say the rest of the threats he wanted to give the original.

"Do not misunderstand my temporary leniency for weakness. I will not tolerate continued disrespect. What I said to you prior to this still applies, the moment you outlive your usefulness to me, you will not survive." Elijah replied, motioning at the door. "Go."

Elijah didn't watch Damon as the darker haired of the Salvatore brothers left Elena's home, they wouldn't recall more than what he told them. He was instead dealing with the rage of their failed attempt to flee. He couldn't kill them yet. He still required their presence, he couldn't be everywhere at once and the more guards he possessed to look after Elena, at least until she was trained more fully, the better off she would be. The girl attracted more trouble than anyone he knew.

He rubbed the side of his face and closed his eyes, sighing away some of the remaining anger; the rest would have to simply fade with time. He leaning forward to look her over; he didn't know how much vervain Stefan had shot into her but since it had been a good ten minutes without a stir he could assume it was quite a batch. Elijah pushed some hair from her face and then sat back to wait out her lack of consciousness.

_**Elena – **_

It burned still, she could only vaguely recall the pain thanks to the blessed nothingness of unconsciousness but as she started to slowly wake it felt like her body had melted from the inside and was still trying to retake shape. She was shaky and weak, warmer than a dead person should be without a doubt, but at least she could move again. She opened her eyes, glancing around a moment and a little surprised to see herself in her living room; it was past early morning judging from how much sun was settled on her from the front window. It was a good thing Bonnie had finished that daylight ring for her…

She remembered her last moments of awareness, the way Stefan had callously stabbed her, caused the fire in every fiber of her being, and stole her personal control. The way he'd claimed to love her even as he committed such an act of treachery.

Elena pushed herself up, her head still reeling as she gripped the edge of the couch, thankfully she didn't lose whatever little was in her stomach, probably the need to heal from the damage of the vervain had used up the nourishment Elijah had given her. She spotted him sitting in one of the chairs near the couch, his head all the way forward against his chest. He'd fallen asleep sitting near her. _"Was he watching over me?"_

Out front she could see one of their cars missing its tires and settled off center on the side of the driveway; the tree had been damaged as well, so some sort of conflict had taken place right in her front yard. Given neither of the Salvatore's were there yet Elijah was slumbering peacefully she assumed that he must have been the one to stop them from taking her away from her home.

He was completely out, his face was peaceful when it was drawn into the usual serious expression he wore - it gave away more of the warmth she got to hear in his voice when they were alone. Though he couldn't be comfortable with his head like that, his neck was going to get stiff, well did vampire's muscles get stiff? Elena didn't really know but she still leaned over to gently lift his head.

The moment her fingers touched his chin his hands shot up like snakes, fingers coiling around either of her wrists as his gaze came up. There was a moment of surprise before his face instantly returned to the stern visage she was accustomed to.

"How are you feeling?" He asked, releasing her wrists as she leaned away from him again so she could sit. His neck popped as he rolled his shoulders but otherwise he settled into a more comfortable looking seated position while looking her over. So apparently sleeping like that, at least for just a few hours, didn't harm him at all.

"I feel sorta nauseous." Elena replied honestly, letting her eyes close as she rubbed her hands on her face. "I can't believe Stefan would do that. Stefan, Damon. What happened?"

"I arrived here as they were leaving your home; they were speaking of kidnapping you. After bringing their vehicle to a pause I forced them to cease, bring you inside and compelled them to return to their own home." Elijah replied darkly, Elena figured that was probably Elijah being kind to them. "They will quite literally be unable to harm you or attempt to take you again while I live."

"You compelled them not to try again." Elena realized, offering a light smile after a moment to think about it. "Thank you Elijah…for everything."

She would have to figure out how to tell them their actions weren't acceptable, dead or alive, her existence was hers and they could not continue to treat her as though her opinion didn't matter. Not if they wanted to remain friends. She didn't want to think about the betrayal though, she'd tell Stefan later that they were done. Whatever they had once, Klaus had removed it when he turned Stefan into the Ripper, she couldn't forgive him for last night.

"Am I supposed to have a headache?" Elena changed the subject for herself more than she was curious. She just couldn't think about it right now, she would start crying and she didn't want to do that in front of Elijah. She'd already caused enough trouble for him. "I thought one of the perks to being dead was that I wouldn't be sick anymore."

"On an average day you won't be, vervain can be quite detrimental to us. Your body should begin to recover more quickly now that you've regained consciousness." Elijah answered her in his usual matter-of-fact way of explaining her new existence. It was a little like having a handy 'what-to-expect-now-that-you're-a-vampire' guide right next to her. Then she hopped up as she realized.

"I'm late for school, oh god finals." Elena was up in her room changing a moment after she said it, tearing clothes as she took them off in a rush and slowing so she didn't do the same for the ones she was putting on. She threw a brush in her hair, sped back down with her backpack and would have been out the door if it wasn't for Elijah leaning on the door. "Come on I might still be able to finish a few."

"Elena, your school was closed today, people that missed the last few days will have a few days to study and take them when school starts again after the New Year. Between the flooding of the main building and the tragedy at the Pastor's house it was decided to wait on such academic pursuits." Elijah explained, amused at her surprised look.

"The school flooded? How? What happened there?" Elena didn't want to discuss the Memorial yet, she just couldn't after the argument before. She didn't know what Elijah would do about Kol, if anything. Elijah. "You? You flooded the school?"

"I may have forgotten to mention that I arranged for the school to have a problem with its sprinkler system." Elijah said with a nod, reaching over to take her bag from her back. "There is no reason for you to fail your classes because of what you are now. By the time school starts up again you'll be able to return and continue where you left off."

"Elijah…" Elena wasn't sure what else she could say to him. That was charming; in a delinquent way but still sweet. He heard her concerns and was protecting her. She was about to thank him again when Bonnie quickly walked in the front.

"Hey…Elijah. Elena, Are you ready to go?" Bonnie always felt awkward around the vampire original. He was better than the others but that didn't make him someone she trusted or even really wanted to be around. The inside of the house was untouched by the trouble in the front so she relaxed enough to ask her question.

"Go?" Elena was having a hard time not thinking about the blood in Bonnie's system, what was her friend talking about?

"You said you'd go with me to the college, to see about the guy that has my gran's stuff? If I don't do it today I'll have to wait until after the New Year. With the Memorial tomorrow I thought it was better if I went ahead and went. It's okay if we wait; I know…there's a lot going on." Bonnie rambled a little when she was nervous.

"I'd rather wait if you don't mind Bonnie." Elena remarked, offering an apologetic glance but her friend just nodded.

"Okay, I'll send him a message that with everything happening we'll need to wait until after the holidays." Bonnie replied easily. She'd been nervous about meeting this Shane regardless so it would be better if she could take Elena once things had calmed down in the city. "Are…you okay here? I saw the yard."

"Yes, Stefan and Damon tried to kidnap me last night." Elena explained with a frown. "Elijah stopped them, though I guess I'll have to call a tow truck. Is everything all right Bonnie? I'm sure Caroline would go if you really want to."

"Oh…" Bonnie remarked, the Salvatore's taking Elena didn't really surprise Bonnie, Damon had tried it before and Stefan had been steadily less sane lately. "Well I'm glad you're okay, I guess that explains why you didn't answer your phone last night. We saw the hunter again at the bar, he didn't do anything but Jeremy saw a tattoo on his arm as well. That wasn't in the original description but I thought I should tell you he's still lurking around town.

"What sort of tattoo?" Elijah asked, closing the door as Bonnie had left it wide with her rush inside.

Bonnie shrugged lightly. "I didn't see it, Jeremy did. He said it was intricate and went up his entire right arm. Not that it should matter to you, you'll just kill him like the rest. Unless you didn't lie and Kol is daggered somewhere…"

"I was not dishonest with you Bonnie, Kol didn't kill anyone, the Pastor did." Elijah replied, though Elena couldn't tell what he was thinking she wasn't that surprised by the remark. Loopholes, all vampires seemed good at finding them…

"I should head out Elena. I'm going to go help with set up for the memorial. I'll see you tomorrow; let me know if you need anything." Bonnie said, ignoring Elijah instead of arguing.

Elena couldn't blame Bonnie for feeling angry; it was a pretty questionable situation. She just nodded a little, hugging her friend and muttering a goodbye; glad they didn't continue to argue. She glanced to Elijah instead, frowning when she noticed he was texting on his cell phone. "What's wrong?"

"The tattoo she mentioned, I think I've seen it before. We can't just kill him if it's true, but that story will have to wait. I need a change of clothing, and we need to start teaching you to hunt in public today as you'll be attending the Memorial tomorrow." Elijah remarked without looking at her while continuing to type.

Elena just stared at him like he'd grown a second head; he wanted her to go hunting people? She was certain she was not ready for that.

**End Chapter**

So, Caroline and Tyler break up, I had it be more 'after the fact' but mostly because she's more a side character and it had to happen before any further Kol/Caroline moments could occur. Elijah went all 'wait what?' on Damon/Stefan, and man, compulsions on other vampires? I'd do that all the time if I was an original. 'Mind Slave!' My fav line was 'temporary leniency' as it seemed like something he would say XD. Finally, you get a little more Elena/Elijah sweetness – the main reason for the fiction.

_-Aura_

To my reviewers:

_MidnightMoonRomantic _– Thanks for the in depth review! I actually thought the first time I saw Kol speaking in the ball that he was a lot like early Damon. His lack of care for things other than his entertainment really reminds me of that. Though I don't think he's quite the same, he is similar. Elijah will likely forgive Rebekah sometime, because he's all about family and what not, though he won't do so easily. As for Stefan, it was in part because he's still more Ripper mode than not in this fiction, when he's the Ripper he's a raging dick.

_Ms.' _ – Yeah I'm not a huge fan of him anymore, he's so whiny it gets old. Damon didn't really let him so much as find out later and shake his head. I enjoyed Elijah finding them though, it's fun writing Elijah as all 'get shit done'. I've wanted to do more with his tossing of small projectiles since I started this. Elena still isn't too happy with the Salvatore's XD

_MEL Petrova_ – Heh Damon's usually pretty easy to write dialogue for. He's such a firecracker and sarcastic smart ass that it's fun.

_Wileby_ – Stefan's a jerk, and Koroline will happen, I had to have her break up with Tyler first.

_LysCat_ – Well hopefully Elijah didn't disappoint, I thought he was fittingly badass. I wanted to have him beat them more but sadly that wouldn't fit with logic. XD

_Lilylulurose_ – Elena isn't too pleased with the Salvatore's so that's coming later.

_Gorramit Girl_ – Aw! Thanks for the compliments; I try to keep things flowing as well as I can. I really enjoy fanfiction as a way to explore things you won't see with whatever it is you're writing for but I generally try to keep things still fitting within the world. Kol remains fun to write for, I can see him taking the 'no killing' thing as a challenge. Hope you continue to enjoy!

_Dark Alana_ – LOL, well Stefan isn't doing well, someday he might bite it but not quite yet.


	15. Success

**Chapter Fifteen:** _**Success**_

"_The distance between insanity and genius is measured only by success."_

_**-Bruce Feirstein**_

_**Elena – **_

They'd returned quite quickly to Elijah's home, the large estate where she'd first woke to find out her nature as a vampire only a day ago. It seemed time moved so slowly, how was it only a few days before she was alive and stopping Elijah from drinking the toast that contained his mother's curse. Elena wasn't sure what to think of it, she was a little frustrated as she waited for him to return from cleaning up. What was his issue with always being so precise anyway? He did come off as a little O.C.D.

He wouldn't explain anything further until he had gotten cleaned up so she was left pacing in his book covered study while she waited for him. The mysterious tattooed hunter concerned her so much less than him saying he planned to take her out to start teaching her to feed, on people. Elena was fine with the idea of feeding on bags, but people? She didn't want to do that.

She was rubbing her arms though she wasn't cold when Elijah returned to the room. Elena wasn't ready to talk about eating people yet. "So, what does a tattoo on someone's arm mean?"

"A hunter's arm," Elijah replied. "Hunter's that possess such a mark aren't like average hunters. We cannot simply kill him, we must capture him. We'll decide what to do with him once he is in custody. Until then, you only need to know that you will suffer consequences I can do nothing to remedy if you kill him."

"What?" Elena frowned, shaking her head. "I don't understand, what sort of consequences? What do you mean?"

"Elena, you are avoiding the topic you are more concerned with." Elijah remarked with a knowing glance that made her look at the floor. "Know not to kill him. We can discuss the details of the history another time. There is much we need to discuss. For the moment we need to focus on teaching you to retain control so you need not kill anyone you don't want to."

"I don't think I'm ready. Couldn't you just beat me up downstairs some more?" Elena replied, already fearful of this topic. She was so worried she wouldn't be able to learn at all. Elena feared being a vampire because of the death, not hers, she never really feared her own, but because of what she might do to someone else. Vampire's killed people…if she couldn't control herself...she didn't know if she would be able to handle it.

"As interesting as sparring with you is, you have to overcome your fear of this. I'll be with you Elena; I won't let you drain anyone until death." Elijah reassured. "It's still early but it will be a bit of a run to the town that suffices for our purposes. When possible we'll practice in areas nearby but not in Mystic Falls itself. There are different manners to approach hunting during the day compared to the evening. Most vampires are bound by shadows but as you are not, you'll require instruction in multiple methods. First we'll visit a park, then a nightclub once evening falls. I imagine we'll need several attempts, I've packed extra clothes and bandages, wear this."

Elena reached up to the bag and put it on with a frown. Still nervous, she wanted to protest but at the same time she knew in her heart if she refused the help she was more likely to hurt people. According to all she knew Elijah wasn't wrong when he said learning how to hunt would help her keep from killing. At least with him there she knew it would be difficult for her to kill someone even if she lost control, which was the only reason she didn't simply refuse to do this at all.

"Okay." She said finally with a conviction she wasn't sure she had in her. "We're running? Couldn't we take a car?"

"Being on foot is faster for us." Elijah said, smiling slightly. "Besides, you'll need the practice on control considering how much you charged into the walls during our practice."

"I remember you doing that a few times yourself." Elena retorted, frowning at him as he reminded her of her own embarrassing moments. It wasn't like she was the only vampire that failed to control her speed.

"Yes, as I recall it was when you were storing me in a house I hadn't been invited into after killing me twice. I apologize for my lack of grace in the circumstances." Elijah remarked in dry sarcasm as he gestured for her to follow and moved toward the exit of the house.

Elena rolled her eyes. He was pretty eccentric sometimes, was that just something that accompanied being so old? That was logical, after a while you wouldn't be like a normal person, when you'd lived that many generations. It was sort of a testament that he retained as much humanity as he did. Perhaps he wasn't a saint, but compared to the rest of his family he was the closest thing the original family had to purity. Closer than some humans Elena had heard of, her speech to Alaric, she'd believed it, there were so many people that hurt each other that they didn't need fangs to be monsters.

"Regretting having killed me?" Elijah asked as they stepped out the front door. She probably had stayed quiet too long, gotten distracted by her thoughts. She took a breath then hesitated but Elijah added. "Don't concern yourself Elena, I got better. Let's go."

He vanished and she didn't have time to think anymore, she was fighting to keep up with him. Of course, originals would be faster than normal vampires too, they were stronger and just sort of better in general. Why wouldn't they be quicker? Elena was deep into the forest when she paused, not certain where he'd gone. It was within thirty seconds that she'd lost him. She leaned on a tree; she didn't need to catch her breath so much as just adjust to the new surroundings. She'd been sprinting as fast as she could and still had caught on branches a few times while she ran after Elijah. Where the hell had he gone? _"This is because I made that remark about him running into walls. I really gotta stop mocking Elijah before he's going to train me."_

"Elena, try to keep up." Elijah commented, drawing her gaze to him where he stood about fifteen feet away. He offered a vague smirk and was gone again, Elena vanishing a moment after and fighting to keep up as she sped through the forest, trying to slam into anything as she gave chase.

_**Caroline and Kol – **_

"HOLD ON I'M COMING!" Caroline screamed at the door as she headed down the stairs. She'd been up late drinking more than she ever should have and enough that even as a vampire she was feeling it and the pounding of whoever she was resisting the urge to slay outside seemed to be echoing through he skull with every hit. "Stop, stop making noise! Stop it! I outta…whoa…Kol, what the hell are you doing here?"

Her anger turned into some sort of mix between shock and wonder if this was some bizarre nightmare. Caroline staring as Kol looked her over in her pajama's, not shy as to checking her out before glancing around her house, all the while standing outside.

"You didn't answer your phone, and while I lack an invitation I assumed you would eventually answer your door. It seems I was right, and that I missed quite the private party." Kol observed, amused by the glare Caroline had finally started to offer. "There is news regarding our hunter problem, it's more complex than simply murdering him. I've informed everyone at my brother's request, except for you. It's good to know you were simply hung over and not staked."

"Gee thanks for the concern." Caroline remarked, frowning at him. "Even if I could invite you in I wouldn't so say what you have to say and get away from my house, you being here I sorta wanna wash off the porch with vervain or something."

"It's not all that simple of an explanation; the hunter in question is special and can't just be killed. Not without extreme consequence, I went through it once…" Kol explained. Glancing away a moment as he thought about whatever he was referencing. "…I would rather make certain you understand how serious capture as opposed to killing this particular hunter is. While I would enjoy taking you out as you are now, I imagine you'll want to get dressed first. Do try to hurry I get bored easily when I'm not being entertained."

"I'm not here for your entertainment Kol, if you want me to go anywhere with you then you can wait until I'm ready." Caroline shut the door so there was no way for him to answer. Caroline wasn't sure she should go with him at all but getting out of bed and getting dressed might get him away from her house at least. She'd rather him not be here in case her mom came home on a break or lunch or something.

Kol smirked slightly, he was starting to see why it was Klaus liked her, she knew exactly what they were capable of and yet she didn't let that influence how she treated them. It was unlike most vampires he'd known for centuries, they'd always been begging for attention, for approval from him or his siblings. The few lesser vampires that knew of the originals had constantly fought for approval years ago. Anymore it seemed there were even less aware of their true nature.

Yet Caroline was one of those few and she had no qualms, not a second thought about slamming a door in his face. Kol grinned as he took a step to one of the chairs and sat down, it wouldn't play into his game if Caroline killed the hunter. Though he hadn't been kind enough to warn the Salvatore's as to the madness that accompanied the hunter's death, he'd just passed on that they needed to capture instead of kill him. It didn't matter to Kol if they disobeyed, they would be down one of the uppity Salvatore brothers and the hunter. It was a win-win in his opinion.

Caroline wouldn't be nearly so fun if she suddenly turned into a suicidal teen, he wasn't into the white knight routine and had zero desire to play at being a hero. He however figured he could have quite a roll in the hay, or preferably several, with someone as passionate as Caroline, and the chase was half the fun. He grinned at her when she came back outside in a skirt and nice top that showed off her figure, designer he would guess.

"Aren't you a pretty picture? I lack my brother's talent for drawn art. I've always been more of a dancer but perhaps with you I could take up photography." Kol remarked, grinning at the way she glanced away at the compliment. Women never changed regardless of the age. No matter who gave it they still liked flattery.

"Okay, what do you want Kol. My head still hurts and I sort of want to just go back to bed since I'm not helping with prep anymore." Caroline remarked, she much preferred not being conscious. She didn't have to think or hurt, body or heart, that way.

"No? I figured you would be quite interested in helping. It seemed to blend right in with your bleeding heart." Kol answered, watching her reactions and smirking a bit. "Oh I see, it's not you, it's someone else. Who are you avoiding?"

"None of your business," Caroline snapped. Then added though she knew she'd already given herself away. "I don't want to avoid anyone; I want to just be alone."

Kol watched her a moment after the protest, finally shrugging. "So you want to avoid everyone. We need not go into town to speak; I can take you somewhere well away from people."

"No, no." Caroline sighed. "Look I got dressed and I came out to talk to you, I played along but I really don't wanna go anywhere, what is going on with the hunter? Why shouldn't we kill him?"

He clicked his tongue at her and held up a hand. "Come on Caroline, you've met my family, it's never that easy. You want the story then let's go for a run. You want to get away from everything? Whatever is bothering you, just moping here won't do anything for you. It's win-win, what do you have to lose?"

Caroline scowled, eyeing his hand and the grin on his face, she knew this wasn't a great idea but she needed to find out what he knew. Perhaps he was right and getting out would make her feel better though getting out with Kol wasn't something she figured would do that. With a sigh she took his hand.

_**Elijah – **_

"You think about it too much Elena, you let your apprehensions rule you and then you stop before you act." Elijah commented, it was the third time they'd cornered someone and Elena had simply compelled them to leave without remembering. No feeding involved at all and she was shaking her head even now.

"I can't Elijah, they…the phone, they had a picture with family…how am I supposed to just bite them? What if…" Elena asked. She didn't even realize her hands were shaking by the look of her. Elijah slid in front of her and looked her over; she was so frightened by the idea of what she was now.

"Everyone has a family Elena. You aren't killing them. You're feeding, looking after the wound, giving them a story and sending them on with their lives. They don't remember what happens; if you compel them they don't even feel pain." Elijah stated. "If you don't feed, your compassion for them will destroy you, you'll starve yourself until you make a mistake. Then, someone you cares about cuts themselves, they get too close when you're hungry and you stop being able to resist."

"They aren't food though, they're people. They have lives, like you just said families. I can use blood bags, there are lots of them…there's a hospital and people always manage to get some." Elena said, reaching for other options.

"No Elena," Elijah shook his head. "You cannot survive on that alone. You have to learn to feed from living humans, and before you suggest animals Elena even Stefan lived on the edge with that diet. It was a matter of time before he killed someone. This is your best chance to learn control."

"But…" Elena took a deep breath and looked up at Elijah. "I can't. I want to drink…I want it too much…and it scares me. What if I can't stop? What if I just keep going? What if I kill them? What then? I turn into a monster."

Elijah took a deep breath, she was just a young vampire; he had to remind himself to be patient with her. He hadn't dealt with this sort of instruction in a very long time, and Elena's compassion was a curse for this part of her training. "Elena, you have to let go of this aversion for what you are. You aren't a monster, but you are a vampire. If you resist your requisites as opposed to managing them they will control you. Come, we'll try again."

"I…" Elena bit her lip but followed along after Elijah. She apparently had seen he was starting to lose his patience for she quieted quickly. It was just as well, she had to learn even if he ended up having to compel her into it. He would do what was best for her mentality even if she hated him for it. He would still give it a few more days before he took that sort of strategy.

"…I'll try. I'm sorry I'm so much trouble Elijah."

Ironic apology considering what he was considering.

"It is expected that you would have a difficult time. We'll continue until you succeed Elena, we'll simply find another location. One more attempt here." Elijah answered, looking across the park as they approached. Thankfully most of the people kept changing or they would have needed to move on already.

"Why?" Elena asked, following his gaze nervously she always seemed to dread him pointing someone out. He instead looked at her while she was scanning.

"You pick someone this time." Elijah stated, hoping that might give her a better shot. "We can't continue to hunt in the same area; it is too suspicious during the day. At night, in a club or a bar it's much easier as people expect to see you intermittently. In this place people are going to start to wonder why we keep coming in and out. A lot of traffic changes but there are too many possible witnesses."

"Oh." Elena nodded slightly, it seemed to make sense. She was watching the various people in the park. Hopefully taking to mind his previous instructions for her, "Um…that guy."

She pointed at a man that had just kicked at a dog that was jumping on him from another runner. The dog wasn't hurting him and it wasn't large but he kicked it again and it yelped lightly. Elijah nodded slightly, he could understand with her desire to pick someone that would act in such a manner. If it would get her started then he would accept it for the interim.

"Go then, I'll be nearby." Elijah said, sliding his hands into his pockets as he walked in a different direction but in a way he would be in sight of her. She walked off from him, waiting a few minutes after they separated as he'd told her. He eyed the locals; no one was watching them strangely so he scratched the side of his face, his signal to Elena that she was good to abduct her target.

"Hey there, do I know you?" Elena said. Elijah smirked slightly, could she have been less subtle? Her pick up lines clearly needed work.

"I think I'd remember you." The meal remarked. "But we could go to lunch and we could get to know each other."

Elijah resisted the urge to roll his eyes.

"Sure, come with me okay?" Elena had caught his eyes, and the way he was following her toward one of the back paths in the forested area of the park meant the compulsion had taken.

Elijah was there before they were, he didn't listen too much to the small talk, watching as she lead him off the main path then turned to him. He started to kiss her before she gave another command. "Don't fight or scream. Just stay still."

She didn't add a lack of pain, it made him raise a brow…did she consider her feeding some sort of vengeance because he'd kicked the canine? At least she finally bit one of her victims. Her face altered as she took the first taste of the fresh blood. He moved closer, watching her quietly, she was definitely enjoying the feed. It was her first live one; it wouldn't be the same as blood from a bag. Though she needed to work on drawing less blood, she was letting it dribble around her mouth because she was pulling more than she could drink.

Elena backed off just before he was about to speak, so that was still better than he expected. She licked her lips; blood remained over her chin and around her mouth, though she'd not stained her shirt too badly. Thankfully she'd dressed in a dark color or that would be more of an issue. It shouldn't take her long to learn to feed without the mess. It was better than many first feeds.

"Bandage," Elijah reminded as he stopped near them. It seemed to push her to action, she started cleaning the wound and putting on a bandage.

"Oh god, look at him, he looks horrible…what did I do?" Elena was near tears as she put the bandage on. At least she actually still managed to do it. Elijah only watched, considering her actions critically.

"He's not still bleeding Elena, you didn't drain too much. Send him home to eat something and rest; he fell while running; he was lucky enough to have a bandage on hand. Tell him."

Elena nodded and swallowed, looking back at the man. "Hey, you were running, you fell, and you got injured but it's not that bad. Go home and have a snack then rest so you'll get better."

The man nodded and walked off. Elena winced as she tried to wipe off her chin and felt the blood, jumping when Elijah reached up to wipe her mouth before putting the handkerchief in her hands.

"Just like that, you've fed and he'll be fine. Next time you just need to control how much to are drawing from your bite. Once you discover a good level then you won't make a mess or waste any blood." Elijah said. He was proud of how quickly she was learning. "You drank a good level; about that much is what you need to continue to aim for."

"I could barely think. The blood… it was amazing, it was better than the first time. I almost kept going…I…"

Elijah settled a finger over her lips, this was going to end up becoming a trend with the way she rambled. "Elena, you did stop. That means you are capable of it, don't start doubting yourself now. With the realization that you are capable of this, how do you feel?"

Elena let out a half-laugh/half-cry and smiled though there were tears in her eyes. "I did it…it was incredible…and…I can learn to control myself. You'll still help me?"

"Yes, you have some time before I'd say you should be alone near people you don't know well without another supernatural. I'd prefer to have other vampires near you for at least the first few months; particularly when you are in a group. We'll need to get you a new shirt before we hunt tonight." Elijah remarked, smiling lightly.

"A few months, but what about school?" Elena fixated on the timeline quickly.

"Yes Elena, I'll be working at your school for a short time. I'll be acquiring the open history position during the winter break." Elijah explained. "But now isn't the time to concern yourself with that. We still have hunting to do."

"Oh, okay." Elena nodded, following him as he headed away from the park and toward a clothing store. "Feeding, is it always…so…"

"Enjoyable? It remains that yes."

"I was gonna say heavenly, do you always understate things you like?" Elena asked, she was still somewhat high on her first feed. It was common even after many years for a vampire to allow a feed to lose some inhibitions afterward. Elijah found himself smiling as she fell into step with him.

"I state things as I intent them Elena." Elijah replied, opening the door of the shop for her. "Don't fixate on the pleasure, it'll make it more difficult to stop a feed. There is a difference between enjoyment and indulgence. Pick something new to wear, get a nice dress with a low cut for tonight as well. You still have a lot of practice."

_**Caroline and Kol – **_

"Wow…" Caroline blinked at the waterfall Kol had brought her to. She could hear birds and insects blending into the running water but all the other usual noises of a city were gone. It even smelled fresh here, different than civilization. "Okay well it is pretty."

"I was here once or twice when I was still human." Kol said with a dismissive shrug, not really looking at his surroundings before he leaned on a tree and watched Caroline. "I figured you'd enjoy it."

"Don't you?" Caroline said, looking back from the view to Kol. "If it's a memory from you human life then I'd think it means something to you. If it's sort of been a while, couldn't you look at it instead of me?"

"Undoubtedly," Kol smirked. "But I've seen hundred's of waterfalls in dozens of countries. There is one of you. I enjoy unique things; you're still young enough to see beauty in nature. I prefer the more ever-altering mind; there are so many new and interesting inventions that have arisen in my slumber."

"I guess, I'm not sure I'd do well without a cell phone or a car," Caroline guessed she was sort of agreeing. Glad she couldn't blush as she returned her eyes to the waterfall. "I still like this too, it's nice…peaceful."

"I did tell you I'd take you away from people." Kol said, gesturing to a large tree near his. "Come, lean on a tree. It's the closest thing to a chair you'll find out here."

Caroline eyed him up and down distrustfully before she walked closer. "All right, so I came out here with you. What is it about this hunter that makes him someone we should protect?"

"A hunter with a mark…they're something beyond the little council that we removed. Supernatural in their own right, they possess speed, strength, constitution all beyond a human, something that makes them better, gifted at what they do." Kol explained. "While none of these things are particularly threatening, there is something more to them that makes dealing with them a process."

"What's that? What do they do other than kill vampires?" Caroline asked. Leaning on the tree he'd gestured to, she might as well play along while she was getting answers, it seemed to keep him talking. With Klaus she's always gotten a vibe that he liked her but with Kol he stared at her without hiding anything. The same way he'd undressed her mentally when she first answered the door earlier. At least she didn't have to second-guess his intentions but it was creepy.

"Vampires yes, the key part of their targets you should be worried about. They will stop at nothing to remove our kind from the world." Kol smiled at her. "They are great at what they do, and when you kill them, they haunt you."

"Haunt you? Like a ghost?" Caroline was curious, this was too bizarre of a story to be a lie, she half wondered if he was screwing with her but she couldn't figure a reason Kol would make up something so unrelated just to get into her pants.

"Perhaps, someone that kills a hunter begins to hallucinate, the hunter, other things and people, eventually the visions drive you mad. They make you want to kill yourself, to the point that you will try, and most normal vampire's will find a way to succeed." Kol explained. "It's the main reason we cannot kill him. When he confronts us, and he will play his hand again they can't help it; we have to capture him."

"You…said you went through it?" Caroline suddenly felt those pangs of pity and guilt for Kol again.

"Yes, for thirty some years I tried to burn myself in the sun or get bitten by packs of wolves. The wolves tended to make it worse but when you hate yourself you do less than logical things." Kol shrugged again. Apparently he wasn't concerned with whatever torment he'd gone through. As though it was passed now, "My other siblings have suffered similar instances; they are never pleasant and always dangerous. An afflicted vampire doesn't always try to hurt only themselves."

"So, you're sane now, how do you stop it?" Caroline wasn't too sure about the first part of her statement but he was at least somewhat lucid and not trying to kill himself. That was at least better than what he'd just described.

"You don't, it just…goes away eventually. For me it lasted thirty years, for one of my brothers nearly fifty-two. In all the cases I'm aware of it is not a short experience."

"Kol, I'm…" Caroline started. She wanted to apologize; whatever Kol had done to the council she still pitied him. It seemed a shock he was as lucid as he said if what he was telling her was true.

"Don't, I'm not here looking for your pity Caroline. I just would rather your pretty face not get turned to ash." Kol retorted, his tone instantly harsh.

"Okay. So…how do we capture him without killing him?" Caroline asked, moving on at his insistence. He'd been so quick to deny any sort of compassion directed his way. He wasn't that different than his brother. Klaus had always seemed in some way to want empathy even when he refused it. Kol just seemed to have no tolerance for it. _"Just what happened to him to make him like this?"_

"There in lies another wonderful thing of this new world. Morphine," Kol grinned like a Cheshire cat as he held up a small pouch, showing her two vials. "If you see him you use these, that's simple enough isn't it?"

"I guess, so why give some to me, no one else mentioned this. Are you trying to protect me?" Caroline asked, not understanding the motive. Hoping to find something human in him, they were both living here and Caroline would rather get along with the Mikaelson's than hate them.

"I'm not a hero Caroline." Kol replied. "You amuse me, at least for now; I have no desire to see that entertainment end. Not before I get to peal clothes off of you."

_"That's what I get for even trying." _Caroline scowled. "Oh, real charming, I should have guessed. That will never happen so you might as well give up now."

"Oh dear, you forget what I am." Kol's voice had a strange melancholy. He was in front of her, reaching up to her chin. She swallowed then the short moment of tenderness transformed to malevolence. "The game is fun, but if it grows tedious, I'll get what I want one way or another. For your own interests you should keep me humored."

Caroline swallowed, she was scared for a moment but when he leaned in to kiss her she couldn't stop her arm. The forest silenced other than the flow of the water for a few moments as the slap echoed throughout. "Don't touch me Kol, go humor yourself someplace else."

Kol's lips curled up slowly and he took a step closer, his eyes intently on hers as his hands settled to either side of her on the think trunk where she'd been leaning. Closing off an easy escape. "Why would I do that Caroline? You are much more captivating."

"Kol, that's not true, find some other girl to do…whatever this is." Caroline insisted, drawing up her hands in front of her to keep him back and waving them a little. "I do not want to be you're…I dunno, whatever you keep. I'm not interested."

"You could want it, so easily, just a few words." Kol was so close she could feel his breath on her neck and she swallowed again.

"If you were going to compel me you already would have, so either do it or back off." Caroline snapped. Not sure if she was making a mistake, he could just force her, the same way Damon had, but she didn't look away either, she was tired of being walked on. If he was going to compel her, then he was going to do it even if she tried to run away.

Kol's eyes widened slightly at her remarks, they weren't totally correct, he was still considering compelling her. Then she'd continued to stare at him, completely defiant of him, it was like watching fire and he'd always enjoyed that. He couldn't extinguish it. Not yet, he wanted to sit there a little longer and watch it before he put it out. She kept his gaze for several long seconds, and then he finally grinned.

"You aren't right Caroline, but you've kept me pleasantly occupied long enough to retain your freedom." Kol said it in such a manner that it came out like a compliment. Then he was gone, he'd vanished so quickly she couldn't follow more than the blur had headed toward the city again.

Leaving Caroline to breath in deeply, closing her eyes before she relaxed back against the tree, she shook a moment and looked around nervously again. Making sure he was gone as she tried to calm herself.

_"What was that?"_

**End Chapter**

Plot moving along with this chapter, it's fun figuring out how Elijah would teach Elena, not quite as fun as sparring but we'll get back to that. It's difficult but enjoyable writing things by Elijah's point of view. Enjoying the Kol/Caroline scenes as well considering it takes a darker undertone than Elijah/Elena's relationship. Still greatly loving writing this, I'm glad some readers seem to enjoy following my madness as much as I do creating it.

_-Aura_

To my reviewers:

_Lotheriel_ – I do enjoy BAMF Elijah. He's certainly breathlessly sexy. Glad you seem to like my nicknames.

_Ms.' _ – Elijah has his reasons for his actions, I look at him like someone that looks at things over long periods as opposed to short periods of time. He has his reasons for not being completely honest with Elena, which will come up later. I don't think he's been like Klaus though, I'm actually more concerned Kol gives off a Klaus' vibe. Though all of them are somewhat similar to a point because they're brothers but I try to give them their own individuality.

_MEL Petrova_ – Well, people in love do stupid things. I always enjoy Elijah coming in to save the day.

_Heather _– Thank you I am glad you enjoy the story so much. I try to keep things as close to how I see the show as possible. Of course with the better idea of Elijah/Elena XD Too bad the writer's can't see that they should just ditch the Salvatore's.

_Guest with request_ – I'm really excited to hear you like my fic so much you look for updates every day. It's truly flattering. Thank you for the idea but I don't think I could really do a good job with it. It would take a lot of justification for me to run that sort of a story cause of how I see the mindsets of characters during that time. Thanks for asking though, feel free to suggest things even if I don't always take them. Once in a while I do challenges or requests XD


	16. Grief

**Chapter Sixteen:** _**Grief**_

"_There is a sacredness in tears. They are not the mark of weakness, but of power. They speak more eloquently than ten thousand tongues. They are the messengers of overwhelming grief, of deep contrition, and of unspeakable love."_

_**-Washington Irving**_

_**Elena – **_

Elena felt out of place. The heavy music, the alcohol, the smoky atmosphere, the people gyrating against each other; none of it was her. Instead she sat close to Elijah, who was eyeing the floor for her first target. She knew she should continue to trust him. He'd been doing this longer than anyone else. If he couldn't teach her control then there wasn't anyone on the planet that would be able to. She'd already shown so much hesitation that she didn't want to question him anymore. She'd succeeded earlier, so there was no reason she couldn't again now but that didn't stop all her anxiety.

She had fed and stopped despite wanting to continue. It wasn't his intervention or a compulsion; all on her own she'd stopped feeding her first time before she killed anyone. That had to mean something, and Elijah was here, she knew without his presence she wouldn't have the courage to try again despite her success. She took a deep breath when he leaned back to speak to her.

"There is a man with boots, a white t-shirt, and jeans at the bar. He came in alone so you don't need to concern yourself with friends. Get him before he has much to drink, blood with alcohol still colors a vampire's judgement." Elijah described and she looked where he mentioned, picking out the guy quickly enough. He looked like he was trying to be a little to gangster to Elena, his jeans were really low, she'd never liked that style, it was so ridiculous. She nodded lightly, she wanted to show Elijah she wasn't weak, she wanted to prove to herself she could do this.

"Okay." She got up, slipping away from his table and walking through the crowd with her eyes intent on her target. It seemed like he sensed her approach because he turned toward her when she was a few feet away, she leaned on the bar near him. It was embarrassing putting out her chest, but Elijah had assured her that 'human males of this age' had exactly one thing in mind which made it easy for women to hunt in culture as it was now. Judging by how quickly the guy started ogling her chest Elena had to give him that observation.

"Hey, buy me a drink?" Elena asked. She wasn't sure what else she was supposed to say in these situations. It was lame but apparently she was pretty enough that he wasn't concerned with how smart she sounded. Elijah told her it would come easier over time but she wasn't too certain of that.

He agreed though and that was the first step. It didn't take much convincing to get him into a back area; she had to lick her lips. Much as she feared this, she also had to admit there was a thrill in the hunt, the anticipation of feeding again. She stared at the kid, waiting a moment until she felt that he wasn't going to look away before she spoke. "This won't hurt, you won't scream or resist. Just stay here until I tell you to do something else."

Having complete power over him in that instant was exciting, she didn't think too much about it though before she leaned in to drink. Taking her time unlike before, it was easier to only make a shallow bite since she wasn't as hungry after her earlier meal that afternoon. It was tough not to start drinking deeply once the flow started but she managed to take it gradually. After the third swallow though it was too good, too tempting, she tore herself away before she gave into the desire to keep going. Taking a deep breath as she started to clean the wound, that was quicker at least and then she was sending him away.

She stopped in the ladies room to check herself, there was a small line of blood but she wiped it off easily. It was a lot better than last time but Elena still licked her finger before cleaning up. Was it bad that she wanted to hunt again? She was hungry but it was light, it was the sort of feeling you got when you wanted a snack between meals. She didn't need it, but she wanted it. A girl walked into the bathroom and Elena could picture herself compelling her, getting a little more blood.

She swallowed and walked out of the bathroom, she was better than this and Elijah had warned her about indulging. She'd succeeded twice but she couldn't keep going without making sure she knew what Elijah intended. He was her rock in the storm her life had become and she was quickly heading back toward the table he'd found for them.

There was another girl at his table, chatting with him. A blue haired woman that seemed Asian in a complex cerulean dress that was in the 'goth' style. Which didn't really fit with most of the rest of the clientele but there were other people offering glances of interest as well as mockery at the table. She was smiling at whatever they were talking about; it was too loud here to focus on listening to a single area. Elena felt a pang of envy, moving a little faster before slowing as she realized she was about to act like a jealous girlfriend.

_"Whoa what am I doing? I'm not here with Elijah, not in that sense."_ Elena reminded herself. She still had to break up with Stefan, and she didn't know how she felt about him or Damon right now after what they'd tried to do. She was honestly glad they hadn't called her, she just wanted to deal with other problems. She had to focus on learning to survive, she didn't want to become a monster. She approached more slowly, sitting at the table again with an awkward nod at the woman that had joined Elijah.

"Elena, this is Fiona, she's an acquaintance of mine. She goes to college not far from here." Elijah introduced politely. "Fiona, this is Elena."

"No need for introduction, I recognize the former doppelganger." Fiona remarked amiably, smiling at Elena as she looked her over with intent electric blue eyes; scanning Elena as though she was reading a book. "Here I thought no one was going to get more interesting than Salem; there are so many threads around her it's a delightfully tangled mess."

Elena couldn't tell if that was an insult or a compliment, or what it was this woman was talking about, she just offered a baffled look at the comments. Noticing the woman's electric blue eyes as Fiona continued to stare at Elena, _"Those are some unique contacts."_

"Oh, sorry dear, I'm slightly influenced tonight." She raised her glass, it wasn't much of surprise her drink was as blue as she was "I'm…somewhat like your friend Salem."

"Salem?" Elena resisted the urge to ask if the woman was on more than alcohol but she assumed that was the case.

"She means Bonnie," Elijah remarked, retrieving a phone from his inside pocket. "Fiona has a bad habit of giving everyone around her nicknames. Excuse me a moment Elena, I should check on this. We'll leave shortly, you did well."

"Um, okay." Elena hesitantly agreed, a little annoyed Elijah ditched her with this strange woman she didn't know but the compliment made up for it. She found herself smiling as she glanced back at the eccentric 'acquaintance' of Elijah's. "It's ah…nice to meet you."

"Is it? I don't hear that often. How polite of you, it is a pleasure to finally meet a doppelganger; I'd only heard stories until now." Fiona smiled brightly, Elena found herself looking at other parts of the room the colored contacts were too creepy.

"So um…you give everyone nicknames, why?" Small talk, Elena could do small talk.

"Easier to remember, so much information out there that isn't important, nicknames lets me put people in nice little files in my mind." Fiona answered. "So much to keep track of given names are a hassle…you for example. I wouldn't know if I should call you Tatia, Katarina, Katherine, the Patorva, Elena, Raina, Katyln…Doppelganger, Vampire, so many names…it all gets so clouded."

"What do you mean? Who's Katyln?" Elena was relieved when someone came by to offer her a drink, she picked it up as an excuse not to look at Fiona when the girl reached over, pale hand stopping Elena. Her hand was cool; her skin pale…if Elena didn't know better she'd say the girl was a witch and a vampire. "What?"

"I wouldn't drink that, someone is trying to poison you…wait don't panic, that's the wrong word…drug…bark at? No, what's the word..." Fiona closed her eyes, seemingly to think of what she was trying to say. She said it all calmly though, even when she said not to panic she was collected, amiable.

"Roofie?" Elena tried, a little freaked out. How much did this witch know about her?

"Yes that's the one, one of many names. See, that's why I have to give everything my own name, a little title of it's own in the library." Fiona tapped her head still smiling; she was relaxed enough that Elena found herself doing the same as she put her drink back on the table without sipping at it

"So…how did you know someone roofied my drink?" Elena had to admit she was curious, witches intrigued her. Unlike other supernatural creatures they seemed capable of all sorts of things.

"I saw them drop the pill in the drink shortly before they brought it over." Fiona grinned as Elena's hopeful expression dropped. "I like to pay attention."

"Okay, well thanks. So, if you give everyone nickname's what are you going to call me?" Elena was strangely intrigued by Fiona's odd attitude, she seemed so certain of herself and carefree at the same time. Not at all the sort of personality she could see working well with Elijah's.

"Hmm, well, so many…you have so many names. I will have to consider before I find one for you. Sometimes it takes me years before I realize what someone should be called. Until then Elena will suffice." Fiona nodded lightly, as though coming to the decision as she was saying it.

"All right, so what's Elijah's nickname?" Elena asked.

"Dantes? He was easy, that one didn't take long at all." Fiona answered.

"So, why Salem and Dantes?" Elena wasn't sure if this conversation was a lost cause but she had to wait for Elijah so it was better than awkward silence.

"Salem – the Bennet's are one of the most well known and one of the most powerful witch bloodlines to have ever lived…your friend is the last. What better name could I give her?" Fiona looked at Elena as though she'd asked a stupid question, then she laughed. "And Dantes? Didn't you ever read the Count of Monte Cristo?"

"I read it a while ago for a class but I don't really remember much of it." Elena stated honestly, she'd only read part of it and watched the movie but she didn't remember more than it was about vengeance.

"Well, that explains it," Fiona said cheerfully without describing the book at all.

"Okay…so, how did you meet Elijah? No offence but it doesn't seem like you two would…work well together." Elena was curious, she knew very little about Elijah's modern life. If this woman had seen it she knew more than Elena did.

"We met two years ago…Dantes sought me out. He wanted a way to kill his brother, though he didn't need it, I told him that. People don't listen, vampires too, they're very bad at patience for the closest creatures to immortality. We've had a few deals since then, he's the most agreeable vampire I've worked with. Most of them are all threats and fangs and pride, it gets tiresome. He has arrogance but he's more of an enigma; always clever with his words that one." Fiona said fondly, though it seemed more like someone talking about an old friend. "Well, he'll be back in a moment, I'm going to go dance. I'd ask you if you wanted to but you shouldn't do that, you have bad luck with red oak floors."

The woman shook her head, her eyes seeming far away a moment before she focused on Elena again and smiled. "You would look lovely in white. Good luck with your training Elena."

"Uh thanks…" Elena said, pausing as Fiona hopped up and into the crowd and started dancing as she moved along the floor, quickly finding a partner.

"I'm back, if you are finished we should go, it's a run back and I assume you wish to attend the Memorial tomorrow." Elijah was back just as the woman said, had she seen him that time or was there more to it?

"Sure. Let's go…" Elena followed him outside. "So Fiona…what's that about?"

"Friends with similar gifts," Elijah shrugged, apparently unconcerned with the woman. When Elena offered a 'and' look he added. "She's a seer Elena; most witches see aspects of a person or their history. Fiona sees omen's of possible future's naturally without extra spells, a side effect of practicing dark magic as I understand it. I presume it's why she is so eccentric; too much knowledge and insanity aren't far apart. Did she say something that bothered you?"

"Not really, she just…was something, it reminded me of the same sort of feeling I got with your mother. She's barely older than Bonnie and you started working with her two years ago?" Elena fell into step as they started to walk, they would need to get to a rural area to start running in earnest.

"If I was to kill Klaus I required a witch capable of drawing on incredible power. The Miller's were not my only friends capable of commanding enough power to weaken Klaus." Elijah explained with a shrug. "Be wary of taking Fiona's words to heart Elena, she sees things that are possible and while she is often right, omens have a nasty habit of being misinterpreted."

At that they reached an area far enough away that he dashed ahead and Elena was to busy giving chase to think more about the strange blue witch.

_**The following day – Kol and Caroline – **_

"How can we go into a church anyway? Isn't that sort of against the whole…vampire thing?" Caroline had been asking him questions for the last five minutes so Kol wasn't too shocked that she had another one. Had the Salvatore's told her anything? Vampire's didn't teach their offspring even the basics these days judging by this city.

Elena was helping her friend Matt put paper's in the isles, it would be her first large event so Elijah had enlisted his help in keeping an eye on her and more enjoyably restraining the hunter. Elijah was outside keeping an eye out for their hunter while Kol was idly wishing he'd of switched places. Lovely as Caroline was, she was quickly losing her appeal with all these queries. Indulging her was better than silence however.

"Places of holy power, real faith, we cannot enter. Those are few and far between, I don't know of any specific examples on this continent but I'm sure they exist; Indian burial grounds or the like. The Vatican, Stonehenge, shrines and lands all over the earth where people have worshipped since before our birth as Vampires, yadda yadda all that mystical stuff. This is an extremely dull conversation topic Caroline." Kol answered, irritated. "You said if I peacefully helped you with this little event then you would keep me from being bored."

Caroline leveled him a glare that amused him at least slightly, she always seemed to manage it when it was the thing she wasn't trying to do. She hissed back. "I told you I'd go on a date with you if you didn't cause trouble. Stop twisting my words, what exactly do you want me to do? Find a broom closet and make out?"

"That sounds much more enjoyable, if you weren't being sarcastic I'd say I could make you pray in that closet." Kol grinned as she shushed him. Glancing around nervously to make sure no one else had heard them. Perhaps Elena would, but he was speaking lightly enough that a non-vampire wouldn't pick him out and she seemed distracted in whatever conversation she was having with Rebekah's favorite human. Caroline picked another ribbon of flowers out of the box he was carrying for her and started winding it around the arm of the next pew. "This had better be an impressive date; I don't appreciate being demoted to the common help."

"You'll get dinner and a movie." Caroline replied with a roll of her eyes. "Couldn't you at least show a little remorse, it's your fault this is happening remember?"

"No, it's theirs; I wouldn't have had to do a thing if they hadn't targeted me first Caroline. For all your righteous irritation, which is sort of adorable make no mistake; you know I'm right or you wouldn't be willing to go out with me." Kol grinned as she glanced at him then back at her work, her lack of comment was the same thing as her admitting he was right in his mind.

"Maybe I just wanna make sure you don't have a repeat performance." Caroline stated matter-of-fact, reaching to get another ribbon for the next pew. "I was the distraction for Klaus, seems it works on any of you Mikaelson's."

"So your whoring your time? And here I thought you were a lady." Kol laughed at the glare she offered, ignoring the glances the other people preparing sent them.

"I'm always a lady." Caroline insisted, gaining more looks before she lowered her volume, "Which is why you'll only be getting dinner and a movie and nothing else."

"But you were thinking about something else?" Kol decided that this wasn't too bad of entertainment after all. She grit her teeth, clearly wanting to snap at him but not wanting to draw attention in the 'sanctity' of a church. She ground them for a moment before returning to a whisper.

"No, I wasn't." Caroline sighed, trying to keep her temper with the irritating original. Watching as Elena walked toward April, she felt bad for the girl. She'd only lost her father recently and while Caroline didn't get along with her mom, April lost both her parents now.

"There's the bleeding heart." Kol observed. Shrugging when she glanced back at him, "I don't pity people Caroline. There's no fun in it, and there goes Elena…"

Elena had spoken a moment to April then rushed off.

"I should check on her." Caroline said. Finishing her latest tie, then pausing as Kol put the box of flowers in her hands. "What are you doing? Don't tell me you're going to talk to her."

Kol chuckled as if Caroline had told a joke he liked then pulled out his phone and dialed. "Brother dear, your vampire is having a time of things in here; she's just run off to the basement. I don't think anyone is there but you don't mind checking on her do you? Well we must decorate. Thank you."

Caroline pursed her lips and shoved the box back into Kol's arms when he hung up the phone, continuing her decoration. "You could have just let me check on her."

"Then your flowers wouldn't get placed, I wasn't going to do it."

Caroline reminded herself she was putting up with Kol for the sake of everyone else. April was walking off as well which was probably better for her until the ceremony started later.

_**Elena – **_

When did comforting an old friend turn into this?

Elena was speaking with April, she wanted to help her, offer some sort of support but as she was speaking Elena made the mistake of taking her hand. She could feel her pulse, the blood there calling to her. In her mind she could picture herself biting into April's wrist, draining her…

Elena had run off, she was sitting in the downstairs bathroom shaking and trying to calm down. Elijah had warned her cravings could be sudden at times and extreme, but she hadn't thought they would be this. She had nearly bitten a girl she used to baby sit when she was young. She spun around when the door opened; not sure what she was planning to do if it hadn't been a vampire since her own face was contorted.

Elijah's frown was concerned as he came in and locked the door. "Elena, are you all right?"

"No, yes, I'll be fine; I think…I don't know. I was just sitting next to someone and then…I had to leave Elijah. I wanted to bite her, she was a family friend and I just couldn't stop thinking about drinking from her. I don't wanna be like that. I can't be like that." Elena buried herself in his chest, crying as he held her lightly and gently stroked her back.

"Elena, you didn't hurt anyone." Elijah reminded her, he knew today would be harder than others. People were generally more charged emotionally at funerals, as a new vampire this was going to be far more difficult for her than if she were still human.

"No but if someone else had walked in I probably would have attacked them, then what? You won't be here forever Elijah, what do I do when you aren't close enough to stop me?" Elena's voice broke as she said it; half sobbing as her fingers still clung to the back of his suit.

"I was, as was Kol and Caroline. You'll be sitting near the Salvatore's during the service. We won't let you hurt anyone Elena. If you don't want to be there I will not force you however." Elijah replied, ever the logical one.

"No, I want to go, the people that died…I knew them, I have to be there for this." Elena replied, backing up and sniffling. "I'm sorry Elijah, I want to try. I can manage for the service, but aren't you worried about the hunter?"

"We have a plan for that." Elijah said, smiling softly and offering his handkerchief. Elena wondered idly if he ordered those in bulk because he always seemed to have a fresh one.

"What plan?" Elena frowned. "What aren't you telling me? Are people in danger?"

"People are always in danger Elena, my family is finally stepping up to keep the promise my mother made. We want peace, and nearly the entire town will be here. The hunter will show himself, he won't be able to help it. When he does, Kol and I will incapacitate him. Then we will all make sure the rest of the town is clean of vervain and compel them. They will not remember any other part of the incident or vampires. It resolves the various problems without the need for more death."

"Why didn't you tell me?" Elena asked. She didn't like this, dishonesty was always bad, sure it wasn't like Elijah actually owed her anything but she was surprised he'd never mentioned such a detailed plot to her before this.

"Elena, you are two days old as a vampire. You already attempt to take the world on your shoulders at every available moment. You do not need more things to worry about right now, I will tell you everything about the last few days when I think you are more capable of handling it. Will you trust me in that?" Elijah's voice was calm, as usual, with that slight warmth she'd grown to gather around herself when he spoke to her.

"All right…" Elena nodded at him. Somehow she always found it in her to believe in Elijah even as she realized that his words meant there was more he was hiding from her. "I think I'm okay now. I should get back so we can start to get people seated."

_**Elijah – **_

He escorted Elena upstairs and let her continue her work; her short loss of composure was one of those things to be expected. That didn't mean he wasn't slightly disappointed, she'd been doing an excellent job until then. It had to be the charged situation, the funeral, the fear of the hunter, the guilt of the death of loved ones. She always blamed herself for everything, regardless of if it was her fault or she could have done anything to control it.

'Finn would have liked her. She has the same martyr instincts he did.' Kol had uttered about Elena earlier. Unfortunately his brother wasn't completely wrong.

Elijah settled in the back of the room, Kol was on the other side also in the back. It was a fairly straightforward plan; between them and the vampires with them all of it could be handled without deaths. It would be smooth if everyone stuck to the plan. He didn't have to worry about that with the Salvatore's; he was mostly concerned about Elena after her earlier moment. He would have preferred more time to work with her before such a large gathering but she seemed to be holding in there. The Salvatore's were near her as the service began and Carol started speaking. Everything was fine until she asked if anyone wished to say anything about Pastor Young.

Everyone was silent; it was awkward even when Elena stood up and approached the front. Elijah's nose twitched slightly, she hadn't told him she planned to give part of a eulogy. She started fine but she hadn't realized yet that a trap had been set. "I um, when I talked to April earlier she was kind of nervous about coming up to speak and now I'm sort of nervous too."

She paused, took a breath, and started again; this was clearly emotional for her. Kol was glancing at him and nodded upward, vanishing into the back and likely heading for the hunter's location. Elijah had to trust him to handle it as he couldn't step away from watching Elena. With her emotions so destabilized he couldn't know if she might react to the blood once she noticed it.

"The worst day of loving someone is the day that you, lose them." She said, and then Elijah saw it. The moment she scented the blood in the air…the hunter had lain a trap and she was right out in front of it. "I um…"

Thankfully the younger Salvatore interrupted before she could get hurt. Elijah was about to follow after his own brother when the crash came, the bodies both rolled along one of the isles. There was wood sticking from Kol's shoulder and the way the hunter's arm was bent was in no manner natural, it had been broken in at least three places. People screamed as the shots were fired, four bullets went into Kol's chest before Elijah broke the hunter's second hand. It was only a moment spared as Kol was more than capable. Elijah was slamming one of the sets of doors even as the hunter's legs were being broken.

"ENOUGH!" Elijah's voice rose over the din of screams, possessing the desired effect of shutting up the crowd. Other than Kol chaining up the hunter the room was still. "Everyone remain where you are, we will get to you in short order and let you know when you can leave."

Panic, it was rather good at controlling a crowd. The Salvatore's were at the other door, they were already compelling people. Caroline and Elena were missing, Elijah took a deep breath but he had to hope that her friend would be able to control her. There were too few of them for him to risk leaving before things were controlled.

He'd already finished compelling three when he was grabbed and pulled around forcibly.

"What the hell is going on?" The hybrid was talking at him. Elijah punched him in the chest and then let Carol drag her son away a few steps.

"We are making peace." Ironic words considering he'd just broken several of the hybrid's ribs. "If no one remembers us, knows what we are, then we can survive without all the rumors, the danger. That is what we agreed to. We're taking the hunter, and we're going to deal with it. Help compel everyone if you want this to move faster. Attack me again and I'll lay you out."

Elijah replied, turning to the next person who was shaking slightly after the threats. He got through another dozen before he was interrupted again.

"We have a problem Elijah." Kol remarked, a jostle of metal accompanying his brother's movements as he drug the now chained and disabled hunter with him. "There's no tattoo. Did we just waste a clever plan on nobody?"

"There's a tattoo…its right there on his arm." Jeremy had been waiting near the front, looking genuinely uncomfortable.

"Invisible tattoo's now?" Kol glanced at Jeremy, narrowing his eyes as he thought about it. "I'm going to take this one and put him away tidily. You have this under control, right brother?"

"You could remain to help in the mass compulsion." Elijah suggested but turned away to again continue his work. He didn't expect his brother to actually aid them in this.

"Repeating the same command's over and over. That just sounds a little too tiresome for me brother." Kol grinned as Elijah already seemed to know what was coming.

Kol was enjoying being alive at least, as long as he found this place an enterprise he would at least behave himself. Elijah returned to compelling the masses as Kol left, moving through them swiftly enough. He helped finish the first half and left Damon and Stefan with orders to finish compelling the rest. Heading out and up to where he heard Elena.

She was speaking to an injured girl on the floor, the bait the hunter had used…Caroline's presence Elijah found himself appreciating for the first time. He walked closer, watching her compel the bleeding human. She smelled different, it was light but present, the hunter must have done something to make her blood more drawing. Elijah could ignore it easily enough but it had to be hellish for Elena to resist.

"I should take Elena, call an ambulance for the girl." Elijah remarked after touching Caroline's elbow. "Thank you."

"Of course…" Caroline said lightly, for all her complaints about Elijah, he seemed to actually be trying to uphold his end of protecting the town. She couldn't really say something to him right then as to her problems with him. She dug out her phone as Elijah helped Elena up, taking her away from the blood and the scene, walking her down to the basement while other things were being finished up inside.

"Elijah…if Caroline hadn't…" Elena started and stopped when he put a hand lightly over her lips.

"Don't Elena; no one was killed. You are two days old; do not blame yourself for all things that don't go right in the world. I should have predicted the hunter might use that sort of a trick." Elijah trailed his hand to her cheek, cupping it lightly. "It's done."

She nodded slowly, choking a sob even as the tears started to fall. "Why am I crying? I'm so sick of crying!"

"It's natural for your emotions to be amplified."

"I'm so sick of it." She turned away, pacing in the room as he watched. "I feel like I've been crying since the day that my parents died. My life is like…a never ending funeral. I keep burying people! You want to know what's amplified!"  
She turned to him, pain clear on her face. "It's grief! I can't stop feeling everyone's grief. All the hurt, I feel like it's trying to explode out of me."

Elena looked up at him as he took her hands. "Come on, you need to go to the next part of the memorial. Share then release that pain, with everyone you care about."

Elena looked so forlorn, she followed after him like a lost puppy that had lost its mother, and he led her upstairs, smiling lightly when her brother hugged her after they left the church. His presence seemed to help Elena, Elijah started to walk away after delivering her to her friends. People were already putting torches into the sky, it was only dusk but they still offered comfort to those participating.

He paused as fingers intertwined with his, glancing back to the melancholy on Elena's face. He was about to offer an excuse to depart when she spoke and he knew he wouldn't get away from her right now. "Elijah, come on, follow your own advice. You lost so much of your family…their pictures might not be here on the tables but I know you'd never forget them. You have remorse you need to put to rest too."

**End Chapter**

Things are slightly out of order compared to some of season 4 but that's why it's a retelling XD. Shane won't be around for a while yet as Bonnie won't meet him until after the holidays have passed in the storyline and I want to know more of what he's about before I decide how and if I want to use him in this fiction. (So I have to wait on that possible plotline until more of this season airs…but don't worry I have other plans in the meanwhile). Hope folks enjoy the seer, she'll be making occasional appearances. The hunter has been stolen by the originals and townsfolk don't remember the rest. Teamwork ftw. Elijah yelling somehow amused me greatly; as well as Kol being all psycho battler.

_-Aura_

To my reviewers:

_Lotherial_ – I 3 your review at all. And yes, Elijah does seem rather lawyer like with all the loop holes, I would not be surprised to find he owns a law company somewhere XD

_MidnightMoonRomantic_ – I'm glad you are enjoying my story so much, I think it'll be more annoying for Elijah to be a teacher than anything else. I have a few plans there that should be fun to write up when we reach it. With the hunter neutralized we're approaching Miss Mystic Falls and the Winter Wonderland Charity events. And yes, Elijah definitely gets things done; he and Kol did with the hunter and mass compelling the town to forget anything involving vampires XD.

_Guest_ – Thanks, glad you are still enjoying this.

_Ms.' _ – No, I like that you discuss your thoughts. That way if I have misrepresented something I have a chance to explain. It's a good thing as far as I'm concerned. I imagine someone that can just go 'do this' and get it done would be tempted to use that sort of ability often. I just figure it's something originals would think about, always playing a fine line between mind-slaves and other relationships. With Kol it's a matter of entertainment (at least so far) but with Elijah he doesn't act on his thoughts with Elena as a measure of respect. He has little qualms targeting others because it gets the job done and Elijah is all about getting the job done the way I see him. In the next chapter Elijah should discuss his compulsion of the Salvatore's and his reasoning with Elena as well.


	17. Argument

**Chapter Seventeen:** _**Argument**_

"_Why do people always assume that volume will succeed when logic won't?"_

**-L.J. Smith, **_**Nightfall**_

_**Elena - **_

"Your girlfriend is desolately awful at this Elijah." Kol remarked; he'd just tossed Elena half way across the practice room. Not bothering to chase after her as her body tumbled haphazardly to a pause by slamming into the wall, padding or not the crack from her hit was clear. She could sharply feel the dislocation in her shoulder.

_"I'm going to dagger him someday…"_ Elena promised to herself. _"Both of them…"_

Glaring at the other end of the room where Kol stood untouched and Elijah was only sitting in a fold out chair reading while his brother beat her senseless. _"So much for thinking I was anywhere near Elijah's level."_

"You aren't supposed to just batter her, or did Rebekah highly exaggerate when she praised your skill at teaching your other vampire's combat? It was several years ago, perhaps you've grown rusty while the dagger was in your heart." Elijah sounded far too unconcerned with her broken bones for her tastes. Why was he taunting the guy that was still beating her? He hadn't even glanced up from whatever he was reading. She was starting to wonder what she'd done to deserve this treatment. She bit off a yell as she pushed her shoulder back into place. She wanted to get tougher, though she wasn't sure this was the way to accomplishing that.

"Is it good or bad that I'm getting used to my ribs shifting back into place?" Elena remarked bitterly as she leaned on the wall trying to let her body heal.

"It's good; once your body becomes accustomed to pain it won't distract you in battle. You have to learn to recover quickly and react even while you feel agony." Kol stated, throwing a glance over his shoulder at her before returning his gaze to Elijah. "I could always overtake you brother, perhaps an example would make her try a little harder. She might as well be human with her sluggish reflexes."

"Then she wouldn't be able to follow us even if we gave an example, would she?" Elijah still continued to read his book. Elena was impressed as to Elijah's ability to completely ignore Kol's jackassery. "Teach her, don't abuse her."

"Boorish as usual," Kol's remark seemed to mean the end of his attempts to rile his brother for now. Elena raised a hand and caught his arm as he came in at her chest; it had been more instinct than skill. She'd barely seen him disappear and her arms had just moved. She was staring at him in shock.

"There we go." Kol smiled at her, it was scarier than when he looked bored. "See, what my dear brother fails to understand is that the best instincts come with a need to defend. Like just now, your body reacted, that only happens when you've taken enough hits to make your subconscious desire defense."

"Couldn't you just teach me with drills or something that doesn't require so much pain?" Elena asked, she moved again, catching his leg just as it hit the center of her body. She was getting good at recognizing the feeling of crushed ribs, she winced and pressed forward slamming him into a wall. Then not sure what he did as she was flying through the air again a moment later. He was grinning at her as she rolled and scrambled back to her feet.

"Did you just fight back?" Kol seemed much more amused, when she'd hoped his lack of interest might mean an end to this soon. They'd already been at this for over an hour and Kol was much less forgiving than Elijah. She certainly would appreciate Elijah's method comparative to this.

"Uh, yes," Elena regretted the answer immediately after she gave it. Kol was in her face, pressing her backward as she fought to keep up against his assault. Another rib broken, three fingers a moment after that. She was curious if she could get brain damage as a vampire with as many blows to the skull as she'd taken. She managed to block one more strike before she went flying even as her body folded. A kick to the bottom of her abdomen sent her rolling again. He was incredibly fast, and it was not helping that he constantly pushed her off her feet. She couldn't get oriented before he was assaulting her again.

"Thank you, see Elijah, she agrees that my method works." Kol remarked. Grinning at his sibling's derisive snort as he caught her hand; she'd nearly got a punch off on him while he wasn't paying attention. "Recovering more quickly too, good."

He side-stepped a kick that only whiffed fabric of his shirt and then used his grip on her fist to twirl her around and off balance. Then Elena crumbled as he swept her legs from under her while she was so off balance. She yelped as much in surprise as fear as he followed that by kicked her across the room, again.

"Kol." Elijah looked up from his book, frowning at his youngest sibling.

Kol rolled his eyes and pulled a blood bag from his pocket, tossing it over to her. "You're too light on her, she'll die against an average vampire as she is now. She feels pain and she just falls apart, all someone has to do is get a single good hit in and she's done. It's why you shouldn't train with someone you mind seeing hurt. You know that."

"I'm right here!" Elena snapped. Annoyed that Kol continued to talk to Elijah about her like she wasn't present, taking a drink of the blood before adding. "If you're going to beat me senseless at least speak to me directly."

"Oh, she'll be fun when we get to weapons. She might actually offer some sort of vague challenge - if she makes it that far." Kol remarked without looking at her. Then finally acknowledged her to wink before walking back over to Elijah, "We're done for now."

"Joy…" Elena muttered, still wishing she could dagger the youngest Mikaelson.

"Are you done so soon?" Elijah glanced at his pocket watch when his brother got closer. Elena wanted to cry a little at the idea of more of this but thankfully Kol nodded.

"Yeah, she has potential, once she gets angry she approaches acceptable for a vampire. She needs a lot of work if you want her to work with me without breaking her. I went light today but that's boring Elijah." Kol explained with a carefree shrug. "Unless you want me to break her we're done. Besides, I have to plan a date."

"Who the hell would date you?" Elena realized only after a moment she'd said it out loud. He was certain to make her pay for that later…

"Caroline." Kol grinned at Elena's shocked expression.

"Yes she just broke up with her boyfriend; Kol can't get women that aren't vulnerable." Elijah remarked and turned a page.

"Yeah but at least I actually go after multiple women." Kol returned, offered a wave over his shoulder as he left the practice room.

"How did you end up anywhere near decent?" Elena asked as she leaned back on the padding, not wanting to walk yet and done with the blood bag. "You're family is all psychopath's and jerks."

"I'll take that as a compliment." Elijah remarked, glancing up to where Elena was on the floor then back to his book.

Elena was just as okay with having time to relax. It'd been a few days since the Memorial and it was bizarre to think that they'd managed to get through more than twenty four hours without something horrible happening. The Miss Mystic Falls was tomorrow and Elena was due to attend that. She'd gone hunting a little more and was becoming more comfortable around people though it would be her first large event without a constant chaperon. Elijah would still be there so that settled her nerves.

Otherwise much of her time she'd just spent studying and catching up on homework so she wouldn't fail when 'midterms' happened after the winter break. Between tomorrow and the rapidly approaching Christmas event she didn't have much time later on. Life wasn't looking completely bleak though she'd had exceptionally little time to herself other than to shower, sleep, and learn to be a vampire.

"Can I have the night off?" Elena asked, looking over at Elijah.

"Off? I am not your keeper Elena, I think it is wise for you to remain in the company of someone that can keep you from hurting others if you lose control but that doesn't have to be me." Elijah had returned his eyes to his book. Elena smirked a bit; she had learned quickly that multi-tasking was one of his skills.

"That's not what I said, it's just we've been busy, between outings to hunt, training, studying to catch up with school, and the pageant I haven't had much time to myself. I wanted to go shopping for something new for the Winter Wonderland Charity ball." Elena said, finally getting up slowly. Her chest hurt but it had healed fairly quickly, the breaks had been smooth. She limped slightly but she made it over to Elijah.

"Elena, I do not control your life, I ask that you keep a vampire near you but you don't have to remain here. I realize my home is a bit of a run from yours." Elijah remarked, settling a bookmark and closing his text. "Are you all right? You haven't asked to see the Salvatore's or talked with many of your friends."

"Great actually," Elena replied with a grin, putting her hands on her hips and favoring her leg Kol hadn't broken earlier in the bout, it was still tender. "…it's been nice to have a few days to just learn and not have to worry as much but I think a little relaxation would be good too. I wasn't sure if you had something in mind tonight. Also, I was curious too since Jeremy isn't staying at the house if you wanted to stay. You could have Alaric's old room. I know that you only decided to be a last minute judge at the pageant tomorrow to help keep an eye on me. We don't have a convenient sparring room but it's close to the school too once you start teaching."

Elijah was as impossible to read as ever, his gaze making it difficult to gauge what he was going to say. When he finally did speak it seemed like he was saying something other than what he first considered. "If you would prefer me to stay with you I will oblige, I'm having a home built closer to the city, but until it is competed I appreciate your hospitality."

"Good." Elena smiled. "I'm gonna go get showered, I think I need it after that, your brother is…something else."

"Yes, Kol is quite capable when it comes to martial prowess, I'd say in that area he's likely the strongest of us." Elijah said as he stood, leaving the chair but bringing his book with him. "I'd like to speak with you first Elena, you have transitioned well enough that I feel I should tell you."

"Um, okay…well, go ahead." Elena said, pulling her hair up and putting it in a tie so it was out of her face after the active session. Long hair plus sparring often equaled tangles she was starting to learn.

"You recall the evening that the Salvatore's attempted to kidnap you from your home?" Elijah started, which made Elena nervous but she nodded slowly. "And that they have not bothered you since that time."

"I thought it was a little odd they didn't call. I hoped they were ashamed…" Elena continued the slow nod, a frown creasing her face as she now doubted that hypothesis. "Why?"

"When I stopped them, I compelled them to not bother you, to not attempt to harm you again and listen to any further orders I would give. I told them to stop acting on any feelings they had toward you Elena." Elijah told it so neutrally she found her brows furrowing.

"Wait, I…guess I understand why you would compel them not to try to kidnap me again, why would you tell them that? That's pretty private Elijah, I don't think you should…"

"Before you get overly antagonized, I will lift the part of this compulsion involving their feelings toward you if you prefer that course." Elijah remarked, smirking a little at her further confused expression.

"So…why do it at all then?" Elena didn't know what to think, it was such a strange sort of admission. Then she realized… "This is part of what you didn't tell me before in the church?"

"Yes, I made the judgment that you needed to learn to be what you are, and who you are now, with as little outside influence as possible. You could have still contacted them; they would not have avoided your approach." Elijah broke it down so calmly yet she still felt violated somehow.

"That wasn't okay Elijah…you should have told me."

"You were already nearly in tears at every attempt to feed; it would have been detrimental to your immediate transition to have them pulling your emotions in other directions when you required focus. I understand if you are angry at the intervention but I felt it was in your best interest." Elijah raised a brow at her in a way that screamed his disapproval of the Salvatore's without him uttering another word.

"Yes I'm angry! It's my life! My choices! Can't anyone respect that? Of course I don't want you to influence their emotions!" Elena was scowling now; it was just a little much for her. She'd trusted Elijah and he'd betrayed that trust, again. "If you care about someone you're honest with them. That was not okay Elijah, what if I had tried to break up with Stefan? He couldn't have reacted honestly because of your influence."

"And as I just explained, you could have communicated with them at any time Elena." Elijah stated, his peaceful demeanor only serving to annoy her more. "I didn't lie to you; I stopped them from being harmful to your development."

"That wasn't your call to make Elijah, it's up to me what might be harmful to my life or not. They're my friends; you can't just compel them to do whatever you don't want them too." Elena hated it, Klaus had compelled Stefan and then she'd lost him. Sure, she was still angry at him and Damon for trying to take her, but this? It wasn't what she wanted.

"Elena, I have been nothing but considerate of your situation. I didn't do this to be dominating over your life. I will remove the compulsion tonight. If you would have wanted to be close to one or the other sooner than this I would have removed the order then. Do you believe you would have come this far in less than a week's time if you were constantly being pulled in two other directions by the Salvatore brother's?" Elijah's composure just kept making her rage grow; she shook slightly as her hands balled at her sides.

_"How can he be so nonchalant about it when I'm so livid?"_ Elena ground her teeth as she walked up close to him. Elijah wasn't in the chair so she had to look up to meet his eyes. She ignored the momentary flicker of intimidation that neutral stare inspired. "That's, not the point…you don't have to protect me, I want to make decisions about my own life. I want my friends to be able to do the same with theirs."

"They lost that privilege when they attempted to take you against your will…" Elijah's voice took a colder edge for the first time though it faded after only a moment. "As I stated I will only rescind the part of their compulsion regarding their reactions to your presence, not the order to keep you from harm or their fealty to me. I only allowed them to live because their presence is useful at this time."

"And me? I lost the privilege of controlling my own life when? When I became your vampire? Cause that's not how I work Elijah…I am not going to be your pet!" Elena snapped at him, taking another step closer and growling when he stood his ground. He didn't move forward or back, just watched her as she got into his face.

His eyes were only held a vague sadness beneath the neutral mask, and it made her hesitate for the first time. "You never lost that, ask yourself why you never pursued them as opposed to staying here. I have only ever compelled you twice and you still retain memories of those instances. In fact I am quite careful in even the way I word what I say to you. I have rarely even given you orders, often only instructions or questions. If your displeasure is a result of me punishing your friends I can accept that. I can also acknowledge that you are angry about my intervention but do not twist it into something else entirely. For the moment I will leave you to your shower, I'll be in my study. You plainly need time to compose your thoughts. I will wait for you there."

He was gone. The door was closed before she could even think of any reaction. She bit her lip, still livid and yet slightly ashamed of her own outburst. She grumbled as she headed out of the basement and up, what had he thought she would do? Thank him for being a needless busybody? She had every right to be angry at Elijah, he shouldn't have manipulated her friends and her life. What if they'd wanted to apologize? What about Damon? She could remember his claim of love; she felt so strongly about everything she wasn't sure of her own emotions.

Elena moved upstairs, heading into 'her' room. Pursing her lips as she tried to ignore her mind reflecting back to the moments where Elijah had helped her get through the roughest moments of this change the last several days. Remembering made her less convinced as to her right to be mad at him and she wanted to be angry, yet the way he'd reacted was not okay. How was it any different than the Salvatore's attempting to kidnap her?

Elena started the shower and sighed, she knew that it wasn't the same thing even as she considered the question. As much as she wanted to argue otherwise, it rang untrue even to her. Even when she'd mentioned it Elijah had said he would have removed it if she'd of gone to either of the Salvatore's. After the attempted kidnapping she didn't want them to interfere for a while, she was still angry but it was for all the reasons Elijah had already stated he understood. Not that he'd apologized…

In his mind he'd done nothing wrong, even though Elena knew that a vampire's version of honor wasn't the same as a human's she still was a little surprised at how far Elijah had gone. Of course, he had taken off Trevor's head a few moments after she met him that first time, he did not react to treachery well.

It was a stark reminder of the differences between them. The fact that, regardless of possessing a sense of honor, Elijah had long ago ceased to be human. Elena frowned as she showered and washed her hair, it felt like she was on a roller coaster when it came to dealing with her personal life.

Elena's mind was busy as she finished her shower and used the blow dryer on her hair, it was all so much but she had some idea what to say to Elijah now that she had a little time to calm down from the initial surprise of what he'd done.

_**Elijah – **_

He hadn't been completely certain if he should tell her yet, though given the way she was quickly escalating the problem out of proportion he wasn't sure he should have mentioned it at all. He could have turned back off that part of the compulsion and she'd of been none the wiser. Still, that would only have been a further issue if he was temporarily killed.

"Elena, I have been nothing but considerate of your situation. I didn't do this to be dominating over your life. I will remove the compulsion tonight. If you would have wanted to be close to one or the other sooner than this I would have removed the order. Do you believe you would have come this far in only a few days time if you were constantly being pulled in two other directions by the Salvatore brother's?" Elijah's calm seemed to only further her lack thereof, her fists balling at her sides as she shivered in rage.

Her emotions were something she still needed to try to get a better grasp of, she'd been doing well but this was an overreaction. She got in his face and it was insulting though he only stared in return, she wasn't completely prepared for the information. That was his misjudgment so he could hardly take it out on her. "That's, not the point…you don't have to protect me, I want to make decisions about my own life. I want my friends to be able to do the same with theirs."

"They lost that privilege when they attempted to take you against your will…" Elijah's voice took a colder edge; did she forget what they were attempting to do to her? There weren't many people he was close to but kidnapping didn't fit the description of friend that he remembered. "As I stated I will only rescind the part of their compulsion regarding their reactions to your presence, not the order to keep you from harm or their fealty to me. I only allowed them to live to spare your feelings."

"And me? I lost the privilege of controlling my own life when? When I became your vampire? Cause that's not how I work Elijah…I am not going to be your pet!" Elena snapped at him, taking another step closer and growling when he stood his ground. She was trying to bait him into arguing with her and he only watched her. It wasn't something he was going to do. Her quickness to accuse him of turning her into a personal prize stung.

"You never lost that, ask yourself why you never pursued them as opposed to staying here. I have only ever compelled you twice and you still retain memories of those instances. In fact I am quite careful in even the way I word what I say to you. I have rarely even given you orders, often only instructions or questions. If your displeasure is a result of me punishing your friends I can accept that. I can also acknowledge that you are angry about my intervention but do not twist it into something else entirely. For the moment I will leave you to your shower, I'll be in my study. You plainly need time to compose your thoughts. I will wait for you there."

He left before she had a chance to react to his final words. He'd of preferred to not give the juvenile impression he was out for the final word but it couldn't be helped. He didn't intent to argue with her and the sooner he escaped her amplified reactions the sooner he would accomplish that.

Elijah paused once he reached his den, picking up the decanter with his absinthe and pulling out a glass. Tipping it so the liquid trickled into the glass and smiling despite Elena's hypersensitivity. The green liquid reminded him of the night she just sat with him in the bar, supporting him after his family had passed. Then again when she'd insisted on his participation in the memorial, it had offered some minor alleviation. He still felt the emptiness where his brothers, his mother, had once been. Elena's presence mitigated this bleak time for him, even in her occasions of irrationality.

He could hear Kol and Rebekah mocking him as he sipped at the liquor, enjoying the burn on his throat as it went down. Rebekah's opinion didn't matter to him at the moment, which made the idea of her disapproval easier even than it would normally be to ignore. Kol's reactions had been capricious but less than dignified, he assumed Elijah's interest was purely physical and that couldn't be further from the truth.

It would have been so much easier to ignore Elena if her personality hadn't so resonated with who he'd been once. At first he assumed she would be like Katarina, particularly after she'd put the dagger in his chest but then she'd sought him out for help. She'd been willing to die to protect those she loved…her family…

Elijah sighed as he sat at his desk, pushing his mind from that topic. Instead, he scanned the small pile of paperwork that had been piling up. Mostly they were minor things that only required a signature. He'd been so busy with Elena's training that his other hobbies had fallen slightly to the side. He had read over and signed the fourth of the papers when he heard her, was he supposed to feel this enticing trepidation at her approach?

He smirked slightly; he didn't need his siblings to mock him. Wasn't he a little old for immature infatuation?

"Okay." Elena immediately spoke as she came through the door. "We need to make something clear."

Elijah kept the smile away as he looked up from the latest signature, settling the paper off to the side as she approached. Her confidence withered slightly when she looked at his serious expression, it was hard to tell what she was thinking.

"I appreciate everything you've done Elijah, and I'm still angry but I understand why you did what you did. But, no more dishonesty, I can't handle the idea of my friends not being themselves. I know you want to protect me but I need honesty, I need it. Even if you keep them from attacking I'd rather you not steal parts of their personality by telling them how to act on their emotions, okay?" Elena seemed at first intent on making an ultimatum and then paused, instead she added 'okay'.

"It's a reasonable request." Elijah replied, sipping at his absinthe. He still didn't think he'd been dishonest with her but there was little to gain in pointing that out at the present time. "I will call the Salvatore's and alter the details appropriately soon."

Elena nodded and glanced away from him. When she got quiet he returned to his paperwork, he wasn't going to push her. He assumed she would push to get the entire compulsion removed but he couldn't risk that. Perhaps she would attempt further argument but it wasn't a topic for discussion as far as he was concerned.

"Um…are we going back soon?" Elena's words were not what he expected, he paused his work to look at her critically.

"I'm not certain that my residing with you is wise in the circumstances Elena, you were…"

"I don't want to be alone." Elena muttered out, interrupting his comment and the unease in her voice gave him pause. She wasn't looking at him but who couldn't have seen the desperation of that statement. Elijah was surprised at the admission, so much that he remained silent for several long seconds before he finally spoke again.

"All right, let me prepare some things." Elijah left it at that. He got up and put his paperwork into a briefcase before moving toward his room. He dug out his phone as he gathered some things from his closet to put on the bed with his briefcase. He would place them separately and have his house's caretaker bring them to Mystic Falls tomorrow. He would have to have a small refrigerator set up in her home as well, there was no point taking blood bags before then. He typed in the text easily enough; it was simple for someone with the reflexes of a vampire.

By the time he'd returned to Elena she was coughing and taking a step back from his desk as she nearly spit out the bit of his drink she'd apparently decided to try in his short absence.

"Should I expect this to happen often?" Elijah remarked, standing in the doorway and gesturing lightly at her. "If you wished to stop for a drink on our return you could have simply asked."

"I just…wanted to try it…" Elena said, pushing hair from her face as she slipped around the desk and out of the study. Moving at another gesture ahead of him out of the building. "Aren't you bringing a suitcase?"

"No, someone will bring my belongings tomorrow." Elijah replied as they went down the stairs. This was going to be new…

**End Chapter**

Had fun writing a bit more sparring – particularly with Kol since he was all 'hmm you suck' XD. The first argument for our lead couple, though I guess there wasn't much of one given Elijah tends to react to situations in a mature way. Elena and Elijah living together, even temporarily, promise's fun; particularly when other character's find out. Next Chapter is Miss Mystic Falls, though little actually happens with the pageant.

_-Aura_

_P.S._ While I have rough drafts done for a few chapters, I injured my shoulder so updates will come depending on how much I am able to type/am coherent through the pain meds.

To my reviewers:

_Wileby_ – Thanks! Hope you keep enjoying.

_Ms.' _ – Glad you don't hate the OC, and yeah I wanted to end the chapter on a sweet note.

_Midnight-writer97_ – I'm glad you like my story, I hope you continue to enjoy it. I also really enjoy Elijah/Elena. Why I started the fiction XD


	18. Competition

**Chapter Eighteen:** _**Competition**_

"_Competition has been shown to be useful up to a certain point and no further, but cooperation, which is the thing we must strive for today, begins where competition leaves off."_

_**-Franklin D. Roosevelt**_

_**Caroline – **_

"No, no, I said dinner and a movie." Caroline insisted, knowing she had to be frowning yet again. Kol managed to do that to her. She already had enough to deal with making sure everything was in order for the day's event. Bonnie apparently had some lesson with a witch Elijah bought her, and if that wasn't enough the original had somehow wormed his way on the pageant judging team. Now Kol had shown up in a suit, looking more fetching than she was willing to admit, claiming he was going to be her date.

"Now Caroline, I never agreed to that, you said a date, and that's what I'm here for, unless of course you already have an escort." Kol remarked, offering a hand which she looked at before scoffing as opposed to accepting it.

"No, did I mention no? I don't have time for a date, I have a lot of things to keep organized Kol, there's a lot to the events today. You'll get bored and ruin it. Go home." Caroline hissed as she stepped closer to him while people moved around her putting things into place or guests arrived and started to mingle.

"Well then, perhaps I'll take you to the Winter Wonderland Ball instead. I might as well mingle with the rest though, I already got dressed up" Kol remarked, smiling at her frustration.

"Fine, fine, I'll go to the Christmas Charity event but behave. I have to go. Just don't…be yourself." Caroline snapped, motioning at him when she said 'be yourself' before she stormed into the house. She took a deep breath, trying to calm herself as she headed up to make sure Elena would get into her dress and didn't need help. Having a moment with her friend would be nice; they hadn't seen each other much after Elena's change.

"Hey, let me help." Caroline remarked, peeking her head in just as Elena was trying to zip up her dress. At least she managed to have good timing there. "How are you?"

"I'm as well as I could be in the circumstances." Elena replied, smiling slightly at Caroline and holding her single braid down to make sure it remained out of the way while her dress was fastened.

"That's good, I'm sorry about what happened. Stefan told me he and his brother are morons." Caroline remarked, moving to look herself over in the mirror to make sure she was ready as well. "They're both supposed to be here sometime today, which makes me extra nervous. Can vampires' get ulcers you think? I think I'm on my way to one…"

"I doubt it." Elena smirked slightly. "And that's good, I need to talk to them anyway, they're gonna be mad. Well maybe…I dunno if I'll tell them. I asked Elijah to stay with me for a while."

Elena was quiet but Caroline wasn't going to let her off that easily. This was information that took precedence over dealing with Miss Mystic Falls for the time being. It was way too interesting of gossip to pass up for yelling at lazy members of the help.

"Whoa, really? Are you two…doing the sheet tango?" Caroline grinned as Elena offered a shocked expression.

Elena rolled her eyes when she noticed Caroline's grin. "No Caroline, it's just hard after everything to stay there alone. I can't live with Jeremy and I don't trust Damon or Stefan anymore. I actually thought Elijah would say no, he only agreed to stay until his house is done. I'll have to try to find someone else when that is done."

"Like we need more un-killable vampires living in town," Caroline muttered. "I guess at least he's better than Kol, not that difficult though. I could stay with you too you know."

"You have to take care of your mom. You're all she has left, I couldn't ask you to leave her. But, speaking of Kol, are you really dating him?" Elena asked and Caroline groaned.

"God he said that? I told him one date, one! And he keeps just showing up expecting me to hang out with him. I'm afraid if I don't he's gonna go hurt someone, I think he takes it like we're going steady." Caroline said. "He's such a jackass."

She shouldn't have mentioned the younger Mikaelson, it gave Elena the chance to turn the conversation away.

"That seems to cover it." Elena agreed.

"Where were you talking to him? Don't tell me he and Elijah have dinner parties." Caroline asked, she was curious since she hadn't seen Elena.

"Elijah's been training me how to fight, he asked Kol to help. The guy beat me to a near pulp while talking about how much I suck at pretty much everything." Elena complained. "Be careful Caroline, he's a jerk but he's a strong one. Apparently he used to train vampires to fight regularly."

"As if he wasn't psychopathic serial killer enough," Caroline sighed at the new information. "I guess at least since he's focused on me he shouldn't hurt other people."

"Just be careful, he doesn't seem all that stable." Elena commented.

"You think." Caroline retorted sarcastically. "I must give off some hormone that attracts lunatics."

"If you could handle Klaus you'll be fine." Elena assured with a light smile. Caroline wasn't convinced but she wasn't about to let the conversation end at that

"Why is Elijah training you to fight? I thought he was supposed to teach you to hunt?" Caroline directed things back to Elena and her original issue instead of dwelling on the new disquieting information on Kol.

"He says even though there isn't a hunter that all vampires should learn combat in the case more show up. I am sick of being helpless all the time so I agreed it was a good idea." Elena said with a shrug. "I have to admit, it's sort of fun, when it's not Kol. It gives me a way to spend extra energy."

"Uh huh," Caroline made the thoughtful sound. She remembered how much energy she had just after transition, sparring wasn't how she chose to spend it but then Elena lacked a werewolf to use it on. It still made the blonde wonder if Elena was telling the truth as to her relationship with Elijah. Then again, she couldn't see the near robot really having much of an interest in sex. Before Caroline could ask more questions April came in with two dresses seeking help.

Caroline dropped the supernatural discussion and picked up the helping April with Miss Mystic Falls choices with Elena, the girl talk would have to wait.

_**Elena – **_

Elena helped with April for a while and then ducked out as Caroline got to much smaller details with her hair and accessories. Walking downstairs she sensed movement a moment before she saw Stefan appear at the bottom. Perhaps her 'study-session' with Kol had helped her more than she first thought. Until now she hadn't noticed vampires until they had paused. Her lips turned downward, while she did want to speak with Stefan, this wasn't really where she wanted to do this. Most of the guests were outside but someone could walk by at any moment.

"Elena, I need to apologize." Stefan said, he looked forlorn but Elena shook her head, she could still picture the lack of expression when he'd stabbed her with the vervain. The way he's only watched her as she stumbled to the floor while her body was on fire.

"You do, but Stefan…I can't handle this anymore, us. Apologizing might make you feel better but what you did? It's not something I can just forgive right now Stefan. I tried for a long time, and I wanted to understand after Klaus the way your emotions turned off, but now. It's not the same; we aren't the same people we were before all of this. I can't do this anymore Stefan." Elena said, surprised that she didn't cry. It didn't feel good but it was a relief, like sucking poison out of a wound. It wasn't exactly comfortable but it would let her wounds start to heal. "We're over…"

"I…am sorry Elena." Stefan managed, his eyes were moist but Elena knew she couldn't give in. Not again, not after he betrayed her trust.

"I know, but I can't Stefan. Just…leave me alone for a while. Perhaps we can be friends eventually but I need time even for that. I'll be fine, Elijah will help me." Elena said. Trying to walk past him, it was cleaner cut than she original meant it but she couldn't watch him crying. She'd managed to stay strong so far but she couldn't know how long that resolve would last.

"Wait, Elena…" Stefan was in front of her and she jumped slightly at his quick intervention. He was still near tears and he'd taken her hands. "I know I screwed up, but don't throw everything away cause of one mistake. Elijah? You know you can't trust him."

"I know I can't trust you." Elena retorted sharply. "Elijah's actions weren't without fault but at least he was giving me some sort of choice. You and Damon, you were just going to carry me away like some personal prize."

"You know how much we've gone through. You waited for a long time, please…" Stefan was near tears.

"I know you've been telling me for months you don't love me anymore." Elena replied, frowning and taking her hands back as she looked away. Setting her jaw; it was too hard watching him like this, it made her want to relent. Of course Elena knew how much they'd been through, how much she'd wanted him to love her again but this was not the way…it was a cruel distorted shadow of what they'd had. Perhaps his emotions had finally turned back on but it was too late.

"I shouldn't have, and I know I really messed up but Elena…"

"Is there a problem here?" Kol's cool voice sent a shiver up Elena's spine yet for the first time she somewhat appreciated his presence. It made Stefan pause his pleading which Elena needed. Of course it was Stefan's turn to set his jaw, his remorse chilling to tolerance.

"Just get out of here." Stefan snapped, scowling at her when she slid between them at Kol's approach.

"I'm just concerned for the lady." Kol remarked. "Unlike other company currently present that might attempt to take her against her will, are you all right Elena?"

Elijah wasn't kidding when he'd mentioned his brother loved to cause trouble, now he chose to finally address her by name? She didn't want Kol to get into a fight with Stefan here, other than Caroline's never ending tirade of complaints, a suitable reason to avoid conflict by itself; other people could end up hurt. "Yes, I was just leaving, want to accompany me outside?"

Of course, nothing was ever that easy. When Kol went to wrap Elena's arm under his in acceptance of her peace making it was Stefan that snatched Kol's arm away. "Don't touch her you..."

Stefan didn't get to finish his statement. Instead, it turned into a half cry of surprise as Kol flipped him over his back to the floor. Breaking off the leg of a nearby table to shove into Stefan's chest; Elena managed to jump in time for Kol's aim to be diverted to Stefan's stomach as opposed to his heart. Stefan still cried out as he makeshift stake pinned him to the floor.

"Your reactions are better this afternoon." Kol observed, glancing to the coughing and bleeding Salvatore before he stood. "Well, I guess I can leave it at that or I'll get blood all over my suit. Let's give him time to consider his mistake. You do know how to dance don't you Elena?"

"Uh…yes…" Elena swallowed and took Kol's hand despite the minor desire to skirt away when he held it out toward her. Following him off down the hall as Stefan looked after her pitifully. She glanced away from that betrayed expression, she couldn't let him guilt her into changing her mind. Stefan had stabbed her first and she was just trying to keep him from getting himself killed. If Kol hadn't interceded then she might have fallen for the tears, taken him back despite knowing it was a mistake, her compassion was too much in this new life. "Thanks."

"You'll repay me with a dance, unless of course Elijah would rather cut in." Kol remarked, sounding just as amused with the world as ever he seemed to. "I wanted to discuss Caroline with you. I hoped to find her something fitting for a present with the holiday fast approaching. You know her well."

"You want to get Caroline a Christmas present?" Elena knew she must sound as dubious as she felt.

"I do." Kol just smiled, dropping her hand as he held the door open for her to the outside area where everyone was gathered. "You have known Caroline a long time, what sort of things would she enjoy?"

Elena took a deep breath; she couldn't really say 'you to leave her alone and move out of town, could you do that?' so instead she prepared to discuss what she knew of Caroline's tastes and the things she really enjoyed with the original. At least if he was going to give her all his attention Elena could try to make it nicer for her friend. She paused when she saw Elijah looking her way, dressed as he was now the coloring of his tie reminded her of the way he appeared at the memorial.

"She likes a lot of various designers…" Elena started to list some as she spared another glance at Elijah, he was smiling now but he still looked so much like that night.

_They'd released the Japanese torches over time. When the last one was let go there were over a hundred glittering in the sky as the sun went down. It was gorgeous, she actually felt like she might have been watching spirits as they moved on, she certainly understood the ideal behind it. She'd cried more, but this time instead of feeling like the tears were going to destroy her it was like she was finally liberated from the past. She was still sad but she felt for the first time that she could move on._

_ Elijah had pulled at her heart more than the others had, he'd looked at the delicate paper in his hands a long time before he'd finally set it off. He had been the last one to light his and it seemed somehow fitting. He hadn't cried but Elena had seen the moisture in his eyes as he watched the lanterns. She couldn't speak to him then, it felt like she'd be interrupting something sacred if she had stopped him. She'd sat there with him while the rest of the town had filtered off, after the lanterns had long since gotten beyond view. The sun was up before he finally seemed to come out of whatever he'd been thinking about. Elijah turned away from the scene where his eyes had been absorbed with melancholy yet once he looked away he was himself again, just like that._

"Hello, are you paying the closest attention?" the edge of chill that entered into Kol's voice at the question drew Elena out of the memory and she nervously pushed her pony tail back over a shoulder.

"I'm sorry, I was remembering something. Caroline likes things that remind her of her youth the most. I know she can be superficial but she still really misses the days when her parents were still together, when they did things as a family." Elena remarked, wondering if Caroline would kill her for the admission.

"That doesn't really give me much to work with," Kol remarked, stopping near the dance floor and raising a brow at the emptiness and distance of the band. "Am I missing something?"

"Only the girl's in the pageant and their dates dance customarily," Elena explained, shrugging at his annoyed glance in a 'can't do much about it' sort of manner. "There should be dancing at the Christmas ball. I remember Caroline talking about loving going with her parents to the circus and riding on the Ferris wheel. She always has liked that one when we have those sorts of rides at town events."

"Not all that useful either, are you good at anything?" Kol asked with a slight shrug as though not interested in the answer to his own question. Apparently now done with Elena since she wasn't giving him the answers he sought. "Well, I should be off then, I spy Caroline chewing out the conductor."

Kol didn't give Elena another glance and she had to smile a little after the tunnel-vision suffering Mikaelson. In knowing what he wanted, at least he was somewhat like Caroline; her friend never lacked giving awareness in that department. Elena sighed as she sat at one of the tables alone. At least she was concerned with emotional things and not focused on anything related to blood despite the concentration of people. That must mean she was doing better as to learning to control her hunger, now she just had to learn to control her flairs of feeling, she felt like she was going to be raging hormones vampire for the rest of her days.

Pushing that aside she looked around; smiling slightly at the group of people, they were always having parties for some reason or another in Mystic Falls but she liked it. It was nice to get out and see her friends, for the community to be so active. She used to love it more, but at least it was nice to know some people were able to go on blissfully ignorant of the supernatural occurrences around them.

"This seat taken?" Damon's was the voice to get her attention this time; he slid into the chair without waiting for an answer. "Hey Elena."

She frowned; here she'd hoped she'd only have to confront one of the Salvatore's today. The Damon situation was even more awkward than the break up had been. She still hadn't cried but she figured that was because she'd already done that the last few days, she'd known it was coming. "What do you want Damon? I'm still pretty angry and don't wanna deal with you right now. I'm definitely not going to forgive you at the moment so if that's what you're looking for move on."

"I just wanted to apologize, even if you don't forgive me. I didn't know Stefan was planning to shoot you up or I wouldn't have gone along." Damon replied.

"But just knocking me in the head and dragging me away was fine? Don't try to justify it Damon, I'm not happy with either of you and I need time to recover from what you did. You're lucky I'm talking to you at all." Elena snapped. _ "I wonder if you even know that I argued, albeit one-sidedly, with Elijah to give you the chance to say something at all. What exactly has he told you?"_

"All right…" Damon frowned more, "so you're just going to shack up with the original that let your aunt die? Don't look surprised, I heard you talking to Caroline earlier. Then Stefan before he stormed off home. You complain about us but he's betrayed your trust many times."

"I'm angry at Elijah too but at least he didn't try to take me away. I can't be alone now and I can't trust you or Stefan to stay with me." Elena stated, it was easier talking to Damon but she was still uncomfortable. "He didn't try to kidnap me."

"Now." Damon snorted. "What happened to when he was planning to use you for the sacrifice? When you nearly died for his brother's whims so we could kill Klaus and he let him live?"

"Is Klaus alive now? That's not the point Damon," Elena snapped, eyes growing cold. "I've forgiven you and Stefan for a lot of things, I might eventually for this, but not now. Please just go, leave me alone for a while."

"Fine…" Damon replied, he was trying to sound neutral but Elena knew him well enough to know he was annoyed. As he headed away Elena considered speaking after him but instead bit her lip. The betrayal was too fresh for her to react to them reasonably; instead she shook her head to clear it. At least it seemed Stefan had already left and Damon was leaving now. At least he wouldn't cause the same short ruckus that Stefan had.

Elena sighed, she was so uncertain of everything. It might have been a mistake to even ask Elijah to live with her but she couldn't ask her other friends, the Salvatore's tried to kidnap her, Bonnie and Jeremy she might try to eat, and as she already told Caroline she needed to be with her mother.

Elijah had been her only other viable option and even he said he'd only stay with her for a short time. How long would it take him to build a house? Surely she had a few months to get used to the idea, by then she might be well enough to live with Jeremy again. She wasn't sure how her stay with Elijah would be, as it was his attitude toward controlling her friend's emotions and therefore their reactions to her life still bothered her. If he was incapable of admitting fault then what could she expect staying with him? Would he end up being a horrible house guest?

"Elena, Caroline is about to explode," Matt remarked, her ex looked nervous himself. "You should hurry up, aren't you helping with announcements?"

"Yeah, I'm coming."

_**Elijah – **_

The oldest original was chatting amiably with some other judge on the panel; his fellow evaluator's had already put in their votes though he wasn't curious about the competition or its results. At least as far as the pageant was concerned.

The Salvatore's arrived staggered by about twenty minutes and Stefan had been quick to head in the building where Elena was. He'd been true to his word; he had removed just the portion of his compulsion that would effect their reactions to how they felt about Elena. Otherwise they would do anything he asked and act in no manner to harm Elena, Elijah, or the family member's of either one. Elena probably didn't approve of it but that didn't matter to him, he would do what was needed. He was the oldest, that's often what he did.

Elijah had been turning in the final vote, small discussions were had that he only paid mild attention to.

Elena had walked out with Kol ten minutes or so after Stefan had walked in with her. That would have made him more nervous had he not eavesdropped on his sibling. Kol's alternative motives and interest in Caroline made his presence suddenly understood. At least his latest obsession allowed for mildly useful timing. His brother was enjoying the 'hunt' of Caroline a little more than Elijah was used to him being but as long as it kept him distracted Elijah wouldn't complain.

They were finishing up putting in the vote as to the winner and heading back to mingle. It left him where he was now discussing a little history with Mayor Lockwood while he did his best not to shoot glances at where Elena had been ditched by Kol and was now speaking with Damon.

To his delight she sent him away, it was more entertaining than it should have been. Her discouraged expression quickly cowed his mirth. She'd come to rely on that pair much in the time that she came to know them. It would be difficult for her to come to terms with their duplicity.

Elijah nodded lightly when the Mayor excused herself, and then moved to stand at the edge of the gathering. Elena was watching from near the dance floor where she stood now that people had started to prepare for the girl's coming down the stairs. Caroline began announcing them and one at a time escorts met the ladies to lead them to the dance floor. Such a short time ago he'd been hosting a similar event. When his family was full, before he was aware of his mother's skill in chicanery and they were able to have a short evening of revelry. He came to a pause near Elena before he'd thought about the fact that he'd started walking.

"We never did have the chance to dance." Elijah commented, smiling at her quick glance over a shoulder at him. The way her moment of surprise relaxed without the fear her face held once held on his approach. It was a step. "I realize now isn't the venue, but I hope I can put in my bid for your arm at the Holiday Ball?"

"Oh, sure," Elena nodded a little, kicking herself at the lameness of that reply before adding, "I'd like that. How did you end up on the panel?"

"I am quite convincing when I choose." Elijah stated, smirking at the way she rolled her eyes.

"Compulsion you mean." Elena remarked. "I should have guessed. Do you do that to everyone?"

"It is a convenience." Elijah shrugged as he wondered if she thought his actions malicious in some way. Certainly he'd had his moments where he enjoyed impressing his will more than he possibly should but it was nothing more than a simple means to an end. "Something else you will need to practice to become more skilled with."

"I'd rather not be." Elena returned with a shake of her head. "I can handle it for…well you know. Otherwise I'd prefer to not."

He could tell she was uncomfortable speaking of details, which was logical considering how many people were around them chatting. "It is something we can discuss at length later. Are you planning to take an escort to the Christmas event?"

"I…not really no," Elena said, originally she'd of gone with Stefan but that wasn't happening. "Are you asking me?"

"Regrettably functioning as your escort would raise questions neither of us could easily answer, I will have to settle for a dance." Elijah said, it was a pity but he couldn't really date one of the students without causing constant problems. "It seems your friend requires your attention."

Elena glanced to where Caroline was waving her over as the song would reach an end soon; Elijah just nodded as Elena excused herself. She was holding the crown that would go to the winner. Kol lacking something better to do turned up to attempt to bother him.

"Isn't it a pity you took a job at her school, what a scandal." Kol mock gasped as he paused near the older Mikaelson. "Are you ever going to get over Tatia?"

"She's not Tatia." Elijah said without looking at his brother, instead watching as the dance finished and offering a light clap as the rest of the crowd did.

"No, she is a little more willful and a little less selfish than I remember your and Klaus' little tart. The resemblance is extraordinary though isn't it?" Kol offered a devilish grin as he looked onward. Caroline announced the winner and they each offered more false applauds. "Shouldn't wait too long this time eh? Isn't that how Klaus' got those nails of his into Tatia? Or was it she liked it rough, I never do remember."

"Your antagonizing lacks imagination Kol, enjoy the afternoon." Elijah remarked sipping at the light drink he'd been provided before he offered a smile and headed over toward April to offer congratulations. Kol would probably take that as a challenge but Elijah wasn't in the mood to play his games. He had to mingle, to play the roll of a new member of the community. Learn the various small details should they require his personal attention, which meant listening to the gossip even if he wasn't all that interested.

Generally this would have been Rebekah's job but she had been daggered for several decades before recently and even when she wasn't she had been with Klaus for a time before then. Elijah had to learn to adjust to doing such things on his own, for all the love he possessed for his family, he held little confidence they would do things for anything other than their own interests.

He didn't expect Caroline to seek him out while he was discussing something and interrupt. "Excuse me. I'm sorry Mr. Taleford I need to speak with Mr. Mikaelson about any changes to the final."

The other fellow nodded and left, none-the-wiser as to Caroline's lie, though Elijah recognized it as blatant. He only raised a brow vaguely at the blonde as she turned to her.

"Get your brother to leave me alone." Caroline said suddenly. "Can't we make a deal or something, you do that right?"

Elijah smirked a bit, glancing down and back up to her. "That's not really the point, as long as Kol isn't breaking the terms of our arrangement it's not my place to interfere."

"You're the oldest right?" Caroline hissed, glancing around as though nervous she should be overheard. "Can't you just tell him not to keep trying to date me?"

"Do you think he would listen?" Elijah's question made her sigh, her bottom lip jutting a moment as she pouted at the failure of her idea.

"Fine," She accepted with a deflated sigh. "You should do something nice for her for Christmas, like…Hey, what the hell are you pouring in the punch bowl!"

Caroline gritted her teeth in irritation as she yelled after the troublemakers at the punch table. Then she pointed at Elijah as she headed away to make her point. "You better be good to Elena, I can't really have the full 'she's my friend I'll cut you' conversation right now, but she is, and I will!"

Elijah followed Caroline's rush of the boy's that had thought to spike the party and smirked a bit. Kol had his work cut out for him, Caroline's defensive aggression about her friend amused him.

**End Chapter**

This chapter possessed the break up, which was simple but really in the end most break ups aren't huge blow out's in my opinion. I enjoyed Kol as usual; he's fun to write for. I hope he doesn't end up being too off in the show from my interpretation when he appears again. Caroline is also usually pretty amusing to write for. Her with Elijah right at the end was fun. Elena's in a sadder spot but you can't blame her; life has sort of sucked lately. Elijah is admitting to himself his feelings more actively, though still being pretty careful as to how or if he should act on them. My shoulder hurts but I wanted to get this up since I already had most of the rough draft done and all it required was editing.

_-Aura_

To my reviewers:

_Gorramit Girl_ – Glad you still like it, and Elijah was calm in his reactions, which was supposed to come off as condescending to a point. That's often how conversations look where one person is arguing and the other is just commenting. Kol and Caroline make a great second couple I think, both are funny.

_MidnightMoonRomantic_ – Thanks for the review! I'm glad you liked the memorial chapter, it took me a bit to come up with it so it's good to know someone liked the part of her making him take his own advice. Kol is always a fun char to use; if he does end up being similar in the show I think he'll be my second favorite original. Elijah thinking about Elena is often difficult to write but I try. I hope you continue to like my views of things.

_Lotheriel_ – Well she still thinks of the Salvatore's as friends even if she's pissed at them at the moment. People defend their friends. Sparring is always fun to write, I'll have to put in more of it.

_Midnight-writer97_ – Glad you're enjoying it, I do want to add more spars, just don't want it to be an all the time thing. And updated!

_Ms.' _ – I see someone as old and powerful as an original not generally questioning their 'rightness' almost ever. Most people wouldn't challenge them and even if challenged Elijah considers his reasoning completely sound. He did it to keep Elena safe, so she could train, and should she have sought someone out he'd of altered it accordingly. If anything he feels he's been generous to her. Morality isn't really the same for a creature 1000+ on the years scale. I try to show that.

_Jua0062_ – Didn't have to wait long.


	19. Truth

**Chapter Nineteen:** _**Truth**_

"_The heart is an artist that paints over what profoundly disturbs us, leaving on the canvas a less dark, less sharp version of the truth."_

_**-Dean Koontz, Forever Odd**_

_**Elena – **_

Awkward.

That was the best way to describe what was happening.

After the pageant had come to a close Jeremy had suggested they all go out to the grill to celebrate April's victory the next night. The idea was pretty good in theory. Yet when Caroline came Kol had arrived not long after. They'd spent the dinner listening to Kol and April chat since she was the only one at the table that didn't know who he was and everyone else seemed uncomfortable talking to him. Bonnie, Matt, and Jeremy had talked rarely on the other end of the table while Caroline and Elena had just sat and listened to Kol describe that he wanted to major in liberal arts with April hanging on every word.

Elena eyed her plate, she'd finished a little bit of pasta but it was still hard for her to eat much, it still didn't appeal to her no matter how much she was assured it would sometime. It was just gross in her opinion. Caroline didn't seem to have the same problem so hopefully that was a sign she would be able too soon. She excused herself, saying she needed to go to the bathroom but ducking outside. It wasn't as overwhelming on her senses outside of the busy grill, all the smoke and noise and the scents…they started to get to her so she left. Elijah had suggested to her before that if something started to overwhelm her to escape it for a while.

It was helping, even the first lungful of cleaner air seemed to help start to relax her nerves. Not that she really wanted to go back inside, that was a really uncomfortable situation. Then she jumped at the sound of someone nearby, shaking her head when she spotted Elijah leaning on the wall next to her. "God, am I ever going to get used to that?"

"Most do, eventually," Elijah answered. His hands were in his pockets the front of his jacket unbuttoned and he was leaning in a much more roguish manner than she was used to seeing from him but it made her smile. It reminded her of the time on the bridge when he was telling her the truth about the curse. He'd seemed amused somehow by that particular moment, as though he was giving her the punch line of a joke. She guessed to a point he was, it had been a centuries long 'curse' after all. "The party not going the way you hoped?"

"Well, Kol sort of crashed and is being a chatty Kathy with April. Caroline is annoyed and everyone else is either quiet or speaking amongst themselves. It's hard to focus in there with all that's going on so I took a break as per your suggestion." Elena said, looking around the empty parking lot and then back to Elijah. "It does help. Why are you here? If you aren't busy can we talk? If so…it can wait."

"I mentioned I might come by, the Mayor and a few of the city council were having a small get together tonight. I saw you here and I stopped." Elijah explained with a small shrug. "It is nothing stressing and Carol doesn't provide very interesting conversation; if you're done I can escort you home. This place isn't the best to discuss anything."

Elena glanced in the window, eyeing the table with her group, they looked as miserable as when she'd left. "I should at least tell them I'm going to leave. I have to drive my car home if you want a ride; I think those rumors you were worried about would start if a lot of people around town saw you walking with me."

"A wise observation, perhaps I should meet you at home with that in mind. I'll make some tea. Should I expect you soon?" Elijah pushed off the wall.

"Um, yeah," Elena nodded. "I'll tell everyone I'm going to head out."

Elijah vanished; she took a breath and frowned. Perhaps she'd get used to that someday but today wasn't it. Pushing her way back into the grill she blinked several times, the smoke and noise assaulted her senses as she moved back over to the table. All she had to do was get in and out again.

"Sorry guys I'm not feeling a hundred percent, I'm gonna go on home I think." Elena explained, offering an apologetic look at the table.

"You okay? We can go home with you." Jeremy was being particularly protective lately, though he couldn't be blamed for that given her new undead status. Elena offered a light smile as her brother got up and came over, shaking her head negatively as he spoke to Matt. "Would you mind giving April a ride home?"

"Of course not," Matt seemed happy for any excuse to leave, getting up eagerly. "You ready April?"

"Sure. Let me use the ladies room, I'll meet you outside." April leaned over to hug Kol lightly. "You have a good night; it was great to meet you."

"Pleasure was all mine," Kol replied; at least he could sound genuine when he wanted to.

"I'll be fine, just a lot went on today and I'd like a little quiet for a while. You guys have a good night together though." Elena remarked, giving Caroline an apologetic look when the blonde sat up straighter. She seemed to have realized only she and Kol were still sitting at the table only once everyone else had gotten to their feet.

Caroline snatched Elena's arm and pulled her closer to hiss at her, "Don't you ditch me with him!"

Elena offered an apologetic look and shrugged a little; given the way Kol's attention had flickered to them she assumed he could hear them. "You'll be fine, I gotta go. I'll make it up to you. We'll go shopping soon, my gas money."

Caroline couldn't openly protest because Elena had ducked away even as she finished her reply. She felt a little guilty for leaving her friend to Kol, but was a little relieved when she managed to get away from the group. Caroline would be fine though, they were in a public place. Elena doubted Kol would suddenly kill everyone after all the effort he'd put into cleaning up the town. Whatever his plans were that just didn't add into them. Likely she'd hear all about the fact that she'd left Caroline but she trusted her friend to manage. Elena did just want to get away for a while, the day had been stressful and being able to enjoy some peace was exactly what she wanted.

It was a short drive home, though the lack of traffic left her thinking about the day. Things had gotten so strange between her friends. Caroline was being chased by Kol, Matt was being chased by Rebekah. Elena had asked Elijah to remove the compulsion that had the Salvatore's chasing her just so she could tell them to stop chasing her. Jeremy and Bonnie were together, so at least someone was happy, she was glad her little brother had found that. Life had turned upside down in such a short amount of time.

Then there was Elijah. She knew he cared about her, though she didn't think he was lying when he said he wasn't certain himself how he felt. They were friends, and it was a comfortable place to be with him, even if she was still angry about his choice with the compulsion she still trusted him. Why was that? She'd been livid and still asked him to stay with her and that wasn't purely loneliness, she could have logically asked Caroline to just be with her for a while.

Elena went inside, hanging up her coat and offering Elijah a smile as she walked over to the tea pot and got herself a cup and the sugar. That was one human beverage she liked, the warmth that accompanied drinking coffee or tea made her feel a little less dead.

"Busy day, are you reading the paper?" She asked. She'd never pictured Elijah as an anything less than the New York Times sort of guy.

"I am a part of this community, knowing what is happening locally is responsible." Elijah replied as he folded the paper and set it on the counter. "It can wait; you had something you wished to discuss."

"Elijah…why do I trust you?" She figured if she didn't put it right out there she'd chicken out. She'd been curious for a long while but she'd ignored many of the signs before recently, now she had to know even if he just looked at her like she was crazy. She had to pose the question. "Even when you make me angry, or I think you might kill me, after all you've done regardless of apologies I always want to believe you. I have a hard time keeping faith in people that lie to me so why do I think I can rely on you so easily?"

_**Caroline and Kol – **_

Caroline watched the turncoats exit quickly from where she was ditched with Kol, irritated she didn't have better friends. Couldn't they have taken her along? Done…something? Why did they have to leave her here with the city sociopath?

"What would you like for Christmas?" Kol asked her and she glanced up from where she'd been tracing the edge of her glass while lamenting to herself. The question was too absurd.

"What?" Caroline blinked a few times as she looked at Kol, curious if she'd just misheard him, it didn't match what was going on in her mind at all.

"I'm serious. That is tradition isn't it, the trading of gifts around the winter solstice?" Kol didn't seem concerned by her surprise. He was waiting for an answer, leaning back slightly in his chair as he watched her, as though the rest of the people around the bar didn't exist.

His intensity was frightening but Caroline was never one to back down, she sipped her drink. "I don't know. I haven't had much chance to think about it. Things have been a little busy lately. I still need to go shopping for everyone else. What do you want?"

"You plan to get me something? Am I wearing you down already?" Kol asked, smirking over his own glass. Caroline rolled her eyes, which was starting to amuse him, it was easy to rile her and yet she tried so hard to remain dignified most of the time.

"If you're going to get me something, it's only fair I get you something." Caroline replied with a resigned sigh. "I'd rather you not get me anything and then I could ignore you. But you want to get me a gift? That's creepy."

"Well, what sort of boyfriend would I be if I didn't get you a gift for Christmas. I though most women enjoyed a man thoughtful enough to remember such events." Kol remarked. It was entertaining the way her eyes shot up to him at the word 'boyfriend' he expected the tirades of protests to start any moment.

"I am not your girlfriend!"

There they were. His smirk remained.

"I…that is not okay, don't go around saying that! People will get the wrong idea, and I am not dating you." Caroline snapped. She was so mad it was hard to come up with just what to say. "Where do you get your nerve?"

"A thousand years of survival produces self-assurance," Kol's lips perked at her remarks. "Besides, this is one of multiple times we've been out, and I'll be taking you to the ball, is that not the function of a boyfriend? An escort to various events and evening's on the town?"

"Not when you're the one forcing yourself into my company." Caroline retorted. "Stalker would be the word for that, creepy stalker if you want two words. Don't tell people you're my boyfriend, gah, I'd never gonna get another date if people thought I was going out with you."

"Better for those that would court you, at least according to your human sensibilities." Kol said with a shrug. Not even seeming to think twice about the less than veiled threats to other people. "Don't be so uptight, have some drinks with me."

"There are a lot of adults in here and I'm underage." Caroline retorted, it seemed better than just trying to tell him no. "I can't just start drinking with someone else that also looks underage."

"Well, let's go to my home, we can have a few drinks in quieter surroundings." Kol was on his feet, offering a hand. "Come on Caroline, I'll even promise not to compel you, at least for tonight. You can explain to me what you'd like for Christmas, perhaps I'll fill out your entire list and make up for all the irritation."

"I don't think Bill Gates would have enough money for that." Caroline eyed his hand and then the half-grin on his face before she reached up to accept his hand. "Fine, you can start with some good champagne and if you insist on this twisted little obsession of yours I'll find some things you could empty your bank account on. A house and a car maybe, I'm sure there have to be expensive ones I'd like."

Kol wrapped his fingers around hers in a deceptively genteel motion and helped pull her to her feet. He actually had expected she would continue to refuse; it was surprising to see that she had relented. Did she think a list of expensive demands would discourage him? The Mikaelson beamed as she stood with him, it was a summons to contest as far as he was concerned. It was all the better that it seemed Caroline was finally starting to play the game, it was going to be much more sporting this way.

_**Elijah – **_

Elijah was in the kitchen, reading the paper and sipping at coffee. Keeping up on the times, for having eternity time was still filled. Humans were always scurrying and knowing the general happenings in the city was wise. The home was quieter than some but this place was still louder than his home, the small hum of electronics was easily ignored. The neighbors were listening to music, or arguing, or watching television, all depending on which one you chose to focus on. A dog was barking as it chased a less than pleased feline through a back alley, birds chirped or quieted depending on other ambient noises like the occasional passing of a car.

He'd learned to suppress his senses so they didn't overload him years ago but he occasionally allowed them to reach out and pick apart the finer details. It also required a certain practice and skill to focus on a single place and drown out the rest. It was how he knew Elena was walking up the steps before she ever slid the key into the lock.

Elena was distracted with some sort of thought, her eyes slightly aloof as she came in the door and closed it. She hung up her coat and headed into the room with Elijah, walking toward the coffee pot.

"Busy day, are you reading the paper?" She asked, probably trying to keep some sort of conversation.

"I am a part of this community, knowing what is happening locally is responsible." Elijah replied as he folded the paper and set it on the counter. "It can wait; you had something you wished to discuss."

"Elijah…why do I trust you? Even when you make me angry, or I think you might kill me, after all you've done regardless of apologies I always want to believe you. I have a hard time keeping faith in people that lie to me so why do I think I can rely on you so easily?" She asked it with such determination even though her expression was lost. As though she was perplexed by her own question and Elijah offered a sad smile. He knew it was bound to come up eventually.

"Elena, there is more to your history, your blood as a doppelganger of the Petrova line than you know." Elijah started, nodding toward the tea and holding out his glass. "Would you mind, this isn't a short tale, though I will try to give you a summaried version."

"Oh, uh sure," Elena moved to refill his tea and he watched her hair drift over a shoulder, a brunette curtain interrupting his vision a moment before she pushed it back out of her face and focused on him seriously. "So, what don't I know?"

"You are aware that Katarina was a doppelganger of Tatia, the woman whose blood my parents used to complete our final transition into vampires. That she was the woman Niklaus and I fought over when we were human. That is why they picked her for that particular 'honor'." Elijah began his story, stirring milk into his tea slowly as it turned from black to caramel in color. "Katarina however, wasn't the first doppelganger that we found."

"Wait, what?" Elena blinked, shocked at the news that there were other doppelgangers, she'd always just sort of assumed it was only her and Tatia. The way they'd talked about it.

"There were two others that we found." Elijah said, meeting her eyes as he set the stirring spoon to the side on a napkin and lifted his cup. Her shock was to be expected, he'd never said anything to make her believe more doppelganger's had existed. "The first we met one within a handful of generations from our change. All of us were still active, Kol and Finn had broken off from us but we ran into them from time to time and all five of us had gathered to invest in land along the English river. We were unaware that on our return to Europe descendant's of Tatia's had been on the same ship, several years later while we were in London we found one of the children from her line."

Elijah's eyes dropped to his tea and he indulged in a drink. "I was looking over the docks when I spotted her in the crowd. Her face was dirty with grime from the streets though it was cleaner than some of the poor. Tatia's features were unmistakable. She wasn't just similar; she was physically a perfect copy. It was simple enough to draw her away, though it didn't take long to decipher that she was not like her predecessor."

"What do you mean?" Elena furrowed her brow; it was so strange the way Elijah spoke of it, like it was something that happened 'just the other day' instead of hundreds of years ago.

"Raina was rude, overly direct, only interested in self-gain. I'd say Katarina had more in common with her than any of your ancestor's that I've known. Unlike other parts of the line she had a few children but she had no idea where they had ended up. She'd handed them off to orphanages or slave traders if she could get a sale." Elijah said, looking at Elena as he explained the tale.

"Why? Why wouldn't she keep her own children?" Elena felt her heart twang at that news, she was adopted and if it wasn't for her strange history she would have never known. Her ancestor's had left lot's of lines open for others like herself? So doppelganger's were still a rare occurrence but two more than Elena thought existed…were there more that Elijah and Klaus never discovered? "What happened to them?"

"Raina was a lady of the evening, not to imply a vampire." Elijah replied, waiting for realization to dawn on Elena's face before he continued. "She said she wouldn't have been able to take care of children but she didn't lack for men willing to pay her. She didn't want to become a mother; some part of her enjoyed what she was and the slight freedoms it allowed."

"Uh, okay more than I wanted to know." Elena insisted before he could continue down that description's line. "Why wasn't she used to break the curse?"

"Finn," Elijah said his brother's name somberly. "Finn was in town and he found out what Niklaus was trying to do. How he was trying to break the curse. Finn killed her before the next full moon. It's why Niklaus daggered him so many years ago. Finn had removed the first chance Niklaus had at breaking the spell that kept him from awakening as a true hybrid. We managed to trace one of her lines through a local church but not the other children she'd bore."

"So, what happened to the others?" Elena asked, staring intently at this further revelation of her past.

"One of them lead to the Petrova line, which you already know the details of. The second lead to the next doppelganger in my story. I will explain them shortly. The last…" He shrugged lightly. "No other doppelgangers have been discovered so we assumed that it must have died out."

"So…there could be a whole other line of my…great many times family out there?" Elena canted her head a little, "Is that possible?"

"It is unlikely, though little is impossible." Elijah got up from his seat as he finished his tea. "I'd like to go outside if you wouldn't mind. I glimpsed a garden from my passing before this, shall we?"

"Sure…" Elena went to get her coat. It was good if she kept that sort of a habit even if the cold wouldn't bother her. She had just shrugged it on as he opened the back door for her. It was nice, a little overgrown in a couple of area's but Alaric had clearly tried to keep it when he took care of the Gilbert's and their home. Flowers that were starting to show areas of weeds surrounded a small group of high bushes and a foot wide globe fountain. Elijah paused to consider the night sky; the moon was waning. "Okay so who was the second Doppelganger?"

"Her name was Katlyn, the locals all called her Kat as a nickname. Her father was a doctor and she was a rare member of what was then an almost unheard of middle class, she was fascinated with the upper classes and the lifestyles they held. She was seventeen when we first heard the reports and went to see her for ourselves. I suggested to Niklaus that he should allow her to live until she had children but he refused." Elijah shook his head after a moment; he realized he was getting caught off topic as his mind scanned the old memories. "We took her with us, she was a timid creature. A feline that sensed wolves were nearby, she never trusted Niklaus or I, it was Rebekah that managed to convince her and her family to leave peaceably. Rebekah took her on as a lady's maid; it was too tempting a gift for her to refuse given her fascination with the idea of nobility. We left with her other family none the wiser as to our true intentions."

"So, what went wrong that time?" Elena shoved hands in her pockets. Likely a nervous habit, then sat at a bench near the fountain.

"It was an ambush while we were on the road; werewolves attacked our group because Niklaus had taken one their pack for the sacrifice. He underestimated the numbers; we three were the only ones that survived the slaughter. Even that was with Rebekah so injured it took her hours to recover." Elijah explained.

"So this Kat, she died as well…" Elena blinked; it was grim even though she wanted to know about her family. It seemed like they were all nothing but unlucky or selfish people. "…what does that have to do with me Elijah? I mean I'm glad you're telling me about my history but that doesn't explain why I always forgive you. Or why you keep helping me."

"Because I've always tried to guard your line Elena," Elijah shifted in front of her, sitting on the bench close to her. Looking her in the eyes as he came clean on a part of his history he'd kept hidden even from his family. "Though I've always loved Niklaus and I did want to help him. I never wanted him to kill to accomplish his goal. With Raina, Finn convinced me he would give the girl his blood. So I allowed him into the building where she was being held. Finn killed her instead, I should have known, he'd always hated what we were. He'd turned an incredibly few vampires compared to most of us. Then Niklaus put a dagger in his heart. With Katlyn, I planned to give her my own blood before the ritual would take place, I couldn't trust someone else to accomplish it. She again, died before that was possible. With Katarina...well, you know that part of the story. Then of course the rest with you, though when I first met you I didn't know if I should try anymore, you changed my mind."

"Yes, you offered the same potion you'd made for Katarina to me…but why? You didn't know them; you said you didn't even like the first one." Elena was searching his face for answers, Elijah offered a light smile.

"We're tied Elena, you and I. When Tatia died and the line of doppelgangers began it was the result of the feelings I had for her. I think my mother knew I would always feel some responsibility, some love for the first woman that had ever taken my heart. I think that is why Esther chose her." Elijah said, lifting Elena's hands then barely brushing her fingers with his lips. "You trust me so implicitly because our souls are tied to one another Elena. I don't know how exactly, just that they are. I have not known much emotion in many centuries Elena; perhaps I've forgotten what it really means. Though I cannot deny that despite my best intentions and my greatest trepidations I delight in your presence."

Elena stared quietly and he couldn't know what it was that she was thinking. She mostly seemed unsure which he couldn't blame her for. "What…what are you saying Elijah? I mean…I know there's a spell and what I am…it's some part of that…but…that doesn't make sense."

"You asked me once before, and I didn't have an answer then. I'm not sure I should be telling you now…" Elijah traced her face with his fingers after he released her hands. It gave her the option to stop him; the analytical part of him wanted her to take it. Even though he knew she wouldn't. "Yes, Elena; I love you. More than would be excused by this spell and however it binds us. The spell is, however, why you are drawn to me even when you feared me."

_**Kol and Caroline – **_

It was a quick enough trip back to the manor, not exactly the way he'd of built the place but he could renovate it later. Niklaus always did have tastes a little more gaudy than Kol would like them. He enjoyed showing off but not in the same way Niklaus did, of course he didn't share Niklaus' immunity to silver daggers with white oak ash.

"Kol, what the hell have you…?" Rebekah's angry question paused as his sister noticed Caroline, "Are you kidding me?"

"Bekah, she's our guest, be polite." Kol remarked, smiling at Caroline's continued stare at his sister. "Don't mind her, Bekah's just on edge since Elijah's giving her the silent treatment, she has abandonment issues."

"Grow up Kol, I was more concerned why you give me trouble with Matt if you're going to chase after the trash." Rebekah retorted, smirking when Kol raised an arm to pause Caroline's dash at her. "Well, you care enough to keep me from killing her, isn't that sweet, little Kol with a crush on a baby vampire."

"I can take care of myself." Caroline snapped trying to pull away but finding her arm held fast by Kol without him even looking at her.

"While Bekah isn't exactly a soldier, she has centuries and being an original on you Caroline. Your belligerence won't win you that particular bout." Kol remarked while still staring at Rebekah. "You know how I enjoy my sport Bekah, best you not ruin it for me or I'll return the favor. Go off, chase your little human, Elijah isn't with him at the moment so you're safe from brother dear. Besides, you need to get out. Cooped up here you're turning into a real bitch."

"Oh shut up Kol." Rebekah snapped, storming out of the building as Kol laughed at his sister's swift exit and slamming front door. He released Caroline and moved over to pour drinks, motioning at the couches. "Pick a seat. We have the house to ourselves."

"You and your sister, are you okay?" Caroline asked, sitting on the end of one of the couches nearby.

"Of course, we always have had a more direct relationship, she'll get over it." Kol shrugged it off like it was nothing.

"Okay…so you…are just going to keep Klaus' house?" Caroline asked, trying to ignore the short exchange between the family members since Kol didn't sound worried. She still felt sort of bad for the dead hybrid, Klaus had been a monster most of the time but there were moments where Caroline pitied him. It seemed wrong that his siblings had just started squatting in his house.

"No reason for it to go to waste, Bekah's building her own place not too far from where Elijah bought land. They don't know yet, but that should be amusing if they find out while they're still quarreling." Kol said, handing Caroline a drink as he sat next to her.

"I…guess. Do you think Elijah will forgive her?" Caroline accepted the drink as she asked; at least it was better than talking about Kol's obsession.

"He will, eventually." Kol shrugged. "We all always do, except perhaps Niklaus, but then he was only a half-brother."

"How can you talk about him so nonchalantly? Don't you miss him? Or regret what happened to him?" Caroline asked. Jumping as Kol leaned closer to her face, his own young features so close to her own she could feel his breath on her face, again. She tried to back up only to find the end of the couch. "A..and seriously, you need to learn to keep some personal space."

"I do not pity even my brother after what he did to us. He'd of shoved us back into coffins after stabbing us all over again. He wouldn't have blinked an eye, why should I grieve for the passing of an enemy?" Kol remarked, not following her as she retreated from him but still exceptionally close. "I think you are more touched by his passing than I."

Caroline eyed him quietly, he put on a brave face but she'd seen a flicker of regret…still if she pointed it out he'd only argue. "Maybe, I just think anyone has a story and reasons they are the way they are. Even you or I wouldn't be here."

"Looking for a sad story?" Kol chuckled as he leaned past her to set down his drink on a stand table. Tossing his jacket to the side before lounging back comfortably, "I've a fair amount of those but they do tend to kill the party, what's your tale? Kick off your shoes, sit and tell me; what makes you so certain of yourself?"

"I'm not." Caroline replied, though she obliged taking off her shoes more out of comfort. It got rough wearing heels all the time, and then she could fold one of her feet under her and face him while she sat. "I just don't like people walking on me so I make sure people don't see any uncertainty. Doesn't mean it's not there. Sort of how you cover up caring about your family beneath a mask of jokes and your carefree attitude…"

"Think you have me all figured out?" Kol was watching her lazily, swirling what remained after his couple of long draws in his glass, the red tinted liquid catching the light, crimson sparkles along the hardwood floor. "Rather quick considering how little time we've possessed to know each other."

"But you aren't saying I'm wrong." Caroline returned, smirking a little despite herself over her glass. His lighthearted attitude made it easy to forget how satanic he could be other times.

"Well, just so you don't say I mislead you later I'll tell you your hypothesis is false." Kol said, taking another sip of the alcohol. "I admit I care about my family, at least my family that remains. Much as I tease them both, I still love them. They are my family and I would never turn my back on them. That isn't to say I wouldn't do inhuman things if they annoyed me, we all break each other's toys now and then. That is what brothers and sister's do. I don't put on some mask for anything; I enjoy what I am, what is the point of eternal life if we don't revel in it."

"You were human once though, don't you think it's a little vicious to treat people like nothing more than food or things for entertainment?" Caroline was quickly learning how little humanity, if any, was left in this original. Had Klaus really been that much different though? He'd given her paintings and stories but he'd been just as much of a bad guy.

"Unlike the Salvatore's I think it would be rather pathetic to spend eternity pining over who I happened to eat that day or who was hurt by my meal." Kol answered, grinning when Caroline stared. "Try not to overreact, when you were human did you cry about your morning eggs, or a steak at dinner? Unless you lived as a vegetarian such views are hypocrisy."

"It's not the same Kol; you don't cut off a chicken wing and then leave it alive to grow it back." Caroline wrinkled her nose at the obscene image that accompanied that comment.

"While true, if people had the option would they always take it or just some people?" Kol asked, finishing his drink and getting up for another. "I'm just one of those other people Caroline. I can finish a basket of ribs without thinking about the animal killed to provide it. I don't kill all my feeds but I don't hold back needlessly, which brings me to a question I've wanted to ask you all day."

"What?" Caroline watched as he moved to get another drink and poured it, mixing it before setting down the small spoon with the bar used for that purpose.

"Well, lately I haven't had a easy time feeding at. I rather miss it, warm blood straight from the source. Would you know why it is I can only drink from a bloodbag?" Kol looked at her directly.

Caroline paused, her eyes widening and then she tried to put up a confused look. "What are you talking about?"

"You are a horrible liar when you aren't prepared." Kol commented, leaning forward to retrieve his drink and remaining near her face. Only this time he wasn't smiling, "This one isn't a game I'm in the mood to draw out. Why can't I feed Caroline? Human, vampire, hell even werewolf, I can't drink from anything. Now, tell me, what do you know about it?"

**End Chapter**

Yay for fanfiction. I like my little added history. I've had it in mind for a while. It brings at least feelings into the limelight openly. Caroline and Kol are always fun, Kol is non to pleased now that he realized he can't feed from humans. Hope folks didn't forget that part of Bonnie's spell. XD Man my arm/shoulder hurts but I wanna hit 100k words in a months time…I have a couple more days wish me luck!

_-Aura_

To my reviewers:

_MidnightMoonRomance_ – Sorry no Christmas Ball just yet but it'll come, I figure there was at least a few days between the Miss Mystic Falls and the holiday event. It's hard to tell sometimes, seems like Mystic Falls has parties every other day. Elijah has such a sad story, though I guess I just made it more tragic but that's okay. Hope you enjoyed the latest update.

_Hotchfan1_ – Slowly but surely wins the race, they're getting there. This chapter made great strides in that direction.

_Midnight-writer97_ – Kol and Caroline are my second guilty pleasure in TVD. Elijah/Elena are clearly the first, and I wish they'd end up together on the show but it can't escape the love triangle curse sadly.

_Wileby_ – Thanks!


	20. Downtime

**Chapter Twenty:** _**Downtime**_

"_I'm busy and that's the way I like it – when I have too much downtime I get into trouble."_

_**-Craig Charles**_

_**Elena –**_

"You told him, how could you do that?" Bonnie demanded, frowning as she stared at the blonde in the back seat. The three girls had decided to take a day trip to the next largest town to do last minute shopping. Caroline had brought up that Kol knew Bonnie had added the stipulation that he had to have permission to feed on the spell that allowed him to survive the curse his mother had cast.

"I didn't tell him!" Caroline defended immediately. "He just sort of figured it out because he could tell I knew about it. I couldn't really control that Bonnie. He said you weren't in danger. He said he would still keep to the terms of Elijah's arrangement. He said at least for a while 'it made things interesting'."

"Yeah of course…but he could just compel someone else to do his dirty work Caroline. How long is 'a while' and what should we expect when he gets sick of it?" Bonnie snapped back. Elena was only paying vague attention to the argument between her friends; her thoughts had been stolen replaying the night before while she drove.

_"Yes, Elena; I love you. More than would be excused by this spell and however it binds us. The spell is, however, why you are drawn to me even when you feared me." Elijah had been completely sincere, opposite his usual poker face there were so many emotions in his face it was hard to pick out more than a single one. Elena had been breathless; there was a fervent adoration in his face that seemed to intoxicate her. His confession had stolen a moment of her cognition as she stared back into his timeless gaze._

_ "Elijah…I…" Elena didn't know what to say even when she'd gotten enough reasoning back to find her voice. He drew his fingers away from her face and the world seemed colder in that moment._

_ "You don't have to say anything Elena. I didn't tell you this expecting any sort of return; you needed an explanation so I offered it." Elijah said, straightening the front of his suit though it didn't need it. "It's a lot to take in. I will give you time to reflect on what you've learned."_

_ He walked off and she wanted to protest but she was still too confused by everything to know what to say. She'd gone to bed with the same feeling an hour later…_

Here driving over for a say of shopping and friend's time out Elena still didn't know what she should say to Elijah. She'd thought about his words all night, she trusted him because of the spell but Katarina hadn't. In his story Katarina was never told the truth behind his plan to rescue her. Perhaps if she had known everything then all of their fates would completely different now. Elena had a hard time believing Katarina still wouldn't have fled, maybe Elijah was the only reason she'd stayed near Klaus as long as she did. Now it was clear trust wasn't one of the things Katarina felt for Elijah, Stefan had told her how fearful Katarina was when he met her.

"Elijah told me he loved me." Elena blurted out to her friends, bringing the argument between them to a pause.

"I knew it." Caroline said triumphantly.

"Whoa! What?" Bonnie exclaimed, frowning at Caroline and looking back at Elena. "What do you mean?"

She took a deep breath. "Well, it's a pretty long story but I asked Elijah why I always trust him even when I shouldn't. You know about the spell that made vampires; that started the doppelganger bloodline. He told me that's why I always trust him, he loved Tatia who started the curse and he always tried to protect the other doppelgangers."

"You and Katarina aren't exactly a long track record." Caroline commented.

"Well, there were others…it's just something always interfered with Klaus' plans before he could break the curse with them. Elijah tried to protect them as well but it didn't really work out." Elena said, she thought the finer details were better left to Elijah. She doubted he told her with the intent of her spreading the information to everyone in the city; he had such a reverent nature to him when he spoke of the past. She couldn't just repeat his words without feeling that she would cheapen them somehow.

"So, he loves you just cause of a spell? You want me to try to find a way to remove it?" Bonnie asked.

"Oh you can remove that and not…" Caroline started.

"Shut up Caroline, Elena?" Bonnie asked.

"No, it's not that." Elena sighed, flipping the turn signal and taking the exit that would lead them to the mall they planned to shop in. "I believe him when he says the spell isn't why he cares about me. He certainly doesn't care about Katherine, but that just brings up all sorts of questions. I know he cared once about her but I've seen how he talks about her now. I don't know if he loves me or just…he remembers Tatia or Katherine. I know Stefan loved me outside of Katherine. I shouldn't think that Elijah wouldn't also be capable of the same."

"Couldn't be too difficult to love anyone more than Katherine." Caroline remarked more to herself though Elena could hear the low mutter. It got her to smile a little.

"Elena…that's sort of…a big deal... What about Stefan?" Bonnie asked, unable to hear Caroline's low whispers.

"I broke up with Stefan yesterday, before Elijah ever talked to me." Elena answered, pulling into the lot of the building and starting the search for the elusive parking spot this time of year. "I couldn't stay with him anymore, not after everything. He drugged me, he tried to kidnap me, whatever we were it was lost when Klaus turned his humanity off. This was a long time coming."

"Wow…what are you gonna do? Do you like Elijah?" Bonnie was floored by the new information. It was a lot for her so she could only guess how much it was for Elena. Bonnie didn't really appreciate Elijah much but he was better than the other originals and it was a step up from Damon, or Stefan when he was ripper mode.

"I guess, I don't know honestly, he's always sort of…brought out parts of me I don't fully understand." Elena answered, bringing the van to a pause in a spot not too far from one of the entrances. "He said he doesn't expect me to return his feelings, I don't think he'd of even told me if I hadn't asked him why I feel so comfortable with him. I don't know what I should feel about it."

"Well what did you say to him?" Caroline came around the car to walk with them as they all got out, curious as to what was happening with Elena's love life. It was a much more interesting topic than Bonnie chewing her out for 'letting Kol' figure out the spell that kept him from feeding.

"I didn't say anything; I couldn't come up with anything to say. It was so…surreal. What was I supposed to say? I don't know what I feel; I couldn't exactly break out 'I love you too'. I know I care about Elijah, I guess to some point even when it scared me I always have but caring and loving is not the same thing." Elena said with a sigh as they pushed their way into the crowded mall. Seems they weren't the only ones that had waited until the last minute for some of their shopping.

"Well, you have a while to figure it out." Caroline commented as she walked toward the Bath and Body Works in tow with her friends. "He said he wasn't pushing, you should date him for a while. How clandestine would that be, Elena the bad girl, dating your teacher."

"We're trying to avoid rumors like that; he's already living with me." Elena answered, frowning at Caroline, and then Bonnie for having smiled at the comment. "It's not funny."

"Wow, that's pretty serious of you Elena. Lighten up it's a girls day out." Bonnie observed. "You know Caroline is joking, you really do feel something for him don't you?"

"I said that already." Elena continued to frown. "I just don't want someone to overhear and trouble to start. Both of us are going to get hell during this last semester regardless. I have enough to worry about not wanting to snack on the class."

"You'll be okay. You've passed the worst of it now I think." Caroline said. "Long as you stay fed you should be fine, if it gets bad we'll all be there. Isn't that why Elijah took up the job? In case something came up?"

"Well yeah, but I'm still nervous, people could not get there in time…" Elena shook her head. "Sorry, this was supposed to be a good time on the town, not me being self-conscious."

"Don't worry about that it's good you don't want to hurt people." Bonnie said, smiling at her friend as she picked up a new aroma to try. "We'll take care of each other though that's what we do."

"That's what we'll always do." Caroline said, tossing a bottle toward them. "Do you think my mom would like this one? I know she's not really girly but she mentioned wanting to go out again so I thought some perfume would be a good gift. It might push her in the right direction."

"Here I thought you just came in for you." Elena teased, allowing herself to enjoy the day out with friends. Things definitely felt more normal lately, since the explosion the town hadn't been suffering constant attacks. If it wasn't for being dead Elena could have fallen under the impression that her life might finally be turning into an average one.

"Ha ha Elena, so what are you going to get Elijah?" Caroline returned, giving a Cheshire grin as Elena offered a dirty look. "He did sort of save your life and is safeguarding you while you learn to be a vampire. You have to get him a gift; he'll probably get you one."

"I don't know, what do you get an ancient vampire that can afford anything he wants?" Elena asked with a shrug. "I'm not sure if that'll only send a mixed message."

"Get him a tie, he's always in a suit," Bonnie suggested. "It's the thought that counts, but it's something he can use too. He seems like someone that at least would appreciate something logical like that."

"Yeah, that could work." Elena said thoughtfully. "What about you Caroline, what are you going to get Kol? He's definitely going to get you something; he was asking me what you liked yesterday before April got crowned."

"Really? Could he be more creepy stalker?" Caroline sighed. "I guess I have to get him something, any helpful suggestions for me Bonnie?"

"A bottle of liquor filled with vervain," Bonnie commented. "How can you go out with Kol?"

"I don't have much choice; I agreed to go out with him for him not causing trouble at the memorial." Caroline explained. "Otherwise he just keeps forcing me; I don't want him to hurt anyone. I know you have the agreement with Elijah but he seems pretty good with loopholes."

"We could always find one of the silver dagger's Elijah took." Bonnie suggested, leaving the topic off on that sour note as they reached the front of the line. Not exactly something they could discuss while waiting to pay for what they wanted. Once they were out of the store Caroline picked back up.

"That's a great idea, Elena, do you know where they are?" Caroline asked, "You know where he lives, we could go and search his house while he's here with you."

"Caroline…I don't think that's a good idea." Elena remarked. "You could just ask him to talk to Kol."

"I tried that, he wouldn't listen, he said Kol would just do what he wanted." Caroline said, "Bonnie is brilliant, if we could dagger Kol, you could get Elijah to leave him that way, long as Elijah had possession of him. We don't know how long it'll be before he tries to force Bonnie to remove the spell."

"But he hasn't, you said he was going to leave Bonnie alone Caroline." Elena said. "I don't want to lie to Elijah, if there's the hope of something there. Of an 'us' or whatever I can't approach it like that. I'm tired of dishonesty."

"Caroline…it's fine, we'll figure something out." Bonnie stopped the blonde from arguing more. "Elena's right, we shouldn't ask her to lie to someone she cares about. I can hit the grimoires with Jeremy, we'll find something. Just keep it up for now, hopefully by the New Year we'll have you stalker original free."

"Easy for you to say," Caroline remarked as they headed into a men's suit shop for Elena's tie. "That still leaves me with the problem of what to get him for a present. I already mentioned I should since he's getting me something. What do I get for a creepy stalker?"

"A boudoir photo?" Bonnie grinned and dodged as Caroline threw one of the ties they were browsing at her. "Just saying, he'd love that!"

"Yeah but I think that's sending a mixed signal considering I want him to stop chasing me. Maybe I should just get him a t-shirt, that's a friend gift." Caroline commented, pausing near the cologne's and picking one up to sniff it. "Maybe this, at least if I have to hang out with him he could smell the way I wanted."

"Way to be a control freak. Less of a mixed message at any rate," Elena commented, getting in on the fun. Pausing on a tie that reminded her first meeting with Elijah…

_Elijah had been so shocked to see her, he'd dashed across the room, he'd nearly kissed her and instead took a deep whiff of her to assure she was human. "Hello There…"_

Elena picked it up. She knew the one she remembered had to have been ruined by Damon shoving the banister through Elijah's chest. It was a whim but she suddenly wanted it. Turning back to find Caroline picking out a scent for Kol, it was sort of funny for someone so set against the younger original she seemed to be quite particular as to what cologne to get.

"Okay, I have to pick out things for you two, so I'm gonna wander off." Elena said. "Meet up for lunch at the food court, okay? One o'clock?"

_**Rebekah and Kol – **_

"I have to say, this internet contraption of the new age is quite a marvel, much more convenient than the old days." Kol remarked as he moved a page on the tablet. He was taking to the new technology quickly given how little time he'd been un-daggered. The entire Mikaelson family had always been quick to adjust to new environments and times, Kol was no exception.

"Yes, you've been going on with it all day." Rebekah said, leaning over the couch to look at what Kol was doing. "Ordering something for your dear sister?"

"No." Kol snickered. "I'm filling out a list I had Caroline arrange, it's been quite the task trying to collect it all, as it is I'll have to make the signature's tomorrow for the house. It's a block down from here."

"You're buying her a house?" It was Rebekah's turn to scoff and moved to her own seat, her curiosity turned to disgust. "You know she doesn't actually like you Kol. She's probably plotting with her little witch to return you to a coffin. Or they already had something in mind."

"Maybe she is, even if that's the case you and Elijah have my back," Kol shrugged at the possibility. "What does that have to do with anything? I'm enjoying the game Bekah, I challenged her and she's made quite the diversion. She did the same, how poor would my sportsmanship be if I didn't stand up to it. I finish her dare, and then I get to make another one. It won't be simple after this little show I'm putting together for her."

"So when she finally stops entertaining you?" Rebekah frowned. "Much as I won't miss her, you know Elijah will put you down for a few dozen years if you kill her."

"Where would the fun be in killing her? I can enjoy Caroline as a toy for decades at least. The humans Elijah made his deal with will be either dead or geriatric by the time I've lost interest." Kol waved a hand dismissively at Rebekah before pulling out his wallet. Digging out the card he needed. "She really does have similar tastes to yours you know, a lot of the same shops I've seen you with packages from. You two could be friends if you weren't both so alpha female."

"She's a tool." Rebekah scoffed. "You have the nerve to say I fall for a pretty face."

"Yeah, but see, mine is a vampire. When you change your little crush into one of us then I'll have less to mock you about." Kol entered his card information, paying for the rushed shipping; overnight would get it here in time for him to set it up the way he wanted. "Besides, you always just get your heart broken, you seem to enjoy it. I won't ruin your strange distractions and you won't ruin mine because some part of you cares about that quarterback. You'd hate it if I ripped his heart out weather you admit it or not."

Kol laughed as Rebekah appeared in front of him, ripping the tablet out of his hands and tossing it into the wall. "Lucky for you I already entered my order. That was your little trinket sister."

His neck cracked as she backhanded him, not enough to kill him but it did have him seeing stars. A snarl was on her face, her eyes red and veins around them as she pushed the entire couch over despite the fact he was on it. Kol flipped with the momentum and slammed Rebekah into the floor as they tumbled, taking a pen from his pocket to slam through her shoulder and pin her there with the utensil. "Play nice Bekah, you're going to ruin my new house."

"It was Niklaus' house, not yours." Rebekah remarked with a hiss of pain as she fought against the pin of her arms against her brother unsuccessfully. "You're just a squatter."

"Well, you have your own place, Elijah's building his. My money is being spent elsewhere, the least Niklaus can do after he daggered me for over a century is give me his house. Oh he did, my name is on all the legal documents now so no reason having a fit about it." Kol said. "I'm not going to kill your little human so calm down."

"You really like this one don't you Kol?" Rebekah realized it as she said it aloud. "Did mother's curse do something to you? You both expect it from me with Matt but Elijah with that doppelganger wench and you with Caroline. You're going out of your way for her…that's a first…ow."

"Don't press your luck Bekah, head out for your little date." Kol interrupted as he plucked the pen back from her shoulder, looking it over before discarding it to the floor. "You owe me a new fountain pen. I have to go get a new computer."

Rebekah held her shoulder, looking after Kol's exit from the room as she grit her teeth while her body re-knit the damage. That was out of character for Kol, he was usually a little more tit-for-tat than this. Rebekah growled as she got up, heading out of the building. No wonder Niklaus daggered him, Kol was just as annoying now as a thousand years ago.

_**Elijah – **_

He set the last of the cases in the back set of the car he was using, eying over the three before he shut the door. They were getting older now, collector's pieces only; the instruments had belonged to a few semi-famous musicians. They were his donation for the Charity auction, though he wasn't sure he should attend.

It was a mistake telling Elena how he felt. She had too much to be concerned with as it is. Even if he'd reassured her she need not reciprocate his feelings he knew it wouldn't be that easy for her. They hadn't spoken since then, she'd rushed out in the morning and she was to be out of town until late, possibly until the next day. It was good for her to have time with her friends and given whom her friends were they could keep an eye on her without him needing to be concerned. If a real emergency came up she had the ability to contact him.

Elijah got into the car. It wasn't a far drive to the town center, though he was still left pondering all that had happened. Caroline's protective exclamation, while pointless, had reminded him of his lack of a gift for Elena. It'd been generations since he'd considered getting anyone anything, yet it was important to mortals this whole Christmas celebration. The blonde was overprotective but not wrong on the account that Elijah should get something for her. Hopefully his idea would work out; he had Fiona working on the earrings he'd picked out for Elena not long ago. The day of Bonnie being out left his witch open to enchanting the gift for him with the spells he'd requested.

Hopefully Elena would take it well, though she was unpredictable at times so Elijah wasn't certain how that would go. He had to hope for the best. He pulled into a spot and got out the cases, enlisting a passerby to help him carry them toward the town hall where the auction would take place. It was simple with all the people wandering around the place decorating in preparation for the event that would be happening in a couple of days. A dance floor was being erected, a surprise since it wasn't on the plans, Elijah was going to suggest that option today but apparently someone had beat him to it.

He moved into one of the rooms where they were stocking liquor at a usually unused bar, speaking a moment to someone to make certain that they would get taken to the area with the auction. On his way out he saw someone trying to hang garland along one of the halls. He recognized the Miss Mystic Falls winner as she nearly lost her balance before he steadied the shaky ladder for her.

"Oh thanks…" April said with a blush. "I'm good now."

"Mr. Mikaelson, I didn't expect to see you here." Carol remarked as she walked out of one of the rooms near where the vampire and teenager were.

"I was delivering a few items for the charity auction and paused to help Ms. Young." Elijah explained, offering up the rest of that line of garland to the teenager before he stepped away. "Is there something I can help you with Carol?"

"I'll have to go get some more. Thanks again." April said as she reached the end of her current piece and noticed the box was empty, walking off with a wave and leaving the adults to speak. Elijah glanced after her a moment, she smelled strange but he refocused on Carol, he could consider the strange young pageant winner later.

"I didn't think you were planning to attend." Carol said awkwardly, she still didn't know what to say to the vampire. "I thought since your brother…he volunteered some money, he arranged for the dance floor and paid for the set up and labor all it was quite generous."

"Kol?" Elijah raised a brow at the information. Not quite what he was expecting from his sibling. "Well I'm glad he's taken to getting so involved in the community. I had considered suggesting a dance floor and band myself. We do prefer more traditional interests."

"Yes." Carol agreed nervously. "You didn't know?"

"I'm not exactly my brother's keeper." Elijah remarked. "If you require further funding let me know, I'll be glad to oblige."

"Thank you." Carol replied, swallowing as she moved to pick up a box. "I was about to help with some of the tree's outside, I should get back to that."

"Let me help with that." Elijah took the box from her and continued to follow her outside. "You can tell me why you are so nervous."

"Well, there are at least two of you, three if your sister comes…and well we don't have the best history of gatherings that end without bloodshed when your family is involved." Carol said as politely as she could, though it was clear anxious didn't come close to describing how the mayor was feeling.

"Then this will be the first one that goes off without such problems." Elijah said, setting the box down near a tree for her. "Don't fret so much, none of the Mikaelson's wants to see our blending into this community fail. Good luck with your decorating."

Elijah stepped away again, wondering what Kol was planning, if his brother did intend to cause a problem then he needed to know. Unfortunately there was only one place where he would get such information. He dug out his phone as he got back into his car. Dialing as he backed out of the spot. "Rebekah, it's time we spoke. Meet me at the caves in an hour."

_**Elena – **_

"That was fun; we should go back to town, get some Chinese and steal some liquor from the Salvatore's. My mom's working the night shift so we can stay up late and just enjoy the rest of our girl's night without any company." Caroline said with a grin as she finally found a channel she liked on the radio then returned to the back seat.

"I'm up for it if Elena is," Bonnie said with a nod. "I am a sucker for ordering some good take out. Think you can stay away from your original?"

"God, are you guys going to keep that up?" Elena rolled her eyes and glanced at them before she put them back on the road. She'd already left Elijah a note saying they would probably be all night together. "If you are then I'd rather just go home, at least Elijah's quiet."

"Oh she's pining already." Caroline giggled. "Come on Elena, don't be such a spoil sport. We don't have to talk boys, lord knows all of us have issues there…except for Bonnie but I don't really want the play by play on making out with the little Gilbert."

"Ew," Elena commented. "I'm okay with Bonnie seeing Jeremy but I do not want to hear any details. You sure you haven't already been drinking Caroline?"

"I might have had a small shot or two; they were giving out free samples at one of the stores when I was getting gifts for you guys." Caroline said with a grin as leaned forward between the two seats to talk as they rode back to town. "I could use a night of drinking that didn't involve my stalker. I still have to go to the Christmas party with him, he wants me to dance, hopefully he doesn't find out there isn't one planned."

"At least he wants to do something human." Elena remarked. "You seem good at making vampires consider their human sides Caroline; did you think you might be able to help him?"

"Help him what Elena?" Bonnie snapped. "He'll just keep killing, he deserves to die and that's all. I know I accepted Elijah, he can at least be half-decent sometimes but Kol is just a monster."

"I think all vampires have some humanity left." Elena said, switching lanes and speeding up slightly. "Even though I don't like Kol, he deserves a chance…he hasn't killed anyone after the council. When he did that he was trying to protect everyone, I don't agree but it wasn't just to be a monster."

"Elena, are you really on his side?" Bonnie asked. Caroline sighing as the conversation took this turn.

"I'm not, I said I don't agree, I just understand. I don't want more battles and death Bonnie, he's been fine since the council, he even helped with the hunter. We shouldn't start battles when things have finally gotten quiet. Do you really want to go back to the days of scrambling to try to find some sort of peace? If he's not actively attacking people shouldn't we enjoy the moment of quiet we possess?" Elena returned in annoyance. She was tired of fighting all the time. If they could finally have some semblance of a normal life she did not want to give that up.

"Elena's right." Caroline remarked, stopping Bonnie from answering, instead she glared back at the blonde. "I can at least try Bonnie. Wouldn't the world be a better place overall if I could help Kol become more human? I never really tried with Klaus; we always assumed he was just all bad but once in a while I saw small parts worth saving. Maybe I could help Kol, it's worth the attempt if it keeps the city peaceful. Don't you want to enjoy a little more time with Jeremy? With your mother?"

"I thought you wanted me to dagger him?" Bonnie replied. "That's a quick turn."

"Well I did, but we can always do that later…if nothing works." Caroline answered, smiling at Bonnie lightly. "I agree with Elena, it just…makes it better for all involved. At least my love life will mean something for someone and won't just be a universal joke. I have a better shot with Kol than Tyler. At least he doesn't seem like the cheating kind, his family has some sense of honor, that's something I can appreciate right now."

"You two just are vampire groupies." Bonnie muttered, leaning back with a sigh. "Fine, we'll hold off for now, but it's not on me when he kills someone else. Since this is a moot point right now, let's just enjoy our evening. Want me to go ahead and order the Chinese?"

_**Elijah – **_

"Well, are you going to dagger me?" Rebekah started off the conversation as her usual charming self when it came to family. "Just do it then, I'm not in the mood to hear a lecture."

"I'm not here to assault you Rebekah." Elijah remarked his colder voice firmly back in place as he took a step closer to his sister. The cave floors weren't exactly even but he didn't need to look down to find his footing, grace came naturally after enough years of practice. "I need to know what Kol is planning, if anything, for the Winter Wonderland gathering."

"Why should I tell you, you disowned me remember?" Rebekah snarked, then jumped as Elijah sped in front of her, his gaze making her swallow.

"Do not change my mind Rebekah, my intent wasn't to injure you but that doesn't mean an alteration of plans won't take place. Tell me, what is Kol planning to do?" Elijah said with the tiniest smirk of aggression.

"Nothing, he's not doing anything, he's got a thing for Caroline. Seems his poor taste survives despite a century in a coffin. He's so busy involved with whatever perverted plans he has for her that he isn't going to do anything. He's busy buying her a house and filling it with gifts." Rebekah replied, it was better than angering Elijah further to just play along.

"I appreciate your willingness to be reasonable," Elijah replied, taking a step back from her. "I'd rather we didn't argue Rebekah, I waited a long time for us to be together again. Even if we don't live in the same home I'd rather this argument end. Don't mistake that for a lack of rage. I'm still less than pleased with you."

"Elijah, I'm sorry, I didn't want to hurt you." Rebekah said, stepping after her brother and putting a hand on his shoulder. "I don't want to argue either Elijah, you and Kol are all I have left. I'd rather survive here even if I have to follow your rules than go somewhere else. I'll help you keep control of him Elijah, I can prove myself to you. I..."

"We'll see about that Rebekah," Elijah responded, bringing her comments to an end. "I will suffer your company for now. Perhaps I'll learn to enjoy it again. If you hurt Elena or her family I will make certain you regret it. Are we understood?"

"Yes…" Rebekah bit her lip, angry as she was she knew overreacting to Elijah wouldn't matter, he wasn't like Kol or Niklaus. Elijah had always been the best of them when it came to holding his temper. Yet he could be the harshest when it came to avenging what he felt was betrayal. "Elijah…please…"

"No, that's enough for now. I'd rather not reminisce just now. Just know that me forgiving you completely or not rides on you." Elijah eyed her a long moment before he left. The exchange was short but it reached all the points he needed to get to across.

**End Chapter**

With this I hit 100k words and I will be coming up on the Christmas chapter next chapter, it'll probably take me a bit to get the rough draft for it exactly how I want it. Still I'm psyched I hit 100k words in a month, that's a record for me. Yay. Anyway, as the title says, this chapter was more a little downtime, getting a few scenes done between other characters than our romantic leads.

_-Aura_

To my reviewers:

_Lotheriel_ – I wanted to see if I could hit 100k (minus A/N) in a month. This chapter brings me to that! I'm excited. I hope my Kol is how he ends up being in the show but sadly that probably won't happen. And well, someday they'll probably get it on, though I hadn't written a lemon in a while.

_Lilylulurose_ – Thanks, I fought for a while over how I wanted to perfect both out.

_MidnightMoonRomantic_ – As always I really appreciate your awesome review. I'm glad you are enjoying my creation so much, it remains a lot of fun, if slightly painful fun, to work on. Thanks for the well wishes, I hope it starts feeling better soon too. Elijah is always to die for XD

_Midnight-writer97_ – Its awesome to see you enjoying my fic. I'm not sure with my shoulder I can keep up at the rate I'm going but I still have a lot I want to so with this fiction.

_Wileby_ – Caroline does suck at lying if she doesn't know she has too XD


	21. Dance

**Chapter Twenty-One:** _**Dance**_

"_Faeries, come take me out of this dull world,_

_For I would ride with you upon the wind,_

_Run on top of the disheveled tide,_

_And dance upon the mountains like a flame."_

_**-W.B. Yeats, The Land of Heart's Desire**_

_**Elena – **_

It was lovely.

Elena had expected it to be somewhat cheesy but it was really pretty, they'd covered the machine's spouting the snow with white drapes and somehow managed to keep the decorations more tasteful than cheap. Gold and silver ornaments and tinsel glittered in reflection of the traditional lamp's lighting the event, switching every other pine tree as they went. The ground was frosted with the snow from the machines; it was still falling around her. She had to admit even if it was a little lame sounding it was fun having the fake stuff since it was too warm for normal snow.

The dance floor was set away from the snowy field and the band was in the final stages of setting up to play, a few couples were around the raised floor waiting for it to be ready for actual dancing. The sun was setting so there would be dancing under the stars, it was a little chilly but the idea behind the romance would keep people out and involved despite that.

Elena sighed, glancing down at the dress; again Elijah had bought her a gown for a ball that he wasn't even attending with her. The gown was dark green chiffon with a single strap on the left side that looked like ivy curling up over her shoulder. There were small touches of white along the lower rim and curling upward toward the shoulder strap that looked more like ivy. Given the lack of sleeves it instead came with a black velvet sweater and short dress gloves. With the dress had been a jewelry box with a necklace, the charm was teardrop shaped malachite set in an open cage of platinum. She drew fingers across the charm as she thought about the note that had accompanied it.

_Elena – _

_ I realize it is common to wait until the holiday itself to exchange gifts but I knew you hadn't had time to shop for a new gown for yourself. I know things are difficult for you now. Please accept this as a part of my token this celebration._

_ -Elijah_

Elena had only arrived twenty minutes ago and the auction was getting to the last items but she didn't have the money to buy anything so she waited outside. With taking care of the house and the bills she didn't have money to actually buy anything. Instead she was already wondering why she came at all, the dress was lovely, she actually really liked the way it felt. The way the soft fabric seemed to float when she walked. She'd even taken the time to do her hair up in a fancy series of loops and swirls so it would frame her face but not fall over her chest, only along her back. Beautiful as the gift was, nicely as she'd dressed, it didn't mean too much since she was all alone.

Elijah was chatting with the Mayor as they exited from the auction, Damon was talking to Matt and Rebekah near the snack table; annoying them by the expression on Rebekah's face. Though it seemed she finally was going to get to dance, though it still wasn't a high school one so Elena wasn't sure if that counted for what Rebekah really wanted to attend. She'd danced at her families' party after all. She didn't see Stefan here at all yet but then he might decide not to show up. Bonnie was busy with Jeremy and Kol had come earlier in the day to make sure he could drive Caroline closer to madness if the few texts Elena received from her friend were anything to judge by.

Now Elena understood why Bonnie had wanted to ditch homecoming, going to a dance alone just made you stick out. Elena put on a smile when people talked to her, or thanked people for condolences about Ric, thankfully she didn't suffer too much of the latter. Elena sighed as the band finally settled in and seemed ready to start, more people were coming over to dance. The opening strains of Little Drummer Boy started a moment before the small three men and one woman choir that was aiding and would apparently be accompanying as a group or solos as the evening progressed. It wasn't really the sort of song she would dance too but other people were giving it a shot well enough.

"Hey Elena, you're looking great." Matt said as he paused near her. "Damon and Rebekah had to talk about something, I asked Tyler to listen in and make sure they aren't up to anything villainous."

"Well aren't you just turning into a spymaster?" Elena replied with a tease. "And thank you, you always look pretty good in a suit yourself. I thought Tyler wasn't coming?"

"I feel bad for him but his mom had him helping with the volunteers that are moving the auction pieces too large to just be carried by hand." Matt explained. "He was pretty irritated at seeing Caroline here with Kol but he still agreed to eavesdrop on the others."

"For the best, if it's nothing big then fine but I'm not sure what they'd have to talk about." Elena remarked, frowning some at the possibility of them causing more problems where they didn't need any.

"I'm sure we'll work it out, I might just be paranoid after everything else." Matt said with a smirk and a shrug. "Don't walk around looking glum or Caroline will be angry at us for not living life to it's fullest."

"A horrible fate to be sure," Elena said with a smile. Turning toward where people were still walking up toward the dance floor. "It's nice; I thought this whole event would be…well not as elegant as this. Since your date ditched you do you wanna dance?"

"Well, I don't think she'll be gone long and we're supposed to be avoiding trouble remember?" Matt said with a smile. "I'll catch up with you at New Years maybe, there's always another dance around this town. I'm gonna get something to eat while I can."

"Of course, see you later Matt." Elena said with a smile before turning back to watch the twirling people on the dance floor. It was a little lonely just watching others having a good time so she found herself heading over to the punch to pour a glass.

"Careful Labyrinth," The light voice stopped her before she got to take a drink. She glanced over to see Fiona, her blue hair had springs and spirals that were black and silver, cascading around both sides of her face. Her dress was of a similar color pattern and a Victorian aged gown, full with long black gloves. She was still just as pale as ever and she kept her electric blue contacts and hair despite the contrast of shades compared to her midnight colored gown. "Vervain, Salem's father, he's come to the city after the recent Houdini of the council."

"Great…" Elena sighed, so much for everything remaining peaceful. "Must be what Rebekah and Damon wanted to talk about."

"No, they are discussing the division of inventory." Fiona remarked as she scanned the party. "You are much more interesting."

"So you came up with a nickname for me, why Labyrinth?" Elena figured talking to Fiona was more interesting than just pining over her lack of a date.

"So many possible paths, I guess it's not all that original but I had a thing for David Bowie for a while." Fiona grinned with her usual light hearted attitude apparently even more jovial for the dance. "This isn't my usual scene but I figured in the spirit of the winter solstice I'd enjoy the night. Even if the solstice was yesterday, it was a witch's holiday before it was a Christian one after all."

Elena nodded a little; she'd already known that about history, she supposed it made sense that a witch would want to honor that sort of a background. "Well I hope you have fun, are you here alone?"

"No, the dead one talking about inventory invited me hoping to kill two birds with one stone." Fiona said with a shrug. "You let him go and he wishes to make you envious. I have no real interest but I couldn't have attended without an escort."

"Damon?" Elena could guess that he would make that sort of a plan. Did he really think inviting the strange witch would make her jealous? She was still way too angry with him to even consider that. Though it was sorta annoying even the weird witch had a date and she didn't. Just as well Stefan hadn't shown up or she'd probably be suckered into forgiving him before she was really ready to. "Well don't worry, his plan there failed, I'm not jealous of you. What was the second thing, you said two birds."

"He wanted to know more about me and my connection to Dantes." Fiona remarked with a shrug. "He knows about as much as you, it went fairly similarly to my conversation with you as to my past. He is an annoying vampire…I had to give him a few migraines before he stopped trying to assault me."

"Not the nicest story," Damon remarked, wrinkling his nose as he settled an arm over Fiona's shoulder. "Let's go dance, least you can do after all the head trauma; if you'll excuse us Elena."

"You are better without this particular zombie Labyrinth." Fiona remarked before Damon pulled her away and she laughed at him. His aggressive tug released and he held his head a moment with a groan before Fiona tugged him after her. Elena blinked a few times, well at least Fiona could take care of herself…what an odd girl.

"Damon invited Fiona?" Elijah's voice drew her attention and she smiled despite herself at Elijah. His suit was a rich charcoal with white and green coloring to the tie and handkerchief that matched her dress. Unsurprisingly handsome as he held out a glass of champagne, "Vervain free, I made sure not all the stocks were touched by Bonnie's over zealous father."

"Is he okay?" Elena asked with a frown as she took the glass from him. "He's not…"

"No one injured him Elena, we let him think he's gotten into everything and then he leaves tomorrow none the wiser as to what is going on here. Not a danger in the world to anyone." Elijah replied, his glass waving a moment as he spoke before he took a drink. "I'm not going to go back on my word Elena."

"I'm less worried about you than Kol." Elena replied, sipping her own drink. "Can you blame me?"

"No, Kol doesn't exactly inspire confidence." Elijah remarked, smirking toward his brother when the younger Mikaelson sent a slightly dirty look their way. "He'll keep to our agreement however. Moving to more enjoyable topics; you are a vision tonight, I'm glad what I picked fit you."

"Yeah, thank you." Elena said looking down at the dress and then back to Elijah, glad not for the first time that she couldn't blush anymore. She took another long drink instead as she felt herself floundering. "It's lovely."

"She is." Elijah remarked, touching her elbow a moment. Was he really trying to push the whole 'not blushing anymore' thing? "Would you like to pause long enough to have that dance?"

"Sure." Elena set her drink down, grinning at the compliment as she followed him toward the floor. "Though I'm not sure Silent Night is the sort of dance I pictured."

"We can wait for something you'd rather take to the floor with." Elijah said as he held her hand to help her up the small staircase.

"Oh, I can handle that." Kol remarked from just behind them. "I was about to request a song. It's a little electronic at moments but slow enough to dance close to. Come on Caroline…I did say I was a good dancer but I'll start slow just for you. This song is dedicated to you both. Elijah and Elena; no announcements though, wouldn't want all the rumors right?"

Elena rolled her eyes a little as she followed Elijah onto the floor, taking his left hand and then leaning close to his right side as the music started, it sounded gentle, it was on the sound system, with the band taking a break for the time being. Again she felt embarrassed as she listened, wondering how Elijah was taking the lyrical choice.

_"I long to feel my heart burned open wide, til nothing else remains, except the fires from which I came. Like parted souls; divided for an age. Oh a wonder I'd embrace, and the world anew again. But now, this picture from me fades. From still's cold hand there's no reprieve, light the fire in me."_

Elena remained quiet, listening as Elijah supported her and they moved in a slow waltz styled pattern, falling into the light melody of the song. She wondered what he felt about it. The singer sounded so sad it felt more like the sort of music you'd expect from a wake. A little nerve-wracking since Kol had said this was dedicated to them. Still, Elena was glad for the moment. Despite the fact she'd always assumed Elijah would smell dead after her last close encounter pulling the dagger out now the proximity reminded her of his personal musk. Perhaps it was the same aroma that belonged to him in life, beneath the cologne.

A new line of quicker notes joined the first so they moved slightly faster, it wasn't really the sort of music built for classical dance but with Elijah leading it made it easier on her to simply follow. The chorus followed as the music sped up.

_"Shine, shine your light on me. Illuminate me, make me complete. Lay me down, and wash this world from me. Open the skies, and burn it all away. 'Cause I've been waiting, all my life just waiting, for you to shine, shine your light on me."_

Elena raised a brow as she leaned back slightly to keep up the slightly quicker steps, glad it was more than the four of them on the dance floor. Several other couples seemed to have adjusted to it as well. She glanced down at Elijah's chest after meeting his eyes a moment. It had felt like they were alone a moment, which wasn't true but she'd gotten caught up listening to his heart. So strange it still echoed in his chest despite the fact he'd been alive over a thousand years. "Sorry…I just ah…I guess this wasn't what I was expecting."

"Kol considers himself incredibly humorous." Elijah answered lightly, smiling at her. "I'm not certain I'd of picked something so somber."

"No, is there a song you'd of picked instead?" Elena asked, smiling as he offered a slightly raised brow. It reminded her of the expression he used whenever he asked if she was 'negotiating' that first time they'd made a deal. He had been visiting somewhat unannounced and they were coming to an agreement in her bedroom.

_**Caroline and Kol – **_

"Really? Isn't this sort of depressing for a holiday song?" Caroline asked as she listened to the song's beginning. "I thought you were a good dancer? What is this? Hard to dance well if you don't pick songs that you're able to move too well."

"I did say I was dedicating it to my brother and Elena, it fits his whole noble view of the world." Kol replied, grinning as he turned with her, hand in hand. "If you are envious don't be, I have a song in mind for you as well."

"Oh, what's that? If you went with 'Sweet Caroline' that stopped being cute in middle school," Caroline remarked, looking away from him. While Kol pulling her closer was annoying it did offer her better balance for a proper form. At least he wasn't being hands everywhere, which was part of what she'd expected.

"No, it's not that but if I tell you there isn't much surprise." Kol replied, grinning as he tugged her into the faster chorus of the song. "I hope you'll be free a little over the holiday, I've been gathering your list of requests."

"My mom works Christmas day all morning and afternoon so if you got me something we can trade then." Caroline said, keeping her tone calmer than she might have normally. She had promised to at least try so she had to do that. "I'll be with my mom Christmas eve and it's family only so don't show up on my doorstep."

"Oh? You did get me something then. Am I wearing you down already?" Kol asked as he continued the dance, drawing her closer as the melody slowed for the second verse.

_"I dreamt the world, with my eyes open. But time moved on and then, new worlds begin again. Oh my heart, in this universe so vast. No moment was made to last, so light the fire in me."_

"No," Caroline muttered, listening to the lyrics. "I'm sorta freaked out listening to this, you sure you aren't only a creepy stalker? I'm sure I could oblige if you mean it literally. I think Damon has a flamethrower I could borrow."

"Tsk, tsk, Ms. Forbes." Kol laughed. "I thought we were supposed to be peacekeeping and here you are giving me threats. As I already said, the song was for Elijah and his obsession with the latest doppelganger. Did you want it to mean you? Do you think I'm that sentimental? I appreciate a girl that can think well of herself but don't be so pretentious."

"This coming from an original," Caroline retorted with a small derisive snort. Only inspiring more laughter from Kol as he paused to twirl her before the quicker chorus started again.

"Sharp tongue, one of my favorite qualities in a beautiful woman," Kol commented as they moved. "You were trained in dance right? My brother had files on you. You'll need to remind me, was tango in your list of achievements?"

"Wait, Klaus kept files on me?" Caroline asked, suddenly feeling a shiver down her spine at that news.

"Yes, though that shouldn't surprise you, he was the largest control freak of all of us." Kol grinned. "Besides, his obsession made for interesting reading, you are quite the go-getter."

"Nice to know stalker tendencies run in the family." Caroline muttered.

"Think of it as a compliment, besides, getting back to my question. I requested a tango for us Caroline. Better you let me know if you aren't up to the difficulty of such a dance before they start it after this dance ends." Kol replied. Eternally amused as she looked at him, scanning him the same way he was searching her face.

He could watch her coming to a decision and he smiled just before she nodded at him. She always managed to slightly over step his hopes. "I can do a tango. I just hope you can keep up old man."

_**Elijah – **_

Elena pulled close to him as they took the steps of the improvised waltz; the words of the song were Kol trying to push Elijah as usual. Elijah wasn't going to let it get to him; the part that mattered was he was dancing with Elena. He had missed the chance at the last one so he had no intention of letting this one pass without a few, the night was young and he didn't plan for this to be their only dance.

It felt…well it was something he couldn't quite put a finger on; a peculiar familiarity came with Elena's head rested on his shoulder. For a moment the rest of the world was swept away, the grief from the loss of his family, the rage at Rebekah for her role in Elena's new existence, the anxiety of other plans. It was replaced by a rare sense of security that stole any other negative emotion from his consciousness.

Elena seemed to share that feeling; she glanced around when the tempo built up as if checking to see they were actually with other people on the dance floor. She met his eyes with that surprise and something deeper, that gave him some hope his admission of feelings would someday be fully reciprocated. Of course her glance was brief so he could have simply been seeing what he wanted to see, she didn't return her head to his shoulder. "Sorry…I just ah…I guess this wasn't what I was expecting."

"Kol considers himself incredibly humorous," Elijah answered, recognizing himself how soft his tone had grown when he was addressing Elena. "I'm not certain I'd of picked something so somber."

"No, is there a song you'd of picked instead?" Elena asked, giving him a slightly cheeky smile. It reminded him how they often used to deal with each other. Her teasing him was enjoyable.

"Well, unless your dance card is full, I can request something for us later. That is, if you don't mind wandering the dance for a short time lacking such knowledge." Elijah replied.

"I think I can manage a little waiting." Elena said, picking up the pace at the repeat of the chorus as it came. He met the pressure of her hand as they turned; it was effort not to smile at her further. Elijah had to be wary of the manner he eyed a 'future student' in front of all the people of Mystic Falls. He was still coming to terms with how to even approach this, knowing he likely shouldn't at all. "If you are free during the actual holiday I have the rest of your gift, your gown would be the first part. I hope you don't mind me deciding to slightly side-step tradition by giving it a few days prior."

"Well it wouldn't have been that useful a couple of days after the dance finished." Elena sighed, glad for the slower music when it came again. "I'll be free though, Jeremy is going to go with Bonnie to visit at her father's out of town. They'll be leaving this afternoon and he won't be back until after New Years. It's better for him since I'm still trying to…you know…deal."

"It is best for both of you at least for the first few months. Your control has been impeccable but better for you not to press your luck. You have next year." Elijah said, he could tell she was sad about Jeremy's choice to go to another city for the holiday. "You can also speak through Skype."

"You know about Skype?" Elena asked, laughing so she wouldn't cry best he could tell.

"I know about a great many things." Elijah retorted with a vague yet superior smirk. "We will adjust. With your family not here in person we can return to my home and continue practice. It will keep your mind from their absence, if you prefer of course."

"I think that would be a good idea." Elena nodded, pausing as the song came to an end. He gave a minor bow and she returned a slight curtsey as they moved toward the edge of the floor. The band was flipping pages, preparing for the next number right away.

Elena smirked at the fact Kol wasn't letting Caroline escape just yet, his ability to insist on something complimented Caroline's personality somehow, not that Elena planned to tell Caroline that. She raised a brow at the next song that picked up, it was neither Christmas-y nor the sort of thing you usually heard at these parties given it had a deeper beat and rougher quaility, quite a few people left the floor. Elena raised both brows as a scratchy voice started to sing. It sounded somewhat familiar but she couldn't place it.

_**Caroline and Kol – **_

"Really?" Caroline asked as their stance altered with the new music that started. It was a slightly faster pace with a new melody threaded into the background to make it easier to dance to. "You sure this isn't more your theme song?"

"Surprised you recognize it." Kol remarked as he pulled her close, grinning at her as he slipped around her to instead roll her across his back as she attempted to spin away, catching her again. "Here I thought you were up to a challenge."

_"I like my town with a little drop of poison. Nobody knows they're lining up to go insane. I'm all alone, I smoke my friends down to the filter. But I feel much cleaner after it rains."_

Caroline moved when he did, stalking slightly to the left as he did to the right, her eyes narrowed on him in such a way that the onlookers could conclude it was either a part of the act or that she really was less than pleased at the moment. She raised her hands as he did, it was much easier to follow a lead and he seemed to already have chorography in mind. "You planned this, you knew I wouldn't just back down."

"_She left in the fall, that's her picture on the wall. She always had that little drop of poison."_

"I hoped you wouldn't." Kol replied, slipping in to grab her hands as they took the traditional stance, staring at her intently as they took a few steps across the floor before she rotated him and her feet danced around his legs with intricate footwork that was a testament even to a vampire. "Besides, I did dedicate this for you. Us, if you prefer to put me in with it."

_"She always left in the fall, that's her picture on the wall. She always had that little drop of poison."_

"Yeah right, more wishful thinking." Caroline slipped past him, walking a few steps away slowly, in the sensual manner that a tango called for. If he wanted to play this game she would rise to the occasion. She'd had dance lessons since she was six she wasn't about to let them go to waste now. She felt his hands on her elbows.

_"Did the devil make the world while god was sleeping? Someone said you'll never get a wish from a bone. Another wrong good-bye and a hundred sailors, that deep blue sky is my home."_

Why did she have to wear a sleeveless dress, his fingers trailing up her arms lit the fire that she was constantly fighting with as a vampire. There was more than a lust for blood that came with a change, everything heightened after all. For all her repulsion emotionally, she had to admit that Kol was attractive. Still she didn't let herself lose composure, turning around just as his hands settled on her shoulders, backing up as he walked after her. It was like he'd choreographed the entire dance thus far, as though he'd predicted the sort of moves she would make, though not knowing what they were going to do she was limited.

_"She left in the fall, that's her picture on the wall. She always had that little drop of poison."_

"No? I'd say this fits you perfectly." Kol remarked lowly as he retook her hands and forced her back into the proper position, his foot slowly making a half circle on the floor as he pivoted them both. "It is about a poisonous woman, and you did so consistently lead on my dear brother."

_"She left in the fall, that's her picture on the wall. She always had that little drop of poison."_

"I didn't do that cause I wanted too." Was Caroline's whispered reply, following his lead. The dance floor now empty except for them and the crowd they were steadily gathering? "I did what I had to do. For Tyler."

_"A rat always knows when he's in with weasels."_

"But that's not the point is it?" Kol asked, lifting his hand to twirl her so she was positioned facing away from him. She felt his nose and lips trailing up the length of her arm from her wrist, just before he pulled her against him. His whisper near her ear and the breath on her shoulder gave her goose bumps. "You are after all, only here with me to keep me sedated."

_"Here you lose a little every day."_

Caroline glanced over her shoulder, they were close enough that he could have kissed her or she could have leaned into him. She leaned up as though she was about to, even wetting her lips before murmuring. "Is it poison if you know what you're drinking?"

Before their lips met she instead slid down his body toward the floor, clinging lightly to his body as her own gracefully touched the floor, though she could tell by the spark in his gaze that teasing him back perhaps wasn't the best plan it was a little late now that they'd started.

_"I remember when a million was a million. They all have ways to make you pay."_

Kol pulled her back up, turning when she did, move for move, as though it was second nature to him. He raised a brow slightly at Caroline's sudden use of moves that kept him close yet at arms length simultaneously. Pulling her just enough so she nearly sat on his leg, she almost completed the particular maneuver before she twirled away from him again. Did she think he wasn't up for the chase?

_"She left in the fall, that's her picture on the wall. She always had that little drop of poison."_

Caroline swallowed as Kol picked her up, twirling her around him as she had to make split second decisions how to bend to follow up with what he wanted, if it wasn't for vampiric reflexes she would have ended up getting dropped. Yet after the several somersaults she found herself facing him again, breathless as he gently tugged at her side.

She raised her leg to curl her thigh up and around his waist while straightening her second leg behind her. Holding his jacket as he whirled them both counter-clockwise while she maintained that somewhat questionable position…

_"…and she left in the fall, that's her picture on the wall. She always had that little drop of poison."_

Caroline couldn't help the slight smile that lit her face. They ended the song with her bent backward and hi face just above her chest. It had been invigorating; she had to give him that. It wasn't until she heard applauds she realized how many people had come to watch their dance and she backed up, accepting his help to retain her balance. Curtseying when he bowed and trying not to look at anyone as she hightailed it with him in tow off the dance floor.

"What was that Caroline?" Her mother was less than happy, that was clear. "That is not an acceptable display, what were you thinking?"

"Just a bit of fun Sheriff," Kol's arm settled over Caroline's shoulder, dark eyes suddenly dangerous until Caroline dropped his arm.

"Not now Kol, go get us a drink, let me talk to my mom." Caroline groaned, shoving him toward the punch. Elena had warned her about the Vervain but she was silently hoping that she hadn't warned Kol. If he drank some acid it would serve him right. How the hell was she supposed to explain this to her mother?

_**Elena – **_

Elena watched curiously, it was weird how well Caroline kept up. If Elena didn't know her friend better she'd of assumed that Caroline had the dance planned ahead of time. There were a few moments were there were mistakes but Kol kept her on a pretty quick recovery whenever she started to flounder. He at least had to have planned this. It was weird, they kept making remarks to each other but Elena only heard a few of them, learning to listen to specific things in a Din of whispers was still something she had to work on.

"Whoa did she plan to do that with Kol?" Jeremy asked; apparently he'd come to the same idea Elena first had. He and Bonnie walked up to her as Elena heard Caroline's mom start to freak out on her once they reached the sidelines. Jingle Bell rock the band picked up with and most people filled back up the floor quickly, that was a favorite for a lot of people.

"I don't think so, Kol probably planned it." Elena answered, smiling at her brother with Bonnie, she was glad to see at least one happy couple remained in this town. "I'm more surprised he convinced Caroline to go along with it."

"She was getting pretty…involved up there, you sure she's okay?" Bonnie asked, glancing to where Caroline and her mom were in animated whispers. "Her mom's not too happy."

"Can you blame her? Her daughter just had stage sex in front of the whole town." Jeremy remarked, frowning as both the women hit him. "What? It's true."

"Vampire's have heightened emotions." Elena said with a whisper. "My guess is Caroline just got a little too in character, you remember the time she had to play Amber from Hairspray, we were dealing with environmental destruction for weeks."

"Yeah she's still just as stuck up." Jeremy remarked, holding up his hands innocently as he earned more dirty looks. "Fine fine, your friend I get it. I'll get us something to drink."

"Well, I'm just worried about her, she's still sad after what happened with Tyler." Bonnie said as her date retreated. "I think her helping him could be a good idea, but I don't think if she's just rebounding then it's a good place. You've seen Kol when he's being friendly, can you imagine him if she drops him and he best case scenario decides he's bored with her? Do we know what or who he'll target next?"

"Does it matter? We'll work it out right? Elijah told me he brought Fiona here to teach you." Elena asked, changing the subject. "What is she teaching you?"

"Just different ways to approach magic, she's hard to understand sometimes but she's really accurate, sort of frighteningly so." Bonnie said, glancing to where the blue witch was dancing with Damon. "She tries to be nice but something about her makes me nervous. I think it's hard for her cause she sees so much. You know how I get glimpses when I touch people? She has that all the time on hyper drive but without touch being needed."

"Elijah told me she was a seer." Elena commented, looking to where Damon seemed to at least be having a good time dancing near the witch. "I guess that explains her odd personality, I'm sure if I saw as much as she did I wouldn't be normal either."

"You aren't normal." Bonnie said with a smile. "Seems only Matt and Jeremy, well April now that she's back in town I guess."

"Hopefully we can keep them that way." Elena replied with a smile. "What's Fiona's nickname for Jeremy?"

"Abraham." Bonnie replied with a frown. "When I asked her why she said we'd figure it out sometime before the end of the school year. I don't know about her but she is helping me work through some of my problems. You know it's been harder for me since I brought back Jeremy."

"Well what's wrong other than she's really happy all the time and she has the weird 'seer speak' going on?" Elena asked. If this woman was here because Elijah called her here then Elena was extra curious what she could do.

Bonnie shrugged, taking a cup of punch from Jeremy. "I can't put my finger on it, she just makes me uncomfortable somehow…don't worry about me, I'm probably just over thinking it."

"Oh Fiona," Jeremy figured out the topic quickly enough. "I didn't like her at first but she's okay once you get past her not calling anyone by their real name. She has no taste in men though, coming with Damon."

"I'm glad he's going out with someone that isn't Elena." Bonnie's comment didn't surprise Elena, none of her friends had ever really been Team Damon though she wasn't really interested in either Salvatore after the forced near-kidnapping. She still could be stuck in a basement somewhere by them if it wasn't for Elijah's intervention.

"Let's go dance, do you mind Elena?" Jeremy said as another upbeat song she knew he liked started. She waved them off, smiling though she still felt lonely. She wasn't going to take out her issues on her friends, it was probably just strange vamp hormones; which is what she'd taken to calling her odd mood swings.

Caroline managed to escape her mom but neither Forbes' looked that happy. Caroline slipped away and Kol was close behind offering her a glass of wine, considering how thick it was Elena could guess there was blood inside a moment before she smelled it. The scent made her swallow in desire, turning away from them as she tried to focus. She'd been in such a hurry to get out of the house she'd forgotten to feed this morning and the blood was hard on her.

Elena gripped the side of the dance floor, cracking the wood and splintering it into her own hand before she realized how hard she was holding on. Wincing she pulled back but bumped into someone, Elijah's hands reaching around her to pull the small piece of wood from her wrist and wiping her hands clean with a handkerchief.

"Elijah…" Elena felt her face relax from the vampiric expression it had taken for a split second.

"Now isn't a great time to hunt Elena. Are you not well? I left you something this morning." Elijah remarked with a frown. She felt a little ashamed.

"I, I know…I didn't have time and I forgot before we left the house." Elena explained, swallowing. "I'm sorry Elijah, I should just go home."

"That will still raise suspicion, do you know if anyone has a bag available?" Elijah asked. Glancing around as Elena followed his eyes she could see Bonnie's dad was already looking their way. Thankfully no one seemed to have noticed her damaging the edge of the stage. She had to hope no one saw her face either since no one had asked about it. Her splintering the wood was small and the music and dancing had covered the sound. Elena offered a smile and a wave at Bonnie's Dad and he raised his drink at her, though at least he wasn't giving a disapproving look so that was something. Still she didn't want to push her luck.

"Well, maybe your brother, he had it for him and Caroline." Elena suggested, sitting down on part of the stage she hadn't strangled. She felt dizzy, suddenly all the sensations of the party seemed to be getting to her. She cursed herself for not remembering to have something to eat before this. Caroline and Kol were climbing back onto the stage and Elena was on edge just from the exposure to the blood.

"It would be too dangerous to feed from a mortal here; the wound would raise too many questions…" Elijah remarked, pulling Elena's chin up so she was looking at him instead of the ground. "Go to the ladies room inside. Do not attack anyone or reveal what you are. Remain there until I bring you something."

"Okay." Elena nodded and they split a moment later, Elijah watched the stage as Elena headed for the restroom. She assumed he'd ask his brother, she excused herself from someone that stopped to talk to her since she 'needed to go to the bathroom'. Relieved when she got escaped from everyone else and particularly the smell of blood. She leaned on the sink, taking deep breathes to try to cleanse her nose of the scent, to keep calm.

"Elena are you all right?" The Mayor had the worst timing. Carol smelled amazing, she could hear the blood pumping…Elena turned to her, her eyes focusing.

"I'm fine, you'll leave and if anyone asks my stomach is just a little rough, you saw someone spiking the punch, you'll need to get that fixed right away." Elena's compulsion took root and the Mayor's expression grew more concerned.

"Excuse me Elena, I just realized someone was spiking the punch, I need to make sure it's replaced." The Mayor said as she headed for the door. "Feel better dear."

After she left Elena locked the door, shivering and surprised at her own ability for restraint. Had Elijah compelled her not to attack anyone? If he did Elena couldn't really complain. She'd certainly wanted to dig into Carol's jugular a few seconds ago. She wasn't sure she could take it if someone else came too close. She hadn't eaten since yesterday morning and it was getting to her, easily it was the longest she'd gone without blood since she completed her transition and her body ached for it.

A whispered conversation somewhere outside reached her, Kol's voice clear even though he'd lowered it.

"Just feed her yourself Elijah, I'm sure you wouldn't mind." Kol remarked, sounding just as pleased with himself as ever. Did he only feed on blood filled with some sort of drug?

"If you have more tell me Kol." Came Elijah's reply.

"I do but I'm not sure you want her to drink it…" Kol's answer didn't exactly sound like a positive thing. What the hell did he mean by that? Elena was sure if the bag was in front of her she wouldn't actually think twice about it.

"Again?" Elijah's word only made her concerned about Caroline. What was Kol up too? Blood was just blood wasn't it? A rap on the door a moment later made her jump before she spoke up.

"Who's there?"

"Elijah." His voice was the neutral chill he used with others.

She reached over to unlock the door; he ducked in and locked it again after himself. He was looking her over, she doubted she looked that good given how she felt.

"We'll need to wait here, I contacted Stefan as Kol didn't work out, he'll be here in about ten minutes." Elijah explained.

"No, no. You said it could cause a problem if I left, if Stefan shows up in just regular dress that will stand out too. I don't want to put everyone in danger again. Kol said I could drink from you…can't I do that?" Elena wanted blood and it didn't really matter to her if it was Elijah's or someone else's. She could feel the pressure of the crimson ambrosia in his veins as his heart worked to keep him looking human. She leaned close to him, sniffing his neck after she made the suggestion.

"Elena…do you have the slightest idea what you're asking?" Elijah managed; he sounded uncomfortable which wasn't something she heard from him often. It was a little empowering that she could inspire such changes in behavior from a man that seemed so set in his ways.

"I know you smell like heaven and I want to drink from you." Elena remarked, only vaguely aware of how much her lust for the blood was controlling her words. "Does anything else matter, please?"

**End Chapter**

Well I originally in my notes had the events of the Christmas Charity as one chapter but when I went to write this it ended up much longer than expected. This is a year of records for me, longest amount of words in a month for a single story, longest number of words for a chapter (this one XD) I wonder what else will come to pass for me but 2013 is looking like it should be amazing. Maybe I can make this fiction my longest fiction ever written as well before the year is out! I'm excited at how much this fiction has really been a milestone for me, looking forward to where it still goes from here! More Christmas events next chapter as well.

_-Aura_

To my reviewers:

_Chiwi_ – Elena never knows how she feels. And well, it's looking like at least something physical might happen, not quite kissing in a traditional sense.

_Wileby_ – Isn't it? Kol in my fic doesn't do anything half-assed. We've yet to see if my version of him will be how the show takes him.

_Gorramit Girl_ – Rebekah always does have issues it seems, I'd actually like to see her and Matt together cause at their hearts I think they're both good people.

_Midnigt _– Glad you liked it, hope your enjoyment continues into this chapter and beyond.

_Midnight-writer97_ – I know right? It'd be great if they gave Elijah/Elena a little screen time the end of this season when he finally shows up. Which thanks to breaks in schedule I don't think will be until March : (

_Hotchfan1_ – Rebekah killed Elena turning her into a vampire XD


	22. Passion

Quick notes: Songs from last chapter: Nova – VNV Nation and Little Drop of Poison – Tom Waits. All credit goes to respective bands. I just forgot to add the disclaimer last chapter cause my memory is goldfish like.

**Chapter Twenty-Two:** _**Passion**_

"_I want you to get swept away out there. I want you to levitate. I want you to…sing with rapture and dance like a dervish. Be deliriously happy, or at least leave yourself open to be. Love is passion, obsession, someone you can't live without."_

_**-William Parrish, Meet Joe Black**_

_**Elijah – **_

"Please…"

Elena's entreaty for his blood made her voice all the more a siren's call; he knew that if she was hungry there wouldn't be a reason beyond the appetite for her enthusiastic chase. Though her ardent behavior had given him pause long enough that he felt her lips trailing along his neck, somewhere in his moment of hesitation she'd undone his top button, loosened his tie, and pulled his shirt to the side. Yet the sensation of her velvet soft flesh so intimately close to his had rendered him speechless.

_"This is a mistake…"_

It would have been all too easy to let her continue, it wasn't until he barely felt pinpricks that he pulled her to arms length before her fangs could completely pierce his flesh.

Elena didn't know what blood sharing meant, and without an understanding of what it stood for in vampiric culture only a degenerate would allow her to move ahead. She tried to pull against his arms at first but it was a simple thing to hold a new vampire firmly in place with a few muttered protests he wasn't paying attention to. Her expression transformed from a confused dissatisfaction to mortification as she recognized how she'd been acting. Elena seemed about to apologize but she quieted as she looked at him. Elijah though was still at a loss as to what to say to her, uncomfortable silence fell on them. Only the noise of the party and the gentle tick of his pocket watch were audible as they stared at one another for several long seconds, neither seeming willing to break the awkward pause of conversation.

Someone trying to turn the handle of the door broke the moment as well as their eye contact as each glanced at the locked entry to the restroom.

Elena cleared her throat and spoke up. "I, I'm sorry but we're having a problem with one of the toilets overflowing, you'll need to use the upstairs bathroom."

Elijah allowed her to make the excuse as he frowned; somewhere in the exchange he'd not only grabbed her but pressed her against the wall opposite of where they'd originally been standing. There were a few cracks in the wall tile though it wasn't so damaged that any harm would have come to Elena. Elijah was still less than pleased at his momentary lapse of decorum. Whatever his feelings it was beneath him to react with such poor etiquette to advances she only made in a moment of starvation.

"Stefan will be dressed for the occasion; so no suspicions should be raised." Elijah remarked, adopting his colder tone for the self-control that accompanied that particular mask. "I will wait just outside and ward off any other visitors until he arrives."

Elijah reached up to fix his collar as he headed to the door. He knew she was still uncertain of her actions and they would have time to discuss it, but that wasn't possible just now. He didn't want to remain in the same room with her for fear he wouldn't stop her if she attempted to drink from him again. As it was he was starting to feel peckish after that interlude, he'd need to make sure he was well nourished before they had a long conversation after the ball was over.

_**Kol and Caroline – **_

"Here," Kol held out a dark, thicker than your average wine, filled glass to Caroline, smiling lightly as she walked back over to him from her argument with her mother. "It'll make you feel better."

"You're something else." Caroline said in a less than complimentary way but still accepted the glass. "I can't believe you actually find yourself charming. Only in your mind is that possible I'd guess."

"Don't be so ungracious Caroline," Kol sipped at his drink, smiling back at the dirty look she was offering him. "You didn't fail to impress and clearly you enjoyed the tango."

"I'm a gifted actress." Caroline retorted taking a draw of her drink in less than ladylike manner now that she was angry. "You got your date. I think I want to go home now. We're even."

He had no problems flaunting how he'd set this up to make it something in front of the entire town, she was going to be the city slut with the rumors that would come after that dance. She overheard Jeremy calling it 'sex on stage' and her mom had been pretty pissed as well. Not that Caroline generally agreed with her mother or cared if she wanted to play parent but this time her mother was right. That was really out of character for her, she didn't trust herself around Kol, he drove her crazy but the worst part was that he was right; she'd enjoyed cutting loose too much.

"I can escort you home if you prefer but don't lie to yourself. No one dances so intimately on cue without some sort of interest. You get a charge out of teasing me." Kol laughed it off so easily despite how annoyed she was. "You could have cancelled the tango and we could have waltzed well into the starlight but you didn't back down. That's why you are so unique, you don't retreat in the moment, don't let fear rule you."

"And now I'll have to deal with the consequences." Caroline cut in, though she wasn't sure if he wanted to say more. "I'm gonna end up with all sorts of rumors about 'us' and there is no 'us' in the first place. No, you cannot escort me home, which would just start even more vicious gossip for the cities old hens. They're already looking at us and clucking away over there in the corner."

"Less attractive, for someone so capable of being an individual you are putting too much stock in the opinions of humans. They are beneath you." Kol retorted, smirking as he watched her tearing through her drink while he sipped at his. "A date generally escorts the woman they're with home. So unless you'd rather risk those rumors you are so concerned with I'd say its better we wait mmm?"

"You're a pig." Caroline retorted pausing as Elijah walked up to them.

"Kol, may I borrow you a moment?" Elijah glanced between the two but his expression was difficult to read. Caroline was glad for the break, it offered her a chance to relax. What was the nerve of this guy? He just irritated her and at the same time she liked the way he always challenged her.

_"Am I just a masochist?"_ Caroline wondered as she leaned on the stage, sipping at the wine. _"At least he knows how to blend blood into a drink. This is the best I've had of normal food since my change. I'll have to suggest mixing both to Elena. Maybe she could drizzle it on a sandwich and eat it? Or other things, blood brownies…"_

Caroline let her mind wander from the Kol topic since he was off whispering with his brother; hopefully the originals weren't up to anything specific. They only commented shortly before breaking off again, Kol walking back over to her with a half grin on his face. "There, where were we, another dance?"

"There isn't enough alcohol in the state to get me on that dance floor with you again." Caroline remarked, smirking at her own insult. "At least we only have another hour or so before we can leave reasonably. Just sit and talk to me for a while, tell me more about yourself so maybe I can at least learn to tolerate you."

"Nice to know you care dear." Kol grinned but indulged her, walking toward one of the benches after taking her arm.

"Well, if you're just going to keep stalking me regardless then I might as well try to find something worth not loathing about you." Caroline answered, seating herself and setting her glass to the side on the table after she finished it.

"I'll give you three questions; I'll even answer them honestly. Would you like another drink first?" Kol hadn't sat down with her yet; drink prep required certain subtly. She nodded and he grinned. "Well think of your first question dear and we'll get started when I get back."

Three honest answered questions? In the spirit of getting to know Kol that was more of a puzzle than Caroline was sure she was up for.

_**Elena – **_

She was so close to a drink, he even tasted different…most people tasted salty but there was very little of that to Elijah when she drew her lips across his neck, her fangs starting to dig into her own flesh a sign of how much she wanted it. He hadn't told her 'no' after she'd asked him so she'd started to bite…

Then she was against the wall, the wind knocked out of her but nothing compared to practice when she was being tossed around, she struggled a moment but she might as well have been an insect in concrete for as little as his hands and arms budged. It was a moment before she realized just how extreme she'd been acting. She'd undone part of his tux and was a split second from biting him when he was just taking care of her, she was about to apologize when his dark gaze brought her up short, could vampires get cottonmouth? She certainly seemed to have suddenly developed a case of it.

Lust, pure unadulterated desire shone in the depths of his eyes. Dealing with Elijah was generally intense but the barely controlled fire, the fixation of his attention on her stole her tongue. It was clear that at least for a moment his deliberation of how to deal with her advances was anything but chaste in nature. Even as the embers lost some of that glow they continued to stare at one another, it was unrefined compared to her usual interactions with him yet she found herself unable to break the silence that had fallen between them. She didn't know what she could possibly say, no one had ever looked at her with the undiluted passion that Elijah just possessed.

Someone trying to get into the bathroom broke the spell that had stolen them away and he glanced toward the noise a moment before she did, though his voice still seemed to be missing in action.

She wasn't sure how she managed it but she cleared her throat and raised her voice so whoever was trying to get in could hear her. "I, I'm sorry but we're having a problem with one of the toilets overflowing, you'll need to use the upstairs bathroom."

Elijah was looking her over a moment before he dropped his hands from her arms, she could feel a small ache from the pressure he'd used but that passed after a short moment. Whatever short moment of unexpected excitement they'd shared was gone, when he spoke again his tone was completely neutral. It was the business-like yet coolly polite manner he used when talking to anyone. "Stefan will be dressed for the occasion; so no suspicions should be raised. I will wait just outside and ward off any other visitors until he arrives."

Elijah reached up to fix his collar as he headed to the door. Elena couldn't manage to apologize, or to ask questions, but she wanted to do the former and had so many of the later she couldn't count them all. Her body still craved blood but her mind had pushed it aside. With the manner in which Elijah had absorbed her with nothing more than a stare she waited until the door closed to lean on the sink, breathing deeply though his cologne still hung in the air and the musk did little to clear her thoughts.

She trembled slightly as she pushed away from the sink again, not wanting to break it like she had the stage outside. Elena hugged herself instead, trying to get her fangs to recede as she kicked herself while replaying the events of the last few minutes in her mind.

_"Do you have the slightest idea what you're asking?"_

Elijah had been uncomfortable with her request so there had to be more to drinking from a vampire than just sustenance. Judging from his reaction she could guess there were intimate implications to it, though she'd been so distracted by her hunger she hadn't even really paid attention to what he was saying. She continued to do things that were wrong, she should have just remembered to eat this morning and this wouldn't have happened. She could have come and enjoyed a few dances and went home…but this. She doubted she was prepared for this.

Elijah had told her he cared about her, that he loved her. He'd never mentioned that he wanted her but she supposed she should have guessed. Even if he was proper most of the time, some part of every vampire was still human. Thinking that he could live with her and just continue on as though her presence didn't effect him wasn't possible after the last…moment. She was doing it all over again; she was hurting someone because her own emotions were always so fickle.

She'd only broken it off with Stefan a few days ago. She was still supposed to be angry at Elijah for his roll in taking some of her freedom away when he'd compelled Stefan and Damon. Now she had gone on an unofficial date with Elijah tonight, perhaps they weren't here 'together' in a traditional sense but she'd only come to be with him. He'd bought her the dress…he'd been taking care of her since the moment she turned, no even before that. He took care of her even shortly after they'd first met…certainly she owed him enough to give this a chance.

It was frightening…

The way he'd captured her, not just physically but he'd brought her to an emotional standstill. For the smallest of moments she'd of allowed him anything he asked for. That lack of personal control, regardless of how brief, scared her to the core all the more because it had delighted her…

A knock at the door brought her introspection to an end. Her hunger was a great distraction from her other less comfortable thoughts. She opened the door and Stefan ducked in, Elijah was still playing guard outside. Stefan looked genuinely unhappy to be here though he still could pull off his tux quite well. Elena theorized he must have been ordered by Elijah to be here but she didn't argue that just now. Instead relieved when he passed her the blood bag and she was too busy with the effort to not dig in and get it everywhere to question him about his inspiration for helping.

**End Chapter**

Well, vacation is nearly over and school starts again soon. The hiatus for TVD is over so I'm excited to see it airing again. Also the news about Elijah's actor (Daniel Gillies) joining the spin-off as a lead role. All in all lots of good Elijah news thus far in the new year. Sorry for the delay on this chapter, and its shortness compared to others, I've been quite busy so my writing time is going to be a lot less than it was.

_-Aura_

To my reviewers:

_Wileby_ – LOL, well, you'll see sometime XD

_Midnight-writer97_ – Glad you are enjoying it still. Everyone should be Team Elijah, he rocks. Sadly I doubt they'll be a thing on the show but that's what fan-fiction is for.

_Ms.' _ – Well, Elijah was out of his element more this chapter. I'm not sure vulnerable was the word to cover it, though when I was writing Elena's interpretation of his eyes I sure used a thesaurus quite a bit!


	23. Frustration

**Chapter Twenty-Three:** _**Frustration**_

"_Laughter and tears are both responses to frustration and exhaustion. I myself prefer to laugh, since there is less cleaning up to do afterward."_

_**-Kurt Vonnegut**_

_**Caroline and Kol – **_

Caroline was frowning as Kol wandered off, this seemed like some other planned game from the vampire. _ "What the hell am I supposed to find out with three questions? Wasn't the game twenty? Dammit, okay…three questions and a challenge of making Kol more human…oh yeah no problem. Why didn't I agree with the option of just daggering him?"_

_"Okay relax, just talk, that's how people get to know each other right? Just have a conversation." _Caroline reminded herself, taking a deep breath to settle her nerves and looking around the party. People were still whispering and glancing at her but she just looked at them until they redirected their attention. It was none of their business anyway, not like any of them knew what she was doing to try to help everyone. The danger she and her friends constantly put themselves in to protect this city and its inhabitants.

He returned with more of the sweet smelling mixed blood and wine. She raised a brow as she accepted it, it was a slightly different aroma than last time, and sipping she found the taste was richer than the last time. Apparently mixing drinks was one of his skill sets. "Any questions for me or are you still considering?"

Caroline pursed her lips, not replying as she thought about what she could say to him. She figured she had to phrase things carefully knowing how the originals had kept promises in the past. "Well, what things do you like doing other than dancing and stalking me?"

"I tend to learn things fairly quickly so there are a great many things I enjoy. I like a good hunt but I imagine that's not what you mean. I'm still deciding on tastes for modern music and movies, there's still much I haven't seen given the short time I've been awake but I'm in little rush, I have time." Kol replied, it was a pretty not-answer for having promised her truthful ones. "I have liked many of the new sports that I've tried, they are interesting, and practicing them in a way to seem human has been a fun challenge."

She nodded, she could see that. Sometimes she still had trouble with her strength if she was having a fit of temper or not paying attention. In sports you were usually in the heat of the moment so she guessed it would probably be very difficult not to just blur across a field or do incredible harm when playing against a human. "Only you would take it as a challenge to blend into society, why do you look down on humans? You were one once you know."

"Getting to the more interesting questions, here I thought you'd waste them on frilly things like my favorite color." Kol commented, his lips canting upward when she leveled an irritated look at him. "I don't look down on them so much as view them as what they are; food. I suppose they're more interesting than a bowl of easy mac would have been for you as a human but it's been over a thousand years for me. They all start to look like gruel, the ones that are put on display with a little more effort come off as a better meal – the same for humans and their dishes. Once in a rare while, the gazelle is worthy of being made a lion. But do I want to constantly linger with such weak creatures beyond a means of a meal and entertainment? No."

"But you were human too." Caroline repeated, frowning at his cold attitude. "They are people, they aren't like animals. They have souls, desires, dreams, hopes, you can't say they're anything like a piece of meat or a celery stick. I'm sure you weren't just a snack when you were alive."

"To the wolves we were." Kol retorted swiftly, his eyes narrowing. "I'm getting tired of this game. Save your final question for later, just let me know it's one you want me to answer honestly. I'd like to dance again before the night is out, I paid for the floor and the band, let's get our monies worth. You look much to ravishing in that gown to not show it off."

Caroline pursed her lips, tilting her drink back to finish it, she didn't really want to dance with him more but somehow he seemed so sad when he'd answered that last question. She'd forgotten the whole reason their parents turned them into vampires was because the youngest was killed by werewolves. After that commentary, switching so swiftly from sadness and anger back to his more usual cheerful self she had a hard time wanting to refuse. She set the glass aside and accepted his outstretched hand. "Fine, but only because you were nice enough to act like a normal person for a while…you get all stalker and I'm going to walk away. And no more tango's."

"If you prefer," Kol agreed with a minor shrug. "I simply want to dance for a while. Of course you'll have to let me know if it becomes too much for you."

"You are such a jerk." Caroline remarked, setting her hands in his for the proper stance for a waltz once they reached the floor, the band had already been getting ready to restart after a small break. "You try to get me angry at you."

"I hope you aren't just noticing now…" Kol laughed at the dirty glance she shot him…somehow that just didn't get old…

_**Elena –**_

"Elijah asked me to tell you to meet him at his house when you are finished here. He said he was going ahead and didn't need anything from here." Stefan explained robotically, likely it was more orders. He was probably only here cause of the compulsion that Elijah had put he and Damon under. Otherwise he had little reason to come to Elena's defense.

"Oh…" Elena nodded slightly. They had discussed staying at Elijah's since her brother would be leaving later tonight. She would have to say goodbye to Jeremy and just give him his gift when he got back after the new year. Elena half dreaded how angry Elijah might be, but she knew she had to apologize…her loss of composure had been cruel. "Thank you…"

"Are you done?" Stefan wasn't looking at her but he gestured at the blood bag still in her hands, she'd already drank the entire thing before Stefan had even first commented about Elijah. She handed it back to him and looked in the mirror, wanting to get herself settled. The plastic vanished shortly after she'd let go of it, somewhere in some inner pocket of the young man. Elijah had realized it could look strange if such a thing was just left in the trash.

Immediately after pocketing it Stefan slipped out of the room again, it was a little relieving but a tad frustrating, she couldn't imagine he would just walk away without saying something to her without orders. Still, Elena couldn't get into a fight here, the whole point was not to draw lots of added attention on themselves. She picked up her small purse and headed out the bathroom again, glad no one seemed to be watching the room as she went back out to the party.

People were distracted with Caroline and Kol dancing again, it made Elena smile a little. At least she wasn't the only one in a questionable relationship with the new family in town. Bonnie looked less than pleased with the exchange but she was distracted a little by Jeremy with her. Those two were good for each other, Elena was glad they had each other. Particularly after everyone else they'd lost recently, she walked toward them offering a nod.

"You okay?" Bonnie asked, she seemed to realize something was wrong though most people didn't seem to have noticed Elena's short disappearance. "I saw you heading inside."

Jeremy seemed immediately more concerned as well but Elena raised a hand to wave it off. "I'm fine, it's nothing important, but I'm gonna be leaving when you guys do so don't worry about swinging back by the house. We can trade gifts when you get back."

"Are you sure, what's going on?" Jeremy wasn't going to be as accepting as Bonnie.

"Elijah had something come up and he needs help at his house so I agreed to go ahead there and do what I can. Apparently there's some paperwork crisis about some investment but I want to help how I can." Elena lied, she hated lying but she couldn't tell them the truth. How did you say 'hey bro, I nearly crawled into his pants inside and it freaked him out so much he ran off so I'm going to apologize for acting like a whore'? Nope, the not truth was what she was sticking with. "It's not really interesting but he's done a lot for me lately."

"Like getting you killed." Jeremy muttered. "Fine then, bye Elena. I'll see you when we get back. I'm gonna go get us more punch Bonnie, and then we should get in a last dance. Your dad said it wouldn't be long."

"Sure…" Bonnie frowned a little, looking to Elena. "Don't take it too hard. He's just really worried about you. Elijah hasn't really always been someone we can trust even if you do. Be careful all right?"

"Yeah I will, take care of Jeremy while you're at your dad's okay?" Elena said all the more guilty when they reminded her how much she did think of Elijah. She felt like she was abusing him emotionally the more she thought about it. "If he's leaving soon I'm gonna go ahead and take off as well. Later Bonnie."

A short hug and Elena walked to her car, it felt slow but she had to at least give off the image of being normal and things like this were a way to do that. She would have to take her vehicle home before she ran out to Elijah's to apologize.

_**Elijah – **_

He was gone from the event before anyone could have missed him, out of town shortly after that. On the way back he considered taking a deer but animal blood did exceptionally little for an original. He instead went straight to his basement on return to his manor. He had finished the first bag and tossed it into the bin before he began to relax, recover from the unbridled passion Elena managed to inspire in him that moment when she was about to pierce his neck.

Her warm breath, the vulnerable entreaty of her quiet whisper, the deep scent of her mingled with her lust had been nearly enough to destroy his restraint. Elijah muttered a short curse in Nordic and picked up a second bag, he wouldn't have long before she would come after him. He had to regain his composure fully before her return. He sipped the new bag more slowly than the first, already it was helping to settle his nerves but he wanted to blend it with some absinthe just to be safe. He tossed his jacket on the back of his desk chair and then poured himself a tall glass, stirring it with a small red straw as he looked at the paperwork that needed to be done. His assistants had been doing a good job of keeping it limited enough that he hadn't fallen behind.

He picked up the top sheet, working on the paperwork between sips of his drink swiftly returned his usual senses and by the time he heard Elena opening the front door he had managed to relax. Just as well since she was already heading his way, she paused just outside the study as always. Then she knocked so he glanced up, eying her over it was immediately clear she was guilty. It was a mantle Elena wore so often that it was stranger to see her without it, yet it seemed to weight on her more heavily just now.

"Elijah, I'm sorry, I didn't mean too…you know. It's not okay for me to act like that. I won't let myself forget to feed again. Please don't be mad at me…" Elena assured with her apology. For someone that likely practiced such words over and over she still seemed to have a hard time with it.

"I'm not mad at you Elena." Elijah said, sighing as he set the pen down, he'd finished half the pile left for him already. The rest could wait for now, he lifted his drink and nodded to the couch. "There is much you still don't know, I can hardly blame you for being ignorant of what an action stands for. Sharing of blood with another vampire is an incredibly intimate exchange. With originals, like most aspects of vampirism, it is heightened beyond that of a normal vampire. If my blood is in your system it can influence you to an incredible degree, I don't think you would want that."

"What…what do you mean influence?" Elena asked, she was curious as well as embarrassed. She'd effectively just tried to make fang love to Elijah…she wasn't sure if she should be a little insulted that he shoved her away, or relieved that he stopped her; she knew she was a little of both.

"When an original's blood is in the system of a vampire that vampire is more susceptible to compulsion, in some cases eye contact is not even needed. The only requirements are the will of the dominating vampire and the ability for the thrall to understand their commands." Elijah replied. "We still have to will it for it to activate itself but the option is always there in humans and often present even with other vampires. You think exceptionally little of compulsion; I would rather not make you frustrated by leaving you open to such an arrangement."

That wasn't all of it, but he couldn't bring himself to go into the finite details of the intimacy involved, she seemed to grasp the general idea and that's all she needed to know. Though as he explained she seemed to just feel worse, her shoulders drooped in such a small increment a human wouldn't have noticed it, the light in her eyes dimmed slightly. She still blamed herself even where he did not, that part of her had not changed.

"I…thank you Elijah." Elena said lightly, looking at her lap instead of at him. "I didn't realize. I know it must have been hard for you, I will…"

"I'm going to get changed and you should do the same. I'm tired of paperwork for the time being, I have until after the holiday to finish it. Let's go spar, get our mind off of other stresses of the holidays." Elijah interrupted, heading out of the room ahead of her. It wasn't so much a request as he expected her to follow; he wasn't lying, just not telling the complete truth. Paperwork was not the only reason he wanted to get out some of his stress and energy. He also knew she would start to fret about her brother's absence before long, once she'd gotten over her current guilt she'd move to another one so he would distract her before she got into that loop.

Besides, after she'd worked with Kol Elijah wanted to judge for himself what she was capable of. All the high praise his other family member's offered the youngest brother and Elijah was curious if it would stand the test.

**End Chapter**

Sorry for the delay, school is actually making free time much rougher than I was even first expecting. I laughed when I watched some of the new season and Kol 'found a way around his promise to Klaus' he ended up more like I pictured him than I thought he would. I'd be more excited if Elena hadn't gone all 'genocide' and killed him. : ( RIP Kol) He shall remain alive in this fiction at least. I'm undecided as to if I want to do a plot with a 'cure' or not.

_-Aura_

To my reviewers: 

Thanks for the kind words though you didn't all leave names or long remarks to reply to : )

_You betcha_ – I really enjoy Elena/Elijah so I'm glad you like what I've done with them. A kiss happened! And yeah I'm digging Caroline/Kol

_Mlrooluw_ – Sleep is good! You can always revisit later!

_Greeneyescutie_ – Thanks for the different reviews. Glad you are enjoying the fiction and where I decided to spin it off.

_MidnightMoonRomantic _– Yeah lol, Jeremy and the 'sex on stage' comment was a fun one. Kol/Caroline have become a crack pairing of choice for me. It was a really fun scene to write in the bathroom where Elean asked for his blood, I was going for a lot of tension so glad to see at least someone thinks I succeeded there XD

_Wileby_ – You got two

_Midnight-writer97_ – Yeah, I thought it was…charged.

_Gorramit Girl_ – Why do you wanna give Elena all the hugs?


	24. Whatever It Takes

**Chapter Twenty-Four:** _**Whatever It Takes**_

"_To dream anything that you want to dream, that is the beauty of the human mind. To do anything that you want to do, that is the strength of the human will. To trust yourself, to test your limits, that is the courage to succeed."_

_**-Benard Edmonds**_

Elena –

The basement was a little dimmer than usual, Elena eyed the long hall, and while the lights didn't flicker it was still eerie. The lighting had been more than enough to keep away shadows before and now she had to give her eyes a short moment to adjust before she continued walking toward the sparring room. She'd heard Elijah move down ahead of her, so she knew he was there.

_"Great…"_ She thought as she approached the plain metal door slowly. She didn't have time to adjust to one lesson before it would change on her the next. She moved inside, and it was just as dim here. The fold out chair and a book was still in the corner of the room where they'd been left when Kol was beating her and she was about to turn to look at the other half of the room when she found herself reacting to a small wave of air near her midsection. She caught Elijah's leg and slid a couple of feet on the padding of the floor.

She didn't have time to smile in victory as a follow up punch to her collarbone forced her to drop his leg instead of taking advantage of him while he was off balance. A moment later she was wondering what else she did wrong as his opposite leg sent her flying. Elijah apparently had been going easy on her before this…

"You are improving." His voice was neutral without being cold; it was professional and observant, clearly in the mode of being an instructor. It was as if their charged exchange at the party never happened. "You still need to react beyond the initial attack. Even if you manage to block once you freeze once you realize an assault is taking place and you have to keep moving once engaged."

"Yeah thanks…" Elena muttered. She was starting to hate this. She was getting better at ignoring pain but that wasn't much comfort as her collarbone slid back into place. She got to her feet, frowning a little, the low lighting made it more difficult to see him as well. "…do you really need the dar…"

That was as far as her statement got before she was blocking again, this time she managed to block three hits and even got a punch in on Elijah's arm that probably would have done actual damage to a normal vampire. The original didn't seem even a little fazed, and Elena was punished for her distraction a moment later as her feet were swept from beneath her and she landed hard enough on her back that it would have knocked the wind from her as a human.

As a vampire she was able to roll backward and spring to her feet, speeding in to Elijah to attack him instead, though she found herself blocked at every angle regardless of how she approached. She would sometimes manage to get in a strike but it was rather worthless considering how much tougher an original was compared to herself. She might as well have still been human training with Alaric for the first time.

Elena managed to grab his arm and swing around onto his back in a maneuver that was likely ninety percent luck. She'd settled her hands around either side of his head and had been planning to snap his neck when gravity altered and she was sent flying again. She bounced from the ceiling this time, spinning unnaturally as she went through the air. Elijah had grabbed her arms and tossed her…Elena slammed into the floor and coughed as she lay there, fairly sure some of her internal organs had been ruptured by the force of bouncing from the ceiling.

"Good." Elijah remarked. "That's a move you'll want to practice. If you get a better grip with your legs it'll be impossible to throw you. Also, while I'm glad you are taking this more seriously, I'd rather you not actually snap my neck."

"I'd rather you not toss me around like a rag doll but we don't always get what we want." Elena retorted, hissing as she pushed herself up. Her insides were on fire and she was having trouble breathing…one of her ribs had punctured a lung. "You don't…have to be…so aggressive."

"My apologies, I reacted with more vigor than I intended with that last throw." Elijah paused near her and she watched him hold out a hand to her, which she accepted after taking a moment to glare. He pulled her to her feet and she coughed up a little blood and sunk back to her knees. His expression softened as he offered her a handkerchief – she really did have to ask him where he kept all the extras he must have one of these days.

"I'm all right." Elena managed in a whisper; despite her annoyance she couldn't blame him. She was about to snap his neck after all, she'd probably have thrown someone as hard as she could too if she was on the receiving end of that. "I'll be all right. It's…not healing quickly…"

"Here." Elijah produced a blood bag for her, he'd been holding onto one of those as well? Did he have bottomless pockets? She didn't complain though, accepting the plastic and opening the tube to take a long draw. Immediately she could feel her body's regeneration improve. If nothing else, all this training was making her very self-aware as to how damaged she was and in what way. "We can stop if you like."

"Afraid I'm going to kill you? Temporarily of course," Elena teased, blood always put her in better humor. Now that her lung was full again that helped her mood as well.

"I think you have quite some time before that will happen while I'm paying attention." Elijah remarked, folding his hands behind him. "You continue to improve however and we'll move to some limited weaponry within a few weeks."

"I'm going to lose limbs aren't I?" Elena had thought about how unexcited she was for that 'upgrade' in her training since the first bout.

"That's up to you." Elijah replied, taking the half empty bag away. Sipping at it once as she stared in irritation at his snatch of her snack. "You are well enough not to need this. I think you're ready, come at me. You're getting better at improvising, keep thinking on your feet."

Elena dove after him, though her fingers barely felt fabric as she rushed by. "Not good enough. You can't just chase an opponent, you're a new vampire, most of them out there are stronger, faster, and even though your emotions do give you a minor edge that anger will only take you so far." Elijah explained, and she grit her teeth as he took another sip of the bag that had been hers.

How dare he steal her blood, she'd earned that with bleeding of her own!

She dove after him immediately again and only earned a kick in her back for the trouble. Stumbling forward several oblong steps before managing to right herself without falling on her face.

"Don't repeat the same motions just because you're frustrated, you make yourself an easy target if you let yourself get blinded by the rage. A decent opponent would have killed you at least three times. Use your emotions to your benefit, don't let them control you." Elijah commented. Watching her as she started to circle him but only moving enough that he was still facing her.

"You don't have to be rude about it." Elena remarked, trying not to be a whiner but pretty hurt he'd stolen her meal. "I think if you were a normal vampire I'd of won when I almost snapped your neck."

"If you wouldn't have lost a few times before that event, don't allow a lucky moment to go to your head." Elijah replied, his voice had taken a slightly amused feel that only served to annoy her more. "If you want your blood, you'll have to fight me for it. Don't keep doing the same things, adjust and improvise, overcome my greater strength and speed instead of complaining about it. Take me by surprise Elena."

Elena grit her teeth, muttering, "Easier said than done."

That's when the idea hit her. It was underhanded, and more than a little evil, but he'd said himself their first lesson she should do anything it takes to win. She dashed up and feinted twice, getting in close to him so he would pin her. She had to take a few hits before he planted her to a wall. He was about to start commenting when she pressed her lips into his. He paused, hesitation clearly taking over a moment, so she swept his feet from under him…

_**Caroline and Kol – **_

"I behaved perfectly well tonight." Kol remarked at Caroline's insinuation that he had fudged the terms of their arrangement. She was leaning back in the passenger side of the car, glad the leather was cool since despite being a vampire she felt incredibly warm.

"You just said you drugged me, that is not perfect behavior unless you're looking to be in a jail cell." Caroline replied, her voice lighter than she really meant it but it was difficult to be angry, or focus much at all. Whatever had been mixed into the blood Kol had given her was certainly affecting her cognitive ability.

"It helped you relax. I'm not going to take advantage of you if that's what you are concerned about. You were so stressed about your mother and your image that I just simply removed that edge so we could enjoy ourselves." Kol remarked, clearly having no issue with having 'spiked' Caroline's drink.

"If the goal was to take advantage of me, there isn't enough liquor in the state." Caroline remarked with a small giggle at her own joke. Watching the other vampire as he drove and a little unsure if she should react so calmly. His eyes were on the road instead of her, and she had to admit that he was handsome in his own way. He had a youth to him that most of the originals lacked. Caroline thought that he could even be charming when his mouth was shut.

"If I wanted to take advantage of you, I wouldn't require it." Kol commented, a slight smirk canting his face. Caroline concluded that he was indeed better looking when he wasn't talking. "Besides, you had a good time overall, admit it."

"Pft, no." Caroline retorted, closing her eyes and rolling her forehead over the leather. "I thought we didn't get sick like this."

"Well, it's quite difficult for originals to become influenced by such things but normal vampires such as yourself can be taken ill by a number of things though most of them won't kill you." Kol remarked, flipping the turn signal and taking a turn slowly. "You already know the effects of werewolf venom thanks to your ex yes?"

"Tyler didn't mean to bite me." Caroline remarked with a frown, letting her eyes flutter open again. It was getting difficult to stay conscious, no more drinking with Kol. "He just…he was somewhere else. Besides, I'm okay now, and it's not werewolf venom or it would hurt."

"Yes, one of the rare things Niklaus did correctly." Kol commented, bringing the car to a pause and laughing when he looked over at where she was slumped in her seat. "The opium infused into the blood really did a number on you…shall I carry you to your bed?"

"No, and don't bother insisting, my mother isn't here and you haven't been invited in thank goodness." Caroline commented, she could just imagine how creepy stalker he'd be if he had open reign to her house. It made her scowl a little just thinking about it, good thing her mother was always on vervain. Caroline released the buckle of her seat belt and opened her door. "You, are a bad influence, but now you had your date so stop pestering me."

"I'll leave you be until Christmas, I have much to arrange…" Kol paused as she shut the door, haphazardly zigzagging to her door. _"Perhaps I added more of the drug than I should have…I'll have to work on dosage…"_

_**Elijah – **_

Kol was right, Elena would lose to a vampire more trained than her and to anyone that had only a few years on her as she was now. Much as his brother could frustrate him at times, Kol was apt when it came to knowing combat. It was why Klaus had been so afraid of him even compared to the rest of them. Even after Klaus was nigh invincible Kol's presence had made him nervous when the hybrid was the target of the younger Mickaelson's displeasure.

Elijah allowed his moment of thought as to his brother's skill to distract him and Elena wrapped her body around him, her hands were around his skull and he tossed her with much more force than he should have in reaction to her preparing to snap his neck. He offered an apology, and then a handkerchief before a blood bag. He'd forgotten how breakable a normal vampire was; they still felt more pain than most originals would from mirrored injuries. Elijah had been harmed so much over the years his reactions to wounds weren't akin to his other siblings.

He had to do something to get Elena better at combat and quick. One hunter had been in town and while the man claimed he was acting alone there was no way of knowing if more would come looking for him. Elijah had to get Elena to learn more quickly, she was improving but she still needed something else. That was when he took the bag from her; nothing inspired a young vampire more than blood…

That seemed to anger her, but it was something else, he could still help her work through combat while angry, if she could learn to use the added strength from emotions without leaving herself open that would be a good first step. She was still making mistakes, complaining about things that only distracted her. It was sort of amusing how passionate she became but it wasn't to her favor. He told her she had to improvise new plans and for the most part she was good at it but what she did shortly after that he did not expect.

Her lips pressed to his and he paused, he could taste the blood still lingering there, the same that was in the bag he'd taken from her. Mingled with her flavor and aroma it was overwhelming for a moment…he was uncertain if he'd given some sort of incorrect social cue. Then he was falling, she'd used it as a distraction…yet he didn't let her go and pulled her to the floor with him, staring at her triumphant expression a short moment before he brought her closer and kissed her again.

Some part of his subconscious flailed about control but it was one the rest of him wasn't currently tuned into. When it was her turn to freeze in surprise he only deepened the kiss and pulled her closer. The fingers of one hand curled into the thick locks of her hair while the other explored her body freely for the first time.

**End Chapter**

Whew, I've been waiting to write that since I first had Elijah tell her to 'do anything she had to do' back in the first spar XD. I know it's been used before but it's a cute premise so I wanted to do it. Regardless, it gives new meaning to the idea of 'sparring'. Today's episode and all the glory that is Elijah made me want to write for this fiction for the first time in a while. Though I'm still sad at the Elijah/Katherine thing…*sigh*

_**-Aura**_

To my reviewers:

As always thanks so much for the feedback and love. It really makes me happy to know other people enjoy my work.

_greeneyesCutie _– Sort of amused that I bring out this chapter right after I get a compliment about having a story where the couple isn't in the sack – lol whoops!

_Artzannie25_ – If I use the cure I think it'll be in a slightly different way than the show. I'm glad you like my fiction and I hope you continue to. Not sure how much longer this fiction will remain T.

_Lotheriel_ – I still have major feels for Elijah. I feel bad for him after the recent episode. Katherine is such a ho…

_Bitumz_ – I wonder why so many people 3's the sparing? I should do Elena vs Rebekah sometime – poor Elena if I do though lolol.

_Ashlidare_ – well that was closer!


	25. Switch Hitter

**Chapter Twenty-Five:** _**Switch Hitter**_

"_Do not give way to useless alarm; though it is right to be prepared for the worst, there is no occasion to look on it as certain."_

_**- Jane Austen, Pride and Prejudice**_

_**Elena - **_

The plan was not going the way she hoped. She'd kicked his feet from under him but then he'd pulled her down to the ground as well. Then his hands were all over her, as though he was touching every inch of her flesh all at the same time, his tongue tracing her lips. As though he wanted to devour her and yet savor every small moment that involved the process. It was as though all the tension of that moment hiding away at the party had finally boiled over. Before she knew it she was on her back and he had her hands pressed to the mat on either side of her. Not that she was protesting; it took her a full thirty seconds of the make out session before she comprehended she was one of the participants.

_"Whoa, whoa…Elena, this is Elijah…why are you making out with Elijah. You should think this through…you should say something…"_ Elena thought, half unsure how to react yet her mouth and body relaxed into his when he became more insistent. Her mind had a second voice that was playing devil's advocate. _"Then again, it seems really unappreciative to interrupt…"_

When he finally released her hands she heard the rip of fabric and felt the rush of air on her chest as he literally opened her shirt in the front despite the fact it had lacked buttons. He broke from the kiss but his lips were trailing down her neck at a rapid pace. Elena half murmured his name, her body felt like it was on fire and she didn't want it to be put out but she forced herself to focus…clearly he'd gotten the wrong idea.

"Elijah…" She repeated, though her voice was still light, she was rather dizzy, intoxicated by his less than subdued approach to undressing her.

The piercing ambience to way he fixated his gaze on her made her heart flutter and skip a beat all at once. There was a frightening dominance to the expression he offered, lacking so much of its usual constraint – as if challenging her to protest further. Elena couldn't get her brain or her mouth to utter the words she wanted them to. He leaned back down after a moment, as though he hadn't heard her at all, with his hands and a well placed fang he'd cut her bra in the center and she felt tension rise in her abdomen. Elijah seemed as though he was intent on quelling any other resistance with further demonstrations of passion.

"Elijah!" She called it out a few octaves higher than she'd originally intended but that was his fault as far as she was concerned. Why did he have to radiate sexuality? When Elijah did pause, Elena was fairly certain the way he stared at her could have been marketed as an aphrodisiac. She swallowed a little, suddenly out of breath though there was no logical reason for her to be. "Um…fast…this is sort of fast…"

_"Sort of Elena? He shredded your clothes with his teeth, that beats the indy 500 any day. What's wrong with a little speeding? No, no! Bad Elena, this is Elijah!"_ Elena wanted to kick herself. Her brain wasn't quite where it should be. She was half-worried she'd somehow broken him and he wouldn't stop, she was flattered that he wanted her…flattered didn't actually cover the way he looked at her. She doubted she knew a word that would…but she wasn't ready for this much this soon…they'd barely kissed before.

"You, are becoming a master of mixed signals Elena…what do you want from me exactly?" His tone was less than pleased and she wasn't sure she could blame him…she kept pushing every possible boundary.

"I…I don't know…" Elena bit her lip, frowning as he pushed himself away from her and started to straighten his suit, it had been incredibly wrinkled for how little time was in their heated exchange. Her lip felt as though if she had been human it would be swelling, he'd certainly been vigorous in his attention. She pulled what she could of her shirt closed, not that it was all to easy to retain modesty in this sort of situation. "I…really do care about you Elijah, I do…I think I love you but I just don't want to go so quickly. I think one or both of us would regret it and I don't want that. I'm sor…"

Her apology was cut off by yet another kiss, though this time it lacked the electric storm effect there was lighter warmth. A gentle sort of appreciation that hadn't been present in his supersonic approach; it was tender in a way she hadn't expected and while he remained undeniably appealing she felt cherished as opposed to only lusted after. He pulled her closer as they broke the kiss, holding her gently without either of them saying anything.

Elena relaxed in his arms, and for the first time in a long time she felt secure, even with the wild beating of her heart. She'd meant it, she'd been enamored of Elijah for so long…it seemed silly that she'd waited so long to say something about it. Where they went from here? She wasn't sure but she knew she wanted to be near him and that she found him attractive without a doubt – but the idea of rushing in made her nervous.

"Thank you Elijah…for taking care of me." Elena said with a small smile. Squeezing his arms a little closer, it was wonderful, she'd been frightened for so long…of other vampires, of werewolves, of Klaus, of so many things. She'd lost so much but all of a sudden she felt like things would be better from now on. That regardless of the danger's they might face Elijah would take care of her. The light pressure of a kiss he placed on her head was a relief. For the first time in a very long time Elena Gilbert wasn't worried.

_**Caroline – The following day - **_

There was an ache in her temples that made the world a louder, brighter, and all together more irritated place. Caroline broke her alarm clock in her hand when it went off, blaring her hangover to life as it shoved her rudely into the pain on consciousness. Vampires shouldn't get hung over, so why was she feeling like a train hit her? What all did Kol spike her drink with exactly?

Too many questions and all she wanted to do was pass out again, she groaned when there was a knock on her door. "Dammit Kol, you said you'd leave me alone until Christmas!"

"Caroline you look like hell…" Bonnie's observation wasn't that welcome, the blonde groaned and covered her head with the pillow. At least it wasn't Kol? "What did Kol give you? Did he hurt you cause I'll…"

"No, he didn't." Caroline interrupted; funny as it was to hear the witch threaten her tormentor the noise of her raised tone was setting off the migraine that had taken root in Caroline's brain. "Well, not directly, I think I'm just hung over."

"I thought vampires didn't get hung over." Bonnie said, more softly this time as she approached and removed the pillow from Caroline's head to look at her vampire friend. Caroline was pale but that was common, she had dark circles under her eyes and a haggard look overall, she seemed like she hadn't crawled out of bed for days though she'd only been dancing a tango about 15 hours before. Her hair, her eyes, they all just lacked their usual sheen, she seemed muted but Bonnie had seen her sick before. "Why did you think I was Kol? Has he been invited in?"

"No, but the knocking hurt and I thought he'd come to torment me about not being able to hold my liquor or whatever he put into those drinks." Caroline decided it was probably better not to mention he'd said he'd put opium into their blood. Bonnie already hated Kol and Caroline still wanted (if less this morning) to help him. "Wait, didn't you and Jeremy go to visit your dad?"

"Well, dad had something come up and we decided instead of just sitting around his place to stay here. Jeremy wanted the chance to be with Elena, while her being a vampire sort of scares him he still loves her. I think this worked out better anyway, my dad's side of the family doesn't really like the fact I'm dating Jeremy." Bonnie rolled her eyes at the idea. Caroline never realized that side of her family might be racist, but she didn't press, instead listening as Bonnie changed the subject. The witch was excited and Caroline let her explain why.

"I think we found a spell that he won't be much of a problem if we can do it." Bonnie remarked with a comfortable grin, sitting on the edge of the bed and mistaking the sudden stare from Caroline as hope instead of nervousness. "I found a spell that puts people into an endless slumber until someone they care about deeply kisses them. I guess it's what started the whole sleeping beauty story or something? I know it works though because I used it on Jeremy then woke him."

"Bonnie, how could you do that?" Caroline frowned, holding her head in her hands as she sat up. The pain was still there but at least it was fading fairly quickly, there were some perks to being a vampire. "Elena wouldn't be too happy."

"Jeremy wanted me too and I was sure I could do it, it's actually a fairly simple spell, I just have to enchant the bed or couch or whatever they'll be sleeping on before it happens. I'll need you to get me some of Kol's hair though, do you think you can do that?" Bonnie asked.

"Bonnie, I dunno…are you sure? I thought your magic was still…" Caroline's words drifted off, she wasn't sure what to say to Bonnie ever when it involved the girl's magic. "I thought you still weren't that comfortable with it."

"I can do this Caroline." Bonnie assured, taking her friends hands. "We won't kill him but we can make him just sleep and he can't hurt anyone else. You don't have to try to play this dangerous game of keeping him happy."

Caroline nodded quietly; it just felt wrong still…Kol had kept to the terms of the agreement, would they be the ones breaking it if they cursed him? Still, Bonnie was right, Caroline could just be holding out for hope he was still somewhat human but like Klaus that would never happen. She couldn't risk being wrong, the people he could hurt…she finally nodded. "All right Bonnie, I'll try to get something next time I see him. Though I don't know how we'll break into his house to cast on his bed without him noticing."

"It doesn't have to be his bed." Bonnie replied, grinning like a Cheshire cat. "Yours will work just fine and he does want to get into it."

"Gross!" Caroline's face curled into an expression of disgust and she shook her head in an empathic 'no' motion. "Ew, no, I don't want him in my bed. Why do I always have to be the psychopath bait?"

"You're the one that attracts them?" Bonnie offered jokingly, smirking a little. "We can do this Caroline, and then we'll be safer. That's what the town needs. Particularly now after everything else, it won't kill him, he won't even have dreams. He'll just sleep and I can't imagine other than his family that many people interested in kissing him to wake him. I doubt he cares about anyone else. When do you think you can steal some of his hair?"

"Well, he promised to leave me alone 'til Christmas. If he's telling the truth I suppose I'll see him in a few days, I can try then but I have to be careful. I don't want to alert him that we're up to no good. It might take a while to get it safely." Caroline explained. It was true, but more than that she felt guilty; Kol was human once and while his opinions didn't really line up with Caroline's. Was it her place to condemn him? She'd seen what Klaus was capable of, she'd witnessed humanity even if it was uncommon. Why couldn't Kol be similar?

"Be safe Caroline, I don't want you to endanger yourself too much…just try to get something without bringing too much attention to you." Bonnie took Caroline's hands, rubbing the back to reassure her. "We'll fix it, I know it's not a great way to spend Christmas but I'll have you free by the New Year if we're lucky!"

**End Chapter**

Shorter, but I couldn't figure out a way I wanted to write it instead and I liked pausing it off there. A little happiness for our main duo, some upcoming drama for the sub-group; lot's happening. Sorry for infrequent updates, I found out I'm pregnant recently or this would have been up sooner. Yay for nausea? Either way I shall update more when I can. Whew Elijah, you're so hawt!

_**-Aura**_

To my reviewers:

As always thanks for all the lovely feedback, it really does brighten my day when I get reviews. I reply specifically if I feel someone needs it, but I love and thank you for every review.

_Rashaka_ – I'm glad you're enjoying the story so far and I think it's too bad you don't like Kol/Caroline but I'm still a fan of them. As far as Elena walking away from Stefan – I've had a few break ups and if the other person didn't want to break up the best way to make certain they get the idea that 'no you aren't interested' is to cut them off cold. (at least in my opinion) So Elena's actions toward Stefan were related to that. She knew he'd be okay, he wasn't drying up and turning to ash. Just trying to give more of an explanation for you and hope you continue to enjoy the story. Also; she was still pretty pissed he drugged her. XD

_Siberia21_ – I think they were both pretty surprised, likely more Elena…and I don't think I'll ever give up on Elijah, though he has moments that make me facepalm. I loved his comment about not being smart to Rebekah last episode.

_Greeneyescutie _– Not that stories in the sack are bad but I like to write other things more.

_ReplicaVelocity aka X5 714_ – Yeah I rolled my eyes when Elijah was back with Katherine. He should have stuck around Mystic Falls and helped Elena instead of getting it on with the evil bitch who is likely just out to betray him again.


End file.
